


Once In A Lifetime (vkook)

by NimraSajjad



Category: iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bartender Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff and Smut, Half-Vampires, Happy Ending, Human Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Tease, M/M, Pregnant Kim Seokjin | Jin, Rituals, Sassy Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 119,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimraSajjad/pseuds/NimraSajjad
Summary: The supernatural world is better if kept secretive, really. Who knows what hell it can unleash. Humans---don't know about supernatural even when they are walking among them. No one knows. No one should know.Kim Taehyung---an energetic boy with a warm smile and a heart full of gold, with a secret he doesn't even know himself---meets Jeon Jeongguk who's been deprived of love since he was an infant.and Kim Taehyung is more than willing to love him.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 47
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. How are you all? Hope everyone is doing good.  
> This is a bit old fic of mine and it's originally on wattpad by same name. 
> 
> Ignore the mistakes because English is not my first language and I mess up a bit sooo hehe.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

**Character introduction:**

**Jeon Jeongguk:**

**Age:** 23 years.

 **Status:** Pure blood Alpha. CEO of Jeon Inc.

A strong and powerful werewolf Alpha. Born to an Alpha father and omegan mother, one of the the well known families of Seoul. Hardworking and passionate about his work. Serious at times but soft inside.

**Kim Taehyung:**

**Age:** 21 years.

 **Status:** Human. Works in Hoseok's club.

Smart mouth and sassy attitude but a soft heart and warm smile. Wants to be independent and work on his own even though his family is not that poor. Confident bitch but can get scared easily. Fluff ball.

**Min Yoongi:**

**Age:** 25 (human). 125 (after changing).

**Status:** Vampire. Business partner with Hoseok.

Changed into a vampire at age of 25. A century later, he's in Seoul, with his boyfriend Park Jimin, who happens to be an Alpha. He needs nothing more.

**Park Jimin:**

**Age:** 25 years. 

**Status:** Alpha. Taehyung's best friend and Yoongi's boyfriend.

A sweet alpha who can be a monster if provoked. He feels bad for keeping Taehyung in dark and not telling him the reality but it's for the best. Taehyung should stay away from supernatural world. Very loving of his boyfriend and his best friend.

**Jung Hoseok:**

**Age:** 24 years.

 **Status** : Beta-Vampire. Owner of the Seoul's casino lines and clubs along with Yoongi. Taehyung works for him.

Born to a Vampire father and omegan mother. He is half vampire and half werewolf which makes him incredibly powerful yet his personality is a contrast. A total sunshine and always smiling.

**Kim Namjoon:**

**Age:** 25 years. 

**Status:** Alpha. Jeongguk's right hand in company. Kim Seokjin's mate.

**Kim Seokjin:**

**Age:** 26 years.

 **Status:** Omega. Writer. Kim Namjoon's mate.

**\------------------------**

**Third Person POV**

"You say you want to be independent yet you are deciding to drop out of university." Jimin says, sitting on the couch of Taehyung's little apartment while Taehyung was laying on the floor, legs on the couch and casually touching Jimin, blue hair contrasting the light coloured rug, hands resting on his stomach.

"What does being independent have to do with dropping out of university?" Taehyung asks and Jimin scoffs.

"You idiot, if you won't have a degree, how can you have a proper job and then---being 'independent' will go to waste---".

"I do have a job. The pay is nice." Taehyung cuts Jimin, who hits Taehyung's leg lightly.

"Working in a club as a bartender is not a 'job' Kim Taehyung. I have seen so many times the way people look at you with such---such lust in their eyes when you give them their drinks and it just---I can't even do anything about it." Jimin sighs.

"That club is filled with people who are---not nice Tae and I want you to be safe." Jimin says and Taehyung stares at him with a funny expression.

"You know that I can take care of myself. I've been doing it ever since I got the job there. Besides, the owner is really sweet so---It's all good." Taehyung says and continues rocking his feet slightly which Jimin grabs to make him stop.

"Breaking an expensive wine bottle on someone's head is not saving yourself Tae." Taehyung laughs when Jimin says this.

"Damn. I felt so powerful at that moment." And Jimin rolls his eyes.

"My offer still stays you know. Let me or Yoongi find you a better job and you can also continue studying." Jimin has always offered this but Taehyung has always refused.

"Your boyfriend has a really dark soul. That dude never smiles. I don't know how you keep up with him. Even when he visits Serene, he always looks like he's having constipation problem." Taehyung chuckles as Jimin hits him again. He is used to having Taehyung talk like this about Yoongi. 

"His smile is beautiful for your kind information." Jimin says and Taehyung makes gagging noise.

"But you look all smiley when you visit with him to Serene. I really wish to be appointed to the v.i.p section you know. I wonder what goes on over there. You guys literally just disappeared over there." Taehyung says and Jimin tenses.

"It's the business area Tae. Yoongi likes me accompanying him. And once again, I'd like you to consider my offer and stop messing around with al---people in Serene." Jimin says.

"I don't mess with them. I just do my job and they can't let me do that and it pisses me off and I get---a little angry." Taehyung shrugs and Jimin knows their is no way Taehyung would listen to him.

"I'll be fine." Taehyung answers.

"And you're not dropping out of university. You're an art student and art students---".

"Don't get a job which pays good that's why I have to have the degree and think about my future and blah blah." Taehyung mocks and Jimin pinches him, causing the blue haired boy to yelp.

"It's literally impossible to make up your mind." Jimin sighs.

"You're right and you're dropping me to Serene. It's almost 9. I have to get ready." Taehyung says and gets up. His shift is at night. From 9 till 2 which makes him wonder why the hell it's always packed at night and then wants to smack himself because the club life is always about night.

 _Why_ _don't_ _people sleep. Sleep is more important than clubbing, right?_ He always thinks that.

And probably the sole reason why Taehyung doesn't want to study because he can't get enough sleep. Stupid excuse. Yet his pay is good. Enough to have him afford university and rent and to eat and not starve.

"You also need to be careful when you come home late at night. Never walk home okay. Always take a cab or night bus." Jimin says as Taehyung walks out in his work clothes.

"And you need to stop worrying about me. You're on extreme today. I've been doing it almost a year and nothing has happened. You're annoying me today." Taehyung says with a chuckle and Jimin shows him a middle finger.

"Let's just go." Taehyung says and Jimin gets up.

**\----------------------------**

"We're meeting Lee Minho tomorrow. I'll be accompanying you." Jeon Wonho says, sitting in Jeon Jeongguk's office as if he owns it---well used to own it but it still pisses Jeongguk. Jeongguk nods lightly, agreeing to whatever his father has said. He just want his father to leave.

"Make sure he agrees to deal." Wonho says.

"I'm pretty sure that'll happen because you will be with be. What can possibly go wrong if that's the case?" Jeongguk's lips curve a little and his father's gaze turn into a glare.

"I didn't handed you this company to toy with it if I still have to do the work. Take responsibility for one in your fucking life." Wonho gritts through his teeth.

"I am taking responsibility. The business is all I am immersed in since it was handed over to me. You just don't see it." Jeongguk says, trying his best not to raise his voice.

"Don't talk to me like that. I know what's better for you. If it wasn't for me, you would never have made it so far." Wonho says and Jeongguk let's out a humourless chuckle.

"And if it wasn't for me, this company wouldn't have been working in half of the world." Jeongguk says.

"This company is under my control still, you are just---".

"Don't talk to me about control. You can't even control your wife---".

"Shut up!". Wonho's eyes were furious and he was angry yet Jeongguk smirks at him.

"Let's not get furious shall we? Just text me the time and place and I'll be there tomorrow." Jeongguk says, leaning back on his chair.

"You'll be fucking informed everything. I'm sure you won't even make it on time." Wonho utters. Now Jeongguk would definitely won't be on time.

"Whatever you like to think Mr. Jeon." Jeongguk says and Wonho gets up, giving one last glare to him and walks out.

Jeongguk takes a deep breath and exhales heavily. No matter what he does, his father is never happy. And Jeongguk doesn't work to make his pathetic excuse of father happy anymore. He does it because of someone who's very dear to him. He can't say no to him. He promised.

He waits for a while, just staring at his computer screen. Waits until he's sure his father would've left.

Despite the work that has piled up, Jeongguk grabs his jacket, phone and wallet and walks out of his room.

"Tell Namjoon I'll be out for a while. Go to him if something comes up." Jeongguk tells his secretary who nods.

CEO of the one of the most high standard corporations. The Jeon family's son. Yet his father hates him. Yet his mother loathes him. And he does too. He's doing everything, letting his family heritage control him, just because he has a promise to keep. For him.

He drives to Serene. Always does.

**\----------------------------**

"Stop acting so hard to get little one." Taehyung rolls his eyes for the nth time. He's preparing drinks to serve yet one asshole hasn't left since the moment he arrived. He's been getting on Taehyung's nerves for over a week and Taehyung must admit, he's a stubborn and patient one out of all ugly assholes in Serene he has met.

"I am telling you for the last time to leave me the fuck alone before I do something." Taehyung says as he sets the trays.

"Oh yeah? And what will you do? Hit me? I'd like to see you try pretty boy." And Taehyung makes a disgusted face.

 _Pretty boy._ That's what they all call him. All the goddamn time. The club is full of attractions, girls, boys yet why does he always have to be the one.

"Get lost." Taehyung says and picks the tray and is off to serve but he yanked back by a strong grip on his arm, causing the tray and the glass to fall on the floor, breaking into hundredsof pieces. Taehyung curses under his breath as the little of clubs attention falls on them.

"Look what you did, you shit head." Taehyung utters and jerks away his hand but the man, who was now furious, keeps his grip tight. Bruising.

"That's enough little one. You no longer curses at me or be rude, you ear me?" He snarls.

"Let me go. I come here to work, not offer my ass to fucktards like you." Taehyung says as he pushes the man hard but isn't successful in releasing his arm.

Everyone just looks. No one comes to help. And Taehyung has always hated the fact that this world has no humanity left. None.

"I'll make sure to shut that pretty foul mouth of yours." The man is about to drag Taehyung but the blue haired boy uses his free hand to land at punch on the others nose, hard enough to draw out blood. And Taehyung swears he he heard a growl.

And the next moment, he is thrown towards the counter, back hitting the chair that now topples. The pain is bitchy, his back hurts but Taehyung manages to get up only to be punched in the stomach and he bends, falling on his knees.

"You fucking bitch." The man disgusts and Taehyung doesn't know why there are tears in his eyes. This has never happened. He has been rude to such customers before but he never made anyone bleed and no one ever hits him like that.

"The fuck is going on here?" Taehyung sighs as he hears the voice.

**\----------------------------**

Yoongi and Jeongguk get along very well. Considering the ongoing clashes between werewolves and vampires, they both are exceptions. Jeongguk has this little friend circle. Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok and the Namjoon and his mate. He's happy with the fact that he atleast has friends.

They always gather in the v.i.p section of Serene. In the booth were they're having a nice time talking and smiling genuinely. No matter how shitty the day. That's what they are doing right now.

"I think Seokjin is pregnant." Hoseok says put of nowhere and Jimin coughs out his drink.

"What the fuck?" Jimin utters.

"I mean, we get that Namjoon doesn't really hang out because Jeongguk gives him alot of work. It's a miracle that Jeongguk makes it to Serene too but why does Seokjin doesn't hang out anymore?" Hoseok says. Jeongguk narrows his eyes at him.

"How the fuck did this gave you the thought of him being pregnant?" Yoongi asks, done with Hoseok's stupidity.

"He's an omega hyung, he's always been uncomfortable in the place full of Alphas even when he's marked." Jimin says and Jeongguk agrees.

"Still, none of us get a chance to meet each other out of Serene and it's been long since we haven't met." Hoseok sighs.

"Pregnant---seriously hyung? You're unbelievable." Jimin chuckles and Hoseok shrugs. Then a server walks over to their booth and everyone turn their attention to him.

"Boss, theirs been a quarrel on the first counter. You'll be needed." He says and Hoseok gets up.

"I'll be back." Hoseok leaves and Jimin follows him. He has to make sure it isn't Taehyung.

"I swear, if this kid broke another bottle on someone's head, I'll make Hoseok fire him." Yoongi says and Jeongguk remembers Jimin saying Taehyung breaking a bottle on a customer. He only knows Taehyung is Jimin's best friend. Nothing more, not that be needs to anyways.

Hoseok comes back after a while.

"What happened? Where's Jimin?" Yoongi asks.

"He said to tell you that he's dropping Taehyung home. He got into a fight." Hoseok says and Yoongi sighs deeply.

"What did he do now?" Yoongi asks.

"Tried to save himself. Only this time it got out of hand and he punched the guys and got pushed." Hoseok says.

"Your customers are always after him?" Jeongguk asks. It's the first time they are discussing Taehyung in more than two sentences.

"Yeah, he's quite a sight you know. I feel so bad. He works his ass off yet still gets into trouble." Hoseok does feel bad.

"That brat only knows how to cause trouble. Fire him." Yoongi says and Hoseok gasps, a little too dramatically.

"No, I will not. I know exactly what to do." Hoseok utters and Yoongi rolls his eyes. He really wants Taehyung to stay out of trouble and his sassy mouth can and already has got him in trouble.

"Well, poor him but I'll get going. Have a shit ton of work to do." Jeongguk says.

"We should go see Seokjin. Or you can ask Namjoon is Seokjin is---".

"For fuck sake Hoseok, shut up." Yoongi utters and Jeongguk shakes his head, laughing lightly as he walks out of the club.

 _He's_ _quite a_ _sight_ _you_ _know_ _._ Jeongguk wasn't curious at all.

**\------------------------------**

Jimin yelled at Taehyung after they got home to the extreme that he wanted to cut off his ears or just shove a cloth in Jimin's mouth just to shut him up. His back was hurting bad and he wanted to sleep. He already made up his mind to not go to university.

"You're not working there anymore. No arguments." Jimin says and Taehyung sighs.

"I took care of it." Taehyung says and Jimin just---just stops himself from smacking him.

"What if you got really hurt? Stop acting reckless Taehyung." Jimin says.

"I was just doing my job. He was the one who was annoying me for over a week and he was the one who grabbed me. I had to do something." Taehyung reasons as he gets comfortable on his bed and tries not to think about the pain.

"The something you need to do is to leave that job." Jimin says and Taehyung scoffs.

"Why are you so desperate to make me leave that job. It's not my fault that people are desperate idiots who wants to fuck whoever they lay their eyes on." Taehyung argues.

"I'm just trying to save you." _Don't_ _be so fucking stubborn._

"From who?" Taehyung asks, irritated.

"Just---just please listen to me this once and think about---".

"I'm not leaving that job. I don't want you or Yoongi hyung doing anything for me. I know what I'm doing. Please Chim, I'll be okay. You know I hate it when people try to---force their decisions on me." Taehyung sighs.

"That asshole could've killed you out there Tae, open your goddamn eyes." Jimin says.

"My eyes are open." Taehyung points at his eyes and opens them wide.

"I'm serious Taehyung."

"I'm never said you're Severus, Jimin." Taehyung replies and Jimin wants to hit his head on the wall.

"Take shower, sleep for now, but we're not done having this conversation. I'll be back tomorrow and we're gonna talk. This can't go on." Jimin says and Taehyung gives him a thumbs up which annoys the Alpha more.

"Idiot." Jimin says and walks to the kitchen, he prepares a hot bag for him while Taehyung takes shower.

"Keep this where it hurts." Jimin says, eyebrows furrowed but Taehyung smiles at him.

"Thanks." Taehyung says.

"Fuck you." Jimin utters.

"Shame on you, you have a boyfriend, he'll be hurt." Taehyung says and Jimin glares at him. He knows Taehyung is trying to make him forget but he can't let this happen anymore.

"Just go to sleep."

**\-----------------------------**

Taehyung slept quite peacefully after Jimin left. He had to do the effort to lock the door though. Yet before sleeping, he couldn't help but wonder, all the times that he was hit on. Not by men but girls and women too.

They would always be hovering over him, as if wanting to devour and Taehyung always hated when someone would try to overpower him or to force him to go their way. He even hated it when his parents would do it and the rest of the world wasn't an exception.

 _I think_ _I_ _should_ _dye my hair to natural._ He'd always think that. He thought maybe it's his sharp sea green, blue hair that attracts the others but that always sounds absurd. People were supposed to stay away not get closer.

And Taehyung would never want anything like what happened today---ever happen again. He has always rejected the offers made by others. Verbally or by breaking bottle on their head but he did. He never had to punch anyone or get beaten in return. He hated how weak he felt at the moment.

He wanted to be strong---to always stay strong. He was thankful that Hoseok and Jimin were there even if Jimin was absolutely mad at him but he won't quit the job. He doesn't want to just because some asshole of people think they are over him and can make him do anything. Not at all. And he'll handle Jimin.

He remembers everyone, how people were looking at him yet none came to help. None _dared_ to help. Was it that difficult to just hold a man back to not hurt anyone but who knows, maybe it was. And Taehyung never trusted anyone except his friends. Which included Jimin and his university friend Hanbin. He trusts Yoongi as well and no matter how grumpy he is, Taehyung knows Yoongi cares for him. He doesn't know why but he trusts Hoseok alot too. Even when they only meet for a moments.

He loves his parents as well. They live in his home town Daegu and Taehyung loves Seoul. They wanted him to stay there but Taehyung wanted to live on his own.

And love, Taehyung never fell in love. He never encountered it. He has always seen lust in others eyes but never love. No eyes have ever held that pure emotion for him and Taehyung thinks it might not even exist but whenever he sees Jimin and Yoongi---no matter how much he teases them for being cheesy---all the previous thoughts vanish immediately. Taehyung is a witness of their true love. It's beautiful.

He just hopes to find it too. If that's possible.

He wakes up at almost 1. His back hurts but it's bearable. Not much though. He makes effort to take a shower and clean up. He makes his way out of the room only to find the groceries on the kitchen shelf and a note too.

 _We're_ _not_ _done talking yet._ And Taehyung smiles at that. Jimin always does that. He always takes care of him and Taehyung can't argue here. He makes himself breakfast slash lunch and eats it like an animal because he was starving.

Taehyung doesn't want to talk about what happened back at Serene. He knows Jimin will try his best to change his mind and they would end even fighting because it has happened before but the next day, everything would be fine. He wants to keep his problems to himself and not include his friends in it.

Whenever Jimin is telling him to work somewhere else because Serene is not safe for him or that he doesn't want his taebear to get in trouble because of bad people---Taehyung always feels like Jimin is pitying him, which is not true and he knows it but it just feels like that. Taehyung hates being pitied. Another one of the things he hates.

He loves it that Jimin cares for him, they are best friends but Taehyung just has this feeling that Jimin is---is just hiding something---something that he should know. Maybe it's not true or maybe it is. He's always been curious even of little things yet he doesn't know where to start in this case.

His faint phone ring interrupts him and he runs in his room to get it. It's Hanbin.

"Why aren't you texting me back? Why aren't you in the uni? Can you please stop skipping and not leave me the fuck alone?" Hanbin doesn't even greet him.

"Well hello to you too." Taehyung muses.

"To hell with your hello, why didn't you tell me if you weren't gonna show up?" Hanbin asks and Taehyung sighs.

"I wasn't feeling well and it's snowing and you know my job---".

"Keep the excuses and meet me at the coffee shop as soon as possible. I'm waiting." Hanbin interrupts.

"Well why are you in the coffee shop and not at the uni?" Taehyung asks.

"I want to tell you something." Hanbin's voice was excited.

"It's snowing outside Binnie." Taehyung really didn't want to leave.

"Get your ass outside and see that it stopped. Kim Taehyung, I am waiting for you." Hanbin says and Taehyung sighs.

"You're so damn annoying okay." Taehyung utters and walks towards the wardrobe.

"I'll be there. Don't get restless and don't call me if I'm late." Taehyung says.

"Hurry up."

"Go to hell." Taehyung hangs up. He picks up the warmest clothes and a jacket. He changes into them and walks out of the apartment. The snow has stopped but the sun isn't up, clouds are thick and dark, the air is deadly chilling and Taehyung regrets not taking a beret or something to atleast cover his head.

He takes the cab to the coffee shop, it's twenty minutes on the wheel. It's close to his university as well. Taehyung couldn't get into SNU because he couldn't afford it and also because he didn't want to. This university was far from his home but affordable. He's not broke.

The coffee shop is a walk up a little hill. He can see his university as well and behind that is the wilderness. The forest. Taehyung was never the one who would get into a lot of troubles. It was just in Serene and nowhere else. Maybe today wasn't his oh so lucky day.

He was crossing the street, as usual when he walks to the coffee shop but he heard some voices. A cry. It was coming from the alley deep in the street. Taehyung stops, yet his shivering increases. He hears it again. Crying and grunting as well. Screams.

Curious bitch. Walks in to the alley. It's getting louder and just a turn away, he can see whatever is happening. It's like Taehyung doesn't even know what he's doing. He's out of his mind to be doing this. None of this should be his business but he can't stop. He turns.

He had to put a hand on his mouth to stop himself from making any sound. It's not that dark in the end of the alley, he can see a figure hovering over another on the floor. The one on top has his head buried in the others neck. It maybe that they are having an intimate moment but no, it's vigorous. It's bruising.

Taehyung can't move. He wants to run away yet he can't. He has no idea why someone is literally ripping someone's throat and Taehyung waits when he's gonna throw up.

_Run Taehyung, run. For God's sake, run._

Taehyung can't seem to. And his phone rings. Taehyung never thought he'll be witnessing death so closely. The head slowly lifts up, so slowly that it makes it dramatic. Taehyung sees red eyes, he sees fangs, he sees blood. Alot of blood coming out of his mouth.

And that's what makes Taehyung turn around and runs as fast as he can. His phone is still ringing. There was a safe distance between them but Taehyung he'll be chased if he slows down. He was supposed to run to the exit of the street but he takes the exit of the forest. He can't hear anything, not his footsteps, not his heavy breathing, nothing. He just runs, let's the snow of the forest surround him.

**\------------------------------**

Jeongguk barely comes to his father's home. He has his own apartment but he had to come here because his father couldn't just fucking move and have the meeting somewhere else. Well, he was late though.

"Thought you weren't coming." Minho says as Jeongguk enters his father's 'office'.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jeongguk answers as he hugs Minho briefly. They've always been friendly and his father couldn't even stand it. Isn't it good to be friendly with those you are doing business deal with?

It went well, Wonho kept interrupting Jeongguk when he should've just shut the fuck up but---no. Minho was satisfied, he had to agree because Jeongguk can be very convincing.

"Looking forward to it, as usual." Minho smiles and Jeongguk returns it. Minho just nods at Wonho and takes his leave.

"Can't you just stop messing around for a while?" Wonho says and Jeongguk turns to him.

"What did I do this time?" Jeongguk says, he just wants to leave.

"You were late." Wonho utters and Jeongguk chuckles again little.

"Had to keep the tradition going." Jeongguk smirks and his father gritts his teeth.

"Fucking grow up. You're a CEO. Act like one. I don't fucking want to you to end up---". Jeongguk interrupts him instead.

"Don't fucking start with that. There is a reason why I am being patient with you here, don't fucking take advantage of it." Jeongguk utters, trying his best to control his temper.

"Hah, being patient. Don't dare pull that bullshit on me--".

"Fuck off." Jeongguk spats and walks towards the door, slamming it shut behind him. He knows he shouldn't be talking to his father like this but he doesn't even think of Wonho as his father anymore.

"Jeongguk?" He hears his name. He always does when he visits this place. Jeongguk thinks he should pretend that he didn't hear it or he should ignore it because he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. But he turns around and sees his father's wife.

"What?" Jeongguk snaps and Jeon Hanee takes careful steps towards him.

"How are you?" She asks and Jeongguk closes his eyes, sighing irritated.

"What is it to you? If you're gonna waste my time---".

"Stay for lunch?" She immediately says and Jeongguk stops. He lets out a humourless chuckle.

"Nice try but no." Jeongguk coldly speaks and leaves. He always go there for a run. It's always that place. Other than that, it's Serene.

**\------------------------------**

It's not silent anymore. Taehyung can hear now. Loud and clear. His heart beating crazily, his body feels like on fire and he's short of breath. He's just running, trying his best to put more and more distance between him and that horrible sight. That horrible person.

He's successful, he never once heard anyone or _anything_ following him. He stops now. Unable to move anymore. His legs hurt, his head hurts, cold surrounds him yet he's warm. Taehyung looks at the trees around him, puffs of breath leaving his mouth, there aren't any leaves on the trees, they're naked. It's beautiful.

Everywhere it's white. It's snowing again. The little breeze is bone chilling. His blue hair are what stand out in the whiteness all around. Taehyung always loved this state of nature. Snow, trees without leaves, no greenery, cold wind, red noses, chattering teeth. Everything feels dead, yet it's so beautiful. Nature can be vicious too.

Now it's horror that fills Taehyung to brim. It's natural to be scared of what he saw but what he saw wasn't natural. It couldn't be real. And the problem was that Taehyung knew he's not dreaming. The aches in his body and the coldness has proved that to him.

 _How_ _could that be possible? What was that thing?_

 _It_ _wasn't_ _real. It_ _can't_ _be real._

 _Did_ _I_ _just_ _witnessed a murder?_

Taehyung felt like crying but the tears weren't falling. He wanted to throw up but it wasn't happening either. It was all over a weird feeling and Taehyung would do anything to get rid of it right now.

And now he realises that he's in the forest and might be lost. This could've been his fear of the moment if he didn't just hear some sound which he has no idea what it is of. Taehyung wants to believe that it's just his mind playing tricks on him, this can't be happening.

 _What_ _of_ _it's_ _that_ _thing._

_Oh no._

_It_ _found_ _me._

 _It's_ _gonna kill me._

And now the tears fall. His legs hurt to move and he also doesn't want to make any sound by moving but he wants to run away too. What the hell is he supposed to do?

He hears it again. He doesn't even want to look around because he knows he will see whatever it was, it's not like their were bushes that could hide it. He can't even hide behind a tree. 

_Please go_ _away_ _. Whatever you are. Go_ _away_ _._

Taehyung's heart almost stops when he hears a soft thud behind him. He's just looking ahead, his whole body shivering badly due to fear.

 _That's_ _it._

But nothing happens. He's just standing there and nothing happens. So he had to do it, he had to turn around. He keeps his on the ground, doesn't dare close them. He lifts his gaze and what he sees, he wasn't expecting either, just like everything that has happened today.

It didn't make him want to run away. No, not at all. He was scared, yes but he wasn't running away because what he was seeing infront him, was of course something to be feared but at the same time, _mesmerising_.

Taehyung couldn't take his eyes off.

It stood out more than Taehyung's hair though. Black contrasting white, ruby red eyes glowing dangerously. Taehyung should be running, if that can save him. But atleast he should try. Try to run away but he can't. He can't seem to do so.

It's like those eyes have held him capture, casted a spell on Taehyung so he can't move or look away.

Taehyung takes one step back, not to run but to stand properly but ends up falling and the magical air fades in to fearful one.

 _First_ _that_ _monster and now this wolf. Why? Why would it happen_ _to_ _me?_

 _Why the fuck_ _didn't_ _I_ _run away?_

But Taehyung looks at the wolf as it comes closer, slowly, every step measured and graceful. It comes closer until it's just half a foot away from Taehyung.

Taehyung's hand curl on the snow, legs inching closer to shrink himself as much as he can. Taehyung finds himself wanting to touch and feel the black fur that looks so soft.

 _What are_ _you_ _thinking Taehyung? This wolf is_ _about_ _to eat you want_ _to_ _\---_

Taehyung does it. He hesitantly brings his hand up and touches the fur, right beneath the ear. His palm feels the softness and Taehyung is just surprised that the wolf hasn't done anything yet.

Taehyung can't look away from the eyes though. He never thought red eyes could be this beautiful. He has seen the red eyes on the man in the alley, those were scary---these are too but beautiful as well.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Taehyung whispers and the wolf makes a noise deep in it's throat, a soft growl as if satisfied by the answer.

"I'm talking to a wolf." Taehyung whispers again.

"I'm crazy. This is crazy." Taehyung can't stop himself from speaking.

Taehyung's breath hitches when the wolf inches closer but Taehyung doesn't drop his hand. Taehyung yelps when the wolf's snout touches his neck, the animal now taking in Taehyung's scent, starting from his neck to his hair, his face and then lower on the side of his waist and faces Taehyung again.

Taehyung scratches softly on the fur again and the wolf no leans into the touch and Taehyung can't help but smile.

"You're different from what I think the wild animals would be." Taehyung says the animal hides his face in Taehyung's neck. A moment later, it stiffens, moves back from Taehyung, from his touch and growls. Now Taehyung knows it's the end.

But the wolf turns around and runs away, leaving Taehyung confused and shivering.

**\--------------------------------**

Taehyung feels like the luckiest person in the world because he was able to find the way back. He doesn't know how but he did. He texted Hanbin that he can't meet him. Replied Jimin who wants to talk before Taehyung goes to Serene. Taehyung replied that he'll see him there.

His mind was a mess. If it all had been a dream, Taehyung would've forgotten it or just not payed attention to it but it wasn't a dream and he also can't belive that why he hasn't gone crazy yet. He wants to talk about it to someone---Jimin but Jimin would definitely call him crazy or insane because that doesn't happen in real life.

 _but_ _it_ _did_ _and_ _you_ _witnessed it._

Taehyung doesn't know how to process all that.

"Hey Taehyung." Taehyung was brought into his senses by Hoseok's voice.

"Oh Hoseok sunbaenim, hello." Taehyung smiles and Hoseok gives his blinding smile as always.

"How are you feeling?" Hoseok asks.

"Umm, I'm feeling okay. Yeah." Taehyung utters.

"Taehyung, I have decided something for you." Hoseok says and Taehyung knows it.

 _He's_ _going_ _to fire me._

"I've decided to appoint you to v.i.p section." Hoseok chirps and Taehyung looks at him in surprise.

"I know you've been going through some trouble in the first counter section and they were my customers that were rude to you, I feel really bad. But trust me, no one will ever do anything to you in the upper area." Hoseok smiles and Taehyung opens and closes his mouth.

"I---It's okay, don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault. And thank you." Taehyung smiles.

"Great!" Hoseok beams. "You start right away."

**\-----------------------------**

"You're awfully quiet tonight Jeongguk." Yoongi's voice interrupts Jeongguk from whatever deep thoughts he was in.

"I'm always like this." Jeongguk answers and Yoongi shakes his head.

"Something's bothering you." Yoongi utters and Jeongguk.

"It's nothing."

"You can tell us Jeongguk, you know you can." Jimin says and Jeongguk gives him a small smile.

"Yeah but it's really nothing. Just same old shit with Wonho and I'm tired. That's all." Jeongguk says.

"Wonho? He's your father, respect him you brat." Yoongi says teasingly even though he was the one who told Jeongguk not to call Wonho father and Jimin scolded him for that.

"Look who's talking." Jeongguk muses and Yoongi shows him a middle finger.

"Where's Hoseok?" Jimin asks.

"No, where are our drinks?" Yoongi says.

"They'll be---there they are."

"Taehyung?" Jimin was surprised to see Taehyung in this area, tray with drinks in his hand. Behind him was Hoseok.

Jeongguk was tense in his seat. His eyes fixed on the blue haired boy who said nothing, just serving the drinks. Taehyung's eyes lock with Jeongguk's for a moment and he gulps because of the intense gaze Jeongguk was giving him.

"Hoseok? What is he doing here?" Jimin asks and Taehyung would've given him a very good answer if he wasn't doing his job right now. Jimin was once again doing what Taehyung doesn't like.

"I appointed him to the v.i.p. section. It's safe" Hoseok says.

"You know how dan---". Jimin stops himself. Taehyung notices that Jimin hasn't even looked at him once.

"Taehyung, you can go." Yoongi says and Taehyung does so. Taehyung wanted Jimin to complete that sentence.

"So that's Taehyung." Jeongguk utters.

**\--------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV**

"Yeah, that's him. Pretty, isn't he?" Hoseok chuckles, ignoring Jimin's glare.

"Yeah---pretty." Jeongguk says, not paying attention to anyone, eyes set on the floor where Taehyung stood moments ago.

"Careful Jeongguk, you try to hit on him, he hits you with a bottle." Hoseok utters amused again.

"Wouldn't dare." Jeongguk whispers, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Stop ignoring me Hoseok." Jimin utters.

"Why are you so worked up Jimin? He'll be very safe here. You know that." Hoseok says.

"You said the same when you appointed him to the first counter. How can I believe nothing will happen here. He's the same Taehyung and people here are bigger assholes." Jimin says, irritated, annoyed, angry.

"No one would dare---".

"He's a human Hoseok, this club is full of werewolves and vampires than it is with humans. He's oblivious to all this. Vampires want his blood and the were's want to mate him. That's fucking dangerous and you say everything will be okay. He's lucky to have survived this long." Jimin was breathing heavily, voice not loud enough for others to hear.

"Jimin, calm down." Yoongi grabs his hand and pulls him closer to himself.

"I don't know why you're so worked up just because he works in _my_ club. Where ever he'll go, it's gonna be the same. He has no problem working here then why are you so---".

"He's an idiot okay. He doesn't understand how dangerous---".

"You're calling yourself dangerous then. You're part of our world too." Jeongguk interrupts him.

"He's my best friend, I will never hurt him." Jimin replies.

"He doesn't know who you are, that would be enough to hurt him, knowing his own best friend hides things from him." Jeongguk says nonchalantly.

"He can't know about me or anyone. He just can't." Jimin sighs, inching impossibly closer to Yoongi.

"You can't control him Jimin. Let him do what he wants." Hoseok says, patting Jimin's knee softly.

"I just want him to be safe." Jimin hides his face in Yoongi's neck who places a soft kiss on his head.

"We know." Yoongi whispers.

"Make his work time till midnight, not even a minute late." Jimin glares at Hoseok.

"Okay boss." Hoseok pays off a salute.

"We should head home." Yoongi says. Jimin wanted to talk to Taehyung but he knows Taehyung will be mad so it's better to talk in Taehyung's home. No shouting here.

"Make sure Taehyung gets a cab or bus safely." Jimin points at Hoseok.

"I'll drive him to his apartment myself." Hoseok says.

"Much better." Jimin says.

"Goodnight." Jeongguk nods and bidd them goodbye.

"I'll drop him." Jeongguk says and Hoseok looks at him a little surprised.

"No need Jeongguk, he doesn't accept the offers from strangers." Hoseok chuckles.

"I'll handle that." Jeongguk answers and Hoseok raises his eyebrow.

"What are you trying to do huh? I know he's pretty---".

"Beautiful." Jeongguk says and Hoseok laughs.

"Yeah but he won't hesitate to show you what happens when you try to get in his pants." Hoseok says.

"Why would you think I'm trying to sleep with him?" Jeongguk narrows his eyes.

"Everyone does." Hoseok shrugs.

"You think that low of me?" Jeongguk utters.

"You always go for one night stands so---".

"Can't I just be friends with him?" Jeongguk says Hoseok laughs again.

"Good luck with that." Hoseok says and Jeongguk just smiles.

"Just don't do anything that'll make Jimin kill both of us. I'm trusting you." Hoseok looks at him pointedly. 

"Don't worry, i won't." Jeongguk assures.

"But you're gonna have to wait till 12. I'll go tell him his work hours are lessened." Hoseok says.

"I can wait." Jeongguk utters and Hoseok gives him a funny expression and leaves.

 _I_ _guess_ _he's_ _worth the_ _wait_ _._

**\--------------------------**

_Park Jimin,_ _I'm_ _going to kill you._ _I'm_ _going to kill you slowly and torture you._

_Just let me meet you once and_ _you're_ _done._

_How dare you not even tell me that_ _you're_ _leaving and just text me?_

_I'm_ _gonna beat you infront of your dark souled boyfriend._

_Just_ _you wait._ _You've_ _been annoying me alot lately and_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _teach_ _you a_ _good lesson that_ _it's_ _not_ _how_ _you treat your best friend._

"Taehyung?"

"What!?" Taehyung almost yells, snaps his head towards the source of voice, immediately regretting it.

"Oh Hoseok sunbaenim, I'm really sorry." Taehyung apologises.

"It's okay Taehyung. You look deep in a thought." Hoseok smiles.

"No---no, it's just something---It's nothing." Taehyung has no idea what he's saying.

"Relax okay, I know you're mad at Jimin but he won't to anything that isn't in your favour." Hoseok says and Taehyung nods.

"Also, your work hours are 8 to 12." Hoseok smiles and Taehyung closes his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Did Jimin told you to do this?" Taehyung asks, setting the glasses rather harshly.

"No, I decide what goes on in my club and I want you to work till midnight only. You have university to attend as well." Hoseok pats his shoulder.

"Goodnight." Hoseok leaves him alone.

_Park Jimin, no one can save you from me now._

The v.i.p section was calmer. The staff he works with are like robots. The booths are far from one another and are big. There is no hassle at all.

Taehyung has three things in his mind continuously.

The monster in the alley, makes him shiver whenever he remembers the face.

The wolf, it's eyes, soft fur and the fact that the wild animal did nothing to hurt him even a little. Taehyung thinks he's crazy to want to see it again. It looked dangerous but wasn't harmful at all.

_Guess_ _animals are more_ _human_ _than humans themselves._

And lastly, the guy in the booth when he went to serve with Hoseok. Taehyung should be irritated to the fact that the guy's eyes were on him shamelessly. Taehyung isn't oblivious. But he felt a shiver when his eyes locked with him for a moment.

He may or may not ask Jimin about him after he's done fighting with him.

Taehyung wants to tell someone about this. About what he witnessed. If he decided to, it's obviously going to be Jimin but he doesn't want to be made fun of. He wants Jimin to belive him.

Taehyung wonders if that guy is still there. He has to get the empty glasses from there, might as well check too. He walks towards the respective booth, only to find it empty. He doesn't know why he felt a little---little---very little disappointed.

Taehyung gathers the glasses in a tray and picks it up, only to be scared to death when he finds that guy---Jeongguk, standing at the enterence of the booth. Taehyung was sure his soul left his body for a moment. The sudden jerk also causes a glass to topple over but the crash never comes.

Taehyung hasn't caught the glass, Jeongguk did, bent a little over Taehyung's side and Taehyung has no idea when he got this close to him. The other one straightens up, face to face with Taehyung, a side of lips curled upwards as he puts the glass back on the tray.

"Careful." He says, voice low and hell of octaves lower. Taehyung nods dumbfounded as Jeongguk moves a little to the side, eyes never leaving Taehyung. Taehyung gulps and steps forward, trying his best to not touch the guy and he's thankful that he's successful. He practically runs to the counter and puts the tray on it. His hand goes to his chest, over his heart which was beating crazily.

He then touches his face, cheeks burning and he's pretty sure their red.

_Am_ _I_ _blushing?_

_No---no,_ _it's_ _probably_ _because_ _he_ _scared_ _me. Yeah._

Taehyung checks the time, only five minutes left till midnight. He cleans up and does his work quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He doesn't want to think about him, at all. He's not curious to know about him---not at all.

Taehyung grabs his jacket and puts it on. He has a red beret as well to atleast cover his head and ears because it's really cold outside. Taehyung would even walk to his home late at night. When he'd want time to think, he'd do that but after what he saw at the alley, there's no way he's ever walking.

It's the club side, it's still alive at midnight---the night life. Some people are just starting to get here, ready theory waste the whole night. He decides to take a cab. He has to get home early because he's planning to go to uni tomorrow and he's sure Hanbin is waiting to slaughter him.

"Hey." That voice scares Taehyung shitless again. He turns around abruptly and sees him.

"You seriously need to stop scaring me." Taehyung says---snaps, hand on his chest and breathing heavily. Jeongguk chuckles.

"It's not funny." Taehyung glares at him.

"I'm sorry." Jeongguk bites his lips to stop himself from smiling. Silence envelopes them.

"Going home?" Jeongguk asks.

"No, school." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk chuckles again.

"Thought you are past the school grades. You must be in---".

"What is it to you? Just go where ever you were going." Taehyung didn't want to sound rude but he can't stop whatever he's saying.

"I am. Let me drive you home." Jeongguk says and Taehyung stares at him in surprise.

"Uhh---no thanks. I don't sit in the car with strangers in the middle of the night." Taehyung says and Jeongguk grins widely.

"We're not really strangers, are we?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung raises his eyebrow.

"Oh? How so?" Taehyung asks, hand resting on his side.

"We both know Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok hyung and we've already met so---".

"So that doesn't make us strangers? Nice one." Taehyung says and rolls his eyes.

"If you think I'm going to kidnap you or do something to hurt you then you're wrong, I wouldn't even think about it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung raises his eyebrow.

"Why should I believe you?" Taehyung asks.

"You know that Jimin hyung is going to kill, literally if I hurt you." Jeongguk says.

"Oh yeah, he definitely will. But still, why should I---".

"Please, I insist." Jeongguk says in such a voice that shuts Taehyung up. There is something in Jeongguk's eyes, the way he speaks and the way he _looks_ at him---it makes Taehyung----he doesn't know what.

"Uh---okay." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles in triumph.

"Let's go then." Jeongguk says and walks towards the clubs parking. Taehyung tries hard no drool over his car---a beautiful balck BMW X3. Jeongguk opens the passenger door for Taehyung and the little gesture makes Taehyung a little giddy.

He tries to hide his smile as he walks to sit inside the car and Jeongguk closes the door, something about this feels a little intimate to Taehyung. Taehyung can't really see the interior of the car properly but he knows it's very exquisite.

Jeongguk gets in the driver seat and Taehyung immediately looks away after a quick glance, looking ahead.

"Tell me your address." Taehyung does so as Jeongguk puts the location on GPS. Jeongguk starts the car and they're off. The drive is silent for five minutes but not awkward.

"I don't know your name." Taehyung says, looking outside the window.

"Jeon Jeongguk." Jeongguk answers and Taehyung hums.

"Do I need to tell you my name or not?" Taehyung asks.

"I know your name, not the full name though." Jeongguk admits and Taehyung bites his lips.

"Kim."

"Kim Taehyung." Jeongguk says his name, softly and carefully---as if fragile.

Taehyung admits he really likes the ways Jeongguk said his name.

"So, do you study or---".

"Are we trying to know eachother now?" Taehyung says amused and Jeongguk gives him a quick qlance and Taehyung notices the smirk as the street light falls on Jeongguk's face.

"Depends, can we?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung finally looks at him without looking away a second after.

"Depends, should we?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk let's out a short chuckle.

"Maybe we should do it when you're a little comfortable with me." Jeongguk says, not looking at Taehyung and Taehyung tries his best not to take the words in another way.

"Yeah, maybe we should do it then." Taehyung says, cheeks reddening and he looks away.

_Why should we_ _know_ _each other at all?_

_He's_ _just a stranger. Why am_ _I_ _so interested?_

_No,_ _I'm_ _not._ It's quiet after that.

"I think we're here." Jeongguk's voice snaps Taehyung out of his thoughts. He looks outside the window and they're infront of the building.

"Oh---yeah, uhmm." Taehyung coughs slightly and does the mistakes to look at Jeongguk---whose looking at him with the same look as in the booth but it's much more intensified.

Taehyung visibly gulps but holds Jeongguk's gaze which doesn't seem to be breaking even a little bit.

 _Get_ _your_ _ass out of this car ASAP_ _Kim_ _Taehyung._

"Thanks---thanks for the ride. Uhm, goodnight." Taehyung utters and turns around, opening the door and runs inside the building without looking back.

Jeongguk smiles, bites his lower lip as the memory of Taehyung looking at him like that is renewed---but this time, there was no fear in them.

He drives to his apartment, Taehyung on his mind the whole time and still is. He can't forget that.

Can't forget it how Taehyung didn't run away when he saw him. He knows Taehyung was scared but still, he didn't run away. He remembers some people screaming and running at the mere sight of his wolf but Taehyung didn't.

He even touched him. Jeongguk won't forget the warmth of Taehyung's touch in the middle of the cold. And Taehyung's blue hair that were so bright in the white snow, his red noses and cheeks and the genuine awe and surprise in his eyes.

 _You're_ _eyes are beautiful._ It's what Taehyung said and it's what Jeongguk never expected anyone to say to him. To praise his eyes with such pure emotion when he's in his monstrous form.

And that scent---lavender and musk---addicting, enough to make Jeongguk's mind spin and enough to make him crazy.

Getting rid of his shoes and coat, Jeongguk lies down on the couch, a ghost of smile playing on his lips. He's glad he took Taehyung home, glad he was able to see him again, see his flustered face and wide eyes that always shine, glad that his car will have Taehyung's scent for a few days.

At first he thought Taehyung would agree to the offer, he couldn't believe he did. He was a firm believer that God has a little grudge against him, he was alone, parents that he doesn't even like---always waiting for something good to happen but it never did. So it's hard to believe that he found Taehyung.

Hard to believe he did but he was glad---thankful---happy, that he found his mate.

**\----------------------------**

After taking shower and tucked under his fluffy blankets, setting the alarm for university---Taehyung was sure he won't be able to sleep if Jeongguk would be on his mind and even if he did, he might dream about him.

_Snap out of it Taehyung, what has_ _gotten_ _into you?_

_He's_ _just a guy who offered you a ride home---_ _that's_ _all._

Everything else---was okay but the way Jeongguk looked at him when he was about to leave was something Taehyung is sure will be etched in his memory. He's stared into eyes of many---always finding lust in them and nothing else. He stared back in Jeongguk's eyes as well and he did found lust---it was obvious but something else too, something close to the look he sees in Jimin's, in Hanbin's eyes for him---the look that assures him he's not alone.

Or maybe Taehyung's just imagining stuff.

 _Stop thinking about him._ Taehyung decides to do this and closes his eyes and the sleep invades him immediately.

**\------------------------**

"Binnie please, I told you I was not feeling well. I'm so sorry and I've been really busy---".

"Save it, I don't wanna hear your excuses."

"Binnie---". Taehyung whines, holding onto Hanbin's arm who's walking towards their class and Taehyung's been trying to get him to talk but Hanbin isn't talking to him.

"How can I make it up to you? Tell me Binnie---I'll do anything, just please don't ignore me like that." Taehyung pouts and Hanbin turns around to glare at him and then starts walking again.

"Come on Hanbin, don't do this. I said I'm sorry." Taehyung lets go of his arm and stands in the hallway. Hanbin keeps walking but stops once he realises Taehyung isn't walking with him.

"We're gonna be late. Move your lazy ass." Hanbin says and shakes his head.

"No, not until you talk to me properly." Taehyung says and Hanbin raises his eyebrow at him.

"You were fine without talking to me the whole week so I don't think it'll be a bother to if I won't talk to you now." Hanbin says and Taehyung narrows his eyes at him.

"I hate you." Taehyung utters.

"I never said I love you either." Hanbin shrugs.

"Binnie~~". Taehyung walks towards Hanbin, stomping his feet and pouting. He opens his arms and circles them around Hanbin's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Tae, we're in the middle of the hallway." Hanbin whispers but Taehyung doesn't budge.

"I won't let go until you talk to me." Taehyung says and Hanbin sighs, he can't just say no.

"Fine, let's skip." Hanbin says and Taehyung breaks into laughter.

"You just needed an excuse to not attend the class." Taehyung says and Hanbin just shrugs.

"Let's just go." Hanbin takes Taehyung's hand as they walk outside the university and towards his car.

Once in the coffee shop, Taehyung apologises again and tells him that he was on his way to meet him the other day but got a call from the club so had to go back. He apologises for not telling him.

He lied, he knows but he can't just tell Hanbin that he saw someone being brutally eaten by a horrible looking person and that be saw a wolf who didn't hurt him even a little bit.

"Fine, I forgive you but please don't do it again." Hanbin says and Taehyung smiles widely.

"Thanks Binnie and I won't, I promise." Hanbin smiles.

"So, what was the import thing you wanted to tell me?" Taehyung asks and Hanbin's face turn into an angry frown.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Hanbin says.

"Why? What happened? Tell me." Taehyung utters and Hanbin sighs.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to officially announce mine and Lia's relationship and the same day, I saw her kissing---". Hanbin stops and Taehyung feels so bad for not being there with his friend before.

"With who, Binnie?" Taehyung softly asks.

"Bobby." Hanbin utters and Taehyung feels his blood boil.

"That asshole would do anything to make you suffer---It's---I don't know what he wants from you." Taehyung gritts his teeth.

"Not just me Tae, you can't ignore the way he treats you." Hanbin says.

"I'm going to kill him someday I swear." Taehyung says.

"But did you talk to Lia? Why she did that?" Taehyung asks and Hanbin shakes his head.

"I don't fucking care about any of them. I don't even want to see her face." Hanbin says and Taehyung takes his hand in his own.

"If you want to end everything with her, talk to her about it. Don't do it without talking to her. I really want you to leave her though." Taehyung chuckles and Hanbin smiles.

"Okay. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't feel any heartache." Hanbin says and Taehyung laughs.

"Well that's really good." Taehyung squeezes Hanbin's hand and Hanbin does the same, giving him a warm smile.

"I just hope you'll stay with me till the end." Hanbin says with a sad smile and Taehyung pouts.

"You idiot, I promise, you're stuck with me." Taehyung gets up and sits next to Hanbin and hugs him.

"I hope so." Hanbin says, he knows he won't be alone with his friend next to him.

**\-----------------------------**

Hanbin drops Taehyung home after they eat in the McDonald's. Taehyung feels so bad for not being in touch with Hanbin when he knew Hanbin has no one else. His so called girlfriend doesn't count at all. He feels so guilty and he promises to not make him feel alone ever again.

"You're home early." Taehyung jumps from the sudden voice, scaring the shit out of him as he enters his apartment. He finds Jimin leaning against the couch.

"Why is everyone scaring me to death lately?" Taehyung breathes out heavily, hand falling on his side from his chest.

"What do you mean everyone?" Jimin asks and Taehyung proceeds to take off his jacket and shoes.

"You're skipping again." Jimin says and Taehyung hums.

"Seriously Tae? When are you going to be responsible regarding your studies?" Jimin says seriously.

"Please Jimin, I am as responsible as I can be." Taehyung muses but Jimin keeps his firm gaze.

"You haven't attended classes for a week and now that you decided to it---you skip the half say and do---God knows what!" Jimin exclaims and Taehyung tries not to let his annoyance show.

"I was with Hanbin---who I haven't seen for a week and who was also angry at me---the meet up was necessary. He's already gone through alot. I don't want to leave him all alone." Taehyung says.

"I'm not talking about Hanbin. He can skip if he wants but you shouldn't---".

"Can you stop trying to control my life? How many goddamn times have I told you to not be like my parents and try to force me to do things your way?" Taehyung looks at Jimin, expression morphing into a stern one just like his voice.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything---I am just telling you to do something that will benefit you." Jimin replies.

"You make it sound like I'm doing something illegal. I will be going to my university and I'll skip when I want to---you need to stop worrying about me." Taehyung says.

"Of course I'll be worried about you. You didn't listen to me when I told you to leave Serene and now---".

"Serene---again with that shit, Jimin I'm appointed to the v.i.p section, there won't be any problem now yet still, with Hoseok sunbaenim, you were acting like it's you who's going to approve if I can work there or not. You didn't even look at me." Taehyung breathes heavily after that and Jimin just stares at him in mild surprise.

"You even made Hoseok hyung lessen my work time---it was you right?" Taehyung asks, he doesn't know why he's so worked up but he can't stop now that he's stared speaking.

"Yes, I did and this is how it should be. If you're not gonna leave that job then I'll also do what it takes to make sure my best friend at least gets a good night's sleep." Jimin says, eyebrows furrowed in a glare yet words laced with concern and he leaves Taehyung's apartment.

Taehyung almost stops himself from cursing out loud. This isn't what he was expecting his talk with Jimin to end up like. He was supposed to tell him about the alley incident and then talk about Jeongguk too.

Most of the times---things don't go as we plan---at all.

**\----------------------------**

"You're alone today." Jeongguk says, sitting in the booth as Yoongi walks in without Jimin by his side. He sits across Jeongguk and leans back.

"Well---you didn't answer my question." Jeongguk says.

"Apparently, Jimin and Taehyung got into some fight and he was upset so decided to stay at home." Yoongi answers and Jeongguk hums.

"Did he told you what it was about?" Jeongguk asks.

"No, but he will." Jeongguk hums again at the reply. It's just the two of them tonight. Hoseok hasn't showed up yet and probably won't because he's never late and now he is so he won't be here.

Taehyung comes in then, a notepad in his hand.

"Would would you like to order sir?" Taehyung puts on a professional smile, ignoring Jeongguk's intense gaze that's immediately on him.

"The usual." Yoongi says.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your usual sir, I'm new here." Taehyung utters, smiling apologetically. Jeongguk smiles at that.

"You don't have to act like that infront of me Taehyung." Yoongi says and Taehyung's expression turns serious.

"I'd really appreciate if you tell me what drink you want." Taehyung says and Yoongi smirks.

"You really are worked up huh? Well, surprise me then." Yoongi says amusingly and Taehyung gritts his teeth. Jeongguk was now glaring at Yoongi.

"Hyung, just tell him what you want. What if he brings something you won't like---".

"He'll like it---thank you very much. I know what he wants---he just likes to be an asshole sometime---sorry for being professional here." Taehyung snaps, not even looking at Jeongguk.

"You should know how to respect your elders, kid." Yoongi utters, expression never faulting.

"Just because your boyfriend and I had a bad discussion doesn't mean you can go acting like that with me. Get your drink yourself." And with that, Taehyung stomps away from the booth.

"This kid can never change." Yoongi sighs and closes his eyes. Jeongguk never thought he'll see Taehyung---who looks really sweet and soft---act out like that---in front of _Yoongi._ No one really dares to talk to Yoongi like that but maybe Taehyung is an exception.

"Well, I want a drink." Jeongguk gets up.

"Get me on too if Taehyung let's you. He knows what I want." Yoongi says and Jeongguk chuckles.

"Sure."

Jeongguk gets out of the booth area and sees Taehyung glaring at the shot glasses as if trying to break them. He walks up to him but Taehyung doesn't notice him.

"Excuse me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks up at him, his eyes losing the intensity and soften just a bit.

"You didn't get my order for the drink so--". Jeongguk says and Taehyung realises.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I forgot---I apologise that you had to come here yourself." Taehyung immediately starts apologising and Jeongguk looks at him amused.

"It's okay, don't be sorry. I could tell you were and you are really upset so---It's okay." Jeongguk smiles a bit and Taehyung relaxes.

"Yeah---just a bit. Uhm---so---what would you like to have?" Taehyung asks, unable to hold Jeongguk's eyes as the older sits on the stool, elbow resting on the counter.

"Surprise me." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung has no idea why his heartbeat accelerates. Taehyung has already told the other staff member to get the order from Yoongi because he didn't really want to at that moment. He wasn't expecting Jeongguk to come to the counter.

"Well---okay." Taehyung says and gets to work, Jeongguk's eyes never leaving his. However strong drink Taehyung makes---he can't get drunk. The effect 'heals' almost immediately.

Taehyung does offer Jeongguk a drink, Jeongguk making sure to brush his fingers with Taehyung's and the blue haired boy immediately retracts his hand, as if electrified.

"I don't know what this is but it's disgusting." Jeongguk says after taking a sip and Taehyung laughs.

"That's what I was going for." Taehyung muses.

"Well played Kim Taehyung." Jeongguk says and Taehyung already said that he likes---really likes the way Jeongguk says his name.

"I thought you had forgotten my name." Taehyung almost whispers and Jeongguk leans in a little.

"Well that's really impossible, trust me---and not _just_ your name." Jeongguk says, a ghost of smirk playing on his lips and Taehyung is left speechless. Jeongguk can't even forget the little of details even though he hasn't seen Taehyung from much closer.

He's been really upset the last three hours he's been here, he thought Jimin would be here and was waiting for the clock to strike 11. Yet every tension fades away as soon as Jeongguk's attention is on him. His complete attention is on Taehyung and Jeongguk can keep it on him as long as he desires.

"And why---why is that?" Taehyung dares to ask, nails turning white as he grips the counter tight. Jeongguk doesn't answer right away, he makes sure to keep his gaze intense on Taehyung, loving the effect he has on Taehyung whereas Taehyung is oblivious of the effect he has upon Jeongguk the moment he laid eyes on him.

"I don't know---It just is." Jeongguk voices out even though he's well aware what's the reason that he can't ever forget Taehyung.

"Okay." Taehyung whispers, biting his lower lips for a moment and of course Jeongguk notices. How much Jeongguk wishes to be the one to bite those sinful lips of Taehyung's.

"I---I have to uhh, get the drinks ready so---". Taehyung utters after a while of locking his eyes with Jeongguk's. He looks away.

"Yeah, I'll leave you to it but---can I ask you something?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.

"Let me drop you home." Jeongguk says, not hesitancy or shyness in his voice.

"That's not really 'asking', is it though?" Taehyung chuckles softly, trying to to coat his surprise.

"Well, can I drop you home, Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung knows the other can see his reddened cheeks. Jeongguk's eyes are confident and hopeful.

Jeongguk feels like he's asking Taehyung to go out with him rather than dropping him home. He hopes time takes him there too.

"Yeah, sure." Taehyung answers, smiling ever so beautifully and Jeongguk does the same.

"I'll be waiting." Jeongguk says and walks away. Half an hour is still left and Taehyung wants it to be over as soon as possible. He feels so giddy and oddly excited at just an offer to be driven home but he can't help it. He giggles to himself, covering his cheeks with his hands and feels the warmth.

**\--------------------------**

"Oh look who's here." Taehyung hears a familiar voice as he was close to exiting the club, his wide smile immediately vanishes as he looks at the man who was his last victim.

Taehyung ignores him, walking towards the exit but is yanked back by by a strong grip which he immediately shakes off of his arm.

"Don't you dare touch me." Taehyung snarls, glaring at him.

"Don't be so angry pretty boy, let's just forget what happened and be friends yeah?" The man says and Taehyung wants to laugh. He wonders why he is here again. Hoseok should never let him enter again.

"Tempting offer but I'm not interested." Taehyung says.

"The only tempting thing here, is you pretty boy." The man shamelessly says.

"You---". Taehyung is about to curse him but feels a warmth on his lower back, a touch and he stops.

"Taehyung? Is everything alright?" Taehyung turns his head to look at Jeongguk who is looking at the man.

"Yeah---yeah, I was just leaving." Taehyung says.

"Let's go then." Jeongguk smiles oh so innocently and softly pushes Taehyung to move but doesn't forget to turn around and glare at the man who stands speechless because he can't dare speak infront of his boss.

Taehyung and Jeongguk leave the club but Jeongguk keeps his hand on Taehyung’s lower back and Taehyung can feel it burning through the clothes.

"You can---Uhh, let go now." Taehyung says, not because he wants Jeongguk to but if the other won't, Taehyung will go crazy.

"Oh, sorry." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head, smiling.

"Don't be. Thank you for saving me from that jerk." Taehyung says.

"Mention not." Jeongguk smiles teasingly as they reach his car. He opens the passenger door for Taehyung again and Taehyung can't stop himself from smiling.

The car ride goes in silence. Taehyung doesn't really want to say anything to make it awkward.

"Should we decide when we are going to get to know eachother?" Jeongguk breaks the silence.

"You're very impatient, aren't you." Taehyung teases. "Only yesterday we had talked about this." He smiles.

'Well, I don't want to waste anymore time I guess." Jeongguk says, looking at Taehyung briefly and then back to the road.

"We don't get to see eachother so---I don't think so we can---".

"That can be arranged." Jeongguk interrupts Taehyung.

"What?" Taehyung furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"You said we don't get to see eachother often so in order to get to know eachother, we can arrange the 'meetings'" Jeongguk emphasises the last word and Taehyung chuckles and Jeongguk admits he loves the sound.

"Well, okay then. Do arrange the meeting please." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.

"I'll let you know." Jeongguk wanted to tomorrow but be as a meeting with Minho and it's not even in the city so tomorrow won't be possible.

"Okay." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk smiles. They are outside the building and the last night repeats itself, they're both stuck in eachother's eyes. A moment later, Jeongguk unbuckles his seat belt and faces Taehyung and the blue haired boy feels like he's going to pass out.

"I'll be looking forward to the meeting." Jeongguk whispers, eyes dominating Taehyung in every way.

Jeongguk leans forward, hand resting on the shoulder of Taehyung's seat, and he unbuckles Taehyung's seat belt, leaning alot more forward, shoulder touching Taehyung's own as he opens the passenger door.

They're close. Too close. Taehyung is sure Jeongguk can feel his breath on his cheek. Taehyung's literally frozen. Jeongguk turns his head, lips mere inches away from his and Taehyung feels like his heart is going to explode. This is too much.

"Goodnight." Jeongguk whispers right over Taehyung's lips and Taehyung gulps.

"Goodnight." He whispers back and Jeongguk leans back to his seat and Taehyung can finally breath. Taehyung can feel Jeongguk's burning gaze on him but he won't look at him. It's gonna be bad if be does, so he turns his body and steps out of the car, shutting the door and runs inside his building and he hopes he won't fall because his whole body was shaking.

Jeongguk bites his lips as he watches Taehyung run inside. He really can't wait for the 'meeting.'

Jeongguk drives to his apartment, surrounded by Taehyung's scent.

**\-----------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

"I'll set up the deal for the further details that need to be discussed and then we'll officially start the project." Minho says and Jeongguk smiles, nodding.

"I'm glad you're father isn't here today. He makes it difficult for me to hold my anger." Minho says and Jeongguk chuckles.

"I have to deal with him all the time." Jeongguk utters.

"So, how's life going?" Minho asks and a smile immediately forms on Jeongguk's lips.

"Very much nice lately." Jeongguk says and Minho raises his eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. So you have met someone?" Minho asks, amusement playing in his eyes.

"My mate." Jeongguk answers.

Minho is a human but a very few who knows the existence of the supernatural world.

Minho's eyes soften when Jeongguk says that.

"That's amazing Jeongguk. Congratulations." Minho says and Jeongguk smiles wholeheartedly.

"He's a human." Jeongguk says.

"Have you talked to him? Is he like---interested---in you?" Minho says and Jeongguk chuckles.

"Yeah---I think he is. I was in my wolf form when we first met and he didn't run away." Both of them chuckle.

"He's really beautiful and he's just---he's perfect---you'd love to meet him." Jeongguk says and Minho nods.

"I'd love to." Minho says. "Just, take care of him." Jeongguk feels his eyes sting with tears at Minho's voice.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?" Minho whispers.

"Can we go see---him? If you're free?" Jeongguk says and Minho stays quiet for a while and then sighs.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." Minho says and Jeongguk can feel the sadness and hurt. It's just too obvious and same was the case with Jeongguk.

They stop at the flower shop first. Minho stays in the driver seat since he was driving as Jeongguk grabs two bouquets of lilies from the shop.

He's been so busy with work that he couldn't get to visit him and he's sure that Minho's been way more busy than him to visit.

They reach the place, the person who they came meet---they walk ahead, keep walking walking until the stone is visible---the stone with his name carved on it.

_Jeon Jihoon._  
 _1994 - 2015_

**\--------------------------**

The car ride was silent when they were coming back. It was silent when they were going there too. Minho's expression is firm but his eyes are sad. Jeongguk is looking outside the window, eyes shining but he refuses to let the tears fall. He's been so strong and he can't afford to break now. Four years and still counting, worse in his life.

"Hyung, stop the car." Jeongguk says out of nowhere and Minho looks at him in confusion.

"What happened?" Minho asks but does stop the car at the side of the street. Jeongguk was looking outside the car and Minho leans forward to look too.

"What's wrong Jeongguk?"

"Can you see that blue haired boy?" Jeongguk says, voice soft. Minho immediately sees because it's hard not to miss the sharp blue hair.

"Yeah." Minho replies.

"That's him. My mate." Jeongguk says, voice filled with love. Taehyung is eating ice cream and he's smiling ever so beautifully.

"He really is beautiful Jeongguk. You're one lucky man." Minho chuckles. The previous sad atmosphere fades away.

"I definitely am." Jeongguk whispers. He was about to get out of the car and run to Taehyung but stops when another guy walks towards Taehyung and Taehyung links their arms, still smiling as they walk together, enjoying their ice-cream.

"Well---his smile is beautiful too." Minho says, biting his lips to not laugh. Jeongguk is just stuck watching them, mouth wide in surprise and keeps looking at them until they turn around the corner.

"They must be friends." Minho says, trying to make Jeongguk feel a little better of he can.

"Only Jimin hyung is Taehyung's best friend. Can't you see how friendly and comfortable they were with eachother---".

"Yes Jeongguk, _friendly_." Minho emphasises but Jeongguk frowns in sudden anger that courses through him.

"I think he can do whatever he wants for now because you both---aren't a thing yet and---you know---". Minho hesitantly says.

"Yeah, let's just go." Jeongguk says and Minho nods.

Jeongguk wants to believe that Minho is right about the friends thing. And if Taehyung is in relationship, he would've definitely pushed him away when he approached him. It's obvious for both that it wasn't a friendly approach.

He'll have to set up the 'meeting' soon.

**\-----------------------------**

"You look happy." Yoongi says to Namjoon. He was with them in Serene today. 

"That's because I am happy." Namjoon answers.

"Oh---can we know why?" Jimin asks. He was here too, so was Hoseok. Jeongguk was just glaring---I mean staring at the flute glass, quiet as usual.

"Yeah well, Jinnie is pregnant." Namjoon says, eyes sparkling with adoration and happiness. The moment he says this, he hears everyone's surprised yet happy gasps.

"Seriously? Holy shit---wow." Jimin exclaims as Yoongi chuckles beside him.

"I fucking called it. I told you he must be pregnant but none of you believed me." Hoseok says, patting Namjoon's back and congratulating him.

"Congrats hyung." Jeongguk says and gives a quick smile.

"We should visit him in following days. Whenever you all are free." Hoseok says and everyone else agrees.

Jeongguk was not really angry but maybe just a little pissed and it's not the same thing. Taehyung didn't came to take the order nor serve the drinks. Maybe Jeongguk shouldn't take it seriously because Taehyung isn't appointed to just this booth, there are others too but still, Jeongguk thought if Taehyung feels atleast _something_ \---may it be little---he should've come to see him.

"You're thinking too hard Jeongguk." It's always Yoongi who notices him.

"Just tired." Jeongguk says the excuse which is way too old now.

"Now the truth?" Yoongi raises his eyebrow and Jeongguk sighs for the nth time.

"Went to see Jihoon hyung today. Minho hyung was with me too." Jeongguk says, not looking at anyone in the eyes as silence surrounds them.

"How's Minho? Haven't seen him for quite a while." Yoongi breaks the heavy and sad silence.

"He's fine." Jeongguk utters and gets up.

"I'll be right back." He announces and leaves the booth.

Jeongguk exhales deeply once he walks away from the place where it felt so suffocated. He was never used to the pitying eyes---he hated them. That's why be never discussed Jihoon with anyone.

Jeongguk looks at the counter and finds some other staff member rather than Taehyung. He knows Taehyung is here, he can pick his scent because it's all over and around him. Right after a moment, he sees Taehyung walking from a booth towards the counter, a small smile on his lips. Jeongguk is immediately reminded of earlier when he saw Taehyung someone, as if he has forgotten it---he hasn't.

Keeping his eyes on Taehyung, who's alone at the counter as he hands over the tray to the other worker---Jeongguk walks towards him, expression stern and eyes hard. He stops infront of the counter and Taehyung looks up at him and immediately smiles.

"Hi---".

"Tomorrow, 6 pm. I'll pick you up. Be ready." Jeongguk doesn't even let Taehyung greet him and utters those words---voice holding authority and command. Taehyung's face immediately turns into a confused one. He's not the Jeongguk he's seen the previous two days.

"I'll be on time." Jeongguk says, expression never softening and Taehyung feels like he has done something wrong.

"But---". Taehyung can't even complete as Jeongguk turns around and leaves to the exit.

Here Taehyung was hoping for another ride home.

Taehyung was hundred percent sure that if someone else had talked to him like this---with such attitude and forcing command---he would've slapped the shit out of them and broke a bottle on them but that urge didn't even came for a fraction of second.

Taehyung feels like he's done something wrong to piss Jeongguk like this when doesn't even remember doing anything like that the two times they met.

It doesn't make him wanna slap Jeongguk---it makes him want to run to him and ask what's wrong. It's like he doesn't want to defy Jeongguk and do just as he says---so he won't be lying if he says that he can't wait for 6 tomorrow.

_What's_ _wrong with me?_

**\------------------------------**

"I'll tell you about him when we meet but can you please help me chose the outfit right now." Taehyung stresses. He's on a video call with Hanbin who's rejecting every outfit Taehyung shows him.

He's stressing like he's going on a date.

"Why are you showing me the shitiest cloths you own." Hanbin says and Taehyung wants to punch him right through the screen.

"These outfits are amazing, excuse you." Taehyung utters.

"Get the denim one." Hanbin says and Taehyung gasps dramatically.

"That'd be too much." Taehyung says and now Hanbin wants to smack him through the screen.

"Shut up you drama queen. It's perfect." The outfit is completely denim but Taehyung choses to wear black tight pants and a shirt underneath the denim jacket.

"Enjoy your date sweetie." Hanbin chuckles and Taehyung groans.

"It's not a date." Taehyung says for the nth time to Hanbin who just rolls his eyes.

"Still---enjoy---whatever it is." Hanbin says and Taehyung curses at him and ends the call.

He gets into his outfit, puts chapstick on his lips, gets his hair done. He's ready and he's really nervous.

  
He doesn't know how Jeongguk will be with him. What they're gonna talk about or where they would go of course. He doesn't want to admit but he felt really intimidated by Jeongguk. The way his eyes were burning with an unknown emotion.

How easily he just told Taehyung what to do and Taehyung is doing it---just so Jeongguk won't be mad anymore. He wants to know the reason.

And it's the stupid urge to---to---satisfy Jeongguk. To do everything he says. That's why he's completely ready, he'll an hour before 6.

He's oddly excited to what to come. Though he doesn't know if he should wait at the buildings enterence because Jeongguk doesn't know his apartment floor.

But at exactly 6, there's a knock on Taehyung's door which startles Jeongguk. He makes sure to look at himself once again in the mirror, checks his pockets if he got everything or not and walks towards the door. His palms are sweating as he opens the door. And there stands Jeongguk, dressed in complete black work suit---looking good as usual.

  
"Sorry for the harsh appearance, I was in a meeting." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.

"It's nothing to apologise for." Taehyung says.

"You look really nice." Jeongguk says but Taehyung doesn't know the look on his eyes because he isn't looking in them.

"You too." Taehyung utters.

"Look at me." Jeongguk says---demands and Taehyung feels his throat dry.

"I am looking at you." Taehyung says, trying best to avoid Jeongguk's eyes.

"Taehyung, look at me." Taehyung exhales shakily at the deep and demanding voice and finally holds Jeongguk's gaze which is intense and dominating as always.

"You look beautiful." Jeongguk says then, smiling genuinely and Taehyung's cheeks redden.

"Thank you." Taehyung whispers and smiles back.

"Let's go." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, following him as Jeongguk leads. Once reaching the car after standing in silence in the elevator and a silent walk---Jeongguk opens thepassenger door for Taehyung again and the gesture never fails to make Taehyung giddy.

Jeongguk gets inside the car and Taehyung is about to put on the seat belt but Jeongguk stops him, leaning forward and doing it himself. The close proximity reminds Taehyung of the night a day prior and a shiver runs down his spine. He's thankful that Jeongguk retreats immediately after buckling the seat belt.

"What did I do?" Taehyung can't take the silence any longer---It's irritating him so he speaks. Jeongguk doesn't look at him.

"You're upset with me, I can tell. Why? What did I do?" Though where they both stand---they barely know each other, Jeongguk has no right to be upset and Taehyung isn't bound to ask him that.

"Do you have any friends beside Jimin hyung?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung stares at him in confusion.

"Yeah---yeah, if course I do. I'm in a university, it's normal to have more than one friend." Taehyung says, thinking Jeongguk too is going to scold him for his and Jimin's argument.

"Anyone you're close to? A lot?" Jeongguk asks.

"I'm close to Jiminie and Binnie." Taehyung confesses.

"Binnie?" Jeongguk grips the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Kim Hanbin. We're best friends." Taehyung says, not knowing why they're talking about friends rather than knowing eachother.

"Okay." Jeongguk eases his hold on the steering.

"Now tell me why were you upset? What happened?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk doesn't have any excuse. He can't tell him about Jihoon yet and definitely can't tell him that he was---yeah----jealous.

"Office work is piled up lately. I'm sorry for talking to you like that. I know it was---".

"It's okay. It happens." Taehyung smiles at him and Jeongguk briefly looks at him and smiles too.

"We're here." Jeongguk stops the car as they reach the destination. Taehyung quickly unbuckles his seat belt because he just won't be able to survive if Jeongguk did it for him. Jeongguk smirks when be notices it.

"We're going bowling?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk nods.

"I'm really bad at it." Taehyung confesses.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung is very much looking forward to it.

"Sure." They walk inside the bowling alley and find it empty of people. He doesn't question it but he thinks Jeongguk might have reserved it just for them for tonight.

"Sit down and watch." Jeongguk says as he takes off his jacket.

"Show off." Taehyung says and grabs Jeongguk's jacket from him. Jeongguk winks at him and Taehyung goes red.

Taehyung's mouth is wide open as he watches Jeongguk strike the pins, scoring as if a professional.

"How and why are you so good at this?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk just shrugs.

"God gifted, I guess."

"Whatever." Taehyung wrinkles his nose and Jeongguk finds it too adorable.

"Your turn." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Nope, I'm gonna end up making a fool out of myself." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles.

"I have to see your posture and strike, only then I can teach you." Jeongguk says as he takes a seat.

"Fine, but no laughing." Taehyung warns and gets up, Jeongguk's eyes following him. Taehyung grabs the ball and stands in position. Jeongguk bites his lower lip when Taehyung bends, definitely checking him out. 

Jeongguk laughs when Taehyung completely misses the pins.

"My thumb got stuck. Stop laughing." (Run episode lol)

Jeongguk let's him do it again, eyes turning dark at the sight of Taehyung's sinful curves of body and his ass---

He gets up. Taehyung was praying to strike this time but stiffens when Jeongguk comes to stand behind him. Jeongguk's chest touching Taehyung's back and Taehyung tries his best to control himself and not lean back.

Jeongguk's hand goes over Taehyung's that is gripping the ball and the other one goes over Taehyung's side.

"Let me teach you how to bowl." Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's ear and Taehyung feels the hot breath against his ear, driving him insane.

Jeongguk pulls Taehyung's body back, letting it completely fit into him and Taehyung bites back a gasp. Jeongguk moves Taehyung's arm lower, body bending along with Taehyung's and Taehyung's ass presses onto Jeongguk's front. Taehyung knows he's going to pass out.

"Keep your arm steady here." Jeongguk let's go of his hand and puts it on Taehyung's thigh, tilting it until they are bending to the side. Jeongguk's other hand stay firmly on Taehyung's stomach now.

Jeongguk gets ahold of Taehyung's hand on ball again, pulling it back and then jerking it forward, Taehyung let's the ball go and watches the ball hit full strike.

Taehyung jumps in excitement as Jeongguk straightens their position but stops when he remembers the warmth of Jeongguk's hand on his stomach and his body touching him.

"That was amazing Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung tilts his head, Jeongguk's eyes locking with his own, breaths heavy on eachother's lips. Jeongguk pulls Taehyung incredibly closer, bodies completely touching as Jeongguk turns his head and Taehyung turns his own to the side.

"All thanks to you." Taehyung whispers as he feels Jeongguk's other hand moving inside his jacket.

"Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers so sensually that Taehyung melts.

"Yes?" Taehyung whispers back, head no resting back on Jeongguk's shoulder to give him easy access if---

"Can I kiss you?" Jeongguk asks, no rush or urgency in his voice.

Yet he doesn't let Taehyung process or register the words and claims his lips. Jeongguk's lips move moments after they're on Taehyung's and Taehyung eyes are blown wide in surprise but he closes them as soon as Jeongguk's lips get firm and he responds with same vigour.

Jeongguk grabs Taehyung's hair softly to tilt his head and kisses him hard, Taehyung's absolutely loving how bruising and toe curling his first kiss is.

Just for a moment, Jeongguk let's go of Taehyung's lips and the younger whines at the loss---only to turn Taehyung around and claim his lips again. Jeongguk grabs Taehyung's waist and pulls him flush to himself, loving how every curve of his body fits with his.

Taehyung circles his arms around Jeongguk's neck, one hand grabbing Jeongguk's hair a they kiss. They kiss like they are meant to kiss.

Jeongguk breaks for just a mere second and Taehyung breathes and then they kiss again. Jeongguk's arm secures Taehyung's body tightly from the middle as not even a millimetre distance is left, they won't let it.

Jeongguk sucks Taehyung's lower lips, explores his wet mouth with his tongue, bites his lips as they kiss---no intention of stopping.

They don't care if it's too soon.

It's been just four days since they know eachother yet the warmth in their eyes---the spark in their touch and the intensity in their kiss makes it feel like they've been made for eachother, from the very start till the very end.

**\--------------------------------**

Taehyung always thought he'd have his first kiss with someone---someone he'd be dating. Someone he'd know alot about and someone who would love him just the way he is.

That was the second thought. The first one was that he'd fall in love with the person who wouldn't want him just for his body. Someone who would never just---force their decisions on him and someone who would love him with all his flaws.

It's not like Taehyung's been desperate to find love. He's tried and as said before, he never found in the eyes he'd thought he would. He'd never found it.

He has hated the way people in Serene looked at him. Filled with the ugly want and lust. And Taehyung got used to being looked at like that. He thinks that maybe he's not worthy to be loved the way he wants to.

Yet he has allowed Jeongguk to kiss him like that. Filled with want and lust at the moment and Taehyung doesn't want him to stop. If there was someone else in Jeongguk's place, Taehyung would never have let them touch him yet with Jeongguk, it's not the same.

And that's what confuses and angers Taehyung that why is Jeongguk not like others. Jeongguk---just like others, looks at him as if he'll devour him whole with their lust filled eyes.

Taehyung has admitted that he saw the warmth in Jeongguk's eyes the first night he drove him home. He didn't really saw it again yet he still felt it. And he doesn't know what's stopping him to push Jeongguk away.

The way Jeongguk told him he'd pick him up was something Taehyung never tolerates yet he did---why? Why should Jeongguk be an exception?

And this kiss---Taehyung feels like his legs would give and he'd be completely at Jeongguk's mercy---Oh well, he already is because Jeongguk has him under control. His lips are bruising and dominating and Taehyung keeps on giving in to this feeling.

He doesn't want to give in so easily.

So it's Taehyung who pulls away. He's happy that he was able to do it because the way Jeongguk has him, he'd be willing to do anything.

"We---we should stop." Taehyung utters, breathless, lips swollen and red, on brink of bleeding. His eyes are teary and Jeongguk's are intimidating as always. Jeongguk looks at him like that, leaning in again but Taehyung stops him.

"Please." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk nods, expression firm and let's go of Taehyung. The blue haired boy feels like he can breathe properly as the distance is put between them. He keeps standing on his spot as Jeongguk grabs his jacket from the seats.

"I have to get to Serene at 8 so---".

"It's Saturday." Jeongguk says and Taehyung curses himself for always forgetting that Saturday and Sunday are off for him. It's all thanks to Jimin too. The club is more packed in the weekends and Jimin didn't want Taehyung to be tired on weekends.

He needs to talk to Jimin.

"Oh---I always forget." Taehyung chuckles.

"I'm sorry if I took it too far---".

"It's okay Jeongguk. Really, it's fine." Taehyung smiles and Jeongguk nods.

"You had lunch?" Jeongguk asks and do Taehyung shakes his head. He was so nervously excited today that couldn't even eat.

"Let's go then." Jeongguk says and Taehyung follows him outside.

Taehyung's been on expensive restaurants before with Jimin and once with Hanbin on his birthday. He's never been comfortable in such places where all he can see is rich people wasting their money on dishes that are equal to just a bite.

If Taehyung had the money a woman infront of him payed for a meal, he'd survive a when week. He couldn't say no to Jimin. He tried his best to not let Hanbin take him but Hanbin just said that it happens once in a year so we should enjoy it.

"You look uncomfortable." Jeongguk states as a matter of fact. They were sitting in a private area, away from others yet still, Taehyung felt like he'd collapse---he doesn't know what's wrong with him.

"No--no, I'm fine." Taehyung smiles but Jeongguk isn't satisfied.

"Taehyung, please tell me what's wrong." Jeongguk asks.

"It's really nothing Jeongguk, don't worry." Taehyung replies, smiling.

Jeongguk watches as Taehyung keeps staring at the menu and then orders the cheapest pasta on the menu which was still expensive for Taehyung. He watches as Taehyung keeps his eyes on the wine glass, not drinking even a sip.

He watches as Taehyung tries his best to not look at him and it makes Jeongguk regret why he kissed Taehyung so soon but he couldn't hold back. He knows it's an old excuse but it's true---having Taehyung so close to him, having his mate literally in his arms, Jeongguk couldn't hold back.

And Jeongguk is sure that Taehyung thinks of him a person who's only attracted to him physically. He knows Taehyung's uncomfortable because of him but he doesn't know how to make Taehyung comes closer to him without losing his control and his stupid mind.

Taehyung is not aware of the supernatural world and Jeongguk has to keep that in mind and keep his pace slow yet he just had to jump to kiss him.

Jimin is trying his best to keep Taehyung away from supernatural world and how would Jeongguk tell him about the mate bond if Taehyung is suppose to stay away from all this. Jimin would kill him if he told Taehyung anything. And the important thing---either Taehyung wouldn't belive and laugh at him or he'll be scared shitless of him---of a of them.

They were supposed to get to know eachother yet they haven't even looked at eachother after they left the bowling alley. It's so confusing and complicated.

They eat in silence, Taehyung did ate because he was hungry and he ate quickly because it was getting suffocated. He's sure he'll be throwing up everything he ate here and he's never felt like this for long.

Taehyung doesn't eat dessert so Jeongguk doesn't either. The car ride is silence again and Taehyung has his eyes closed, head leaning against the window. He wants to sleep and it's just 9.

"Jeongguk?" Taehyung says in almost a whisper and Jeongguk thinks he just imagined Taehyung saying his name.

"Yes Taehyung?"

"Are you alone?" Taehyung asks, eyes still closed and Jeongguk furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Alone---as in?" Jeongguk asks. He has no idea what this conversation is about.

"As in, having no one around you when you need them. Wanting to laugh with someone but having no one. Wanting---a shoulder to cry on but not having anyone to offer you that. Alone because you don't have anyone to share your secrets. Not having anyone to run to when you're---when you're scared--". Taehyung stops for a moment, his eyes are open and he's looking ahead the windshield.

"Alone---because there is no one who can love you the way you want them to?" The question---Taehyung's words---his sad voice has left Jeongguk speechless. He can't look at Taehyung and he can't just speak. Taehyung sounds so vulnerable and Jeongguk hates it.

But he hopes that Taehyung's words are not what he's going through---all alone.

"Jeongguk? Are you?" Taehyung asks again after a moment and Jeongguk does look at Taehyung, only able to see his glittering eyes and immediately looks ahead---he can't keep his eyes on him.

"Yes---I am alone if I consider what you said." Jeongguk answers and Taehyung hums.

"Are you alone Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks and is met with silence for a few moments.

"No, I don't think says. Maybe I am. I have Jimin. I have Binnie but---" Taehyung stops and Jeongguk is dying for Taehyung to complete the sentence but Taehyung doesn't.

'But'---everytime this word has to ruin everything.

The car stops outside Taehyung's building but he doesn't move.

"Jeongguk?" Jeongguk swears he wants Taehyung to keep repeating his name---so sensually and tenderly.

"Yes?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung shifts to his side and looks at him, finding Jeongguk already looking at him.

"Did you ever feel like you can see everything a person is feeling by looking at their eyes?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk doesn't know why his palms are sweating.

"I don't think so. I haven't really looked in someone's eyes that deeply." Jeongguk answers. He had lied. He has seen Minho's sad eyes. Jihoon's vulnerable eyes---his mother's helpless eyes. He has seen Taehyung's beautiful eyes and how they hold every emotion so easily.

"But I have and trust me, I was always disappointed. Except some---none are worthy." Taehyung says and Jeongguk knows the 'some' include Jimin and Hanbin and maybe other few that Jeongguk isn't aware of.

"Serene is full of lust eyes. Uni is full of teasing eyes. Everybody's eyes---they speak louder than they know and I've never found love in them. Atleast not the love I want except for Jimin and Binnie of course." Taehyung lets out a humourless chuckle.

"It's a disgusting look in their eyes. Like they think they can have anyone in a snap of finger. Like I'm a piece of meat---ready to be eaten. Lust---disgusting want and desire." Taehyung utters.

"There's a difference between desiring and wanting someone to love and desiring someone to fuck". Taehyung says and Jeongguk thinks it's all because of him.

And Jeongguk doesn't know why his heart hurts. Oh he does know. Except for two---Taehyung trusts no one. No one.

"Only Jimin hyung and Hanbin? No one else?" Jeongguk asks. He knows the answer, he's just confirming.

"Yeah." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk stares at him for a while. Tries to read his eyes and fails. He turns away from Taehyung, looking forward, jaw clenching and a wave of frustration washing over him.

"Goodnight." Taehyung doesn't wait anymore and opens the door, stepping out of the car into the fresh air. The moment he closes the door, Jeongguk starts the car and leaves. Taehyung doesn't look either, he runs inside.

Jeongguk's driving towards his apartment when he gets Hoseok's call.

"We're going to see Seokjin. You wanna tag along?" Hoseok says.

"I'll go see him some other day, I've work right now." Jeongguk answers.

"Okay." Hoseok says and ends the call. Jeongguk just wants to be alone.

 _Are_ _you_ _alone?_ Taehyung's voice rings in his mind. He wants to scream that yes---he's always been alone and that he needs Taehyung now.

 _Now when_ _I_ _finally had_ _hope_ _that_ _I_ _won't_ _be alone._ _You_ _pushed me away._

**\-------------------------------**

Taehyung knew he'd throw up. The ugly feeling in his stomach was a clear indication. He feels so tired. He lazily takes shower and then walks into his room, sitting on the edge of the bed and mind hazy.

He hopes what he did was right. Though his heart a screams at him that he has done wrong. He has no idea what has been going on with him.

He then grabs his phone and dials Jimin's number. Whatever happens, he knows Jimin will listen to his ramblings and his mood will get better.

"Taehyung?" Jimin's voice holds surprise for the obvious reasons.

"Hi Jimin." Taehyung smiles.

"Hi. How are you?" Taehyung feels like Jimin is in a rush.

"Hey, can we talk please?" Taehyung doesn't know why he's tearing up.

"Tae, can we meet tomorrow? I'm off to somewhere with Yoongi and Hoseok right now. Is that okay?" Jimin says and Taehyung closes his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat but the tears fall and he ends the call.

Part of him hopes that Jimin would call again or cancel his plans to come to him and ask what's wrong or why he ended the call---but now further into the night---nothing happens.

 _I'm_ _not alone._ Taehyung assures himself as he cries himself to sleep.

**\--------------------------**

Jimin came to Taehyung's apartment the next day and Taehyung didn't even open the door. He stood there for a while and then left, now angry. Taehyung didn't want to talk to anyone.

Hanbin was excited to know about the 'date' but the moment he saw Taehyung's dull face, he said nothing.

The five weekdays, Jeongguk didn't visit Serene just because he didn't want to run into Taehyung. Taehyung server does their booth twice---not sparing anyone a glance.

Yoongi was getting irritated because of their immature behaviour and he was sure he'd snap at them.

Hanbin and Taehyung were hanging out almost all the time and Taehyung was trying his best to not think about Jeongguk. He is now very close to telling Hanbin about what happened in alley but then stops himself.

Hanbin and Taehyung were at a party. I was Saturday night and it was getting late. Taehyung's been to few parties and always the one to leave early. He never drinks---just sits and watches Hanbin go crazy on the dance floor.

Though Hanbin was by Taehyung's side today and they decide to leave. They take the uni route since the party was close to the area.

"Our university looks scary and abandoned at night." Hanbin says. Taehyung admits---the secluded area and the forest behind does make it scary.

"It does in the daylight too." Taehyung chuckles. They were driving in front of the building of their university when they heard a scream. An agonising and painful one.

Startled, Hanbin tries to speed up the car but in the flashing lights of the car, a body makes contact with the front of the car---as if thrown towards it with force and Hanbin hits the breaks causing both of them jerk forward painfully, saving the car from not getting out of control.

"Shit." Hanbin curses and they both get out of the car. Taehyung's mind immediately wanders to the alley incident.

They both see the body, and girl---limp on her back, neck brutally scarred---bitten and Taehyung puts a hand on his mouth to stop himself from screaming whereas Hanbin throws up.

Both of theirs blood runs cold when they see the face clearly.

"It's---It's Lia."

**\---------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person POV**

No one else but only Jeongguk knows how hard it was in these five days to stay away from Taehyung. Even though Taehyung clearly told him that he thinks of him just like he thinks of the assholes in Serene---well not clearly but in hidden words. Jeongguk's not an idiot, he gets it. 

These five days were filled with such a void that Jeongguk felt like he's been falling deeper and deeper into it. He admits he kissed Taehyung too soon but it's not his fault that Taehyung is too irresistible and Taehyung kissed him back too. It can't only be his fault alone but Jeongguk loves taking blame all the time.

He's sure that Taehyung has probably forgotten about him. He didn't went to see Seokjin nor visited Serene because Taehyung would be there. He can't help but jump to one conclusion that Taehyung's words were for him---

Rejection.

Jeongguk and his wolf feel like it and it's the worst feeling. But then Jeongguk reminds himself that they saw eachother for like four days. But then again---Taehyung is Jeongguk's mate and no matter how little the number of days, Jeongguk wants to be closer to him and he wants Taehyung closer to him as well---willingly.

Jeongguk had busied himself in work. He met Minho two days later of the 'meeting' with Taehyung and Minho knew something's wrong but chose not to say anything. Jeongguk was awfully quiet with him. They discussed the business deal and Jeongguk left.

Now it's Saturday night and he's at Serene with Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok and today, it's not Jeongguk who was quiet, everyone was---even Hoseok.

"Okay---why the fuck you all look constipated?" Hoseok says, finally fed up.

"You are included." Yoongi utters and Hoseok rolls his eyes.

"This is getting on my nerves. Jimin what is this argument between you and Taehyung and why aren't you solving it?" Hoseok asks Jimin and Jimin takes a deep breath.

"I guess he has a right to stay mad at me." Jimin mumbles.

"Why?" Hoseok asks.

"When we--when all were going to see Seokjin hyung---Taehyung called me and he said that he wants to talk but---but I---". Jimin stops and exhales heavily.

"I told him I can't right now and he just ended the call. I didn't call him back which I should've---I should have gone to him but I didn't. He needed me---I could tell by his voice but I left him alone." Jimin says and Yoongi takes his hand in his and squeezes it lightly.

Jeongguk can't help but feel bad too. It was the same day they had parted and Taehyung was _alone,_ just like him. Taehyung told him he has Jimin and Hanbin but no one was there with him at the moment and Jeongguk can feel what it is like to be alone. Really.

"You're his best friend---you should've gone to him rather than Seokjin hyung." Jeongguk utters and Jimin nods.

"I know. Now even when I have a key to his apartment---I can't just barge in because he doesn't want to see me. It's been five days and I just---". Jimin exhales again and leans back into Yoongi.

"You both need to talk. As soon as possible." Hoseok says and Jimin nods.

"He has Hanbin though." Jimin says and moment later. Feeling a bitter spark of jealousy of not being Taehyung's only best friend.

"Hanbin can't take your place and you can't take his---Taehyung can have as many friends as he wants babe." Yoongi utters and Jimin closes his eyes. He just misses his best friend.

And Jimin's phone vibrates in his pocket.

"Tae?" Jimin whispers in mild surprise and mild confusion at the caller Id. Jeongguk's attention is taken by his mate's name.

"H---".

"Jiminie--." Taehyung's voice immediately cracks and Jimin panics.

"Hey Tae? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Jimin gets up immediately and so does others.

"Chim---you have to---I--I need your help. Just---just hurry".

"Shit---Tae! Just tell me where are you?" Jimin is already out of the booth and Yoongi follows him.

"Hey, you stay here." Hoseok tells Jeongguk who doesn't listen and follows the two. His heart is beating so fast---he doesn't know what happened to Taehyung---if he's in danger or not---why was he crying? Jeongguk can't just stay here.

"Where are you Tae?" Jimin was almost yelling, his hands shaking and he just wanted to see Taehyung.

"The coffee turn in front of my university." Taehyung utters and Jimin gets in the car, Yoongi too. Jeongguk gets inside his own car and he has no idea Hoseok was following them too so he lets him inside his car and they follow Jimin and Yoongi.

"Slow down Jimin---don't drive too fast." Yoongi says because Jimin was speeding.

"I need to get to him as soon as possible. I can't leave him alone _now_ _._ Now that he definitely needs me." Jimin says, eyes almost tearing up and Yoongi smiles softly at him.

"He's going to be okay---you're going to be okay." Yoongi says and Jimin blinks away his tears.

_I_ _know_ _we will be. We have_ _to_ _be._

Jeongguk was driving recklessly too and Hoseok was spooked. He was just praying that Jeongguk would safely get them to where they were going because he didn't want to die yet.

And Jeongguk---he couldn't think of anything else but Taehyung. He couldn't hear the place Taehyung said because Jimin was already out of the booth but if he knew---he'd be there before Jimin rather than following him.

He just wants to see if Taehyung's alright or not. He wants to see him without any injury or wound and just fine. That's all he wants---to see him with his own eyes and then he'll leave. He won't even talk to Taehyung or touch him, he just wants to see him safe and sound.

Jimin takes the turn to Taehyung's university road and sees a car, flashlight on but neither Taehyung and Hanbin were there. It was enough to make Jimin panic.

"Taehyung! Tae?" Jimin yells as he gets out for the car, running towards the other car but stops when he sees the body.

"Shit---shit." Jimin utters as others follow too. He could smell Taehyung faintly where as Jeongguk could smell him a lot more which meant Taehyung was near.

"Taehyung!?" Jimin shouts again, gripping his hair in frustration, tears building in his eyes.

"Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers under his breath as if he'll hear him and will come running towards him. He never felt an urge to cry out loud like he was right now.

"Jiminie!" They all snap their attention to the source of voice. It sure was Taehyung. He was running towards them---was probably hiding somewhere before they arrived. Taehyung immediately hugs Jimin tightly and the Alpha male does the same.

"Thank God you're here." Taehyung whispers, breathless.

"Of course I'd be here." Jimin whispers as he pats his back.

Hanbin ran towards all of them behind Taehyung, he was equally freaked out like Taehyung but too bad he had no one to hug at the moment.

And Jeongguk felt like he could finally breathe properly, seeing Taehyung was okay though he wished---Taehyung would've ran to him but that was not possible seeing that Taehyung didn't even knew Jeongguk was here.

"Tae, you're not hurt right? Are you okay?" Jimin asks as they break from the embrace and Taehyung nods.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Taehyung says and then his attention falls on the body. He literally forgot about it. Though Yoongi and Hoseok were already interpreting it, making out what type of attack it was and they instantly knew.

 _Vampire_ _attack._ Hoseok links Jimin because he can't say it out loud infront of Taehyung.

"Chim, we were just going back home and it's---It's like someone just pushed her body infront us and when we---when we saw---it was like---like this." Taehyung utters, feeling nauseous as he looks at the body.

"We didn't kill her." It was Hanbin's desperate voice and Jeongguk looks at him briefly and Jimin too.

"Yeah Jimin, we didn't---".

"Hey, I know you didn't okay, don't worry, we'll take care of it." Jimin says and Taehyung wants to ask how but all he wants is to go home.

"Jeongguk, call Jooheon, he'll take in the case." Hoseok says and that's when Taehyung's attention falls on Jeongguk. He turns to look at him, the ravenette already on his phone and taps the demanded contact. Jimin walks towards Yoongi and Hoseok to look at the body.

Jeongguk keeps his eyes on Taehyung as he talks to Jooheon and Taehyung can't look away either. He had no idea Jeongguk was here but he doesn't know why he's glad that he is.

"Tae?" Taehyung's attention is snapped from Jeongguk by Hanbin's whisper of his name.

"Are we going to get investigated?" Hanbin's voice holds a slight fear and Taehyung takes his hand in his own. He doesn't answer Hanbin, rather asks Jimin about it.

"Jimin? Are you calling cops? Will we be investigated?" Taehyung asks.

"Jooheon is my friend so don't worry about the investigation, you'll only be asked some basic questions regarding this incident." It's Jeongguk who answers Taehyung's question, gaining Taehyung's attention again. Jeongguk doesn't look at him though.

"You both should go home and rest. Come on, I'll drop you." Jimin says and Taehyung nods because that's what he wants. Yoongi assures Jimin that he'll take care of everything and he should go with Taehyung. Jimin kisses Yoongi softly and walks towards Taehyung.

And Taehyung has to tell Jimin about the alley incident now.

"Chim?" Taehyung says and Jimin hums.

"I need to tell you something very important but not infront of everyone." Taehyung says and Jeongguk wonders what's it about. Maybe about when he saw him in his wolf form but for Taehyung it was just a normal wolf.

"Hey, Taehyung? Can I stay the night at yours because I really don't want to be alone at my home." Hanbin says and Taehyung nods.

"Of course." Taehyung says and Jeongguk doesn't really like the thought of the two alone. Taehyung didn't even gave him any importance. As if those four days never happened. But Jeongguk was expecting it.

"Jeongguk, you should go home too, we'll take care of it." Yoongi says and Jeongguk does wants to leave but with Taehyung.

"I'll leave once Jooheon gets here." Jeongguk says as he watches the three walk towards Jimin's car. Hanbin can't take his car because it's in 'crime scene'.

And Jeongguk feels a spark when Taehyung turns around and looks at him with his enchanting eyes for a moment and turns around, sitting in the car as Jimin drives away.

 _I_ _can't_ _see you walking away_ _anymore_ _._ _Can't_ _you stay?_ _Please_ _._ Jeongguk wants to tell these words to Taehyung and he hopes that he'll get to.

**\--------------------------------**

Jimin stayed at Taehyung's apartment at night, letting Taehyung hug him while he sleeps. Hanbin takes the couch. Jimin slept for a just two and a half hours. He was awake, Taehyung sleeping next to him and he couldn't help but be worried. Again.

He was thankful that Taehyung didn't ask what type of attack it was, it would've been hard to explain but Jimin would definitely have said that he doesn't know either.

He couldn't help but be worried when Taehyung told him about what he saw in the alley and about the wolf. He wanted to tell Taehyung that this is impossible but what happened the night prior can't be forgotten. So he just told him that he trusts him but also has no idea what's going on.

And whoever that wolf was---even if he hadn't hurt Taehyung---Jimin will make sure that it stays away from Taehyung. He can't let Taehyung know about them and be in danger---whatever it maybe.

He was beyond terrified when he didn't saw Taehyung when he arrived infront of his university. He can't let that happen again. Yoongi and Taehyung are only people Jimin can do anything for and he won't hesitate to do anything that needs to be done to protect Taehyung.

**\--------------------------------**

Jooheon of course being part of the supernatural world, a cop and Jeongguk's friend---would do anything to not let the suspicion of murder fall onto Taehyung and Hanbin because it wasn't their fault and also, Jeongguk had told him to do so.

There was no investigation done because Jeongguk didn't want Taehyung to think about all the horrible scenes of that night again. And Jeongguk desperately wanted to talk to Taehyung.

So he was infront of Taehyung's university two days later, hoping Taehyung attended today and hoping he's alone. Luck seems to be with him today. He sees Taehyung walking out of the gate and gets out of the car.

"Taehyung!" The blue haired boy turns around when he hears his name and his eyes widen a little in surprise when he sees Jeongguk jog towards him and stops infront of him.

"Jeongguk---h-hi." And Taehyung wants to slap himself for stuttering.

"Hi, how are you Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks, smiling softly.

"I'm--fine. Just a bit tired from taking classes and---stuff." Taehyung says, trying to hold Jeongguk's eyes which are beautifully soft.

"Oh uhm---can we---can we talk?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung was immediately going to say yes but stops himself.

_When were_ _you_ _so desperate_ _Kim_ _Taehyung?_

_But again_ _, it's Jeongguk so---_

"About---about what?" Taehyung really doesn't want to say no because Jeongguk looks so nervous and cute. Yup.

"Well---about what happened---to us. I mean there's definitely something that made you---hate me--".

"I don't---I don't hate you Jeongguk, please don't think like that." Taehyung feels bad because he never really hated Jeongguk---he doesn't think he can ever do that.

"Oh---okay but still---can we please--". Jeongguk literally pleads and Taehyung hates it---hates being the cause of this and he definitely wants to talk.

"Okay. We can." Taehyung says, smiling softly and Jeongguk immediately relaxes.

"We can talk in my car or if you want to go to a coffee---".

"Your car's fine." Taehyung says and chuckles before Jeongguk starts rambling.

They walk to Jeongguk's car and as usual, Jeongguk opens the passenger door for Taehyung---who can't hide his smile. Once settled in the car, they stay quiet for a while.

"Taehyung---I, I want to apologise if I made you uncomfortable or if you were hurt because of me." Jeongguk starts and Taehyung can't remember when the hell Jeongguk hurt him. It was his own stupid mind who thought pushing Jeongguk away was classy---even though knows Jeongguk _cares._

"I kissed you without giving you---".

"I kissed you back Jeongguk---you don't have to blame yourself." Taehyung says, finally looking at Jeongguk who was looking at him with guilty eyes.

 _Wow_ _Kim_ _Taehyung,_ _you_ _do_ _know_ _how_ _to read_ _eyes_ _._ But he isn't here to praise himself because he doesn't want Jeongguk to be guilty.

"But still---I should've waited and let you be comfortable around me. Taehyung---I don't want you to think that I want you just for your body." Jeongguk says with such a soft yet sorry voice that leaves Taehyung in awe.

"I mean---you of course have an amazing body with all the curves and---". Jeongguk stops himself before he says something that makes everything awkward---curses himself for getting out of control---though he's out of control everytime he's with Taehyung.

But Taehyung on the other hand blushes uncontrollably. He suddenly feels so hot and he would never deny how much he loved the way Jeongguk complimented him. Nothing about it feels even a little close to lust.

"I'm sorry." Jeongguk sheepishly says and Taehyung clears his throat---doesn't know why.

"It's okay." Taehyung whispers.

"What is was saying is that I really want to get to know you because I need more than just a physical relationship with you." There you go---Jeongguk literally just confessed to Taehyung and he doesn't regret it at all.

"Unless of course---you want to. I won't come near you if you don't want to---".

"I do---I---I also want to---uh---". Taehyung knows it's so damn obvious that he's blushing and he can see the red tint Jeongguk's cheeks as well.

"Want to?" Jeongguk whispers.

"Get to know you." Taehyung immediately says and Jeongguk laughs. He knows what Taehyung means by that---just can't admit because he's shy.

"That's all? All you want is to get to know me?" Jeongguk says, making his tone sad.

"No---no--I want more than that. I want to be with---you too." Taehyung feels like he's going to combust due to how hot he feels right now. Jeongguk bites his lips to not laugh because Taehyung actually fell for that but atleast he go to know what he feels.

"Okay." Jeongguk whispers. "Thank you."

"Okay." Taehyung whispers back. Both of their hearts are relieved because this turned out so damn well.

"Well then tell me how old are you?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk smiles widely.

"23. Will be 24 this September." Jeongguk answers.

"You're older than me because I turned 21 last December." Taehyung says.

"Am I supposed to call you hyung?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks at him in clear indication of no.

"Please don't. Just Jeongguk is fine." Jeongguk says.

"Okay just Jeongguk." Taehyung chuckles and Jeongguk narrows his eyes at him.

"That was not funny." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts.

"It was. You're just boring." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk rolls his eyes playfully and starts the car.

"Where are we going?" Taehyung asks.

"Well, we're getting to know eachother so you should know what I do." Jeongguk answers as he hits the road.

**\----------------------------**

"Okay so you're not going to tell me where we are going?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk shrugs, saying he'll see for himself and not that it's an important place.

"You're supposed to tell me if we're getting to know eachother." Taehyung huffs and Jeongguk just smiles.

"We're not in any rush now are we? Let's take it slow." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods but does glare at Jeongguk.

There is no awkwardness or shyness left between them. Both of them get incredibly comfortable with eachother.

"You tell me about yourself." Jeongguk says.

"Well, I am an art student and I work as a bartender in Serene---which you already know. I live alone. I am from Daegu and I like japchae." Taehyung beams and smiles widely as he finishes and Jeongguk still has a smile on his face.

"What's your favourite colour?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung immediately answers.

"Purple. Oh my God---I love this colour so much." Taehyung exclaims.

"Okay. What do want to be when you finish university. It's your last year I guess." Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods.

"Well---back in Daegu, when I was little, I just knew that I want to become a farmer because my grandparents, they were into it. But after my grandma passed away, I was---I was devastated and if I hadn't decided to come to Seoul, I'd be a farmer right now." Taehyung chuckles a bit.

"But when I got here, I realised how tough life can be. Nothing is handed over to you in silver platter. You have to earn it and the lower classes like us, we have to work hard." Taehyung takes a pause.

"I have no idea what I want to be---that thought vanished when I had to earn for myself because I wanted to be independent of others---of my parents. I did got enrolled in the uni but I had and still---have no goal set." Taehyung pauses again and looks at Jeongguk who has a slight frown on his face.

"I met Jimin in the first coffee shop is worked at. He's older than me but we immediately clicked---he's my best friend---even though we know eachother for just three years. He's always been there for me---our recent fight doesn't count." Taehyung says.

"I've been working in Serene for almost a year. Gives me enough money for almost everything. I don't have to go to bed with an empty stomach or wear same clothes for a whole week. It's like---I've always been lucky enough to not see the brutality of poverty and hunger."

"You just forget about everything else---every goal and dream when you realise you can't achieve them unless you're stomach is filled and you have a roof over your head." Taehyung takes a deep breath as he finishes.

And Jeongguk is left to think how easy his life is compared to Taehyung's. He indeed was given everything he ever asked for---things just got shitty after that day but still---he never had to struggle to earn money atleast. Hearing Taehyung's story makes him respect his mate alot more.

Just like the way Taehyung's words were so endearing when he asked if if he was alone and explained it---Taehyung's words again made Jeongguk speechless. Taehyung is himself so endearing.

"Oh my God---you probably got so bored. I'm so sorry." Taehyung utters after a while---embarrassed that he bored Jeongguk with his story.

"No---I'm happy you trust me enough to tell me about yourself. Really, thank you for trusting me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles widely at him.

"Okay no more knowing eachother for now---it can wait." Taehyung says and Jeongguk laughs.

"Okay."

"See that building Taehyung?" Jeongguk points at a building that they're close to and Taehyung nods.

"That's where we're going." Jeongguk says but Taehyung is mesmerised by it as if never seen a building before. They reach the parking and Jeongguk stops the car.

"It's the Jeon Incorporation." Jeongguk says as he takes off his seat belt. Taehyung stares at him and is about to take off his own seat belt but Jeongguk stops him though he doesn't lean forward this time.

"And I'm the CEO." Jeongguk smirks as Taehyung's eyes widen and lips part in mild surprise and Jeongguk chuckles at his expression.

"WHAT? you're a CEO?" Taehyung exclaims but Jeongguk is already out of the car and jogs towards Taehyung's side and opens the door.

"Yes." Jeongguk smiles and leans forward to unbuckle Taehyung's seat belt. Taehyung tries his best not to smell Jeongguk's hair. The close proximity again leaves Taehyung blushing.

"Let's go." Jeongguk has a teasing smile on his face and Taehyung stays in the car---surprised, blushing and thinking about his appearance because there is no way he's going in a business building in such hideous clothes.

"Come on Taehyung." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head.

"How am I supposed to go inside such an extravagant building---with the CEO---in these clothes?" Taehyung utters, still on his seat.

"Oh please Taehyung, you look amazing." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung's heart beat accelerates but he tries to play it cool still.

"You're just saying this because you want me get out of the car right now." Taehyung folds his hands on his chest. Truth is---he wants Jeongguk to appreciate him.

"No, you really do look good." Jeongguk says and Taehyung bites back a chuckle.

"But still---".

"Don't make me do it myself Taehyung because trust me, I will." Jeongguk utters, eyes darkening and Taehyung gulps.

"I'm out. Let's go." Taehyung says as he jumps out of the car because as much as he wants to---he can't have Jeongguk manhandle him in a parking lot---also because he might go crazy if Jeongguk would touch him---so boldly.

 _Snap_ _out_ _of_ _it Taehyung._

"Good boy." Jeongguk utters, smirk playing on his lips and turns around and a shiver runs down Taehyung's spine. Why? He certainly don't wanna admit why.

Taehyung follows Jeongguk as they walk inside the building---Taehyung feels so out of place. He can't help but admire the interior---It's just so beautiful. Taehyung watches the workers bow their heads as Jeongguk passes and he doesn't know why it amuses him so much.

Taehyung ignores the weird glances thrown towards him as they get inside the elevator.

"You live like royalty Jeongguk." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles softly.

"Yeah---but it's not a piece of cake either." Jeongguk admits.

Taehyung choses not to comment on it because he's yet to know about Jeongguk and his life and he doesn't want to say something that might hurt Jeongguk.

They reach the top floor where Jeongguk's office is and the elevator door opens, revealing two men in balck suits standing by reception. Taehyung thinks that everyone around Jeongguk is handsome.

"I thought you won't show up today." Taehyung finds the dimpled smile very cute.

"It's not a school where I have to be on time." Jeongguk rolls his eyes and then realises Taehyung's hiding behind him.

"Taehyung? Meet Namjoon. He takes care of the business when I'm not available." Jeongguk steps away and gestures towards the other male.

"Hi Taehyung." Namjoon extends his hand towards Taehyung who gladly shakes it and smiles back.

 _Human._ Namjoon links Jeongguk.

 _Not now please._ Jeongguk links back.

"Hello." Taehyung smiles.

"Well, Minho wants postpone the meeting because he has to leave the country. He told me to let you know and if you want the meeting early, he's only available tomorrow." Namjoon says and Jeongguk nods.

Jeongguk doesn't introduce him to the other male that's present here but Taehyung doesn't care. Jeongguk then walks inside his office, keeping the door open for Taehyung and then closes it.

"Wow---your office is so damn boring." Taehyung utters in fake awe.

"Don't say that---It's very---not boring." Jeongguk says and Taehyung scoffs.

"It's too basic. So dull." Taehyung says. Although it's a spacious room, city view provided by the full wall window but it lacks colours. As if it's dead.

"Well maybe because you're an art student---you see it differently." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shrugs.

"Do want to eat anything? Drink?" Jeongguk asks.

"Tempting offer but I'm not hungry." Taehyung says, eying the awards on the wall.

"Well, don't you wanna know about me?" Jeongguk says, resting against the desk and Taehyung turns around, looking at him.

"You have not even a single picture with your family. Why?" Taehyung asks because there isn't even one frame even on Jeongguk's desk.

Jeongguk's expression immediately morphs into a stern expression and he looks away from Taehyung's curious eyes and gritts his teeth. Taehyung immediately realises that he has asked something he shouldn't have.

"I'm---I'm sorry Jeongguk---It's okay if you don't want to tell. I shouldn't have asked." Taehyung apologises and walks towards Jeongguk.

"No Taehyung, don't apologise, you don't know anything yet so---". They are interrupted by a knock on the door. Jeongguk takes a deep breath and allows permission. The un-introduced guy peeks in.

"Boss---you're father is here to see you." He says and Jeongguk furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"He wasn't supposed to be here today." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung feels like something not good is about to happen. Though the moment the guy walks back, the door opens and Wonho walks in---expression holding the signature sterness.

Taehyung feels a little intimidated by his presence and tries his best to not show it. Jeongguk looks at little furious but doesn't straighten up or greets his father.

Wonho's eyes fall on Taehyung and they turn furious and Taehyung gulps. He tenses as he feels a warmth on his lower back and realises it's Jeongguk's hand and relaxes immediately.

"This is your office, not a place to fuck your sluts." Wonho says and Taehyung's mouth falls open. He's sure he heard Jeongguk growl.

 _How dare you_ _old_ _man._ Taehyung has a huge urge to slap this old man.

"Why are you here Wonho?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung is glad Jeongguk doesn't respect him---he doesn't deserve it.

Jeongguk even drops Mr. Jeon now because;

 _How dare you say that to my mate._ Jeongguk links Wonho who's eyes widen for a fraction of second.

 _Are you out of_ _your_ _mind?_ _He's_ _a human and a guy._ Wonho links back and Taehyung watches the two of them just glaring at eachother.

 _That's_ _none of your fucking business._ Jeongguk links---trying his best to not rip Wonho's throat.

"You're a faggot now?" Wonho utters with such disgust and Taehyung was about to snap at him. Though he immediately holds Jeongguk's arm who was about to lash out.

"Get the fuck out of here before I fucking kill you." Jeongguk snarls. If Taehyung wasn't holding him---he sure would've broken every bone in Wonho's body.

"Don't talk me like that just because of a---".

"Don't dare complete that sentence." Jeongguk warns him. "Say one more foul thing about my---about Taehyung and I'll make sure your dead body leaves this room." The intensity and authority in Jeongguk's voice makes Taehyung shiver---in a good way.

"You can't talk to me like this infront of---".

"Get out of here." Jeongguk utters. Taehyung has no idea what to do. He never thought he'll see Jeongguk so angry but---he was angry for him and on his side and despite the situation---it makes butterflies go wild inside his stomach.

"You--".

"Out." Jeongguk orders. He was breathing heavily and Taehyung's hold tightens around his arm, holding him close to him.

Wonho gives one disgusted look to both of them and storms out of the room---slamming the door rather harshly.

Jeongguk closes his eyes and exhales heavily, letting his body rest against the desk. Taehyung's hold on his arm eases a little and Jeongguk opens his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see this." Jeongguk utters, not looking at Taehyung.

"Hey, please don't apologise. Your father---he's---he---".

"He's sick. He's cruel." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung feels so bad for Jeongguk. No one---and certainly not Jeongguk deserves a father like Wonho.

"I just---I couldn't hold back---what he called you and---It's just---". Jeongguk couldn't speak and wasn't even looking at Taehyung and Taehyung wants Jeongguk to look at him.

So he slowly extends his hand up to Jeongguk's face, palm soft on the side of face and makes him look at him. The action surprises Jeongguk a bit but watching Taehyung's soft yet worried eyes makes him melt into the touch. He was just so happy that Taehyung's eyes weren't judgemental at all.

Taehyung smiles softly, watching Jeongguk's vulnerable eyes that he thought he'd never see---there was no confidence in them at the moment. Jeongguk closes his eyes and leans into the touch as Taehyung caresses the soft skin sensually with him thumb.

"You're not what that bastard called you. You're amazing Taehyung. You're gorgeous and you're beautiful." Jeongguk says as he opens his eyes and Taehyung chuckles at that.

"Stop being so cheesy." And Jeongguk smiles at that which relieves Taehyung.

"Are you---are you free?" Taehyung asks, hand still resting on Jeongguk's face.

"For you, always." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung hits his chest, shoving him lightly and Jeongguk immediately misses the warmth of the touch.

"Stop flirting with me and just answer me." Taehyung says and Jeongguk bites his lips in amusement that how easily Taehyung can get flustered.

"I am free for now." Jeongguk admits.

"Good---let's go eat ice-cream." Taehyung says excitedly and grabs Jeongguk's wrist and drags him out of the office. Jeongguk let's him.

"I like wearing bandanas on my head." Taehyung says as they were driving towards the ice-cream parlour Taehyung likes.

"Bandanas are for heads? No?" Jeongguk asks.

"No, they are for necks, wrists, used as masks too. Honestly Jeon Jeongguk, educate yourself first." Taehyung says and Jeongguk raises his eyebrow.

"Okay mister---but I want to see you in bandana now. Must be one hell of a sight." Jeongguk muses and Taehyung does not let himself be affected by Jeongguk's words again and be a blushing mess.

"Oh trust me---you won't be able to look away." Taehyung proudly says.

"Trust me---I can't ever look away. Not even right now." Jeongguk says and Taehyung tries his best to not smile.

"Keep your eyes on the road and stop talking if you don't want to get beaten." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk laughs.

"But I can't look away---owwchh." Taehyung doesn't let Jeongguk complete and pinches his thigh.

"Eyes on the road." Taehyung says---as serious as possible and fails miserably as the car fills with their laughter.

"By the way, your father is an asshole." Jeongguk already knows that.

"I know."

"Taehyung?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung hums.

"Can I have your number?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung looks at him funnily.

"What?" Jeongguk utters.

"Nothing and sure Mr. Smooth." Taehyung says and Jeongguk makes makes a disgusted face making Taehyung laugh.

Taehyung takes out a pen and paper from his backpack and writes his number on it, folds it and puts it inside Jeongguk's pants pocket and winks at him.

"Classy." Jeongguk says and Taehyung flips his hair dramatically.

"I know I am."

**\---------------------------**

"Even Jooheon told me to tell you to come home straight from university, atleast listen to the cop if not me. Where were you?" Jimin asks. Taehyung wasn't even surprised anymore to find Jimin in his apartment.

"I was with someone." Taehyung says as he gets comfortable next to Jimin. Jimi can smell a familiar scent on him but it's too weak.

"With who? Hanbin?" Jimin makes sure to say it as bitterly as possible.

"Nope. But you tell me. Why did I not know that Jeon Jeongguk is in your friends circle?" Taehyung asks.

 _So Taehyung was with Jeongguk._ He wonders when did they got close.

"I don't know. Because you didn't?" Jimin shrugs and Taehyung narrows his eyes at him.

"Don't sass me---tell me." Taehyung says.

"Why? You like him now or something?" Jimin smirks.

"What's not like about him." Taehyung sighs happily.

"We even ate ice-cream together." Taehyung says and Jimin nods---

"Ohh." He says a little too dramatically.

"When did it all started though?" Jimin asks.

"All along when we weren't talking." Taehyung winks at Jimin.

 _How could_ _I_ _not_ _know_ _?_

"He treats you nicely or not?" Jimin asks.

"Yes mom, he treats me very nicely." Taehyung rolls his eyes.

They both watch movie and fall into easy talk and Jimin leaves early.

Once in his car---he dials Jeongguk's number.

"Hello?" Jeongguk was a little surprised because Jimin doesn't really calls him.

"Are you coming to Serene tonight?" Jimin asks.

"Uhm---I think so---yeah." Jeongguk replies.

"Okay---we need to talk." Jimin says and Jeongguk gets what's---or who it's gonna be about.

**\-------------------------**


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung was a little too excited to go to Serene tonight and the sole reason of it was to see Jeongguk even when he's seen him few hours ago. He may or may not be checking his phone and little too much just to see if 'someone' has texted him or not.

As always, he wears his work clothes from home and gets ready to leave for work, a soft smile on his lips and humming a tune.

His phone dings once he's in a cab and he immediately takes it out but it's Hanbin's text. He pouts and unlocks his phone.

_H: you gonna be at funeral tomorrow?_

Taehyung hasn't forgotten about the incident at all---he wants to forget it and tries his best to not think about it and succeeds sometimes. Three times, he has witnessed something unusual and has no idea how to process it.

_T: of course, you gonna pick me up right?_

_H: of course. 3 pm. Be ready._

_T: okay._

Hanbin was a bit---sad to be honest and Taehyung has of course seen it. Even if she was not loyal to Hanbin---Hanbin really liked her. She was just not worth Hanbin's love. Taehyung never got to really know her but he was well aware of the flirtatious glances she would give him too. He chose to ignore it.

But now she's dead. No matter how she was---none of them both wanted her to literally die. No matter who dies---It's always hard for their parents---for their loved ones to lose someone---we don't feel it much because they were not close to us.

Taehyung puts his phone back in his pocket and closes his eyes and his mind casually drifts to the wolf he met in the forest---he doesn't know why but he has a stupid urge to see it again. 

**\-----------------------------**

Jeongguk visits Serene a little earlier than 11. He has work piled up but it can all go to hell because he wants to see his mate. So here he is, an hour earlier---in Serene.

Taehyung came back from serving a booth and was surprised to see Jeongguk sitting on the counter stool. Jeongguk senses him of course and looks at him, smiling.

"You're early." Taehyung says as he walks to stand behind the counter.

"Couldn't stay away from you---that's why." Jeongguk and Taehyung laughs.

"Serene makes you really bold and flirtatious than you already are Jeon." Taehyung says as he makes drinks for the customers.

"No---Serene doesn't, you do." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung gapes at him.

"Oh God, shut up!" Taehyung wants to curse at himself for getting flustered too soon.

"Why? Don't you like me talking to you?" Jeongguk pouts a little.

"Oh please---don't act cute infront of me. It won't work." Taehyung says and Jeongguk rolls his eyes.

"Atleast pretend." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shrugs.

"I don't like faking things." Taehyung says and grabs the tray.

"I'll be right back." Taehyung says because he has to serve the customers and also because he wants to look away from Jeongguk's eyes because they always hold him captive.

Jeongguk nods, his lips curve into a smirk as he watches Taehyung leave and can't help but admire his body. Taehyung is---complete. He is beautiful---he has an amazing body and a heart made of gold. There is nothing more Jeongguk can ask for in a mate.

But Taehyung doesn't know. He doesn't know about this mate bond and Jeongguk wants Taehyung to feel just like he does which he doubts is the case. Taehyung is a human---he can't feel the attraction like Jeongguk does but Jeongguk still has hope. He'll take his time to make Taehyung his.

Taehyung comes back, a small smile on his lips but before he can walk behind the counter, Jeongguk grabs his hand and pulls him closer to himself. Taehyung's eyes widen at that and his heart almost stops.

"Wh--what are---you doing?" Taehyung stutters and Jeongguk Jeongguk just keeps staring at him with tender eyes. Jeongguk gets up from the stool and Taehyung takes a step back but Jeongguk moves forward and they're close again.

Jeongguk is still holding Taehyung's hand ever so gently and Taehyung feels the warmth swarm throughout his body by that mere touch. And in this situation, having Jeongguk so close to him---Taehyung thinks why he has to hold because of the 'get to know eachother' thing. He just wants to---

"You make me crazy, Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers as he brings his other hand upto Taehyung's face and caress his cheekbone with back of his fingers.

 _You make me crazy, Taehyung._ These words make Taehyung's mind to short circuit---he sucks in a breath, exhaling it in warm puffs as Jeongguk's touch makes sparks fly all through his veins.

"You're so gorgeous. So beautiful." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung closes his eyes---shuddering at Jeongguk's sensual voice. He wants Jeongguk to do whatever the fuck he wants to do right now. He has Taehyung's permission.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Jeongguk utters---softly---low, just for Taehyung.

They know they can't be judged even if they are not in a private place. In places like Serene, this is normal. They're just close---people are literally eating eachother's faces but this is a v.i.p area---people are well behaved yet Jeongguk and Taehyung don't seem to care.

Jeongguk's hand moves onto Taehyung's lips, thumb tracing his lower lip and Taehyung wants Jeongguk closer but Jeongguk doesn't lean in---he doesn't want Taehyung to think as if it's all about that---the lust.

Though they are broken from their intimacy when they hear someone clearing their throat. Taehyung breaks out of the stance and whips his head to the source of voice and so does Jeongguk, both seeing Jimin standing with an almost blank expression and behind him is Yoongi---with an amused expression.

"Oh Chim---h-hi." Taehyung stutters as he puts distance between him and Jeongguk, blushing uncontrollably and Jeongguk immediately misses the proximity and softness of Taehyung's skin.

"Tae, prepare us the usual yeah?" Jimin says and Taehyung nods. Jimin links Jeongguk to go to the booth and Yoongi follows them.

Taehyung exhales deeply and touches his warm cheeks. He giggles to himself because he's still buzzed from a mere touch. He begins preparing the drinks.

On the other side, Jimin and Yoongi sits across Jeongguk who looks at them in confusion. Hoseok immediately knows Jimin has something important to discuss.

"Okay---first of all, when did it all started? Be honest with me." Jimin asks.

"In the woods---we met in the woods." Jeongguk answers and Jimin looks at him in confusion.

"What the hell was he doing there?" Jimin says.

"I don't know but I sensed his fear and found him there. He was crying though---he was really scared." Jeongguk says and Jimin's eyes widen in realisation.

"He was running from the vampire in the alley and you---you're the wolf he saw. The wolf with beautiful eyes who didn't hurt him." Jimin says and Jeongguk smiles. He was intrigued when Taehyung said his eyes are beautiful.

"Yeah, that's me." Jeongguk says. Jimin stays quiet for a while.

"Why are you so---I mean---why do you want him?" Jimin asks and Jeongguk was about to answer but Taehyung enters.

Jeongguk loves that how loyal Taehyung is to his profession. Even infront of them, Taehyung stays what he works as. Taehyung gives him a quick glance and then immediately turns around and leaves after putting the drinks. Jimin notices the way Jeongguk looks at Taehyung.

"Okay---don't tell me you're trying to take him to bed. You can have anyone else for that but not Taehyung---".

"I'm not trying to get into his pants---for God's sake stop thinking about me like that---you and Hoseok hyung too." Jeongguk says, irritated.

"Then why are you---".

"He's my mate." Jeongguk interrupts and Hoseok literally chokes on his drink. Yoongi is surprised for a fraction of second and Jimin's eyes are wide in surprise as they all stare at Jeongguk.

"Taehyung is your mate?" Hoseok says after he wipes his mouth.

"Yeah---he is." Jeongguk smiles.

"That means---that means Taehyung will find out about us somehow and he'll---he'll fucking hate all of us from hiding the truth from him and he'll be in danger---".

"Woah---hey, calm down. Don't think like that." Yoongi places a hand on Jimin's shoulder and squeezes it lightly.

"No hyung---this is what I was scared of, he---you!---" Jimin points at Jeongguk.

"You can't see him." Jimin says and everyone else looks at him on disbelief.

"You're telling me to stay away from my mate? Seriously?" Jeongguk says, annoyed.

"No, I'm telling you to stay away from my best friend." Jimin utters.

"Jimin---you can't chose that for neither Jeongguk nor Taehyung." Yoongi says.

"Taehyung---".

"He's my mate and I am very well capable of taking care of him if ever needed. Though he's strong enough---".

"Strong enough? He can't fight and he won't be able to fight the monsters out there--". Jimin exclaims.

"You're thinking way too ahead for now and considering monsters---then we are included too." Jeongguk says as he gets up and so does Jimin.

"You can't---".

"You have any idea what it's like to stay away from your mate? I did it for a week and I was about to go crazy but---but you won't understand because you don't have a mate." Jeongguk utters and Jimin turns red from anger.

"I don't need a mate because I have Yoongi." Jimin raises his voice.

"But he's not your mate. And I won't stay away from mine." Jeongguk says and leaves. Jimin was hurt because no matter what---Jeongguk's right. But Jeongguk doesn't know that Jimin will reject his mate for Yoongi. 

"Jimin?" Yoongi's soft voice snaps Jimin into reality and Jimin throws himself at Yoongi who gladly hugs him back. He too knows how true Jeongguk's words were.

**\------------------------------**

Jeongguk storms towards the counter where Taehyung was gathering the glasses. Taehyung smiles when he sees Jeongguk but it fades away when he notices the furious expression on Jeongguk's face.

"Can you---uh---will you---". Jeongguk struggles to speak because he doesn't want to be rude to Taehyung.

"Can you please---can you please stay with me for a while?" Jeongguk says---eyes suddenly hopeful and Taehyung can't even register his words.

"Jeongguk---are you okay?" Taehyung wonders what made Jeongguk so furious. Did he had a fight with someone? Jimin? Yoongi raises Hoseok hyung?

"Just---please?" Jeongguk pleads and Taehyung automatically nods. There is no way he can say no. And he might also know what 'for a while' might mean.

"Yeah---yeah. Okay." Taehyung says and takes off his apron. He walks out from behind the counter and Jeongguk immediately takes his hand in his own---softly yet firmly. Taehyung hopes Jeongguk will tell him what happened.

Jeongguk walks a little faster---just wants to get out of here, just wants to be with Taehyung. They reach the parking and Jeongguk opens the passenger door for Taehyung again. Might not be the right time but it makes Taehyung flustered again.

The whole car ride is in thick silence, it's tense. Jeongguk's expression is still firm, eyebrows drawn together and Taehyung had to look away. He doesn't even want to ask him where they are going.

Jeongguk stops infront of a building which is far more elegant than Taehyung's.

_So Jeongguk's taking me to his apartment. Okay..._

Jeongguk does unbuckle Taehyung's seat belt again and leans forward to open the door too but it's almost immediate and Taehyung wishes it was in slow motion.

They both get out of the car and Taehyung follows Jeongguk inside the building---into the elevator and his apartment---silently. Taehyung gets a little time to admire Jeongguk's apartment as he is spun around and being embraced by Jeongguk in a tight hug.

Jeongguk's arms are tight around Taehyung's waist and Taehyung slowly circles his arms around Jeongguk's shoulders. Taehyung is dying to know what happened but right now---he wants to stay like this for as long as possible.

Jeongguk hesitantly tilts his head and hides into Taehyung's neck and the blue haired boy shudders as he feels Jeongguk's breath on his neck. Taehyung begins to rub Jeongguk's nape softly with his fingers and he can feel Jeongguk's lips almost touching his skin.

"I hope you don't mind." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung shivers as Jeongguk's lips does touch his skin.

"I don't." Taehyung whispers back. A moment later, Taehyung breaks the embrace and they part just a little so they can look at each other. Taehyung slides his hand to Jeongguk's chest as they look in glittery stars of eachother's eyes.

"Can we---can we get to know eachother---after this?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks at him in confusion.

"After what?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung doesn't answer---he leans in, hand curling onto Jeongguk's shirt, eyes closing, heart going wild as he softly locks his lips with Jeongguk's.

It's a really soft press of lips and Jeongguk feels like he's imagining it but no---such euphoric feeling can't be imagined---it can only be felt in reality and he is feeling it right now.

Jeongguk is just a little surprised because it's Taehyung who initiated it. Though Taehyung panics slightly when Jeongguk doesn't respond and pulls back---expression morphing into shame.

"I'm sorry---I---". Can't complete as Jeongguk's lips are on his and they are soft. Jeongguk pulls Taehyung incredibly closer---leaving no space between them as they close their eyes and bask in the melody of their lips.

Jeongguk takes Taehyung's bottom lip between his lips and sucks gently---earning a soft whimper from Taehyung and it encourages him but he decides to take it easy---doesn't want it to end up like first time. Though Taehyung wants Jeongguk to kiss him like more and more because he knows he can never regret it.

Because this beautiful feeling is no where close to lust---It's close to _love_.

**\----------------------------**

Jeongguk isn't as strong and compact with his feelings as he appears to be. It's a mere facade---a very weak one---just so no one one would just walk in and break him---well he's strong enough for that.

Four years ago---he had his world crumbling down right infront his eyes. His life has been a continuous disaster ever since. Disaster---not of poverty or fighting for money---but fighting with his loneliness that never seems to go---fighting with his father who hates him and he does too. A step mother who he has never talked to for more than ten seconds.

His would definitely drift towards the thought of his mate. He had no idea where his mate was but he never lost hope and he just knew that he'll find his mate sooner later. He knows how to be patient.

So right now---for Taehyung---even if the storm is raging is out outside---he's ready to walk through it and take any hit---any curse---whatever comes---he'd take for Taehyung. For his mate.

And definitely thinks that there must be something really---really good he must've done to deserve a mate---a mate like Taehyung. Without their mates---werewolves die. If the rejection is not complete from both sides, then both are hurt and if you lose your mate---you die. And Jeongguk knows this much that he definitely will do if Taehyung won't be with him.

And kissing Taehyung---Jeongguk has no words to explain how perfect it feels. Their first kiss was aggressive and heated from the moment their lips met but this one---this one is sweet, gentle, tender and affectionate. It's pure.

Their lips move slowly against each other's as if afraid that even a little hard, it might hurt them but they know better---it can never hurt them. Them being in eachother's arms, lips on lips---it can never hurt.

Taehyung sighs in content when Jeongguk cups his face, caressing his cheek softly with his thumb and everything just feels so good---perfect as if they were meant to find eachother and be in eachother's arms.

They part just for a moment and kiss again because how can they let go when it just feels so---so good. A little whimper falls from Taehyung's lips when Jeongguk bites his lips slightly.

But the kiss is immediately broken when Taehyung whimpers again---in pain this time. Jeongguk watches him in worry and holds him up as Taehyung almost curls due pain in his chest.

"Taehyung, hey? What's wrong?" Jeongguk utters, cupping his face and makes him look at him but Taehyung's eyes are shut and his hand over his chest. He's breathing heavily and Jeongguk almost panics. Taehyung rests his head on Jeongguk's chest but says nothing.

"Taehyung!" Jeongguk lightly shakes Taehyung who was now breathing evenly---his chest no longer in pain. Jeongguk massages Taehyung's back of head softly when he feels Taehyung relaxing. He almost had a heart attack.

"What happened?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung looks at him.

"It happens---because of cold." Taehyung says. Jeongguk then realises Taehyung is just in his uniform. The white shirt is thin---nothing close to be able to block even a bit cold.

"Shit---Taehyung, I'm so sorry." Jeongguk utters guilty and Taehyung furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"I just dragged you out and didn't let you wear your jacket---I'm so---".

"You're such a baby, do you know that?" Taehyung chuckles and cups his face.

"It's not _your_ fault that _I_ forgot my jacket." Taehyung says and Jeongguk still feels bad for not even acknowledging that Taehyung would be cold. Jeongguk himself is a wolf---they are warm.

"Still---I'm sorry." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung just pecks his lips and Jeongguk embraces him again.

"Stay the night please." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung feels like he'll just melt because how soft Jeongguk's voice is.

"I'd love to." Taehyung replies and Jeongguk's heart jumps in happiness and he holds Taehyung tightly and spins around once, making Taehyung laugh wholeheartedly.

Though Taehyung has never felt the chest pain like this ever before but he doesn't want to worry Jeongguk.

**\---------------------------**

Taehyung wakes up in Jeongguk's bed. Jeongguk offered him his clothes, he showered and went under comfy comforter. Jeongguk stayed with him for a while and they talked about simple things. Taehyung didn't ask him why he was angry---Jeongguk will tell him if he thinks it's necessary.

Jeongguk left to the other room because they were too shy to share a bed---both blushing uncontrollably and Jeongguk thought it's better if he takes the other room. He also admits how gorgeous Taehyung looks in his shirt and shorts.

Having Taehyung in his apartment alone was enough to get him a good night's sleep.

A smile immediately forms on Jeongguk's lips when he sees Taehyung on the couch watching TV. Jeongguk walks towards Taehyung who jumps scared when Jeongguk taps his shoulder.

"Stop scaring me, seriously." Taehyung groans and Jeongguk chuckles.

"Slept well?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods, smiling.

"Thanks for staying." Jeongguk says---a genuine adoration in his eyes.

"No problem." Taehyung smiles at him.

"You skipped university today?" Jeongguk asks.

"I am here---not in the university and it's late---so I think it's safe to say I skipped." Taehyung says nonchalantly.

"Sassy mouth you got Kim Taehyung." Jeongguk grins, hand resting and little lower on Taehyung's bare calf and Taehyung feels the tingles shoot through his body.

"It can do wonders." Taehyung replies---a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'd like to see that." Jeongguk says--- intensity of his eyes making Taehyung gulp.

"Don't you have work?" Taehyung asks and jerks away his leg, making Jeongguk laugh lightly.

"Yup. I do. So we're gonna have breakfast and I'll drop you home. We have a funeral to attend too." Jeongguk says.

"You'll be there too?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk nods.

"Jooheon is going and he wants me there." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.

"Feel free to wear whatever you want. I'll go get dressed too."

Looks like they are having breakfast outside.

**\----------------------------**

Hanbin picks Taehyung at exactly three. They have half an hour until the funeral starts. It's held in the cemetery. Jimin texted him that he and Yoongi are going too and Taehyung finds it a little weird. Doesn't know why.

"I still can't believe it happened. What ever type of girl she was---I never really thought she'd---she would die. I couldn't even get to talk to her and now I---I can never." Hanbin utters---a distant sadness in his voice.

"I still can't believe it either Binnie. It's was so---so unexpected and the way she was killed---it was so---brutal. Who would do that? Is that even possible to be this cruel?" Taehyung says---unable to forget the images of the bloodied body.

"Looks like the humans are turning into animals." Hanbin says and Taehyung couldn't agree more.

They reach the cemetery on almost fifteen minutes. The people Taehyung recognises are the ones from his university. Students and few teachers. He recognises Bobby bitch too---yeah, that's what Hanbin and Taehyung call him. He's with his two jerk friends who are no better than him. Others must be Lia's relatives. It's just so gloomy here.

And he sees Jeongguk and Jooheon too. They are at the side, talking about something but as soon as Taehyung gets closer, Jeongguk looks at him and immediately smiles.

 _This_ _guy_ _has some amazing senses._ Taehyung believes but Taehyung doesn't walk to him and stays with Hanbin. Jimin and Yoongi arrive a few minutes later. Jimin sits next to Taehyung while Yoongi walks towards Jeongguk and Jooheon.

They hear the eulogies---Lia's parents and siblings breaking down because how can they not---they lost their young daughter and a sister. Right after the burial, Hanbin gets up and runs towards the parking lot. Taehyung runs after him.

Taehyung finds Hanbin in the parking area, leaning against his own car. Taehyung can see the sad expression on his face but doesn't say anything and walks up to hug him and Hanbin does too. They stay like this for a while until interrupted.

"I always knew you both have something going on." Taehyung breaks the hug and faces the person with the annoying voice he knows so well. Hanbin glares at him.

"Oh yeah? Care to elaborate, Bobby?" Taehyung utters, folding his arms on his chest.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me Taehyung---I know you both are into eachother." Bobby says---tone disgusted.

"Hanbin had a girlfriend you dipshit. We are all on her funeral and you can't shut your mouth." Taehyung says.

"Well---let me tell you this---she was amazing in bed." Bobby chuckles and Taehyung wants to just---end him.

"She was not my girlfriend and I don't give a fuck how she was in bed. She's dead and you find it funny. Go to hell Bobby bitch." Hanbin says and Bobby expression turns firm.

"Yeah---why would you care---you like fucking guys now---don't you." Bobby says and Taehyung steps forward only to be stopped by Hanbin.

"Let the bastard bark Taehyung---that all he can do." Hanbin says and Taehyung tries to calm himself.

"Yeah Taehyung---my little cute faggot---". Something---just something about this words makes Taehyung lose his mind and he charges towards Bobby---grabbing his caller and keeps walking until Bobby trips and they both fall---Taehyung on top of him.

"You piece of shit." Taehyung is about to punch him but Bobby grabs him and flips them over but Taehyung manages to grab Bobby's hair and pulls---making the other yelp. Hanbin joins as Bobby tries to hit Taehyung.

He drags Bobby from his legs as Taehyung now pulls his hair with both hands when Bobby punches him in the stomach.

"You fucking bitch---". Hanbin punches Bobby back after getting a punch from him. Taehyung jumps on Bobby's back and covers his eyes and Hanbin kicks Bobby in the stomach, causing him to bend and Taehyung comes falling over but Hanbin catches him.

Hanbin and Taehyung are on Bobby again---how much they wanted to do this for so long.

"Taehyung?" Taehyung can hear Jimin's voice but he's too busy trying to get Bobby bald. Taehyung ignores the mere second flash of red in Bobby's eyes---thinking it's an illusion.

Jeongguk runs at the scene too---watching Hanbin grabbing Bobby's arms and Taehyung sitting in his back and yanking his head back by gripping his hair. Jeongguk could see Bobby trying not to lose control or else these idiot best friends would be scared shitless.

Jeongguk runs towards Taehyung and picks him up by hooking his arms around Taehyung's stomach from behind and drags him away.

"Let go for his hair Taehyung." Jeongguk stays sternly. Taehyung tries to get away from his hold.

"Let me go Jeongguk---I'm going to kill this piece of shit. Aahhggh". But Jeongguk doesn't.

"Taehyung!" Jeongguk growls lightly and Taehyung does as told. Jeongguk drags him away but a sudden urge causes Taehyung to act out again but Jeongguk hold him firmly and Taehyung huffs angrily.

Jimin has already dragged Hanbin away and Yoongi help Bobby get up which he rejects. Bobby curses at both Taehyung and Hanbin and walks away, wiping the blood off his lips.

"You can't get away from me. I'm gonna ado worse next time---". Taehyung shouts and Jeongguk has had enough. He turns Taehyung around and slams his body softly to a car, arm on his side of head and stares at him with a firm expression.

"Enough Taehyung." Jeongguk says and Taehyung keeps breathing heavily---which now starts to go back to normal and Taehyung finally eases and Jeongguk softens his expression.

"Good, now---".

"I'm definitely going to kill him next time---". Taehyung says and Jeongguk sighs defeated.

"You are just going to stay away from him for a time being okay." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shrugs, folding his arms and looks away from Jeongguk.

Jeongguk sees Taehyung's messed up hair and chuckles but Taehyung stays in a so called 'upset with Jeongguk mood". Jeongguk brings his hand to Taehyung's hair but Taehyung glares at him. Jeongguk touches his hair and Taehyung hits his hand.

"Don't touch me." Taehyung gritts his teeth. Jeongguk smirks and does it again and Taehyung pushes Jeongguk this time. Jeongguk doesn't stop and Taehyung starts hitting him---where his hands can hit him and Jeongguk chuckles.

"I said---don't---". But Jeongguk grabs his hands and pecks Taehyung's lips, making the other completely halt and freeze.

"Better---for now." Jeongguk chuckles.

When they're with eachother---they seem to forget about others. Hanbin was inside with Yoongi and Jimin may or may not have smiled at the two mates being playful with eachother and walks towards the cemetery.

"Where does it hurt?" Jeongguk asks Taehyung extends his hands towards Jeongguk's hair and completely messes them up, laughing at Jeongguk's funny glare.

**\-----------------------------**

The next two days were without Jeongguk because he was out of country. Jeongguk offered Taehyung to come with him but Taehyung declined---be can't use Jeongguk as the source of free travel no matter how tempting. He didn't saw Bobby either. Hanbin and Taehyung were too happy to have beaten him.

Taehyung has a tray of drinks successfully over his one hand, a smile on his lips as he makes his way towards their booth. He thinks Jeongguk didn't have any fights with Hoseok, Jimin or Yoongi hyung if he was with them here.

Then suddenly he feels the pain in his chest and it's alot more than the last time. He feels his body burning and chest tightening and the tray falls from his hands. He feels trouble breathing and clutches his chest. His mind seems numb and he remembers familiar voices calling his name as he falls on the floor---everything going black.

**\-----------------------------**


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Person POV**

"I didn't mean to hurt you hyung but I don't know how I was supposed to act when you were---when you were telling me to stay away from my mate. There is no way I can do that." Jeongguk says. They are all in Serene again.

"Think about what you said. You told me not see the person I am meant to---destined to live with for the rest of my life. I'm sorry but---how can you just say it so easily?" Jeongguk says and Jimin was looking down.

"What would you do if you're asked to stay away from Yoongi hyung? Will you? No. You won't because you love him and can't live without him---even---even if he's not your mate." Jeongguk says and Jimin thinks he definitely would die without Yoongi because he loves him so damn much---mate or not.

"Taehyung is destined for me. If needed---hyung, I would protect him with my life. There are few humans who know about our world but have you ever heard anyone getting hurt---". Jeongguk immediately stops when he realises.

 _Lia_. A human who was murdered by a supernatural.

"Complete that sentence Jeongguk. Weren't you saying something?" Jimin now looks at him, challenging.

"Taehyung can't fucking know about us. He'll be hurt and definitely in danger. You---you can see him. I can't be that heartless to not let you see your mate---but he can never know about what all of us are and trust me---if anything happened to him because of you---I will never forgive you." Jimin says.

Jeongguk was a bit surprised that he allowed him to see and be with Taehyung but---the main thing is that---if Taehyung can't know about them---how can mark him. Just how is this supposed to work out if Taehyung can't truly know who Jeongguk is?

"I can't keep lying to him. I want to mate him and I want to be loyal to him---lying to him is not what I---".

"Just---just wait for a little while. Don't rush the things okay." It's Yoongi who speaks and Jeongguk takes a deep breath, nodding.

"I just want Taehyung to be safe." Jimin always leans back into Yoongi.

"He will be safe. We all know Jeongguk will take care of him. Though seeing what he did to Bobby---Taehyung can take care of himself." Yoongi chuckles and Jimin smiles---remembering the fight between Taehyung and Bobby.

"We should be glad that guy controlled himself." Jeongguk says and they all agreed to that.

"Take care of him----". Before Jimin could complete---they here the glass breaking.

"If Taehyung broke a bottle---". But Jeongguk was already know his feet---running as he senses Taehyung's pain. Jimin and others follow him.

Jeongguk turns around the booth and finds Taehyung passed out on the floor, shattered glass surrounding him and one of the servant next to him.

Jeongguk's heart drops when he sees his mate like this, he runs towards him and crouches down, pulling Taehyung's body on to his lap.

"Taehyung!" It's Jimin who shouts his name when he sees.

"Taehyung?!" Jeongguk pats Taehyung's face but gets no response. Nothing seems to be audible for him at the moment. He cannot hear anyone or see anyone else---all he can focus on is his mate who's beautiful eyes are closed.

Jeongguk wastes no time and picks Taehyung in his arms---his body still warm yet he can feel the pain.

It's Jimin who drives to hospital---Jeongguk sits at the back with Taehyung in his arms as he keeps trying to wake him up. Taehyung is breathing---his heartbeat is normal then Jeongguk doesn't understand what's wrong then.

"Tae? Open your eyes. Please look at me. Please." Jeongguk whispers as he caresses Taehyung's eyelid.

"Please baby." Jeongguk leans down and rests his forehead against Taehyung's and closes his eyes. He is dying to see those beautiful eyes again---to see that gorgeous smile---dying to have the soft touch Taehyung's hand sending sparks throughout his body. He's dying to hear that melodious voice of his mate again.

Never had he thought---that a mate bond could be this strong. You get hurt when you mate his hurt and you mate's happiness is your happiness.

And Jimin never thought he'd cry for Taehyung.

They reach the hospital---immediately making way to _thier_ side. Dr. Roh is an Alpha---who treats humans of course and his kind too. The supernatural one.

Taehyung is taken inside and all Jeongguk can do is wait.

"Taehyung---he has---he has been ill before. Many times he would not feel well---just the normal human diseases---but he---he never fainted. He never looked so---so in pain." Jimin stutters.

"He'll be okay." Jeongguk was looking at the door where Taehyung is taken and isn't looking away.

Jimin's phone rings and he picks it up.

"Jimin---baby, are you at Roh's?" It's Yoongi.

"Yes." Jimin answers. "Just please hurry up Yoongi---I need you here." Jimin says.

"I'm on my way." Yoongi says and ends the call.

Yoongi and Hoseok arrive twenty minutes later. There is silence in the hallway as Jimin and Yoongi stay close to each other and Hoseok walks upto Jeongguk.

"What's taking them so long?" Jeongguk groans. It's been half an hour---I Taehyung _just_ fainted then it shouldn't take this long. Now they really are worried.

But to their luck, the doctor walks out.

"Is he okay?" Jeongguk is quick to ask.

"I've taken samples for the test but can I see patient's previous records? The tests will be resulted shortly. He must have had other tests---".

"What tests and previous records?" Jimin asks. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well---this is a rare werewolf mutation---".

"Werewolf?!" As dramatic as it may sound but the four of them utter at the same time.

"Taehyung is a human." Jimin almost shouts.

"Uh---you must me mistaken---he's not a human." The doctor says and all of them are left shocked.

"How---how is this even possible. His scent is of a human. He---he has no traits of a werewolf at all. How---".

"That's what the mutation is about. We can't say he's late bloomer because due to this mutation---his Alpha side can't be shown---".

"ALPHA!?" All except Yoongi shout. A nurse then comes out of the room and hands Roh a file. He scans it thoroughly as the other four are left shocked and speechless.

"So, yes---his blood shows the Alpha gene which us mutated by the mutation agent. Since its a werewolf mutation---his human side won't be affected." The doctor says.

"It's like the mutation agent has completely affected his wolf genes but the mutation equilibrium is created. Since his human side is no affected at all---the werewolf genes will be active only in very intense conditions. He cannot turn into a complete werewolf form but his eyes and teeth can change." The doctor continues.

"But---why---why did it not happen before?" Jimin asks.

"Can it be because---because he might have a mate? You know---the bond affect and attraction---". Jeongguk hesitantly asks.

"Yes---a very main cause that the presence of a mate and a struggle to be close to them but not be able to do so---can cause this." The doctor explains.

"Is it---is this dangerous? He'll be fine right?" Jimin asks.

"Yes---since the mutation effect is balanced---nothing is to be worried about."

"But why---why did he faint?" Jimin asks again.

"As in said before---his body hasn't got rid of werewolf genes---when he's close---or intense with his mate---he wants complete and whole of it but the mutation can't ever let that happen. He's a weak one so he couldn't stand it." The doctor says.

"So how---how can it like---stop. I mean---will he end up like this everytime he's intimate with his mate?" Jimin asks.

"There's always one last option to save your mate from all the pain right---". Roh almost smirks.

"The mark." Jeongguk whispers.

"Jeongguk will have to mark Taehyung." Hoseok utters. All this information dropped like a bomb on them and they don't know how to deal with it.

"When---when Taehyung wakes up---just tell him he had a headache or cold or something. He can't know about this yet." Jimin pleads the doctor who nods.

"But I'll suggest you tell him as soon as possible." The doctor leaves after that.

Hoseok takes a deep breath; "okay---so---WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

None had any idea about what happened.

**\---------------------------**

Taehyung was told that he had a chest constriction due to cold when be wake up. That was to explain the chest pain and about fainting---he was told that he's not eating well and that's why he fainted for being weak. And of course Taehyung believed them because it made sense.

"Why are you all so tense?" Taehyung asks. They were in his hospital room. Jeongguk was next to the door---he couldn't be close right now. Jimin was on stool beside Taehyung and other two on the couch.

"You got us worried Taehyung. It was a nightmare to see you like that." Jimin says and Taehyung chuckles.

"Stop exaggerating. It can't be a nightmare."

 _It was_ _. Seeing_ _you_ _like_ _that_ _\---it was a nightmare._ Jeongguk wanted to tell him but doesn't. Taehyung's eyes find Jeongguk's and he smiles which Jeongguk tries his best to return. His mind is on something else.

 _Is_ _this_ _all because_ _of_ _the_ _kiss? It sure was intimate. Does him_ _being_ _Taehyung's mate will make him end up in hospital again?_ Jeongguk couldn't help but think.

 _Can't_ _I_ _even kiss my_ _mate_ _now?_ Jeongguk wanted to scream.

 _Until Taehyung_ _gets_ _better_ _\---_ _I_ _think_ _it's_ _wise_ _to_ _stay away._ Jeongguk knows it's going to be very hard but he has to try---for sake of Taehyung's betterment. Taehyung will get hurt again if he's close to Jeongguk.

It's wise to say Jeongguk is stupid.

"I---I have a meeting to attend. I'll see you later. Take care Taehyung." Jeongguk smiles and doesn't wait as he leaves the room. Taehyung's face immediately falls and Jimin feels so bad for him.

"Jeongguk?" Taehyung's failed attempt to call Jeongguk is of no use.

"He's just worried Tae. He does that when he's worried. He couldn't see you like that and he was really upset. Don't worry, he'll be okay after a while." Yoongi _lies._ But it doesn't make Taehyung feel better at all.

Hanbin came to visit him next morning and be was finally discharged from the hospital.

**\---------------------------**

Taehyung has had enough. It's been three days since he came home and he hasn't seen Jeongguk's handsome but stupid face.

Hoseok gave him off from Serene even when Taehyung protested but Jimin would've killed Hoseok if he didn't. Hanbin kept visiting---Jimin was almost glued to him yet Taehyung didn't asked about Jeongguk from neither Jimin nor Yoongi.

But this was too much. Taehyung felt humiliated for some reasons. Jeongguk has his number but didn't bother to text so he decides to do it himself. He texts Jeongguk from Jimin's phone asking where he is.

 _J: office. Why? Is Taehyung okay?_ Taehyung would've blushed at this but he was furious. Jeongguk dare ask how he was but couldn't bother to visit himself.

It was Saturday night and chilly. Jimin was taking a shower and Taehyung takes this opportunity to sneak out of his apartment with a coat and Jimin's car keys. Don't worry---he knows how to drive. Dear Hanbin taught him.

Almost about to break the red light twice---Taehyung makes his way to Jeon Inc. He sees the un-introduced guy when be reaches the top floor. He only had to tell his name to the security and he was allowed the access. Wow.

"Is Jeongguk alone?" Taehyung asks and the guy nods. He needs no more than this as he stomps towards Jeongguk's office.

Jeongguk was almost buried in the files as he was working. He gets Taehyung's scent but shrugs it---thinking it's because Taehyung's always on his mind but be was wrong. The door slams open and there stands a furious Taehyung.

"Taehyung?" Jeongguk was surprised as he gets up.

"Yes, Taehyung----you bitch." Taehyung walks upto Jeongguk's desk and grabs the papers---throwing them at Jeongguk. He grabs two or three files and throws them at Jeongguk as well. Jeongguk stands there---little attempts to block the attacks.

Taehyung stops once he sees that he has messed up everything successfully. He's a bit satisfied.

"I swear Jeongguk---I am never going to talk to you again. Be happy because that's surely what you want." Taehyung yells.

"Go to hell. I hate you." Taehyung spits and turns around walking out of Jeongguk's office. He doesn't know why he's so aggressive but the three days without Jeongguk made him like this maybe.

Jeongguk watches as Taehyung leaves and it breaks his heart and he is quick to follow him.

"Taehyung. Wait please." Jeongguk runs after him and grabs Taehyung's arm when he's about to get on the elevator.

"Let me go. Let me go." Taehyung tries to get away but Jeongguk can't ever do that. The three days of agony were hell and not anymore.

"Please don't leave."

"Just---please don't leave like this." Jeongguk says in a small voice and Taehyung keeps glaring at him. Jeongguk's grip is soft on Taehyung's arm and he's looking at him almost desperately.

"I'll leave however I want. You've been away from me for three days and I know you were planning to do it for---I don't know how long so it shouldn't bother you if I leave." Taehyung utters bitterly and tries to jerk away from Jeongguk's hold which gets tighter.

Jeongguk says nothing---they can't talk here so he walks towards his office. The un-introduced guy doesn't look at them as Taehyung lets himself be dragged by Jeongguk. He doesn't protest because he really wants Jeongguk to tell him why he didn't came to see him for three goddamn days.

Also---that is why he was here.

Jeongguk closes the door shut and let's go of Taehyung's arm. Taehyung folds his arms on his chest and looks pointedly at Jeongguk who seems troubled.

"Well---tell me. Why did you do it? If you wanted to end---whatever it was--you could've just told me---".

"I don't want to end whatever I have with you okay. I don't. It's just---". Jeongguk takes a deep breath. What the hell is he supposed to say? That he's a werewolf and has caused the pain to his mate. Taehyung won't even listen him completely---he'll start laughing the moment he'll say best a werewolf.

"Then what Jeongguk? Do have any idea how---how everything felt different after I got home. Jimin and Yoongi hyung have been treating like I'm a baby. They look at me weirdly and I---I wanted to just talk to someone---". Taehyung stops---eyes turning sad and Jeongguk knows how it must've felt.

"I wanted to talk to _you._ I don't even have your number so I could call you to come see me. I thought you would be there the moment your stupid meeting will be over but I know you lied. You---you just wanted to go away." Taehyung says and Jeongguk immediately puts his hands on Taehyung's arms softly.

"No---no please don't think like that. I don't ever wanna leave you Taehyung. I can't even imagine that." Jeongguk says and Taehyung stares at him in surprise.

 _Ever._ _Don't_ _ever wanna leave you._ The words make Taehyung's heart beat crazily.

"I just don't want to hurt you. Taehyung---you were cold because I was so desperate to leave and you got sick because of me. You have no fucking idea how scared I was when I saw you on the floor---you were---you were in pain and I just---". Jeongguk struggles to speak and Taehyung's just---surprised.

"You think I got sick because of you? And you thought if you'd stay away from me---I'll be better? Well guess what? I wasn't. I wanted you to be there." Taehyung says---frustrated that how stupid Jeongguk was. Just for a stupid reason he stayed away.

But Taehyung doesn't know the real reason as to why Jeongguk did it. Jeongguk doesn't want to keep Taehyung in dark about the truth about him but maybe just not yet. He wants to but he's scared that Taehyung might leave. What if he scares him? What if Taehyung hates him after knowing the truth?

Jeongguk isn't ready to lose his mate just because of all this.

"I'm sorry Taehyung. I'm really sorry." Jeongguk apologises, hands firm on Taehyung's arms. Taehyung exhales deeply and looks at Jeongguk with a hopeful glint in his eyes when he asks;

"What are we Jeongguk?" Taehyung's voice is almost a whisper and it has a desperate edge in it.

"You said---you said you want to have a relationship with me---not just physical but more. Then tell me. What does it makes us if we both want a relationship?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk gulps.

He always wanted to go further with Taehyung but he was scared that he might be crossing boundaries. That maybe Taehyung isn't ready yet. He was wrong.

"Well---would you mind if I say that I do want to be in a relationship with you and I want you to be my boyfriend?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung is speechless because how easily Jeongguk just---proposed him to be his boyfriend. He wasn't expecting Jeongguk to do it so early and he is so damn happy that Jeongguk did.

"Why--would I ever mind that?" Taehyung whispers when Jeongguk steps forward.

"Okay. So Kim Taehyung?---" Jeongguk has trapped Taehyung against the wall next to the door---his hand resting on the lock and other now sliding lower and rests on Taehyung's side of waist. Taehyung's breath hitches when he hears Jeongguk lock the door.

 _Oh my. Why is_ _getting_ _hot in hear?_ Because Taehyung sure was feeling hot.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Jeongguk's breath was hot on Taehyung's lips and Taehyung's itching to kiss them and jus touch Jeongguk.

Jeongguk's body presses him further into the wall---he can feel Jeongguk completely on him.

"Will you Taehyung?" Jeongguk repeats, both hands now resting on Taehyung's sides.

"Yes." The moment Taehyung says this---Jeongguk's lips are on his. Taehyung gasps slightly as Jeongguk's lips are already moving. He wastes no time and kisses back, one arm going around Jeongguk's neck and the other hand finds Jeongguk's black locks and he tugs---causing Jeongguk to groan.

Taehyung yelps when Jeongguk parts his legs with his thigh and Taehyung tries his best not to press down on his thigh but his mind short circuits when Jeongguk moves his thigh slightly up, rubbing Taehyung's clothed member. The kiss breaks due to this and they both stare intently at eachother. They don't want to stop.

Jeongguk immediately hooks his hands under Taehyung's thighs and picks him up, Taehyung's legs circling around Jeongguk's torso and their lips on eachother's again---hot and demanding.

Jeongguk bites Taehyung's lips who does the same right after, licking them and Jeongguk groans again. He doesn't want to lose control and Taehyung is making it difficult.

When Jeongguk feels Taehyung trying to lick into his mouth---he snaps his hips forward---the friction causing causing a sudden wave of pleasure and Taehyung gasps---lips parting and now Jeongguk's tongue enters his hot cavern---tasting every corner.

Jeongguk does it again---steady this time and Taehyung moans into the hot kiss. They break the kiss and Jeongguk dives for Taehyung's neck, pulling the jacket off for more access.

"Jeongguk---please." Taehyung whimpers and Jeongguk bites and sucks in his skin.

"Please what baby?" Jeongguk rasps against his skin and the nickname makes him moan.

"Do it again." Taehyung utters---he doesn't want to talk---he wants Jeongguk do render him speechless. Taehyung slightly moves his hips forward for Jeongguk to know what he means and Jeongguk can feel Taehyung's hard on against his own.

"You want me to make you come baby?" Jeongguk asks, nipping on Taehyung's jaw and he whimpers.

 _I_ _can't_ _really believe he has_ _Alpha_ _genes._ Jeongguk chuckles softly because Taehyung is very submissive.

Though Jeongguk does believe it when Taehyung is angry.

"Please---yes, I want you to---". Taehyung whimpers again when Jeongguk sucks on his skin rather harshly.

"To what? You want me to what?" Jeongguk teases.

"Make me come please. Please Jeongguk." Taehyung almost begs because it hurts.

Jeongguk looks at Taehyung now---looking so wrecked---legs wrapped around him, hair messy, eyes glossy and need and lips red and swollen. How can Jeongguk not listen to this beauty infront for him.

Jeongguk kisses him again, hand on his nape as he abuses his lips. Taehyung wanted to cry from pleasure even when they just kissing.

Taehyung moans when Jeongguk moves hips forward---thier clothed members rubbing against eachother and Jeongguk bites back a moan as well.

"Tell me baby, have you ever touched yourself?" Jeongguk asks, snapping his hips again so painfully slow that Taehyung wants to cry. Taehyung blushes more than he already was at the question.

"Y-yes. I did." Taehyung says and Jeongguk grunts---hips snapping harder and Taehyung doesn't care if he's being loud.

"Do you think about me when you touch yourself?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung thinks he's caught even when he hasn't answered.

"I do. I do think about you. I did it when we---when we first met." Taehyung stutters and Jeongguk keeps his thruasts slow. "And then when we met again---you were so close to me---and ahh---alot of times too." Taehyung admits and Jeongguk groans---imagining Taehyung touching himself while moaning his name.

He wants to hear them.

"Oh baby, you're such a naughty boy." Jeongguk whispers and nibbles Taehyung's ear. He wants to hear Taehyung moan his name so he thrusts---harder and faster and Taehyung does---he moans for him a cries in pleasure for him.

"Oh---Oh Gukk. I---". Taehyung was feeling ecstatic. Touching himself was nothing while having Jeongguk a actually pleasure him.

Jeongguk rolls his hips and Taehyung feels hot tears in his eyes. This was too much.

"Do you finger yourself baby? I bet you do." Jeongguk teases and Taehyung shakes his head, unable to speak.

"Oh baby, don't worry I'll teach you yeah? Will you let me?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung eagerly nods and Jeongguk chuckles.

"Good boy." Jeongguk whispers and kisses Taehyung messily and thrusts forward harder.

"I'm---I'm c----". Taehyung couldn't speak and Jeongguk snaps his hips with punctuated thrusts and Taehyung comes---moaning Jeongguk's name and that was Jeongguk wanted to hear.

Taehyung rests his head on Jeongguk's shoulder---too tired to move at all. Jeongguk's holding him and he knows his legs are like jelly.

Taehyung can feels the wetness inside his pants but he still feels Jeongguk's bulge.

"Jeongguk---you also have to uhh---". Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles.

"Go to the bathroom, clean yourself and change into my clothes. I'll take care of this." Jeongguk says and Taehyung blushes. Though Jeongguk walks him to the office bathroom---holding him in his arms. He has a few suits here and Taehyung will look really good in them.

"Will you go home with me tonight?" Jeongguk asks as he sits Taehyung on the sink shelf.

"Of course." Taehyung smiles and Jeongguk kisses him deep and assured.

"Okay." He whispers.

"Okay."

Taehyung just had the most mind blowing orgasm ever. Not that anyone has ever touched him like that. Touching himself was nothing while doing it with Jeongguk was just----Wow.

**\--------------------------------**

Taehyung had texted Jimin that he's with Jeongguk because Jimin was worried sick when he left without telling him. Jimin curses at him when Taehyung tells him he'll bring his car tomorrow and it's parked at Jeon Inc. 

After a heavy make out in the morning, Jeongguk and Taehyung drive to Jeongguk's building and Taehyung goes home in Jimin's car.

Jimin was ready to beat his ass if Yoongi hadn't been present there. Then Jimin tells him he's accompanying Yoongi to Daegu for a meeting and they'll be back in a week or less. Taehyung misses Daegu as well.

Though we all are still not aware of what Jimin was thinking all three days.

Today was Taehyung's last day off from Serene. He's been used to not be in his house after 8. Five days he's in Serene and other two either out with Hanbin or Jimin.

Neither of them were free today. Jeongguk had alot of work since he couldn't complete I last night because---ahmm---you know. He doesn't want to be evil and disturb him.

He goes out for grocery shopping. It's small grocery shop on a twenty minute walk. He doesn't take cab and walks because he wants to think about the beautiful morning with Jeongguk.

How they were shy at first but shared a bed, waking up in eachother's embrace. How hot Jeongguk looked while making breakfast for him. Taehyung wished Jeongguk was shirtless though. He still has to see him shirtless. He can't wait for that.

Taehyung has a boyfriend now and he couldn't be more happy.

He walks inside the shop, greeting the cashier. This small shop was never much crowded. He starts picking up desired items as the two customers leave, leaving him with only one.

Taehyung groans when he sees that it's not other than----

"Bobby bitch." Taehyung utters and Bobby shows him a middle finger.

"Why do I have to find your ugly face in this food aisle?" Taehyung groans again.

"As if you aren't an ugly hoe yourself." Bobby says and Taehyung wants to hit him again like last time.

"Hah---I am a hoe---but a beautiful one." Taehyung replies and Bobby laughs.

"Oh fuck you Taehyung." Bobby utters, half laughing.

"Oh? Not straight anymore? You call me a faggot and now you wanna---". Bobby tenses.

"Stop talking." Bobby utters.

"Excuse---".

"Stop fucking talking Taehyung." Bobby steps forward and puts a hand on Taehyung’s mouth and the door of the shop opens. Bobby's eyes scream at Taehyung to not fucking speak.

"Oh come on Bobby. I can fucking smell you." Bobby closes his eyes and let's go for Taehyung who was confused. Bobby faces away, standing infront of Taehyung as a man appears infront of him.

"Hi there you little fucker." The man says.

"What do you want Costa?" Bobby says---appearing calm as he keeps Taehyung behind him.

"Well---Oh, who's that? Delicious smell of blood. Can I have a sip? He'll be delicious to suck." Costa smirks and Taehyung frowns. Though Taehyung swears he saw the red flash in his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Taehyung utters and Bobby nudges him and prays Taehyung would just shut the fuck up.

"What do you want?" Bobby stands his ground and Taehyung tries to peek from Bobby's shoulder but thinks it's better if he doesn't. Because he's scared right now. Because what the hell is going on.

"Wait for me here and we'll talk once he leaves." Bobby stands his ground. He might be an asshole but he can't let Taehyung be hurt because of something he has no idea of. Supernatural and human world are meant to be separate. But neither Bobby nor Taehyung know he's a part of it.

But Costa keeps walking and Bobby tenses, arm instinctively turning firm on Taehyung's. Taehyung panics. He looks at his side and finds the sauces. He immediately takes the chilli pepper one and opens it, pushes Bobby, throws the pepper at Costa. It all happened so fast and it seems to work too.

Bobby realises it and grabs Taehyung's hand, shoving Costa who was in obvious pain, rubbing his eyes and they run. Taehyung gasps when he finds the cashier bleeding on the counter. He is shaking badly.

"What the fuck did he mean by suck the blood?" Taehyung asks---despite the situation.

"Get in the car before he comes out." Bobby unlocks his car and Taehyung gets in.

"Can't he fucking suck something else and leave us alone." Taehyung almost yells.

"Shut your foul mouth." Bobby starts the car and they speed away.

"My house is that way." Taehyung says.

"It's close. He'll follow your s---he'll follow you. We have to get far." Bobby utters.

His life has taken a very weird turn and he keeps witnessing strange things.

Bobby can feel Taehyung's fear not matter how much Taehyung becomes sassy to hide it. He's glad Taehyung is not going out of his mind.

"Where can I drop you? Any place?" Bobby asks.

"Do you know Jeon Inc.?" Taehyung asks---voice now shaking, tears welling up in his eyes. He's shaking again as fear completely kicks in.

"Yeah." Bobby answer.

"Take me there then." Taehyung whispers. He just wants to be in Jeongguk's arms.

**\----------------------------**


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV**

"Will you be okay?" Taehyung whispers to Bobby when they reach the building. Bobby doesn't look at him and says yes. Taehyung nods weakly and gets out for the car. The cold air doesn't make him shiver this time, he's already shaking.

Bobby leaves and Taehyung walks inside the building. The guards don't even ask his name---they can see Taehyung is about to just---cry so they step away when Taehyung walks in. He has his head hung low, hands inside the pockets of his jacket and he almost runs towards the elevator. He wants to curse because it feels like the elevator is taking so damn long to reach the top floor.

The elevator finally opens and a tear finally falls from Taehyung's eye. He doesn't know why he's being like this. Doesn't know why---after keeping all the recent bloody happenings out of his minds just so he won't be scared or freak out---now, he's just really scared. Now, he just wants to be with Jeongguk.

There is no one there when the elevator opens. Taehyung runs towards the door only to stop midway when the door opens---more like, when Jeongguk opens the door. Why? He got Taehyung's scent.

"Tae?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung that's all it takes for Taehyung to run towards him. Jeongguk steps forward and gladly welcomes Taehyung in his arms. The blue haired boy hides his face in Jeongguk's neck---sobbing ever so quietly---Jeongguk's arms providing him the warmth he's been longing for.

Jeongguk panics a bit. Well he panicked the moment Taehyung's scent hit him, sensing his fear. Jeongguk softly rubs Taehyung's back of head with his fingers and Taehyung tightens his arms around Jeongguk's neck. He wants him closer.

They stay like this outside the office room. Taehyung isn't crying anymore but still in Jeongguk's arms and who is Jeongguk to complain---no matter how long Taehyung wants to stay like this, he'll let him.

Taehyung then loosens his grip around Jeongguk's neck and moves away a little, looking down. Jeongguk puts a finger under his chin and tilt his head up, his heart aches to see the reddened eyes.

"Tae? What happened baby?" Jeongguk whispers softly and Taehyung just melts at the voice. Taehyung wants to tell Jeongguk and he will.

"Let's go inside yeah?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods. Jeongguk opens the door, guiding Taehyung inside by an arm on his back and locks the door.

They walk towards the couch and Taehyung sits, Jeongguk does too, facing him.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jeongguk says because of course something happened that made Kim Taehyung cry like this.

"I saw it again." Taehyung says, eyes locked with Jeongguk's because he's scared to look anywhere else. Jeongguk tenses.

"Saw what?"

"I was in the grocery store---Bobby was there too---".

"Did he hurt you?" Jeongguk immediately asks and Taehyung shakes his head.

"He---kind of---saved me." Taehyung says. Well he just stood infront of Taehyung so nothing would happen to him---so yeah, saved him.

"From who Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks, he hopes Taehyung hasn't seen something that can get him highly suspicious.

"There was a man---he knew Bobby and he was---he was talking weird. I mean---he said my blood smells good and it will be delicious to suck it." Taehyung says and Jeongguk's blood runs cold.

"And I think I saw his eyes go red---or maybe they were red all the time." Taehyung utters, shivering as he remembers.

"I'm pretty sure it was his way of telling me that he wants to kill me." Taehyung utters.

"But then---when me and Bobby were running away, I saw the cashier bleeding from her neck of the counter." Taehyung's voice breaks.

"Jeongguk it's---it's a third body I'm seeing like this. I've seen a person ripping someone's throat---I saw Lia dead, the cashier bleeding. I saw a goddamn wolf who was supposed to eat me but it didn't and I have a stupid---stupid urge to see him again and I'm---I'm going crazy right now." Taehyung was frustrated and angry now---tears of frustration fall from his eyes. Jeongguk doesn't know what to say.

The fact that Jeongguk was that wolf and if Taehyung gets to know about it---Jeongguk doesn't know how---the angry side of Taehyung will react. How he'll react when he'll find about the truth. Jeongguk was scared.

Jeongguk really thought how can Taehyung be so cool after witnessing two murders and an encounter with a wolf. He wasn't freaked out after that or scared. Talked casually about it but now---now he's freaked out---now he's scared and so is Jeongguk.

"I thought I'll forget about seeing two people fucking murdered. I tried to get those horrible memories out of my mind by busying myself or not talking about it at all but I saw it happening again and I---I don't think I can take it in without losing my mind." Taehyung cries and Jeongguk takes his hand in his own, kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone in this. I really should've been with you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head.

"It's not even your fault. I'm just---you know I just wanted to be with you right know. I couldn't think of anyone else but you. I hope---I didn't disturb." Taehyung says as he wipes his tears and Jeongguk's heart swells in happiness.

"I'm so glad you're here with me Tae." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.

"Is it---is it bad that I want to be with you like all the time. Do I sound cheesy if I say I feel really safe with you?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk can't believe he's hearing this.

"Even though we became boyfriends for hardly a day but still---does it sound weird? Am I being too clingy?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk chuckles. He chuckles to hide his surprise because he thought he's the only one who thinks this way.

"I don't think it's weird because I feel the same way." Jeongguk answers and Taehyung blushes hard.

"Good then." Taehyung whispers and bites his lips. He wants to forget about tonight.

"Can you please kiss me Jeongguk?" Taehyung says and how the fuck Jeongguk says no to that so he does it---he kisses Taehyung.

Taehyung immediately melts when Jeongguk moves his lips ever so sensually on his. Taehyung gasps when Jeongguk grabs his hips and pulls him up, leaning back to the couch and Taehyung straddles him.

Jeongguk's hands rest on Taehyung's hips and Taehyung's hand grip Jeongguk's shoulder as they kiss with passion and vigour.

Jeongguk loves how Taehyung whines when he sucks his bottom lips and how he moans when thier tongues touch during the hot kiss. They break apart when they are out of breath and thier lips hurt---in a good way.

"You're so gorgeous Taehyung. So fucking beautiful." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's heart soars. Taehyung blushes as Jeongguk traces patterns on his hips with his thumb.

"And you're so fucking handsome." Taehyung says and Jeongguk laughs.

"Oh baby." Jeongguk sensually utters, thumb tracing Taehyung's swollen lips. Taehyung's heart will always skip a beat at this nickname.

"Tae?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung hums.

"Our company has locked a deal with one of our most trusted partners, Lee Minho and it's Minho hyung hyung who decided to celebrate so he's having a party of some sort and I was---I was thinking if you'd like to---like to go with me?" Jeongguk says---sounds so nervous and Taehyung finds it so adorable.

"You want me to be your---what? Partner? Date? Boyfriend?---".

"All." Jeongguk interrupts him and once again---successfully makes Taehyung flustered.

"Will you? Will you be my date?" Jeongguk asks as he decides to go with the date.

"I thought you wanted me to be all?" Taehyung teases and Jeongguk completely leans forward, bending and Taehyung yelps---screams and clutches Jeongguk's shirt as he's about to touch the ground.

"Just give me an answer baby". Jeongguk says and let's go for for a fraction of second and Taehyung squeaks, laughing afterwards.

"Yes! yes, yes." Taehyung keeps saying and Jeongguk pulls him back and kisses him hot on lips again.

**\--------------------------**

Jimin was in Daegu because of Yoongi's meeting, of course but be was here for something else too.

The past three days have been a mess of mind for him. He found out that his best friend isn't a human. His best friend who he's been trying to keep away from the dangers of supernatural world is actually a part of it.

He has never met Taehyung's parents. He thought they are humans but now it's clear that they're definitely not. He wants to know why they haven't told Taehyung about this then. He got Taehyung's house address from the courier gift box his parents sent for Christmas a few months ago.

So he stands infront of the house according to the address, with Yoongi next to him. What confuses him is that he can't smell even a slight wolf scent.

He knocks the door and it opens a few moments later by a very beautiful woman.

"Hello". Jimin and Yoongi politely greet and so does the woman.

"Is this Kim Taehyung's house?" Jimin asks and the woman nods.

"I'm Park Jimin and this is Min Yoongi. We're Taehyung's friends." Jimin introduces.

"Oh---I apologise for making you stay outside, please come in." The woman immediately sides away.

"I'm really sorry but Taehyung didn't told me about any of it." She says once they're settled on couch.

"He doesn't know we're here." Jimin says and he's---he's in complete shock because the woman---Taehyung's mother is a human without any doubt. But he hopes his father isn't or else it'll be very complicated.

"Oh---is he okay? Is my Taetae alright?" Her face morphs in complete worry.

"Don't worry ma'am. He's perfectly fine. We just want to ask you something." Jimin says.

"Please call me Jia." Kim Jia smiles. Then they hear someone walking down the stairs. Jimin and Yoongi see a man in his late forties.

"Honey, they're Taehyung's friends." Jia says with a smile and it makes her husband smile too.

"Oh hello there. I'm Kim Minseok. Welcome." Minseok says and they both give a friendly vibe. Just like Taehyung.

They both are humans and Jimin doesn't know what to do now.

**\-----------------------------**

Taehyung makes sure to choose the outfit that'll make Jeongguk go out of his mind but then he thought how can he look like that in a goddamn suit. Taehyung hates suits but he has to wear it because Jeongguk has sent him this and he'll be here any minute and Taehyung isn't even ready.

He hurriedly wears the outfit and observes himself---he looks really good. Jeongguk's choice is amazing. He decides to wear a minimum makeup because Jeongguk told him it's formal party---the suit and tie one.

He's completely ready and really nervous. It's almost 8. He should be in Serene but no, the 'punctual and not in favour of wasting a work day' Taehyung is no where here. He's just waiting for Jeongguk because they are going to a gathering.

Taehyung feels a deja vu when he hears the knock on the door. He just hopes this night won't end up like that one. He opens the door and his jaw drops.

Taehyung wants to shout at Jeongguk that how dare he give him heart attack like that. How can he be anymore good looking but Taehyung is weak on his knees when he sees Jeongguk. He might be drooling.

Though on the other hand, Jeongguk feels his heart threaten to stop when he sees Taehyung in the outfit he chose. Jeongguk has and will again say that Taehyung is so fucking beautiful and he has never seen someone more beautiful and gorgeous like Taehyung before.

Taehyung is handsome of course, he's hot but them a hint of prettiness and softness coats him and that makes him ethereal and gorgeous.

"You---you look really beautiful Taehyung." Jeongguk utters, still in a trance and Taehyung looks down shyly.

"Thank you. You look really good too Jeongguk." Taehyung admits. Jeongguk extends his hand towards Taehyung who gladly puts his own over his. Taehyung blushes impossibly red when Jeongguk kisses his hand and then yanks him towards himself.

"Don't you think the kiss should be after the date?" Taehyung teases.

"Except few, that place will be full of people who I hate, including my father so like he'll I'll take _you_ on a _date_ at that place." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.

"We'll have a proper date after this. I promise." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, smiling widely.

"Okay. I shall grant you a kiss then." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles, capturing Taehyung's lips in a soft kiss, smiling while kissing.

**\---------------------------**

They reach the hall where the gathering was held. Jeongguk places a hand on the small of Taehyung's back as they walk in. Jeongguk---has been to many business gatherings like this but never with a partner or a date. Never.

So seeing Jeongguk, walking so close to Taehyung and his hand on his back, smiling at him was real shock to many but Jeongguk doesn't give a fuck. He knows many would be thinking that why he's with a boy and probably assume what their small minds can.

Jeongguk is gay---they can keep thinking because so what if Jeongguk is? He's proud that he's with the most beautiful person here.

His father however, glares a them when they enter. He feels ashamed because he can't have a gay son---his reputation is important to him but he can go to hell for Jeongguk doesn't give a shit.

Minho smiles at them though and walks towards them. Taehyung isn't shy per say and Jeongguk knows he can handle conversations confidently.

"Well well, isn't this Jeongguk---finally with someone for the first time huh?" Minho says and Jeongguk chuckles.

 _First_ _time_ _?_ _I'm_ _his first date_ _ever_ _?_ Taehyung was sure his heart will bursts due the happiness.

"And---wow. Just wow." Minho utters when he looks at Taehyung and the blue haired boy flushes red.

"Careful hyung." Jeongguk warns playfully.

"You're really pretty and I'm sure Jeongguk has told you about me?" Minho says as he shakes hands with Taehyung.

"He might have." Taehyung chuckles and Minho glares at Jeongguk playfully.

"Might have?"

"It's really nice to meet you Minho-ssi." Taehyung says and Minho stops glaring at Jeongguk.

"Like wise Taehyung-ssi. Well I hope you enjoy. Excuse me please." Minho smiles and walks away. Taehyung turns around to Jeongguk.

"He's so handsome. Oh my God. And he knows my name." Taehyung squeals like a girl and Jeongguk looks at him funnily. Though he feels a little---threatened by his favourite Minho hyung.

"I know he's handsome and he knows your name because I told him." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smirks at him.

"So you talk about me huh?" Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows.

"It's hard to shut up about you." Jeongguk winks at him and Taehyung is flustered---again.

_Damn_ _you_ _Jeongguk._

"Jeon Jeongguk?" They both turn their head to the source of voice and Jeongguk's expression morphs into an angered annoyance.

"Finally found yourself a mate huh?" Jeongguk tenses a bit and Taehyung looks at him confused.

_Mate?_ _Can't_ _he say_ _date_ _or something. What an idiot._

"I don't think how it's any of your business Siwon-ssi." Jeongguk utters, eyebrows furrowed in anger and Taehyung looks at him and gulps.

 _This_ _isn't_ _good_ _I_ _think_ _._ Of course not. Taehyung can feel the tension between two.

"So he doesn't know? I think he has a right to know." Siwon smirks and Jeongguk gritts his teeth. Taehyung keeps his confused eyes on Jeongguk.

Jeongguk regrets telling Siwon when he mocked him once that he never has a partner to any gathering. He said saying that he'll only bring his mate as a partner to any gathering when he finds him.

"Know what Jeongguk?" Taehyung asks and that's what Jeongguk was dreading.

**\---------------------------**

Jeongguk keeps his glare towards Siwon when Taehyung asks him that. Jeongguk can't even link Siwon because he doesn't let him. Though he'll never beg infront of a scumbag like him to stop talking so he takes Taehyung's hand and walks away from him.

"Don't keep him dark Jeon." Jeongguk hears the mocking voice as he walks away---Taehyung lets him. Taehyung can see how tense Jeongguk is and it's obvious to him that Jeongguk and that Siwon guy aren't on friendly terms.

"I told you this place will be full of shitty people and he's one of them." Jeongguk says, expression never softening and eyebrows furrowed tense.

"We shouldn't having fucking come here. I had to just because of Minho hyung." Jeongguk gritts his teeth Taehyung's eyes soften. He realises there must be many people like Siwon Jeongguk has to deal with just because he owns a successful company.

Jealous assholes.

"Please don't ruin your mood because of him. It's what he wanted. Don't give in." Taehyung softly says, hand resting on Jeongguk's chest.

"Just---don't pay attention to what they say. All they'll speak will be utter bullshit." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.

"Okay. Okay---just relax okay." Taehyung softly says and Jeongguk takes a deep breath. He hates himself for saying that because what Siwon said wasn't bullshit---it was really.

"I'm sorry." Jeongguk says and Taehyung chuckles, tilting Jeongguk's head towards himself and pecks his lips, the action leaves Jeongguk wide eyed and Taehyung laughs at his expression.

Jeongguk really was surprised because he definitely wasn't expecting Taehyung to do it while they are surrounded by so many people but he's also happy---proud that Taehyung did it. Whoever saw should know how happy he is. Mate, date, boyfriend---whatever they can call.

For Jeongguk, Taehyung is his whole world.

He doesn't care if he's saying it too soon but there is no way he's letting Taehyung go. He just hopes Taehyung will---still be with him when he finds out about the truth.

"You're so daring, baby." Jeongguk whispers, smirking and Taehyung winks at him.

"You love me for that." Taehyung utters and when he realises what he said, he freezes, eyes going wide and he panics a little.

 _Jeongguk_ _would_ _definitely think_ _I'm_ _being_ _desperate. What the fuck this love is doing here?_

 _Do_ _I_ _mind though?_

_Yes._

_Nope_ _._

"I---umm." Taehyung coughs awkwardly but when he looks at Jeongguk's soft smile, he gets lost in it.

"I don't think I can argue with that." Jeongguk whispers, face mere inches away from Taehyung's and Taehyung is going out of his mind.

_Jeongguk_ _doesn't_ _mind_ _being_ _in_ _love_ _with me?_

_Do_ _I_ _mind_ _being_ _in love with Jeongguk?_

_Shut up Taehyung._ _It's_ _too soon for love._

They keep looking in eachother's eyes, finding themselves falling deeper and deeper in thier depths.

Taehyung has never been open with his feelings. He never explains what he feels even to himself. He just feels like if he lets himself lose and fall in love---he might end up getting hurt.

He's always in search of a person who will never---never leave him because he wants their love to be so strong that there won't be any reason for the other person leave.

But he feels like there always becomes a reason that can shatter the strongest of love---in a snap of finger and Taehyung is scared of that. His stupid belief that love doesn't exist has never made him even look for it.

And that belief is successfully being shattered by Jeongguk and Taehyung doesn't even mind.

And Jeongguk---he's ready to hand over his heart to Taehyung anytime. He just needs to make sure Taehyung wouldn't run away. Make sure he won't leave him like everyone did.

Minho's voice on the mic interrupts the soft conversation between their eyes and they both are blushing as their eyes are now at Minho.

Minho talks about the successful deal with the Jeongguk---he doesn't take Wonho's name and Jeongguk smirks at that. Minho also talks about the other deals and then raises his glass for a cheering moment and tells everyone to proceed to dance.

Minho walks towards them as the couples start to dance. Jeongguk was about to ask Taehyung for a dance but Minho beats him to it.

"Let me have this dance please." Minho extends his hand towards Taehyung and Jeongguk groans childishly.

"Sure." Taehyung smiles and Jeongguk pouts, making Minho smirk and wink at him.

"I think it won't be hard you to wait for a little while huh? You can dance with your father in a mean while." Minho says.

"Shut up." Jeongguk says. Guess he'll have to wait until it's his turn to dance with Taehyung.

"See you in a while Jeonggukie." Minho teases and Jeongguk almost curses at him.

He watches as Minho takes Taehyung to the centre of the hall as they mingle in the crowd. He grabs himself a glass of wine and watches. There's no way he's jealous how easily Minho and Taehyung seem to be laughing.

Minho's hand barely touches Taehyung's waist but he keeps it there for the pose and Taehyung's one hand is on Minho's shoulder and other in Minho's as they sway.

"So---you like Jeongguk?" Minho asks and Taehyung's grins turns into a soft smile.

"I mean---has he given you enough reasons for you to not leave him or not." Minho says and Taehyung's face morphs into confusion.

"Leave him?"

"Yeah. He doesn't have anyone who can---love him you know. I can't tell you anything because it's not my place but---just---please don't ever leave him." Minho sounds so desperate that it makes Taehyung's eyes water. He can't seem to say anything.

"We might not be related by blood but he's my brother and trust me---it makes me so happy to see him smiling so damn much whenever he talks about you. Sometimes he just keeps talking and talking and then gets flustered because he forgets about everything else." Minho chuckles.

Taehyung doesn't remember him and Jeongguk having more than a few moments together and wonders how Jeongguk keeps talking about him.

"You're the one and only person he ever felt like this for. I swear I'm not lying. I know it's too much to ask and you probably don't even know him but whatever happens---don't leave him Taehyung. He'll break if _you'll_ leave. He wants you---he needs you." Minho utters and Taehyung thinks he can see Minho's eyes water slightly.

"If you give him a chance---he'll cherish you and treasure you for the rest of his life." Minho wants to say that Jeongguk will love him forever but that word might scare Taehyung who's already speechless and stunned.

"Please don't pass out." Minho chuckles and Taehyung exhales shakily, trying his best to digest every information thrown at him but he smiles---chuckles and laughs because he doesn't want Jeongguk to think they were all sentimental here.

"He's heading our way. Please think about what is said. Only you can make him happy and loved." Minho whispers and Jeongguk finally reaches him. Taehyung can't even act now.

 _Only_ _you_ _can make him happy and loved._ But Taehyung knows nothing about Jeongguk. He's yet to know why Jeongguk's alone but right now---nothing else matters as Jeongguk takes Minho's place infront of him.

Now Jeongguk's hand on his waist---warm and confronting---pulls him closer to himself. Taehyung watches Jeongguk smile and Taehyung knows this much that it's real and it's for him. His heart beats crazily---because of---and---for Jeongguk.

Taehyung doesn't lock his hand with Jeongguk's, instead he circles his arms around Jeongguk's neck, hiding his face in Jeongguk's neck and exhales his sweet cologne but Taehyung thinks it's not a cologne---It's Jeongguk's natural aroma---his scent---of the forest after rain. Taehyung loves it.

Jeongguk was a little surprised at the action but he then curls his arms around Taehyung's middle and pulls him ever so close, letting himself be lost in the feeling of having his mate in his arms---surrounded not by people but Taehyung's lavender and honey scent.

They pay no attention to the people that surround them---no idea what music is playing---no idea how long it has been.

Because their surroundings are eachother's scents---their music is the syncing rhythm of their hearts---and time---It's frozen for them.

Taehyung has no idea why he wants to cry while being in Jeongguk's embrace but be knows it's not the 'bad crying' it's the happy type of crying but he stops himself. He doesn't want to worry Jeongguk.

They pull apart after who knows how long---people are still dancing---a few eyes are on both of them and other than that---no one cares. Jeongguk also doesn't care---no matter how much his father glares at him.

"Wanna leave?" Jeongguk whispers, almost against his lips and Taehyung nods. Taehyung misses the warmth when Jeongguk's arms disappear from around him but he then keeps a hand on the small of Taehyung's back and he's relieved again. They look at Minho who waves at them and winks---making Jeongguk chuckle and Taehyung blush.

They walks silently towards the parking basement and Jeongguk unlocks the car but before Jeongguk can open the passenger door for Taehyung---Taehyung spins him around---grabs the collars of Jeongguk's jacket and crashes his lips with Jeongguk's.

And Jeongguk thinks how many more surprises Taehyung has for him today. The kiss wasn't soft even from the beginning. Taehyung's lips started moving the moment they touched Jeongguk's. Jeongguk let's Taehyung take the lead as his hands rest on Taehyung's hips as he slams his body to the car. Taehyung gasps slightly and that's when Jeongguk takes the lead.

Taehyung moans when Jeongguk's tongue meets his in an erotic dance. Jeongguk finds the door handle and softly pushes Taehyung on the backseat. Jeongguk enters the car and closes the door behind him and Taehyung opens his legs and Jeongguk settles between them and they're kissing again. They don't speak one word---It's like they know what to do.

Jeongguk pulls back and pulls Taehyung up from his waist, sitting on the seat and Taehyung now straddles him, thier lips on eachother's again. They kiss and kiss and kiss until their lips hurt so good and they can't seem to get enough of eachother.

**\----------------------------**

Jeongguk wanted Taehyung to sleep at his apartment that night but Taehyung knew that it will be impossible for him to hold back and he didn't want to jump on Jeongguk. He knew he'd end up begging Jeongguk to fuck him. He didn't want to be so shameless. He has an image for crying out loud!

 _Oh yeah_ _Kim_ _Taehyung?_ _What_ _happened_ _to_ _that_ _image_ _when you so shamelessly admitted_ _that_ _you think about Jeongguk when you_ _touch_ _yourself huh?_

_Oh shut up you stupid horny brain._

Jeongguk talks about the date again when he stops the car infront of Taehyung's building. Taehyung tells him he'll be ready whenever Jeongguk says and Jeongguk wanted to curse himself when he remembers he's really busy the next two days. Taehyung's fine with it though.

They kiss briefly again---well they kiss when Jeongguk unbuckles Taehyung's seat belt and Taehyung can't take it anymore. He always wanted to do it so he kisses Jeongguk when he was ever so close to him and Jeongguk smirks because that's what he wanted.

And Taehyung was kind of glad that he got two days---because Jeongguk was busy---to think about what Minho has said to him. Taehyung doesn't know what there is to think about it but still---he wouldn't be mentally ready for the date if his mind's a mess.

This time Taehyung watches with a smile as Jeongguk drives away and then goes inside the building. Having cleaned up and showered, he lays under the silk sheets with a soft smile.

 _Do_ _I_ _really make Jeongguk_ _happy_ _? Am_ _I_ _really the_ _first_ _person_ _he feels something_ _for_ _?_

 _What happened_ _to_ _you_ _Jeongguk? Why are you so alone?_

And Taehyung wants to be the one to take away that loneliness from him.

**\------------------------------**

Taehyung knew he should've complied to his instincts he got that he shouldn't go to the grocery store where he was two days ago---where he witnessed the murder which wasn't a murder because the cashier was alive and breathing when he entered the store. There wasn't even a goddamn bruise on her neck.

 _How_ _the_ _fuck?_ Taehyung gulps. Though Taehyung makes the stupid decision first and then regrets it when he's deep in shit.

And looking through the aisles, he never expected to see the man he saw in the party.

 _Simon? Siphon? Ohhh---_ _Siwon_ _._ Taehyung remembers.

"What a small world." Siwon chuckles and Taehyung half smiles, going back to looking at the snacks he wants.

"Never thought I'll see you here." Siwon says and here Taehyung thought he'll leave him alone.

"Never thought I'd _ever_ see you here either." Taehyung says and is about to change the aisle when Siwon stops him.

"I've been following you to be honest." And Taehyung halts in his steps and he turns around.

"What the fuck? Why?" Taehyung was furious.

"I want to tell you something. I know Jeongguk would've told you to not listen to any bullshit I say but this isn't bullshit. What I'm going to tell---".

"Disappear from infront of me before I start beating you." Taehyung interrupts him and Siwon chuckles.

"Disappear!" Siwon laughs louder.

"Just take a look at this and I'll disappear." Siwon smirks and he whistles. Taehyung stands there furious and confused.

And then a honey coloured wolf appears, turning from the corner of the aisle and Taehyung almost screams---the bags of chips from his hands fall on the floor and Taehyung's blood runs cold.

_There's_ _a wolf in a grocery_ _shop_ _. A_ _goddamn_ _wolf._

_But should_ _I_ _be_ _scared_ _\---_ _I've_ _seen one_ _before_ _and it_ _wasn't_ _harmful---_

Taehyung is scared shitless when the wolf groans.

"Wh---what a-about it huh? It's just---it's j-just a dog." Taehyung utters and Siwon laughs.

"Oh you naive boy." Siwon shakes his head and looks at the wolf.

"Shift."

Taehyung's expression turns into one horror when he actually hears the bone cracking---the fur slowly disappearing and the creature turns into a human---the breaking of bones is what makes Taehyung put a hand on his mouth---he's on a verge of throwing up.

The wolf is kneeling---now a complete human and he's naked. Taehyung looks at Siwon---eyes full of tears, ready to fall and Siwon looks at him with triumph.

"You must've heard about the myths about werewolves and vampires and many mythical creatures---well trust me---half of them are real." Siwon says and Taehyung feels his legs about to give up.

"But why are you so shocked? Don't you know about this all? Didn't Jeongguk told you?" Siwon innocently says and Taehyung's eyes widen at Jeongguk's name.

"He---he knows?" Taehyung asks.

"Oh poor boy. He doesn't only know---he is one---the one you just called him--". Siwon points at the man on the floor.

"A dog." Siwon laughs. Taehyung refuses to believe it. This can't be true.

_I'm_ _dreaming._ _I'm_ _definitely dreaming._

"No." Taehyung desperately says.

"Yes. Your precious Jeongguk is a werewolf and he didn't tell you. Trust me, he wasn't even planning to. That's why be dragged you away last night when I said you're supposed to know." Siwon utters and Taehyung shakes his head.

"And not only him---your hyung---fucking Min Yoongi is a vampire---just like me." And Taehyung stumbles back, falling on the floor hard when Siwon is infront of him in a fraction of second---so fast that Taehyung couldn't even blink.

Siwon crouches down and smirks at Taehyung.

"That fucker Min and his boyfriend Park Jimin is a werewolf---". And Taehyung lets out a sob at his best friend's name.

"Namjoon and his omega slut are werewolves. Serene's owner is---". Siwon laughs mockingly. "That fucker is both." Siwon's eyes are furious now.

"Everyone close to you has been fooling you. They will keep fooling you. Be glad that I told you." Siwon says and gets up. Taehyung stays whimpering on the floor.

The other guy was no longer naked but Taehyung has no energy to think how and where he got the clothes from.

"Don't trust anyone Taehyung. No one is worthy enough." Siwon says and leaves the grocery store with the other guy.

And Taehyung throws up---head hurting as if being hit repeatedly by a hammer.

**\--------------------------------**


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung didn't even know how he was able to even walk while all he could feel that he will collapse any moment. His legs feel like jelly and his mind is unable to comprehend anything that's going on. Well of course all that's happened just moments ago is in his mind---replaying all over and over again---mocking him and threatening him yet he can't seem to cope up with it.

He does thinks a bit about something though---that why the cashier was so unbothered when he glimpsed at her while running out of the shop--- he doesn't care why there was no one other than him and those two but---whatever it was---Taehyung doesn't give a fuck about it because all he can feel is a pounding headache and a swere heartache.

It's getting dark a little---people give him weird looks when he stumbles but still no one comes to even ask if he's okay. And Taehyung hates everyone at the moment---even himself.

"Taehyung?" Taehyung thinks he heard his name but everything that's been happening---it must be a trick of mind. He's going crazy now? Taehyung wanted to scream because he doesn't know what's going on.

"Hey, Taehyung?" Taehyung feels a warmth on his shoulder and he stops. Whoever called him, comes to stand in front of him. Taehyung's body seems to be working on his own---like a robot complying to what needs to be done no matter what.

Taehyung looks up and sees a face alot familiar.

"Bobby." Taehyung whispers, his blood red eyes blinking as he looks at him.

"Are you---okay? Have you been crying?" Bobby asks, fearing if Taehyung was hurt by the assholes they saw that day. He always takes this route. He wouldn't have stopped if Taehyung would not be looking like he'll collapse any moment but he was surprised to see Taehyung like this.

"No---but I'm going out of my mind for sure." Taehyung utters and Bobby looks at him in confusion.

"Did someone hurt you Taehyung?" Bobby asks. He doesn't know why he's being nice to Taehyung. Taehyung doesn't know why Bobby is being nice to him---he doesn't know why he's not snapping at him. He doesn't fucking what's going on.

"Yes." Taehyung answers. Bobby hopes it's not that asshole but if it was him---Taehyung would definitely be bleeding.

"Who?" Bobby asks, hand still on Taehyung's shoulder.

"Everyone." Taehyung whispers, eyes holding no warmth they always do and even Bobby feels the sadness behind them.

"Hey---Taehyung, let me, let me drive you home yeah?" Bobby feels like it's the only thing he should say because he doesn't know what happened to Taehyung and they are not close friends to be sharing such things with eachother.

"Do you---can you take me to Hanbin's?" Taehyung asks---the headache gets unbearable and he almost leans towards Bobby.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Bobby says. Taehyung takes a step forward and stumbles, Bobby immediately holds him. He hooks Taehyung's arm around his neck and grabs him firmly from his back because he knows Taehyung won't be able to walk.

They walk towards Bobby's car and Taehyung has his eyes closed.

Come on Taehyung. What's wrong with you? Why are you being so weak?

You're not weak. You are not weak okay.

But maybe I am. Maybe I've always been.

"Taehyung, hey, open your eyes. I want you to guide me to his house." Bobby says to Taehyung who feels sleepy. Bobby knows Hanbin's house---he had a project with him that ended up them having a bruising fight. Taehyung was spared because he got very late.

He's just trying to keep Taehyung from---drifting to sleep. But Taehyung wants to sleep so he can keep the thoughts---that he doesn't have energy to even think about---can keep away. He wants to be completely thoughtless.

He doesn't want to think he's alone.

He doesn't want to think he was betrayed---

"We're here." Bobby says and Taehyung doesn't open his eyes. A stupid urge to ignore Bobby and keep sitting here gets into him and he ignores Bobby. Though Bobby gets out out of the car and walks upto Hanbin's door and knocks.

After a few more knocks, Hanbin opens the door---shocked to see Bobby infront of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hanbin utters, eyebrows furrowed and Bobby though he'd say hi.

"You're best friend is in need of help. Stop cursing for no reason." Bobby says and Hanbin's expression morphs into a worried one.

"What happened to Taehyung?" Hanbin asks because he couldn't see Taehyung anywhere.

"He isn't telling me so ask him yourself and get him out of my car." Bobby points at his car and the next moment he's pushed aside by Hanbin who is running towards the car.

"Tae?" Hanbin softly says when he opens the passenger door and finds Taehyung---eyes closed.

"Taehyungie?" Hanbin says, cupping Taehyung's face who slowly opens his and immediately smiles.

"Binnie, thank God you're here. I thought you'd leave too." Taehyung chuckles and Hanbin frowns.

"I won't leave you idiot but right now---you need to get you ass out of this ugly car because you have a fever." Hanbin can't talk to him about anything here. He has no idea why Taehyung said that but he's worried about his fever more. He has never seem Taehyung look so helpless before.

Taehyung---he's just scared. Who wouldn't be?

"Carry me." Taehyung says and Hanbin chuckles.

"You're heavy." Hanbin says.

"We both know that's a lie." Taehyung makes effort to smile. He doesn't want Hanbin to think that he's on verge of losing his shit. He needs to stay calm before he does---the talk with them.

Hanbin manages to get Taehyung on his back for a piggy back. He smiles softly at Bobby when he sees him but Hanbin glares at him. Bobby shakes his head and sighs---walking to his car and drives away.

"My head hurts." Taehyung mumbles.

"And my back hurts." Hanbin replies but Taehyung doesn't even have energy to chuckle. It's like Siwon has drained every ounce of it from him---just by telling him the truth.

And Taehyung wanted to cry like a baby whenever he even tries to think about it.

"You're burning---you have a headache, what have you been doing?" Hanbin asks when he lays Taehyung on the couch.

"And why were you with Bobby bitch?" Hanbin asks but then thinks that it might not be the right time.

"Stop talking." Taehyung weakly says because he just wants to sleep.

"Fine---eat the painkillers and sleep and we're going to talk tomorrow." Hanbin says, handing Taehyung the painkiller and then water.

"Okay?" Hanbin asks and Taehyung nods, falling back to the couch.

It wasn't even 8 yet and there was no way Taehyung could go to Serene and no way Hanbin would've let him. Taehyung's appearance and the way he's acting made Hanbin so worried. It's clear Taehyung isn't drunk---Taehyung never drinks but there is definitely something that happened which made Taehyung come to him---with Bobby.

This makes Hanbin think there is definitely something wrong. There is no way he'll be asking Bobby but he has to ask Taehyung. Hanbin takes off Taehyung's shoes and socks and puts a blanket on him, kissing his head softly and walks towards his room. He has an assignment left because unlike Taehyung---he doesn't skip uni this much.

And when Hanbin woke up the next day---earlier---Taehyung was gone.

**\----------------------------**

Jimin and Yoongi were back in Seoul today. The news Jimin got from Taehyung's parents was a shock. He never thought that'd ever be the case because---he just never even thought about it---that's the only thing he can say.

Jimin was also worried because Hoseok texted him that Taehyung didn't came to Serene for two days. One of the two days Jimin knew about the gathering but he didn't knew why Taehyung would skip the next day because Kim Taehyung never skips the work.

He got more worried when Taehyung wasn't picking his calls or replying his texts. He called Jeongguk but he said he's been busy the last day and hasn't contacted Taehyung. Jimin's call made Jeongguk restless too.

Jeongguk has Taehyung's number so he texts him but and calls him too---getting no response.

So the moment they are in Seoul, Jimin goes to Taehyung's apartment. He keeps knocking and calling for Taehyung---hoping he doesn't have to use the spare key and he doesn't because it's not point---Taehyung wasn't inside, Jimin couldn't pick his scent.

Where are you Tae?

I hope you're fine. Jimin didn't want to think that Taehyung might be in danger. Then it clicks to him---Taehyung must be in university and it's almost time for his last class. Jimin sighs happily and drives there.

Though he only sees Hanbin walking out---no Taehyung. He runs towards Hanbin and asks him about his best friend---their best friend.

"He was at my apartment last night. He had a high fever and a bad headache and I could easily tell he was crying. I was supposed to talk to him in the morning but he was gone. He's not picking my calls or replying to my texts." Hanbin worryingly says and Jimin's blood runs cold.

Taehyung was definitely in danger.

**\-----------------------------**

They were all in Taehyung's apartment. Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jeongguk---just in case Taehyung comes back. Hoseok was on phone with Jooheon, telling him to search every goddamn place.

Jeongguk couldn't even get Taehyung's scent---It's like something was blocking it---Jeongguk could feel a huge barrier between himself and Taehyung---or else he would've found Taehyung.

"Why are we in his apartment? Aren't we supposed to look for him?" Jeongguk says, annoyed that nothing is being done.

"Maybe we should---". But Jeongguk immediately turns towards the door when he gets Taehyung's scent. Then the door is being unlocked, yeah they locked it---and is being opened, revealing his beautiful mate.

Taehyung's expression turns into utters shock when he sees all of them.

"Taehyung!" Jeongguk utters and runs towards Taehyung, pulling him for a hug.

"Where were you?" Jeongguk asks worryingly. Taehyung's expression now turns into an annoying one and he pushes Jeongguk away---who is surprised at this.

"What the fuck are all of you doing here?" Taehyung demands, eyes trailing on everyone but not on Jeongguk. Jimin furrows his eyebrows, they were worried shitless here and Taehyung is being rude to them.

"You tell us where the fuck you were the whole day. You have any idea how worried we were?" Jimin says and Taehyung lets out a humourless chuckle.

"I'm not bound to answer you." Taehyung says and Jimin gapes at him.

"Taehyung? What's wrong with you?" Jimin says and walks towards him but Taehyung stops him.

"Tae?" Taehyung hears Jeongguk's voice, a hand on his shoulder and he immediately moves away from him---seeing the hurtful expression on Jeongguk but he doesn't care about anyone right now.

"You know what? I was going to ask you all to meet me at Serene but it's okay if you're all here too---I want to talk to you all." Taehyung mockingly smiles.

"Talk about what Tae?" Jimin says and Taehyung's expression immediately saddens but he quickly recovers. He can't be weak right now.

"Who are you?" Taehyung asks, arms folded on his chest and Jimin looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Taehyung?" Jimin utters and Taehyung laughs.

"Don't be so innocent infront of me. I'm not just asking Jimin---I'm asking all of you. Who the fuck are you?" Taehyung almost yells.

He isn't really angry at Hoseok because he can't really mind of Hoseok has not told him. They aren't that close. He can't say the same about other three---yeah, Yoongi included.

"Stop yelling and tell us what's wrong." Jimin says, a little irritated.

"I thought I was your best friend---I was thought we were supposed to tell each other every secret. Every goddamn secret." Taehyung snaps. The word secret makes everyone shiver. They might---might be getting it now.

"You are my best friend Taehyung. You were and you always will be." Jimin says and Taehyung closes his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down.

Jeongguk doesn't like this feeling---the feeling that Taehyung is pushing him away somehow.

"You know when I told you about that wolf I met---". Taehyung pauses---he pauses just to see everyone's reaction. Hoseok is looking down all the time---Yoongi's sitting on the couch, eyebrows furrowed. Jimin's eyes widen but he quickly recovers and Jeongguk looks like he's seen a ghost and Taehyung hasn't even said the whole sentence.

"How easily you said that you have no idea what's going on and that you're surprised too that the wolf didn't kill me---tried to play along that you have no idea---".

"Taehyung I really don't---".

"Fucking listen to me." Taehyung snarls and Jimin backs away a little.

"You're still trying to deny the fact that you're not a human! That none of you are humans!" Taehyung yells, eyes wide, hand closed in fists, breathing heavily as he finally says it.

Yoongi closes his eyes as soon as he hears it. Jimin's whole demeanor changes into a panicked one and Jeongguk can't even imagine how Taehyung will be with him if he can yell at Jimin like that.

"I know everything. I know who each and everyone of you are. Don't even dare deny it". Taehyung glares at them but never once looks at Jeongguk.

"And don't fucking say that you wanted to tell me all this because I know that's not true." Taehyung says.

"Tae---I swear I did want to---I wanted to tell you but---". Jimin pauses.

"Please Jimin---stop this." Taehyung sounds so tired.

"I just wanted you to be safe Tae. It's dangerous---".

"Again with that saving bullshit. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a baby. And how the fuck would I've been in danger if I only knew who you really are?" Taehyung asks.

"What if you hated me huh? I didn't want to lose you okay." Jimin was on verge of tears.

"How could I have hated you Jimin? Me knowing your truth would not have changed the fact that you are kind and sweet and an amazing best friend. Everything would've been the same. Nothing---nothing would've changed." Taehyung says---about to cry too.

"Just think about it---what could've changed if you trusted me enough to tell me the biggest secret you have when I've told you each and every one of mine. What---what could've gone wrong?" Jimin stays quiet at that.

Trust---is lethal when broken.

Though really, what could've changed? Nothing. They would still be best friends. Taehyung would be amazed by the new things though but his love for Jimin would've always stayed the same.

"We would still be the same Jiminie." Taehyung wants to pat himself because he hasn't let his tears fall. Though Jimin seems to be in difficultly holding back his tears.

"And Yoongi hyung---you---". Taehyung looks at the said male who doesn't spare him a glance. "Never mind, who am I ever talking to." Taehyung humourless laughs.

"And you." Taehyung looks at Jeongguk, who's already looking at him. Taehyung's voice is so soft yet so sad. And hear Taehyung fails to stop his tears. He cries. He doesn't know why

"What excuse do you have to prove your innocence here?" Taehyung asks, barely able to speak and Jeongguk takes a step towards him---wanting to hold Taehyung but stops when Taehyung takes one back.

"We both met way after me and Jimin did so what could possibly be your reason to not tell me that you're a werewolf. Surely it wasn't because you wanted to keep me safe too." Jeongguk flinches because Taehyung's voice---even when he's crying, has a cold edge in it.

"You were so confident to be in this relationship with me---trying to be a smart ass with your ways to woo me but I didn't know you were a goddamn coward Jeongguk." Taehyung utters.

"You thought I'd leave if you'll tell me right? Because apparently you need someone to keep you company so you decided to keep me in the dark because how could an idiot like me ever find out about all of this right?" Taehyung says, poking his inner cheek with his tongue.

"No Taehyung, I swear I would've told you but it was too soon. You were already far from me and I thought---".

"Far from you? I always wanted to be close to you. I came to you that day and cried on your shoulder and I'm far away? I was out of mind when I thought you don't want me when you disappeared for three days and you still though I'm far from you?" Taehyung says---slight disbelief coating his words.

"No Taehyung, I didn't mean it that way." Jeongguk utters.

"There's no other way you could've meant it Jeongguk. And I'm not someone you could keep a leash around their neck so they'll always be with you they won't be far from you--".

"Taehyung please. I'm so sorry." Jeongguk says---voice about to break.

"I'm glad I found out before I---". Taehyung stops himself and looks away from Jeongguk and Jeongguk wants him to keep looking at him.

"None of you trust me enough. If you did, you would've told me." Taehyung wipes away his tears.

"Well I can't say anything to you Hoseok sunbaenim. We weren't that close right?" Taehyung lets out a humourless chuckle and Hoseok keeps looking at the floor.

"Tae. I'm so sorry. I swear I wanted to tell you but I was scared---I was scared you might get hurt. You don't know about yourself even and I went to your parents---".

"You visited my parents?" Taehyung asks and Jimin nods.

"Why did I not know about this?" Taehyung raises his eyebrow and Jimin once again can't answer.

"Okay you know what? Just like you've been doing it all along---keep all the secrets to yourselves. I don't want to know. You don't have to think of anymore excuses." Taehyung claps his hands.

"Taehyung---".

"Now you all can leave." Taehyung says and Jimin's eyes beg him to not do it.

"Please listen to me Tae, please don't do this to me." Jeongguk doesn't care how desperate he sounds infront everyone.

"Not everything is about you." Taehyung doesn't look at him.

"Please." Taehyung points at the door. Hoseok is the first to move, looking softly at Taehyung and leaves.

"Let's go Jimin. Do what he wants you to." Yoongi says as he gets up and Jimin keeps his pleading eyes on Taehyung.

"It's okay babe. Let's go." Yoongi softly says and Jimin finally looks away and nods at Yoongi.

"I'm sorry Taehyungie. I love you. Goodnight." Jimin utters and leaves with Yoongi. The silence then envelopes heavily around them.

"You too." Taehyung says when Jeongguk doesn't leave.

"Please don't do this Taehyung. I'm really sorry." Jeongguk apologises. He won't say that he wanted to tell Taehyung about everything because Taehyung won't believe him, this is an old excuse but Taehyung can't understand that Jeongguk really wanted to tell him.

"I swear Jeongguk---I would've fallen in love with you the moment you would've trusted me enough to tell me all this. I would've been so happy and---and honoured to have someone who trusts me---I would've been proud to be trusted by you---to be important enough to be trusted by you." Taehyung was crying again, his back on Jeongguk.

"You are important to me Taehyung and I'm not telling you the next thing just because I want you to feel pity on me or think that it's a pathetic way to earn your forgiveness but---". Jeongguk pause. He knows there might be no point in telling Taehyung about the mate thing.

"If you really don't want to see me anymore then I want---I want---I want you to know that---". Jeongguk exhales shakily and Taehyung's knuckles turn white as his nails dig into his palm---hands tightly curled.

"I want you to know that I love you. I really love you." Jeongguk leaves after that and Taehyung breaks down completely.

**\--------------------------**

"Hyung?" Minho was in his office when he got Jeongguk's call.

"Jeongguk? Hey, everything alright?" Minho asks when he hears Jeongguk's very strained voice.

"No---nothing is alright." Jeongguk says and Minho furrows his eyebrows in confusion because Jeongguk never talks so---depressed.

"Jeongguk, tell me what's wrong?" Minho asks and hears him sigh deeply from other line of the phone.

"I'm on way to your office. I'll tell you once I get there." Jeongguk replies.

"Yeah, okay. I'm waiting." And Jeongguk ends the call.

He drives faster than he usually does. He wants to be alone but at the same times he wants someone to comfort him. He wants to cry his heart out infront of someone who'll really listen and understand him. Minho is that person---who really does understands him.

So now he sits infront of him, eyes almost tearing up as he tells him everything that happened in Taehyung's apartment.

"I should've told him about everything. I should've trusted him enough to know that he won't leave me. He said he wouldn't have left me if had told him but---but I didn't." Jeongguk utters, now getting frustrated by himself.

"I shouldn't have listen to Jimin hyung. He said not to tell Taehyung and look---look what happened." Minho kept looking at Jeongguk with sad eyes yet he won't let Jeongguk give up so easily.

"Does he know about the mate bond?" Minho asks. "Whoever told Taehyung about you all must've told him about this too no?"

"I don't think he knows about that but I know who told Taehyung the truth though." Jeongguk gritts his teeth.

"Siwon?" Minho utters.

"Yes. Him." Jeongguk says his name with disgust.

"Now that Taehyung knows everything, you should tell him about you both being mates and also the truth about who he really is. He deserves to know that." Minho says. Jeongguk had told him about Taehyung's reality.

"He needs to know about alot of things hyung. And I have no idea how he will react to the news about his parents." Jeongguk says, eyes staring into void. He doesn't now how he's so calm after being pushed away by Taehyung.

"His parents?" Minho asks.

"Yeah, Jimin and Yoongi hyung went to his house in Daegu. Both of his parents are humans so there is no way they could've given birth to an Alpha." Jeongguk says and Minho rubs his temple---everything changed so---fast.

"I confessed to him. I told him I love him." Jeongguk says and let's put a humourless chuckle. He's staring at the carpet all this time, never once looking at Minho. And Minho thinks how many more bombs Jeongguk has yet to throw at him about all this.

"What---did he, how did he reacted?" Minho asks.

"No idea. I left right after that." Jeongguk says and Minho gapes at him.

"Are you fucking serious? You're a goddamn coward Jeongguk." Minho says.

"That's what he told me too." Jeongguk says, a smile on his lips that's dead.

"Why did you leave Jeongguk?" Minho desperately asks.

"He didn't want me there." Jeongguk replies immediately.

"But you were supposed to fight for him---".

"For him---not with him." Jeongguk interrupts.

"Jeongguk! You were supposed to stay there and tell him each and every thing. He definitely would've listen to you." Minho says and Jeongguk shakes his head.

"He looked so tired and---and almost fed up of everything. He would never have understood what he means to me." Jeongguk says, broken yet voice soft.

"You know you can't give up this easily. You can't just let it be if he has told you to leave. You don't just give up when you fall in love---you have to fight and you were supposed to do the same. You have to fight for him. Shit happens but you can't accept defeat like that. You will talk to him---apologise or whatever but you will see him. He's your mate goddamn it! This little argument cannot separate both of you." Minho explains.

"You know you can't lose him. And even I can tell you that he will _stay._ He's the one who won't leave---I have seen it in his eyes. The way he looks at you---Jeongguk it's clear that he feels alot for you. His masked wolf atleast _recognises_ you. He just needs time and you need not to give up on him." Jeongguk let's Minho's words settle and looks at him, eyes threatening to pour tears and Minho hasn't seen Jeongguk this broken in four years.

"Have I lost him?" Jeongguk sounds so broken that Minho just wants to hug him.

"No, no you haven't and you will never. I can't see you go through the pain of losing a mate. You're gonna talk to him okay and it's going to be okay. It's all new and a shock to Taehyung, that's why he did what he thought would be better---push you all away and be alone. It'll take time but he'll be fine with all of you. Trust me." Minho smiles softly and Jeongguk trusts his hyung without any doubt.

"I don't want him to be alone." Jeongguk whispers.

"He won't be alone and neither will you be okay. It's going to be okay." Minho assures Jeongguk and a tear finally falls from Jeongguk's eye.

"I really love him hyung. I know he doesn't feel the same way but I do love him. I want him to know that I can't live without him anymore. In just a little time, he has etched himself in me and I can't imagine a life without him." Jeongguk says, trying his best to not cry after four goddamn years but he already is.

Minho gets up from his chair and walks towards Jeongguk who immediately gets up and let's Minho hug him tightly. Minho pats Jeongguk's back, assuring him that nothing has gone wrong like he thinks and it will be okay.

"He made you cry and now there's nothing that can change my mind---that Taehyung is made for you. You both are made for eachother. Mates or not, you were meant to find eachother." Minho says and Jeongguk hugs him tightly.

"Thank you for being with me hyung. I am so grateful to have you in my life." Jeongguk whispers and Minho smiles, nodding for Jeongguk to know that he feels the same.

"You'll see Jeongguk---Taehyung is going to be the only thing that'll give your life real meaning." Minho says when he breaks the hug.

"He already does." Jeongguk replies.

Jeongguk always told Minho to move on but Minho always told him it's impossible. Everytime, he'll answer this.

"You're going to work all night here?" Jeongguk asks.

"Yeah." Minho pouts. "Alot is needed to be done."

"Okay, I'll just sleep on the couch here. Don't disturb me please." Jeongguk utters and Minho gapes at him.

"Here I thought you were going to help me." Minho utters.

"You wish." Jeongguk grins and walks towards the couch.

"Idiot."

**\-------------------------**

Taehyung knew it'll be impossible to fall asleep when a certain someone's confession is raging in his mind. And he can't even ignore it or call it fake because Jeongguk's voice was sincere and honest.

_I want_ _you_ _to know that I love you. I really love you._

Taehyung shuts his eyes tightly, trying to sleep but fails. The thought that Jeongguk really loves him makes him want to run to him and hug him so tight. Then slap him and beat him for not telling him about the truth and then kiss him because of the confession.

Taehyung was about to pass out when he broke down after hearing the confession. His heart was soaring with happiness yet he was crying like an idiot. He has no idea how to process it. With all that's been going on---Jeongguk fucking had to throw the confession at him and leave him like it's the most normal thing.

Taehyung thinks he'll go crazy thinking about the fact that Jeongguk loves him.

Taehyung's mind was a mess. He never wanted to hurt any of them but he was mad. He has a right to be a little mad atleast. Taehyung swears that if he knew about the truth from the very start he met---about Jimin and Yoongi and when he met Jeongguk---more like, if they had told him---why the fuck would he run away or leave them?

He definitely would've been surprised at first but he could never have been scared of them and leave them. Nothing would've been changed. Then why was he not trusted enough by any of them.

Also, he's been curious about why Jimin went to meet his parents without telling him. What could Jimin really want from his parents?

He wants to know and be can't wait. He was being all sassy when he told Jimin he can keep all the secrets to himself but now he's dying to know. So he calls Jimin.

Jimin was snuggled into Yoongi's embrace after breaking down as soon as he got home. Yoongi has been confronting him and he finally calms down.

"He hates me now." Jimin utters and Yoongi scoffs.

"We both know it's not true. He's just a little hurt but you know he can't stay mad at you longer." Yoongi says, rubbing Jimin's arm softly.

"He never used to get angry like he did earlier. Now who knows how long he'll stay mad. Who knows if he'll trust me again." Jimin mumbles.

"It's going to be okay." Yoongi utters, hopefully and Jimin hopes too.

Then his phone rings and his eyes widen when he sees the caller Id.

"It's Tae." Jimin utters, hands shaking and little as he answers

"Hello?" Jimin utters in an unsure voice.

"Meet me at the coffee shop near my university tomorrow. 12 o'clock sharp." He hears Taehyung's voice as if a robot is speaking---without any emotion.

"Okay". But Taehyung has already ended the call.

"What did he say?" Yoongi asks.

"He wants to see me tomorrow. Don't know why." Jimin sighs, eyes getting heavy.

"He's a curious one. Probably wants to know more." Yoongi says and Jimin hums as sleep envelopes him.

**\-----------------------------**

Jimin sat nervously across the table, infront of Taehyung who was looking outside the window ever since they've been here---which is fifteen, no sixteen minutes and counting.

Jimin wasn't late either, he was here earlier because he didn't want Taehyung to wait.

"Tae?" Jimin calls him for the first time they're in the coffee shop. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"You're not saying anything and it's been---".

"Got fed up of me already?" Taehyung's voice is sharp as he looks at him with stern expression and Jimin panics.

"No, no that's not it. I just---".

"Why did you meet my parents? Why was I kept secretive of this too?" Taehyung cuts Jimin and asks.

"It's because---I---I uh---".

"Don't keep anymore secrets from me. Don't fucking dare lie to me. I deserve to know why you met my parents without me knowing?" Taehyung asks. Jimin thinks it's better to spill before he loses Taehyung for real.

"Are you sure you'll be---okay to hear everything?" Jimin says and Taehyung chuckles humourless.

"Please enlighten me, I know I can take it after what I know now." Taehyung utters and Jimin nods, taking a deep breath.

"Kim Jia and Kim Minseok have only given you their name, they're not your real parents." Jimin says, without a story of here and there.

Taehyung raises his eyebrow.

"Uhm Ouch? But you did not need to remind me of that." Taehyung says and Jimin looks at him wide eyed.

"You know?" Jimin asks and Taehyung nods.

"Yeah, heard them talking about few days before I came to live in Seoul. They were really worried about me. How will I live alone---mum thought I won't eat healthy and blah blah." Taehyung shrugs. He did cried for a whole night but it didn't matter. He knew this much that his parents could even die for him.

"You didn't tell me." Jimin says and Taehyung laughs.

"They don't know that I know about this. Even if have forgotten because for me---they are my family. Blood or not. Besides, I didn't want you to pity me." Taehyung says as if it's no big deal.

"I would never do that." Jimin says.

"You definitely would. Thinking I'm a boy without parents would make you more of a mom then you already are." Taehyung says.

"You kept it secret from me. I thought we don't keep secrets." Jimin asks.

"Oh now you're gonna play like that. I myself wanted to forget I ever heard that I'm adopted and you wanted me to tell you?" Taehyung says and Jimin shrugs.

"Still, I think I was supposed to know." Jimin says and Taehyung looks at him funnily.

"No you did not. Even if wasn't supposed to know. But you also thought I wasn't supposed to know your secret so that makes us even, though yours was a lot more heavier no?" Taehyung asks.

"Yeah I know and I'm sor---".

"What was the reason that made you go to my parents?" Taehyung interrupts Jimin.

"Your chest pain and fainting in Serene weren't because of cold." Jimin wants to get straight to the point. Taehyung frowns at that.

"Then what?" Taehyung asks.

"Your real parents must me werewolves that why you are also one." Jimin says and Taehyung's eyes go comically wide, mouth opens in surprise and shock.

"I have your medical file at home, I'll let you see that too but it's true. You're an Alpha but you have mutation which has deleted almost all of your werewolf genes but a few remain. Though your human genes have balanced them. You're more human than a werewolf but less." Jimin says and he himself is surprised how he remembers all this complicated shit.

"You know there is a reason I took arts. That's because I hate medical or any science!" Taehyung utters when he doesn't understand what Jimin said. He only understood that he's a werewolf but due a mutation his werewolf side is gone. The equilibrium shit---he has no idea about.

"I'll send you your file." Jimin says.

"So---I'm a werewolf and also _not_ a werewolf." Taehyung says.

"More human and very less werewolf, yeah." Jimin replies.

"I'm on verge of losing my mind." Taehyung groans.

"What else do I have to know?" Taehyung asks, mildly irritated. "And what is an Alpha?"

"Werewolves are alphas, betas or omegas." Jimin says.

"Werewolves have kinds?"

"Classes. It's the classes." Jimin explains. "The one on top are are Alphas, me, you and Namjoon hyung, I'm sure you've met him. Alphas are the strongest though you---". Jimin clears his throat and isn't even in mood of getting offended.

"Then come betas, the lower to alphas. They serve as protectors mainly. Can be like alphas sometimes." Jimin continues.

"Omegas are mainly females. They raise pups but some are used as sex slaves which is brutal and should be stopped. But the male omegas are rare. They can also bear children. Namjoon's mate is an omega. Jin hyung. He's pregnant." And Taehyung is looking at him with wide surprised eyes again.

"You just destroyed nature." Taehyung utters, rubbing his temples.

"Well that's our nature." Jimin says.

"Please don't tell me there are females who have dicks too." Taehyung says and Jimin laughs.

"No, there aren't any."

"Good."

"But---what class does uhm---Jeongguk belongs too." Taehyung says hesitantly and he doesn't know if Jimin is smiling or smirking at him.

"He's a pure blood. Rare and way stronger than alphas." Jimin says and and Taehyung gulps, a shiver runs down his spine. He doesn't know why.

"Oh---uhm anything else that I need to know?" Taehyung says.

"The mate bond." Jimin says.

"Fucking elaborate now please." Taehyung utters.

"The wolf you met on the forest---". Jimin pauses.

"Yeah?"

"It was Jeongguk." Jimin says.

"WHAT?!" Taehyung shouts and people around them look at him weirdly. Taehyung puts his hand in his mouth so he won't shout again.

"You are Jeongguk's mate." Jimin says and Taehyung just gestures him to continue before he faints here.

"You're destined for him and he's destined for you. It's like you're eachother's soulmates, meant to live with eachother forever." Jimin says and Taehyung feels tingles inside his body.

"He can catch your scent easily. He can feel your emotions. Whenever you're hurt, he'll just know. If you didn't have the mutation, you'd be able to do it too." Jimin explains and Taehyung's expression shows so much vulnerability that Jimin has to look away.

"The bonds with human are less common though a pure blood and Alpha bond---I have never heard about it. It's like the most powerful bond." Jimin continues. Taehyung's glad he has an ability to stay calm at whatever type of shit is thrown at him or whatever unusual things he sees.

"To bond with your mate, you have to mark them. Give them a bite which seals the bond and you belong to your mate forever. Only the death on one mate can break the bond." Taehyung's heart threatens to stop when he hears that, he starts shaking slightly.

"Thought if a mate rejects you and the the rejection is one sided or one mate dies---the other gradually dies too but it doesn't happens to humans. A werewolf cannot withstand to be without his or her mate." Jimin says though he purposely doesn't tell Taehyung about the willful rejection.

"I think it's enough for you today. I know we're not on good terms right now but let me know when you wanna know more." Jimin gets up because he knows Taehyung wants to be alone now---and he leaves.

Taehyung feels the warmth of tears on his cheeks and he doesn't know why he's crying and soon he starts crying more. He doesn't know why at this moment---he misses Jeongguk so much.

**\-----------------------------**


	9. Chapter 9

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung calls his mother the moment he gets home from the coffee shop. He takes a deep breath, trying his best to not cry because he just felt like crying right now but he doesn't want to worry his mother.

"Taebear. How are you sweetie?" Jia's warm and sweet voice greets him and he swallows the lump in his throat.

"Hi mom." Taehyung utters, failing miserably to not let his voice quiver.

"Sweetie, are you crying?" Jia panics and Taehyung knew she'll find out.

"No, no of course not. I'm just having a sore throat." Taehyung utters as he coughs, a pathetic excuse.

"Tae---I-I know you're crying. And I think---I think I know---why." Jia's voice quivers.

"Did---did Jimin told you?" Jia asks, she's about to cry too.

"Yeah---he did." Taehyung bites his lips to stop a whimper when he hears Jia's sob.

"Tae baby---I'm so sorry. You had a right to know but I'd didn't want to lose you." Jia says and Taehyung wonders why is everyone keeping him in dark just so they won't lose him?

Is everyone really scared to lose me?

"Why is everyone been lying to me just to not lose me?" Taehyung chuckles shortly.

"I won't say that I wanted to tell you because---because I didn't and I'm sorry for that but trust me---I can't lose you baby. I may not have given birth to you but you're my son and I love you so much taebear." Jia says and Taehyung cries---he cries.

"Why can't---why can't anyone understand that I'm not going anywhere. Why would I ever leave?" Taehyung says through his tears.

"Tae---".

"I knew that before Jimin told me." Taehyung says, wiping his tears.

"What?"

"I heard you and dad talking a few days before I came to Seoul. You were saying that aunt Jihyu said that I've proved myself I'm adopted by deciding to leave you both and settle in Seoul." Taehyung says and Jia was still shocked.

"Tae---you knew all this time? Is that why you---you don't talk to us alot?" Jia asks and Taehyung feels guilty.

"No, of course not mom. You know I'm not that type of person to call someone each and every day." Taehyung says and Jia chuckles softly.

"You know how Jihyu can be. She never thinks when she speaks. I tried to keep her away from you all these years yet she---always manages to be the cause." Jia sighs.

"Tae baby, I just want you to know that me and your dad love you so much okay. You've been with us since you were mere months old and we've loved to you ever since---unconditionally and we'll always love you. You're our son and nothing can change that. I just---I'm really sorry if I have hurt you---".

"You haven't hurt me mom. I love you both unconditionally too. You are my parents and I'm so grateful of both of you for loving me when my real parents couldn't. They left me and I hate them but I can never hate you both. You're my family and I can do anything for you and dad."

"Oh Tae---". They both are crying again. They don't need to be related or connected by blood. Sometimes the blood betrays. Taehyung is so thankful of his parents that he can't even describe. What he has with his parents is example that sometimes only a good heart can change lives just like they changed Taehyung's.

"I have my exams after a few days. I'll be done with my university and I'll have a few days free---so I was thinking to visit home. It'll be summer too so--".

"Of course baby---It's your home, you are welcome anytime." Taehyung can feel the excitement and happiness in Jia's voice.

"Okay mom. Kiss dad for me---on. the. cheeks please." Taehyung utters and Jia laughs wholeheartedly.

"You nasty little boy. I will do it." Jia says and Taehyung chuckles. He's so lucky to have them. Even though he's said it a lot of times that he hates when they get a litte bossy sometimes---doesn't mean he hates them completely. He loves them alot.

"I love you mom." Taehyung softly says.

"I love you too sweetie. I can't wait to see you. Study hard for your exams okay. I know you'll ace them." Jia says and Taehyung groans playfully.

"I can't guarantee that."

"Don't even dare be irresponsible Kim Taehyung." Jia threatens softly.

"Yes mum. Bye now." Taehyung chuckles.

"Bye sweetie." The call ends and Taehyung sighs happily. Having known about the truth never ever made him want to hate his parents or leave them---it made him respect them even more because Taehyung isn't even their real son but they love him and raised him just like their own. Well he is their own son and nothing can change that.

**\----------------------------**

It's been three days and Jeongguk is still scared to talk to Taehyung because he has no idea how he'll react. He was almost leaving to meet Taehyung but then stopped when that thought comes to his mind.

Jimin said that he's sorry---sorry for telling Taehyung about the mate bond and Jeongguk being Taehyung's mate. Jeongguk was angry---saying Jimin wasn't the one who was supposed to tell him and he left before he could get more furious.

And the thought---that if Taehyung knows about them being mates then he hasn't even called him---not even to yell at him or curse at him so it made Jeongguk think that he might never get to talk to Taehyung again and it scared him shitless.

He's now sure that Taehyung doesn't care about him anymore---about them.

But today---he has to be in Serene. He hasn't been there ever since that day. Hoseok said that Taehyung is back at work but he's not even looking looking at him or Yoongi. Jimin wasn't their either. Hoseok told him that Taehyung looked mad all the time.

This scares Jeongguk too. He never thought he'd ever be so scared just by the thought of having Taehyung mad at him.

Though today is a grand party held in Serene. The person whose throwing the party is an Alpha---and he's into dark business. Jeongguk has to attend just because of his dad. They are friends.

Minho also despises going their but they just have to be there---It's like of they won't---that old hag would do something really bad.

Yoongi always told Hoseok to not allow that old man---Lee Sihyuck---to even enter in his club but Hoseok always says that he's powerful enough to even but this place. It's like---no one can really---not go in this event. This nonsense party.

Jeongguk was supposed to go with his father but there's no way he'll be doing that. He has his own car and he's very much fine driving there in it. Minho said he'll be in time and will meet him there. He was glad that Minho will be with him there and the fact that it's held in the v.i.p section and Taehyung might be serving---It didn't settle well with Jeongguk.

"You're lucky there are people around or else I'd tell you what happens when you don't listen to me." Wonho utters through his teeth and Jeongguk just smirks---as if Jeongguk would ever let Wonho touch him. Maybe it was Jeongguk's bad luck that they arrived at the same time. Wonho goes inside and Jeongguk waits for Minho who arrives shortly after.

It's 11:05. They're five minutes late. The moment he enters the club---even when Taehyung's in the v.i.p section, his scent envelopes Jeongguk and he feels a little at ease. He can't wait to see Taehyung but he's also scared how Taehyung will react---worst case scenario---he won't even look at him.

The v.i.p section was expanded today. The booth couches were set in a big circle with little space kept in between and a large space for entering and leaving of servers.

Jeongguk and Minho sit where Yoongi and Jimin were. Wonho was talking with someone Jeongguk doesn't care to know. He can feel Taehyung but hasn't seen him yet.

On the other hand, Hoseok was guiding his workers---to not mess up no matter what.

"That old dude is really rich. Always has two or three girls with him, smoking hot girls. He walks as if he owns the world." A staff member says and Taehyung chuckles.

"Rich people love to show off. We can't do anything about it. Right now, all we can do is serve them their drinks and do as they say---". Taehyung sighs. He hates doing all this, being lower to some rich dipshit but he doesn't have a choice here. He chose this job and he has to be responsible.

"You're right. Mediocre people like us always just listen and do what the superior one asks." The staff member says and Taehyung wants to argue that he'll never do that but has to serve---he has to do that.

Lee Sihyuck arrives with all his glory. A smirk playing on his lips and two girls on either of his side. Wonho greets him first with a hug and Jeongguk, Minho, Yoongi and Jimin only stand up, bowing just a little and Jeongguk has a stupid urge to punch him.

"My my, never really thought you all be here." Sihyuck says as he sits down. Other than two girls, he has two more people with him. One is his son and other he has no idea about.

Jeongguk hates the fact that Siwon is here. There are so many people here that Jeongguk fucking loathes. He hopes Taehyung never comes to serve these bastards.

Sihyuck asks each of the person present here about how's life---and it gets so irritated that Jeongguk is stopped by Minho because he clenching his fists too tight.

And then he sees him. Kim Taehyung, his mate---the boy who he's fallen so deeply in love with. The boy who doesn't even know it yet.

Jeongguk knows he's being so obvious at looking at Taehyung with endearing eyes but he can't help it because he can't seem too look away at all.

Taehyung definitely saw him. He was about to turn around when he remembers that he's doing his job and can't just turn around and runs away. He ignores all---including the rapid beating of his heart and serves the order he was to serve. He didn't look Jeongguk's or Yoongi and Jimin's.

He feels his grip on tray loosen when he sees Siwon---looking at him with a dirty smirk on his face. It looks like Jeongguk hasn't talked to him yet.

He walks back to the counter and now it was turn to serve Sihyuck who said he likes to be served separately and not with others.

Taehyung carefully picks up the small designed tray, the flute glass on top of it and Taehyung hopes it won't fall but luck isn't on his side today. Taehyung thinks he saw the guy sitting next to Sihyuck's girl---extend his leg a little and Taehyung trips, the drink falls on the girls dress and a little on Sihyuck---the glass breaking in Sihyuck's feet.

Jeongguk was about to get up but Minho stops him, keeping a bruising grip on his wrist.

Everything seems to stop, Taehyung doesn't even dare to look up, his hands were hurting due the impact with which he fell. He hears the girl yelp and start to over react.

And he does look up---no, he's made to look up by being grabbed from his hair and he slightly whimpers at the strong tug. He's met with Sihyuck's furious eyes.

Taehyung feels like his body has been controlled. He would not way let anyone---werewolf or human, touch him like this. He'd fucking punch them in the face but he can't right now. Even in Jeongguk's presence, he feels weak and helpless and all the daunting eyes on him aren't helping at all.

Though the moment Jeongguk heard Taehyung's whimper---his eyes glassy looking at Sihyuck in fear---hands curling around his arms in an attempt to push away the monster's grip---Jeongguk saw red.

"You fucking pest." Sihyuck utters in disgust and Jeongguk's already on his feet and Minho doesn't stop him this time. He'll never stop him.

Wonho's smirk fades away when he sees Jeongguk in rage---walking towards Sihyuck.

"How fucking dare you." Jeongguk growls and grabs Sihyuck's wrist---he's being soft because Sihyuck hasn't let go of Taehyung's hair.

"Let go." Jeongguk threatens and Sihyuck laughs. Everyone watches and Yoongi's holding Jimin's hand who was breathing heavily.

"Who are you to tell what to do huh?" Sihyuck smirks and Jeongguk's patience is on the verge of losing control.

"I suggest you let go Sihyuck. It'll be better for you." Minho's calm voice is heard from behind Jeongguk.

"This poor bitch just---". And that's enough. Jeongguk's hand is immediately on Sihyuck's throat, curling as tight as possible and at the same time Jeongguk twists Sihyuck's wrist. The action causes Sihyuck pain and Taehyung hisses when his hair are pulled again but soon---the grip on his hair is gone.

Jeongguk was no twisting Sihyuck's wrist and with the other hand, he lets go of his throat and grabs his hair, slamming Sihyuck's head hard on the small table next to him. He doesn't care if he broke his nose or his skull.

He was amazed how no one dared to move even a little and all the thoughts of Sihyuck being feared by all vanished. They weren't scared of Sihyuck right now---they were scared of Jeongguk.

Jeongguk now looks at Taehyung who was looking down. He kneels infront of him and cups his face with one hand and makes him look up. Taehyung slowly makes eye contact with him and Jeongguk's blood boils when he sees tears in them.

Get out of here. Jeongguk hears Hoseok through the link and besides, he doesn't want to stay either. He pulls Taehyung up from his arms and grabs his hand tightly, walking away from there.

And there isn't anyone who can stop him.

Jeongguk walks faster out of the club and Taehyung struggles to keep up with the pace. Jeongguk let's go of his hand when they reach the parking lot.

Taehyung stands quietly, arms around himself as he missed the warmth of Jeongguk's hand. He jumps slightly when Jeongguk slams his hand on the cars bonnet. He runs his fingers in his hair but he can't seem to calm down.

Jeongguk's furious---so damn furious. He growls and does it again and Taehyung steps forward towards him to make him stop.

"Jeongguk." Taehyung softly says and Jeongguk halts. He turns around to look at him, eyes softening but the expression doesn't.

"Please, let's go home." Taehyung says and Jeongguk walks towards him. He hesitantly extends his hand towards Taehyung---on back of his head and starts massaging. He knows it must be hurting Taehyung so he tries to soothe the pain and hopes he succeeds.

Taehyung lets his tears fall when Jeongguk's soft touch is on him again. Just by a touch of finger tip---he feels safe and secure.

"I'm so sorry." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung shakes his head immediately.

"No, Jeongguk---".

"I'm so so sorry Taehyung---".

"Please Jeongguk---". Taehyung steps incredibly closer to him. He wants Jeongguk's apology but not right now---not now when he wants Jeongguk to hold him.

"I'm sorry---". Jeongguk stops when Taehyung almost jumps at him, circling his arms tightly around his neck and starts sobbing. Jeongguk immediately hugs back despite being a little surprised. He holds Taehyung tightly---close to him.

"Please don't let go." Taehyung doesn't know why he's saying all this or why he's crying. He probably sound so pathetic but he doesn't care because it's Jeongguk. Jeongguk would never thinks he's pathetic.

"I won't. I promise." Jeongguk promises. They forget the world for now and let the night sky and stars be the witness of their love for eachother. Admitted or not---doesn't matter right now.

**\-----------------------------**

Taehyung wouldn't say he was always deprived of warmth and love all his life. No, he wasn't. His parents loves him---his two best friends love him and he has never cried just because he's alone and pathetic and no one loves him. They all have made him feel worthy and loved.

But there's something so so endearing about the warmth Jeongguk's arms provide him---it simply makes him melt into his arms. This warmth makes him forget the rest of the world and remember only one name---Jeongguk.

Taehyung was never a fan of cheesy romance---these over lines spoken by one lover to another would really make him cringe. He'd never really believe that love can go all the way till end. He'd always think that people later fall out of love and leave and then all the sacrifices and the intimate moments would all go to waste. Only hurt and regret remains.

Then he'd think---maybe this doesn't always happen. Look at his parents---still in love as if teenagers. He has seen Jimin and Yoongi---three years he's been here and thier love makes Taehyung believe that love really can go all the way till end.

And there's Jeongguk now---who has make him feel like he can be loved---all the way till the end---by only one person that cares for him. The person who'll love him for who he is and Taehyung thinks---or maybe---he knows, that person is the one who's holding him. Jeon Jeongguk.

Taehyung keeps his eyes shut, head resting on Jeongguk's shoulder and arms around his neck and just like he said---he forgets the rest of the world. It's only Jeongguk and his embrace that matters right now and he wants to stay here forever.

Jeongguk's lips touch Taehyung's side of head---over his silky hair and he lets them linger their. Taehyung's scent is so strong right now that it makes him weak and he's not scared of that.

It's a chilly night---there's a slight breeze that usually makes Taehyung shudder but it doesn't now---how can it? He's in his lover's warmth and there is no cold that can touch him---no one can hurt him because he knows Jeongguk will always be his shield.

"Will you go home with me?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung slowly nods. These words are so heavy---they have a deepest meaning but both of them chose to go with the simplest one---for now.

Taehyung breaks the hug but keeps his hands on Jeongguk's shoulder and Jeongguk keeps his on Taehyung's waist and they just look into eachother's eyes---there's a conversation only their eyes know and understand and Taehyung thinks how easily he's under Jeongguk's spell.

Taehyung doesn't care that he's supposed to be mad at Jeongguk right now. He doesn't care that there is so much left to be talked between them---he just knows that he wants to be with Jeongguk right now---and he's happy with forever too of course.

"You'll get cold." Jeongguk says when he notices Taehyung's not wearing jacket.

"We both know I didn't catch cold so don't worry." Taehyung says and Jeongguk sees that he's smiling.

"Still---take this." Jeongguk takes off his jacket as Taehyung remove his arms around his shoulder. Something about Jeongguk giving him his jacket makes his stomach flip in a good way. It feels---intimate.

Taehyung drowns himself in Jeongguk's jacket and a calming scent---Jeongguk's scent calms him more.

And Jeongguk admits wholeheartedly that his clothes look so good Taehyung.

Jeongguk opens the passenger door for Taehyung again and Taehyung knows he'll never not be flustered by this. Their car ride is filled with a comfortable silence. Taehyung keeps his eyes on the passing cars outside.

Taehyung takes a glimpse on Jeongguk's face when they are in elevator and the tint of red is present. Taehyung tries not to smile because he's probably the same. He blames it on cold for both of their cases.

Taehyung can call this---Jeongguk's apartment--- _home---_ without any doubt or hesitation and he's been here only twice. He's amazed that how easily Jeongguk has etched himself in his heart---

And nothing much has been discussed between them. They've only acted and not talked and they should talk.

"Do you want to eat something or drink---I can order whatever you want." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head.

"I'm not hungry." Taehyung smiles. "But I'll like a glass of water."

"Oh okay." Jeongguk nods and walks to the kitchen. Taehyung gets comfortable on the couch. Jeongguk comes back and Taehyung furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's this?" Taehyung asks when Jeongguk extends the glass towards him.

"You said you want a glass of water?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him in a bored expression, trying his best not to chuckle because it was a lame attempt to joke.

"Yes, but with water in it Jeongguk." Taehyung says and Jeongguk tries to act innocent.

"Oh---you should've said it then. How could I've known." Jeongguk shrugs and walks back to the kitchen and he hears Taehyung giggle---he smiles too.

Yes, Jeongguk tried to lighten up the mood because he doesn't want to talk in a tense environment around them. He hopes it worked a little. He kind of feels stupid to joke like this---so typical but he atleast got to hear Taehyung's giggles. He's all good now.

Jeongguk walks back to Taehyung---now with water in the glass and gives it to Taehyung who rolls his eyes playfully and Jeongguk slightly smirks.

"That was a horrible attempt Jeongguk." Taehyung says as he sets the glass on the table.

"Whatever." Jeongguk says because he now feels embarrassed.

Silence envelopes them again and it's comfortable. Taehyung shifts to the side and pats the space next to him---telling Jeongguk to sit here. Jeongguk gets up almost immediately and sits next to Taehyung on the couch but there is still distance between them.

"I---don't know what happened to me back there--". Taehyung starts because he doesn't want to stay silent anymore.

"I would never have let him touch me like that---I would've beaten him immediately---". Taehyung chuckles and it's true---he's not a person who'll let a strong person dominate him and hurt him so easily---he tries his best to fight back.

"But---he, he was---I don't know he just---his eyes were like controlling me. My body was itching to hit him but I was frozen---Jeongguk, his eyes were----controlling." Taehyung breathes shakily and it makes Jeongguk want to go back and truly beat that piece of shit.

"I wasn't scared because he'd hit me---I was scared because he was controlling me and I hate---I hate being controlled or forced." Taehyung sounds a little frustrated but takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"And you---". Taehyung looks at Jeongguk with soft eyes and soft smile as if he's admiring him and Taehyung does admire Jeongguk---so much.

"Thank you." Taehyung whispers, head resting back on the headrest. Jeongguk becomes flustered and looks away from Taehyung's eyes, coughing softly and Taehyung chuckles---because he definitely knows.

"How---how did you expect me to just sit there and watch while that old fucking had hurts _my mate_." Jeongguk utters and freezes the next moment. He slowly looks at Taehyung who still has the most softest and beautiful smile on his lips.

"Uhm---I'm sure Jimin hyung told you---even though I was supposed to tell you---". Jeongguk frowns a little. "But now you know and---and---well I---goddamn it I don't know what to say." Jeongguk groans and hides his face in his hands and Taehyung's laugh resonates all around.

"So this is the pure blood huh? The strongest than the alphas even?" Taehyung says---eyebrow raised and Jeongguk looks at him---eyes narrowed.

"So now you're being sassy with the information you know for a few days huh?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung mocks him by sticking out his tongue.

"Though I hope you never have to see the _true blood_ in me." Jeongguk's voice was small and was almost going to hug him.

"I think I'll be able to handle it." Taehyung whispers---all the mocking tones and expression gone but the softness remains. Jeongguk says nothing and leans back to look at Taehyung better. He wants to change the subject.

"Well---what---what do you want to---say, now that you know we are---". Jeongguk says hesitantly but Taehyung interrupts him.

"No---I don't know anything---you tell me. I want _you_ to tell me. I want to hear your words Jeongguk." And Jeongguk swears he will never ever get tired of hearing how beautifully Taehyung pronounces his name.

"Please." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk feels a sense of pride fill him. First, because Taehyung wants _him_ to tell him about the _bond._ Second because he's proud to have this beautiful boy infront of him as his mate.

And that prides turns into hesitancy when he starts speaking. He's just nervous---that's all.

"Well---I first saw you in the forest. I got your scent and I could feel your fear and I just followed it and it lead me to you." Jeongguk says---looking carefully at Taehyung's expression to understand completely that he's not---angry or furious or something bad.

"You looked so beautiful---even when you were crying. Your blue hair were so bright in the white snow and it was so endearing." Jeongguk's expression was dreamy and Taehyung never thought hearing someone talk about him so endearingly will make him---proud of himself. He was always insecure about himself. Right now---Jeongguk makes him feel like he's the most beautiful person in the world.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Jeongguk says and Taehyung laughs softly. He was just thinking about that.

"Then I saw you in Serene---".

"Jeongguk. I also remember the moment we've met but I want you to tell me about the bond and how you--- _feel._ " Taehyung says.

"Oh---yeah---I was going to---just got off track maybe." Jeongguk chuckles nervously and Taehyung never thought Jeongguk was this much shy.

"I can get your scent from very far. It can lead me to you. I can sense your emotions. I'll be in pain if you are." Jeongguk says---searching for any discomfort in Taehyung's face but there was none.

"But I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'll try my best to not let you feel any pain---ever." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels like crying---cry because of happiness.

"To make you mine---". Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung's heart beat accelerates. "I'll have to mark you---." And Taehyung's eyes close when he feels the tingles as Jeongguk pushes away the collar of jacket and presses his finger on the junction of Taehyung's neck and shoulder.

"Here." Jeongguk whispers. It's just a soft touch of a digit and Taehyung feels like he'll go crazy.

Taehyung opens his eyes, finding Jeongguk's intense eyes though they're soft. And Taehyung loves the fact that he used themselves to explain the mating bond.

"And then---only death can do us apart." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels as if he's stabbed---his body works on its own and he's close to Jeongguk---eyes glistening and fear in them, his hand cupping Jeongguk's face.

"No." Taehyung utters and then realises what he's done but he can't seem to let go of Jeongguk. He doesn't want to put distance between them.

Jeongguk feels like he's dreaming. That there's no way Taehyung is touching him, that he's so close to him.

Taehyung needs to know nothing more. He doesn't have to. He's seen it all in Jeongguk's eyes---felt it all in Jeongguk's voice---in his touch from the very first time they touched.

"I'm sorry Taehyung---".

"No---no Jeongguk. I'm---I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not realising that I'm hurting you while---while being so angry at not knowing about any of you---".

"You didn't know Taehyung. The way you reacted was normal. I should've told you but trust me---I didn't do it because I was---I was so scared of losing you. I couldn't lose you now that I finally found you." Jeongguk's voice was small and insecure and Taehyung hated it.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want you to know that." Taehyung says and Jeongguk's eyes widen.

_Am_ _I_ _really dreaming?_

"You---are you---really?" Jeongguk stutters and Taehyung nods. Jeongguk then looks down---probably didn't want Taehyung too see he's tearing up but Taehyung tilts his head to make him look up---his heart aches to see the tears in Jeongguk's eyes.

Taehyung thinks how alone Jeongguk must have been all along. The tears---of happiness when he has finally realised that he's not alone anymore---the fact that the person he loves is right infront of him is enough to make Jeongguk's eyes water but he won't cry---but Taehyung does.

Taehyung leans forward and Jeongguk meets him halfway---in a soft kiss. It's a tender press of lips---yet it holds an apology, it's acceptance. It holds a thank you and a welcome. It holds surety that neither of them are going to be apart anymore. The kiss seals their first step towards love.

The moment they break the kiss, Taehyung throws himself at Jeongguk who falls back due the sudden impact and they both break into a soft laugh.

"Is there anything else magical you can do other than shifting?" Taehyung asks, holding himself up to look at Jeongguk.

"I can heal really fast." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's face morphs into fascination.

"But that means you'll have to get hurt if you have to me." Taehyung frowns.

"Yeah---".

"No---forget it. Tell me something else." Taehyung immediately says.

"It's okay Taehyung---I'll heal." Jeongguk utters and gets up, Taehyung yelps because he's now straddling Jeongguk and Jeongguk keeps a firm arm around his waist.

Jeongguk looks at the glass on the table and Taehyung's eyes widen.

"Jeongguk---don't." But it's too late, the glass is in Jeongguk's hand---Taehyung tries to take it but in vain. Jeongguk's hold tightens and the glass breaks in his hand.

Taehyung's expression turns into horror when the blood almost immediately covers Jeongguk's hand.

"Jeongguk!" Taehyung exclaims trying to hold his hand but Jeongguk doesn't let him, instead he kisses him. Taehyung gasps at the sudden action it's impossible to not kiss back.

Their lips move sensually this time. Jeongguk parts his lips and so does Taehyung, taking his bottom lip and sucking which makes Taehyung moan into the kiss and Jeongguk goes just a little bit fast.

Taehyung doesn't know long they've been kissing but when they part, both of them are breathing heavily, out of breath.

Taehyung then remembers the stupid stunt Jeongguk has played and looks at his hand which Jeongguk happily let's him. Taehyung's eyes widen in surprise when he sees that there is no wound on Jeongguk's hand---only blood.

"Wow---". Taehyung exclaims. He presses his hand on Jeongguk's---not caring about the blood he'll have on his hand. Taehyung then intertwines fingers---closing them around Jeongguk's palm and Jeongguk does the same---and they're kissing again.

They can never get tired of having their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

**\-------------------------------**

Taehyung has showered and changed into Jeongguk's clothes. They both lay in bed---in eachother's arms. Taehyung's face is in crook of Jeongguk's neck, his hand resting on his chest. Jeongguk's one arm is being used as pillow by Taehyung and other rests on his waist.

Jeongguk was sleeping soundly when Taehyung wakes him up. Jeongguk groans in his sleep.

"Jeongguk?" Taehyung calls.

"Hmm?" Jeongguk has his eyes shut.

"My whole life's been a lie." Taehyung says and Jeongguk's lips curve into a lazy smile.

"How so?" Jeongguk utters, eyes still shut, nuzzling Taehyung's hair.

"I'm not a human." Taehyung says.

"I know." Jeongguk says and Taehyung groans.

"Be serious Jeongguk! I'm an Alpha." Taehyung says.

"You're barely an Alpha." Jeongguk utters lazily and Taehyung hits his chest and Jeongguk opens his eyes.

"You didn't just insult me."

"First of all, ouch. And secondly, it was not an insult." Jeongguk says.

"Then what as it?" Taehyung asks, tilting his head to look at Jeongguk properly.

"Truth. Reality." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung hits him again.

"Ouch." Jeongguk lazily says.

"Go back to sleep." Taehyung says, nuzzling Jeongguk's neck again and Jeongguk kisses his head.

"I don't really like being disturbed during sleep but you're lucky that I love you." Jeongguk says as he closes his eyes---oblivious that he just caused a storm of emotions inside Taehyung.

And maybe five minutes later, Taehyung mumbles.

"I think I also love you."

And Jeongguk smiles. It's the best day of his life. The days he spent with Taehyung---were all best but this one---It's special.

**\-----------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is worth your time♡♡ thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung woke up next to Jeongguk and it felt like he started anew. It was a feeling like he's about to start a fresh and new chapter of his life---with Jeongguk. He has woken up next to Jeongguk before once but this time---It's different, there is something so magical about it that Taehyung wants to jump in happiness and he does.

He jumps on Jeongguk---more like slides up and now lays completely on top of Jeongguk and starts wriggling, chuckling while doing so. Jeongguk feels something---more like someone moving on top of him and he groans sleepily.

"Jeongguk! Jeongguk!! Wake up." Taehyung says and the voice is too loud for Jeongguk. Sleepy Jeongguk immediately recognises the voice and opens his eyes, finding Taehyung on top of him.

"What are you doing baby?" Jeongguk groggily asks and Taehyung squeals at the nickname.

"I'm waking you up and----and I'm so happy. So wake up." Taehyung utters and cups Jeongguk's face who was about to close his eyes again.

"Five more minutes Taehyung please." Jeongguk says and Taehyung frowns. He literally just told him that he's happy and wants him to wake up and Jeongguk wants to sleep? No damn way.

"Get up." Taehyung tries once again---hoping he'll wake up but Jeongguk doesn't. So Taehyung does what he loves doing---he kisses Jeongguk---hard.

Jeongguk's eyes immediately open in surprise when he feels the firm lips of his mate. Taehyung's lips are already moving and Jeongguk's eyes droop slowly and they close---he kisses back, almost lazily but Taehyung wants him to kiss him back like he's kissing him.

Taehyung wants Jeongguk to wake up and that's exactly what he's going to to. He bites Jeongguk's lower lip and the pure blood gasps slightly. Taehyung's already straddling Jeongguk so he slowly moves his hips, right over Jeongguk's crotch area and Jeongguk's body shudders a bit---his hands fly immediately to Taehyung's hips.

Taehyung definitely has succeeded in waking Jeongguk up and his hips rolling over his clothed member drives Jeongguk crazy and it's literally just the start of the day!

Taehyung smirks in between the kiss when Jeongguk squeezes his hips---he feels proud that he's able to wake Jeongguk up---literally. Though all the confidence fades when Jeongguk's arm holds him firmly by his waist and he sits up. The moment Jeongguk pulls him closer to himself---his lips take control.

Jeongguk holds Taehyung's back of head, fingers threading to his hair softly and Taehyung's nails dig into Jeongguk's shirt on his shoulders as he lets Jeongguk unravel with the sweet yet firm kiss.

Jeongguk's arm slides from Taehyung's waist to his thigh and he runs his hand up and down sensually---leaving goosebumps on Taehyung's skin in their wake.

Now Taehyung thinks Jeongguk is definitely up and much to his own dismay---he pulls away, pressing a hand on Jeongguk's chest and slightly pushes him away.

He's met with Jeongguk's black eyes which seems to have a depth without any end---they are so deep and intense that Taehyung almost shudders.

"That was a very exquisite way of saying good morning baby." Jeongguk rasps and Taehyung turns red---as if he wasn't already.

"You weren't waking up---I had to do something." Taehyung replies and Jeongguk smirks.

"Well I think I'd love to be woken up like this every morning." Jeongguk says and keeps caressing Taehyung's thigh.

"Tell me you love me and you got yourself a deal." Taehyung says and Jeongguk's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wh--what?" Jeongguk stutters and Taehyung panics. He thinks he over stepped the line and the panic is visible on his face. Jeongguk does too when he notices the expression on Taehyung's face. He was just caught of guard because why wouldn't he want to tell Taehyung that he loves him---

He'll scream for the whole to let them know that he's in love with Taehyung.

"I love you." Jeongguk whispers---smiling softly and Taehyung thinks he misheard---that it's not Jeongguk who said it but just his mind playing tricks on him. Taehyung's arm slowly circle around Jeongguk's neck, his heart beats erratically as he moves impossibly closer to Jeongguk.

"Please say it again." Taehyung whispers.

"I love you." Jeongguk says immediately, without any doubt or hesitation. Confident.

"I love you." Jeongguk repeats.

Taehyung's heart stammers---and beats crazily again. His breath hitches and his hold tightens and his tears fall.

"Why are you crying?" Jeongguk chuckles and Taehyung glares at him which turns out to be so damn cute since he was crying.

"Because I'm happy, Jeongguk. These are tears of happiness, you idiot." Taehyung says and Jeongguk laughs again.

"Stop laughing." Taehyung pouts, hiding his face in crook of Jeongguk's neck.

Here he is, he who thought he'd never find love like those in the fantasies and now he's in arms of the person who really loves him. The person who even cried for him. He's in the arms of the one who told me he's the most beautiful person in the world---he's in arms of the one who he's sure will love him till the end.

It's funny how they met just a month or so ago and now they're in love---and this love is no ordinary one.

 _They._ Yes, not just Jeongguk but Taehyung too. He wants to laugh because he always thought such things take time yet how easily he fell for Jeongguk.

"Can I tell you something?" Taehyung mumbles against Jeongguk's skin and Jeongguk hums, rubbing his back softly.

"I love you." Taehyung says and feels like he's struck with lightening. He remembers what Taehyung mumbled last night but he thought it's just sleepy Taehyung but right now---he forgets how to breath. But he doesn't want to cry like a baby infront of Taehyung.

"I think." Taehyung says after and Jeongguk frowns. He pushes Taehyung away softly and looks at him in a vulnerable expression.

"You're---you're not sure?" Jeongguk was definitely about to cry.

"Aww Jeonggukie---I was joking." Taehyung pinches both Jeongguk's cheeks and Jeongguk scoffs.

"You gave me a heart attack." Jeongguk says as his heart finally calms down. Taehyung keeps staring at him lovingly.

"I _know_ I love you Jeongguk. I want you to know it too." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk feels the softness of Taehyung's hair on his fingertips as he caresses.

"And I love you." Jeongguk says and leans for a kiss but Taehyung puts a finger on his lips, eyes shinning with tease.

"Morning breath." Taehyung chuckles.

"Seriously? After we kissed like that---you have to complain about it now?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung giggles.

"This morning has been too much cheesy already so get up and shower." Taehyung says and Jeongguk laughs softly.

"Okay fine." Jeongguk says but does pecks Taehyung's lips which makes Taehyung blush madly. Taehyung gets off of Jeongguk's lap and lies on white covers, watches as Jeongguk stretches and Taehyung bites his lips. He wants to see Jeongguk shirtless so bad.

"You're staring baby." Jeongguk smirks and Taehyung raises his eyebrow, hugging a pillow and head resting over his arm.

"Are you complaining? Taehyung asks.

"No."

"Then shut up." Taehyung says and Jeongguk shakes his head, soft chuckles escaping his lips. He bend and softly hits the skin of Taehyung's calf which was exposed.

"Ouch---unnecessary." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk winks at him and then disappears into the bathroom. Taehyung is then left to bask in his happiness. He's just too happy.

Much too Taehyung's dismay, Jeongguk walks out wearing a white button up and khaki pants but still so handsome that Taehyung almost drools. He curses at the closet for being right next to the bathroom though.

"Your turn. Feel free to wear anything you want." Jeongguk smiles---dressed up but hair slightly wet still.

"Oh I will." Taehyung says as he gets up and dishevels Jeongguk's already messed up here and runs inside the bathroom. Jeongguk was about to get him but decided to let go, smiling.

Taehyung covers his face---he feels his cheeks warm and he can't really help it---he's so happy and he's so in love.

**\---------------------------------**

Jeongguk promises Taehyung the date ---that has been postponed due to recent circumstances---and drops him to his building after they share a sweet kiss.

Jeongguk then calls Minho on the way to his father's house because his father would definitely want to see him after what he did. He himself wants to see Wonho and tell him all and for once that he doesn't give a fuck how powerful anyone is---he'll simply end the person who even thinks of hurting his Taehyung.

Minho tells him that Sihyuck was mad and Wonho kept apologising and Jeongguk scoffs at that. Minho tells him everyone else was shocked and didn't even said a word when Sihyuck and Wonho left. Minho tells him to see Wonho before he does something idiotic.

Jeongguk parks the car outside the gate since he won't be staying for long here anyways. Though when he enters the house, he hears shouting---and crying. Jeongguk frowns.

He then hears a shrill scream and immediately runs to the direction of the sound which seems to be coming from upstairs---Wonho's room.

He doesn't care about knocking when the gasps and painful screams get higher and he opens the door---finding the scene he never thought he'll see.

Jeon Hanee was crawled on the floor, hands on her stomach and Wonho was gripping her hair with one hand and other one was on her throat. Even an idiot can say he was beating his goddamn wife.

The old woman was shaking with fear and couldn't even look at Jeongguk where was Wonho's furious eyes were on Jeongguk.

"Who the fuck allowed you to come in like that?" Wonho growls.

"Let her go." Jeongguk simply says.

"Get the fuck out of here." Wonho snarls.

"She's your wife you fucker. Let her go." Jeongguk says firmer this time.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want to do with her. Who are you to tell me stop huh?" Wonho utters.

"It's---It's okay Jeongguk, j-just go." It's Hanee who says and Jeongguk gets one thing that this isn't the first time happening. And Jeongguk frowns---how can she say this while being in claws of a monster.

"You hear that? Now fuck off." Wonho snarls, tightens his hold on his wife's hair.

"I don't think you'd want me to do what I did to Sihyuck last night. Let. Her. Go." Jeongguk's voice and demeanor were calm yet it helps authority and plain order.

Wonho keeps glaring at Jeongguk for a while and then let's go of Hanee, making her fall on the floor. Jeongguk thinks about helping her get up atleast but doesn't. She gets up herself. Her head is low and she keeps her and on her stomach as Jeongguk moves aside to let her leave.

"Fucking respect your wife atleast." Jeongguk utters but knows it's of no use.

"You need to mind your own business." Wonho says as he fixes his messed up appearance.

"I will. All I came here to say is that don't even think about telling me to apologise to that sick bastard because what I did to him---well it was nothing. He should be glad I didn't kill him because no one--- _no one_ touches _my mate_ like that." Jeongguk says, voice heavy and intimidating.

"You all better stay away from him or else you know what happens when I lose myself." Jeongguk threatens.

"And I hope you won't touch your wife like that again." Jeongguk knows his sick father will definitely hurt her but it wouldn't hurt him to try to warn him atleast.

"Oh fuck off." Wonho says and Jeongguk smirks. He knows his bloody father a little too much. He can read his expressions easily.

Jeongguk turns around and slams the door shut hard, the sound resonates. He walks downstairs, about to leave when he hears his name.

"Jeongguk." It's Hanee. Jeongguk gritts his teeth. He's furious at her too because why is she still with this bastard when this is how he treats her.

"Thank---". But Jeongguk turns around and Hanee shuts up when she sees the anger.

"I suggest you fucking leave him before he kill you." Jeongguk snarls, turns around and leaves.

And as usual, he doesn't talk more than ten seconds with his step-mother.

**\------------------------------**

It's luckily Saturday on their date day. Jeongguk texts Taehyung to be ready by 2 pm. He never thought a date can make you so damn nervous.

Taehyung doesn't call Hanbin this time and definitely not Jimin for what outfit he shout wear. He struggles alone this time and the choses the most simplest one. And the jacket he takes belongs to Jeongguk.

Jeongguk is outside his door at exactly two and Taehyung feels his legs turning into jelly. He doesn't were the jacket, keeps it in his hand for now and walks towards the door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door---he's breathless once again.

Jeongguk's wearing a red jacket and a white shirt underneath with black jeans. Taehyung never thought he'd never see Jeongguk in any other outfit other than suits for the outings but he was wrong. And what makes Taehyung's heart beat accelerate are the flowers.

And Jeongguk remembers he said Taehyung would be one hell of a sight in a headband but actually watching him in that---his blue hair back and forehead showing. Black shirt a little oversized on him, tucked inside the denim with red sneakers---It's definitely one hell of and a hot sight.

"You look hot." Jeongguk muses and it's the truth. Taehyung blushes red.

"You too." Taehyung says. Jeongguk gives him the flowers and Taehyung smiles.

"They're beautiful." Taehyung says.

"You are more." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung feels like his legs would give up.

 _Where the_ _fuck_ _does my confidence run away when Jeongguk's_ _infront_ _of me?_ Taehyung doesn't know.

"Let me just---uhh put them in water." Taehyung turns around immediately, biting his lips. Jeongguk stays outside the door because Taehyung most probably forgot to call him in.

Taehyung runs back Jeongguk. They were about to kiss but remember to keep it till the end of the date.

Thier date starts from the restaurant where they eat lunch. Jeongguk then takes Taehyung on a surprise destination. Taehyung almost screams when he realises they'll be hitting the Han river.

The ferry is booked just for them---It's no difficulty for Jeongguk. Well more like Minho since he was the one to arrange it for them. Taehyung stands on the deck as they're now moving over water. The sun is shining and he doesn't feel cold at all. Jeongguk's standing behind him, arms around his stomach and lips almost touching Taehyung's neck.

"It's so beautiful." Taehyung whispers.

"Because of you." Jeongguk presses a soft kiss on Taehyung's neck.

"Because of us." Taehyung says because they're beautiful. The bond they have is beautiful.

Their last destination is the cliff in the forest. Jeongguk tells Taehyung that it's his hiding place. Whenever he's sad, he comes here. Taehyung wonders what makes Jeongguk sad. But he doesn't ask. He wants Jeongguk to tell him when he's ready.

The night is upon them now. The moon is two days left to glow full. It's light hides the shine of stars but they are still there---they, along with the moon and everything that surrounds them right now, is the witness of their love. Witness of their purity in love and the endearing ways they look and touch eachother.

 _I love you._ They seem to speak with thier eyes. And now the stars and the moon become the witness of another sweet and beautiful passion.

Thier kiss.

\------------------------------

Working in Serene on monday, Taehyung didn't expect to see the person he's seeing right now when he was told by the fellow staff member to serve a _special_ person in the v.i.p. _room._

_Special, my ass._

It's because it's Jeon Wonho sitting on the velvet couch infront of him, and dirty smirk on his lips.

Taehyung keeps his expression and attitude professional as he sets the drink on the table.

"Anything else?" Taehyung says, wasn't even planning to be polite so he isn't.

Wonho doesn't say anything, he gets up and stands infront of Taehyung who is definitely not scared of this shithead.

"You're quite a charmer huh? No wonder why Jeongguk is crazy for you." Wonho says, looking Taehyung from head to toe.

"We're mates and I suggest you to not interfere in our lives." Taehyung keeps the tone plain but with attitude.

"Because of you---in was embarrassed infront of---".

"That fucker deserved it. Don't argue on that." Taehyung says and winces when Wonho grabs his jaw.

"You little---". But Taehyung can't etc anyone just handle him like a fucking toy. With all his might, Taehyung punches Wonho on his ribs, sending him few steps back and the grip is released.

Taehyung ignores the pain in his hand because it fucking hurts.

"You---". Wonho lunges towards him and Taehyung successfully dodges him. He turns around but Wonho yanks him by his hair and bends him down.

_Why_ _always_ _the hair?_

Taehyung groans and throws punches anywhere until one hits Wonho's crotch and let's Taehyung's hair go.

Taehyung gets furious only when he sees few blue strands in Wonho's hand. Taehyung grabs Wonho's hair since he was bending. He first punches the old man in the face and then hits Wonho's head on the table just like Jeongguk did to Sihyuck.

Taehyung calms his breathing and feels satisfaction when ever sees blood trickling from Wonho's nose.

"Good bye, motherfucking father in law." Taehyung spats and runs out of the room.

"Tell Hoseok hyung I had emergency at home. He'll understand." Taehyung tells the fellow member and hastily grabs his jacket and runs out of the club.

He reaches Jeon Inc. and runs inside, almost slips from the stairs. He decided to ditch the elevator and use stairs but runs inside the elevator when he can't run the stairs anymore.

He fans himself by his hands, calms himself down but he's just having the adrenaline rush right now and it's not going down.

Taehyung flies open Jeongguk's office door who was already on his feet when he got Taehyung's scent and his---arousal.

"I did something." Taehyung was breathing heavily.

"What?" Jeongguk asks, eyes taking in Taehyung's worked up figure.

"Fought with your father." Taehyung replies.

"I'll let you kiss me all your want if you tell me you hurt him alot." Jeongguk says. He knows Taehyung is the needy one.

"Would you let me suck you off if I tell I made him bleed?" Taehyung utters and Jeongguk growls, eyes darkening.

"Lock the door." And Taehyung does, and both the mates run towards eachother, lips crashing in a heated kiss.

**\-------------------------------**

Taehyung no doubt, loves the soft moments with Jeongguk. They were literally in tears and then soft smiles when they confessed or on their date. The way Jeongguk looks at him always has a pure softness in it. He looks at him like Taehyung is his whole world.

But the moments like these---the one where the hunger for eachother gets on their senses and they just want to devour and get lost in the feeling of eachother. Such moments and Taehyung just wants to submit to Jeongguk.

The kiss they share is hot---messy. It's all lip biting and teeth and tongue. Jeongguk's hands roam from Taehyung's back to his hips and he cups his ass, squeezing with his palm and Taehyung moans.

Jeongguk takes a few step back until he's against the desk and Taehyung hastily removes his jacket, making his hands disappear from Taehyung's body and then on them again.

Taehyung feels Jeongguk's body under his palms. The shirt doesn't hinder the feeling of muscles he feels. Jeongguk breaks the kiss and looks at Taehyung.

Taehyung is in his uniform, the jacket he wears is not zipped. He looks cute, innocent---with that button up shirt and tie but what they're doing, the feeling of their touch---hot and rough---It's nothing close to innocent.

"Jeongguk---". Taehyung almost whines when Jeongguk keeps looking at him and not kiss him. He wants his lips to be on his forever.

Jeongguk says nothing though, his darkened eyes keep looking at Taehyung and the intensity almost make Taehyung's knees buckle.

Jeongguk slowly takes off Taehyung's jacket which falls on the floor. Jeongguk feels the curve of Taehyung's ass up to his waist and slides it over Taehyung's tie. Jeongguk loosens it and Taehyung tries to help him but Jeongguk stops him.

"Don't." Jeongguk utters, voice raspy and Taehyung has no choice but to obey so he lets Jeongguk do whatever he wants.

Jeongguk loosens Taehyung's tie, his fingers working skillfully until it's off and thrown away too. And then Jeongguk starts his work on Taehyung's buttons. He unbuttons his shirt one by one, revealing the soft melanin skin slowly.

The last button is opened and Jeongguk let's go of the shirt. His breath gets a little heavy when he sees the beautiful untouched skin of his mate. Jeongguk touches Taehyung's collarbone, the touch makes Taehyung shiver with sparks that fill his body.

Jeongguk sensually moves his hand down, his palm feeling the softness that Taehyung's body allows. Taehyung is fairly built and curvy just in right places but his ass---It's what makes him hundred times hot than he already his.

Jeongguk wants to mark the soft skin and he doesn't want to waste anymore time so he latches his lips on Taehyung's neck, the Alpha gasps at the sudden warmth on his skin and moans when Jeongguk sucks hard and bites. Jeongguk's hand are on his naked back, under the shirt and the pure blood pushes away the shirt to expose Taehyung's shoulder and starts kissing on the skin.

He grabs his lips to his collarbones then, sucking and leaving obvious marks. Taehyung throws his head back in pleasure and his hands are clasped around Jeongguk's head.

Jeongguk moves down and Taehyung gasps when he feels Jeongguk's tongue flat against his nipple. A loud moan leaves his lips when Jeongguk swirls his tongue around the hardened bud and Taehyung feels tears in his eyes at the pleasure.

"You're so sensitive baby." Jeongguk says and leaves a few marks on Taehyung's chest. He places butterflies kisses upto Taehyung's adam's apple and then moves away to look him. And the look Taehyung has---eyes teary and half lidded, lips on brink of bleeding due to being kissed and bitten. Jeongguk gets more turned on by the sinful sight. Not to mention the red marks on Taehyung's exposed skin---it makes Jeongguk proud because he's the one who did it.

"What do want baby?" Jeongguk whispers, thumb caressing Taehyung's lower lip and the other hand on Taehyung’s stomach, rubbing softly.

"Please Jeongguk---". Taehyung whines. He wants to make Jeongguk feel good too. He wants to do what he came here for.

"Let me---let me make you feel good too." Taehyung utters, hands desperately tighten around Jeongguk.

"Do you?" Jeongguk asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, you made me come that day---let me return the favour. Please." Taehyung pleads and the submissive plea from Taehyung makes Jeongguk want to shove his cock in and fuck Taehyung's mouth. But of course he'll of slow.

Jeongguk leans forward, thumb pressing harder on Taehyung's lips as he kisses his jaw.

"Then get on your knees baby." Jeongguk whispers and the raw authority alone makes Taehyung moan loud and he feels his body on fire.

And Taehyung does---he kneels infront of Jeongguk immediately and Jeongguk only unbuckles his belt for Taehyung and let's the other do the rest.

And never thought he'd go crazy just by seeing Taehyung on knees for him.

Taehyung's sweater paw hands hesitantly pull off the belt completely. His hands are shaking because he's never done this before and Jeongguk---he never had anyone on their knees for him.

He's was a person with quick fucks with strangers and never even saw their faces properly, never fucked them while facing them. He was never into such things with them.

With Taehyung though, it's completely different. Just a little touch is intimate. Just a soft kiss is enough to drive him crazy. Taehyung's smile alone makes his day perfect. Doing such things with Taehyung has meaning---being intimate with his mate is a whole different and beautiful experience.

"It's okay baby, I know you can do it." Jeongguk says when he notices the nervousness. All he needs to do is to give Taehyung a surge of confidence.

"Show me the wonders your mouth can do." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him with shining eyes. There's a strange excitement in his eyes now. Taehyung smirks.

Taehyung now pulls down Jeongguk's pants slowly till his knees and gulps when he sees Jeongguk's hard on throw the boxers. Taehyung licks his lips but he's confident to make Jeongguk feel good and he will.

Taehyung mouths on Jeongguk's clothed member and Jeongguk sucks a sharp breath in. Taehyung flattens his tongue on his cock and feels the wetness against his tongue. His hands tug on the waistband of Jeongguk's boxer and he yanks them down. Taehyung's amazed by the size and wonders how it'll feel inside him---well we'll get to that later.

"You're so big." Taehyung utters in amazement as he curls his hand around Jeongguk's length. The pure blood hisses when he feels the warmth.

Taehyung starts with small licks, no hesitation present as he takes his time and teases his mate. Jeongguk almost wants to grab Taehyung's hair and shove his cock in his mouth but it's Taehyung who decides what's going to be done.

"Come on baby. Make me feel good." Taehyung purrs as he slowly strokes his member. Jeongguk throws his head back when Taehyung finally takes him in his mouth---his warm mouth almost makes him come.

Taehyung takes him in all he can and Jeongguk tells him to be careful. It's his first time after all. Though Taehyung almost takes him in and keeps stroking the rest he couldn't.

He starts moving his lips, hollowing his cheeks, tongue swirling around the muscle and Jeongguk moans and grunts. His gives Taehyung pride and confidence and he increases his pace, bobbing his head and Jeongguk curses---bites his lips at the pleasure.

Taehyung's one hand leaves Jeongguk's thigh and between his own legs. He manages to unbuckle his own pants and slips his hand onto his own cock while pleasing Jeongguk.

Jeongguk's hand moves onto Taehyung's head and he grips his hair and Taehyung moans at the feeling, the vibration of it leaves a surge of pleasure to Jeongguk.

Jeongguk doesn't push Taehyung forward or thrusts into his mouth, he just keeps his hands locked on Taehyung's hair and his mate gives him toe curling pleasure.

"Oh baby---you're doing so---so good." Jeongguk praise Taehyung who moans at the praise and is more confident to make Jeongguk feel good just like he made him. Well nothing can compare to that---for now.

Taehyung moans louder when he feels his own stomach tighten and Jeongguk does too. Taehyung's rhythm slows down for a bit and then picks up again. Jeongguk looks at him and the sinful sight---Taehyung on his knees, red lips wrapped around his cock, eyes watery and saliva coating down his chin. The sight makes Jeongguk come in Taehyung's mouth in moments.

He didn't want to come in his mouth but his eyes widen when Taehyung gulps all in as he detaches his pretty mouth from his cock. Jeongguk just had the most mind blowing orgasm of his entire life.

Jeongguk almost chokes when he sees Taehyung's hand in his own pants.

"Did you touch yourself too?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung's cheeks heat up.

"Couldn't---couldn't help it." Taehyung sheepishly says and Jeongguk smiles in amazement.

"Did I make you feel good?" Taehyung innocently blinks his eyes and then kisses Jeongguk's thigh. Jeongguk has pulled up his boxers already, now pulls up his pants.

"You're mouth can really do wonders baby. It was amazing." Jeongguk rasps and Taehyung feels proud. Jeongguk pulls Taehyung up and kisses him sloppily.

Jeongguk's eyes fall on Taehyung's hand which has come on it and he grabs his wrist, bringing it closer to his lips.

"Jeongguk, no---". But Jeongguk was already licking Taehyung's fingers. Wet tongue moving from down to up his fingers and Jeongguk keeps the eye contact with Taehyung all the time.

Taehyung might just pass out.

"Sweet." Jeongguk utters when he's done and Taehyung crashes his lips with Jeongguk's again and they kiss again---and again---until it hurts. But it hurts so good.

Once they're in Jeongguk's apartment later at night. Jeongguk insisted Taehyung to stay with him---tucked under the sheets, in eachother's arms as they talk about little of things---Jeongguk gets Hoseok's call.

He greets Hoseok and a moment later, he laughs.

"Yeah, he's with me." Jeongguk looks at Taehyung who's a little confused.

"Did you take his picture thought? I want to see him bleeding." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gets who would be on the phone. He smiles sheepishly.

"Oh he won't even dare touch Taehyung." Jeongguk says and kisses Taehyung's temple when Hoseok tell him Wonho was threatening Taehyung.

"Of course I won't fire him." Hoseok says and Taehyung knows he won't.

"You're destined with one hell of a mate Jeongguk." Hoseok chuckles.

"Yeah---he's just really special one." Jeongguk softly says and looks at Taehyung with a warm expression.

"What?" Taehyung whispers. He doesn't even know why he's flustered.

"Okay I'll see. Goodnight." Jeongguk says and ends the call.

"Am I in trouble?" Taehyung raises his eyebrow in amusement.

"You _are_ trouble." Jeongguk says and Taehyung squeals when Jeongguk pushes him down and hovers over him.

They stare in the stars of their eyes for a while and then lock their lips in a tender kiss.

**\-------------------------------**

"Looks like daddy dearest is mad huh?" Sihyuck smirks, looking at Wonho who looked furious.

"That little bitch needs to know his place." Wonho utters.

"He certainly does but will your son even let you look at him? Let alone hurt him." Sihyuck says.

"I definitely am going to hurt him but using his own mate." Wonho smirks.

"Jeongguk? You're gonna hurt your own son now?" Sihyuck raises his eyebrow.

"Maybe. I want to hurt both of them." Wonho says as if it's a piece of cake.

"Your son is a pure blood. If his bitch can---bang your head on the table then I don't know what he'll do." Sihyuck utters and Wonho's fury increases.

"He'll definitely pay for that. I'm gonna make sure he suffers. Both of them." Wonho gritts his teeth.

"And I need your help too."

Who knows what he has in his mind.

**\-------------------------------**

"We're here to---we're here to apologise." Jimin says. Next to him on couch was Yoongi an Taehyung drags a stool across the table to sit face to face with them.

"Okay." Taehyung says, arms folded on his chest.

"Just don't says that you did it because you wanted to save me or because I was going to be in danger if I knew. I've heard it so many times and I'm going to snap if I hear it one more time." Taehyung nonchalantly says and Jimin closes his mouth because he's was gonna say something like that.

"Other than that---proceed." Taehyung says and Jimin sighs.

"Hoseok said you're all good with Jeongguk now." It's Yoongi who speaks.

"Yeah---yeah I am." Taehyung says. He's always a tad bit nervous when he talks with Yoongi---which is rarely.

"Tell me, ever thought what would you do if he'll get hurt?" Yoongi asks and Taehyung feels something hit him and knock him off. It was a bad feeling.

"I wouldn't want him to get hurt in the first place---let alone think about it." Taehyung confesses. Jimin keeps his confused eyes on Yoongi. He has no idea what his boyfriend is doing.

"You definitely would have a strong urge to protect Jeongguk even when he's a pure blood and is very much capable of taking care of himself." Yoongi says.

"Yeah---yeah, I do." Taehyung admits because of course he'll protect Jeongguk even when Jeongguk is way more powerful than him.

"So why be so angry at me and Jimin when we tell you all the time that we know you can take care of himself but still---there is always an urge to keep you safe and protected. Is too bad that someone actually cares about you?" Yoongi says and Taehyung looks at him wide eyed.

"Yoongi. Stop." Jimin whispers and nudges him.

"If Jimin said that you can get in danger---maybe you would and maybe you won't---just because of this secret then he definitely won't lie. Even we all have been through some serious shit due to being different. Why is it bad that someone tried to protect you from going through that shit?" Yoongi was calm but his voice held that emotion---the elderly one.

"We definitely were going to tell you at some point but you found out way before that. But still---we're sorry." Yoongi's voice soften immediately and Taehyung feels like utter shit.

"I know I shouldn't have kept it secret but you're my best friend Tae, even the slightest thought of you being hurt drives me crazy." Jimin says and Taehyung feels so stupid. He doesn't care that Jimin was wrong at many points---more than him. Right now, he feels like a cruel person who hurt his best friend.

"I'm sorry." Taehyung didn't want to cry but he doesn't care that he does because it's Jimin and he can cry all he wants infront of him.

"Oh Tae---please don't cry." Jimin is immediately by his side, he's standing next to Taehyung and hugs him.

"I should be sorry Taehyung. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Jimin says and rubs Taehyung's back as Taehyung hides his face in Jimin's chest.

"I forgive you." Taehyung says because it's what his best friend asked for. Taehyung feels like a burden has vanished from over his shoulders.

"Thank you." Jimin kisses the top of Taehyung's head and smiles. And within these touches and apologies are hidden agreements that they will forget this argument ever came between them and that they will never fight like this again.

"But I'll forgive Yoongi hyung only of he treats us ice-cream and eat it with us---right now." Taehyung says, voice muffled due to being in Jimin's embrace.

Jimin wholeheartedly laughs at that and Taehyung gets to hear Yoongi chuckles loudly for the first time.

**\----------------------------**


	11. Chapter 11

**Third Person POV**

The outing with Yoongi and Jimin went amazing. They ate ice-cream and went to see a movie. Taehyung kept teasing Yoongi for being heartless---literally. Kept saying how can his heart still not beat when he sees Jimin or has him in bed. Jimin kept laughing and Yoongi kept telling him to shut up.

"If I give you a cut on your arm right now---will it bleed?" Taehyung asks and Yoongi sighs heavily, ignoring the stupid question.

"Hyunhieee---". Taehyung whines and Yoongi glares at him.

"Shut up before I cut your tongue and trust me---that---will bleed and hurt alot." Yoongi says and Taehyung gapes at him. Jimin puts a hand on his mouth to just stop laughing.

Taehyung turns to Jimin.

"Stop laughing and tell your boyfriend I haven't forgiven him at all." Taehyung says and Jimin nudges Yoongi, glaring at him playfully and ready to laugh again.

"Tell him to stop saying stupid things." Yoongi utters and Taehyung mocks him while he looks away.

"I always thought why you look so pale and---dead. Turns out you really are dead." Taehyung mumbles and Yoongi is on his feet. Taehyung shrieks Yoongi softly grabs him by his neck and lowers him until the ice-cream is all over Taehyung's lips and nose.

"I'm not buying you another one." Yoongi says and walks back to sit next to Jimin who might burst due to laughing hard.

And Alpha Kim Taehyung throws the whole ice-cream cup on Yoongi and the strawberry ice-cream lands a little on Yoongi's cheek and the rest on his jacket.

"Take that you old man." Taehyung utters and is already running but oh well---Yoongi's vampire speed comes in handy and he's already bringing Taehyung back to the bench, hand on his nape and lowering him.

"Sorry hyung. I'm sorry I won't do it again." Taehyung utters and Yoongi throws him next to Jimin---softly. Jimin shakes his head and starts wiping Taehyung's face with a tissue while Taehyung keeps mocking Yoongi, making weird faces at him and Yoongi just ignores him because he knows Taehyung won't stop.

But needless to say, they were all good now.

**\----------------------------**

Taehyung wants to tell Jeongguk that he's been feeling a little weird ever since---well ever since he has met Jeongguk. He knows he has werewolf genes and by feeling weird means he's starting to _feel_ Jeongguk.

"How was your day?" Jeongguk asks as they were now cuddled together on the couch in Jeongguk's apartment. Jeongguk was laying on the couch and Taehyung was laying on top him, head resting on his chest, playing with his earing and eyes on the television screen.

"Good. I went out with Jimin and Yoongi hyung. Had fun." Taehyung chuckles and Jeongguk smiles, arms curling around Taehyung's frame and setting on his back.

"You're all good with them now?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods.

"Yeah. If I'm not mad at you anymore then I can't be with them either and besides, I can't stay mad at them longer." Taehyung admits.

"They apologised?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods.

"Yeah." Taehyung faintly says. Jeongguk stops caressing Taehyung's lower back when he senses that there is something off in Taehyung's tone.

"Is everything alright Tae?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung doesn't answer him immediately and then mumbles a yes.

"Hey, look me at me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung does---he tilts his head and looks at him, moving his body up slightly. The position can't be comfortable for long so Jeongguk gets up, keeping a firm hold on Taehyung's waist and sits---Taehyung straddling him, keeps playing with his earing and then stops, dropping his hand on Jeongguk's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jeongguk asks---staring deep into Taehyung's eyes with are innocently wide---a tint of shyness in them.

"Not that any thing's wrong but I was just---thinking of telling you something." Taehyung hesitantly says, fingers tugging Jeongguk's shirt on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Jeongguk softly says and brings his hand upto Taehyung's hair on his nape and Taehyung's stomach does a flip.

"As you all told me that I'm not a human but a werewolf---".

"Barely a werewolf---ouch." Taehyung doesn't let him complete and hits him on the shoulder.

"Stop telling me that everytime." Taehyung groans and Jeongguk laughs.

"Sorry---I'll shut up." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs.

"Even if I can't be an Alpha completely---is it possible for me to feel---like slightest of things that are more werewolf-y." Taehyung says so adorably that Jeongguk melts. The pure blood looks at his mate with tender and soft eyes, a smile full of adoration. Taehyung feels his heart beat accelerating.

"Jeongguk?" Taehyung calls him when he keeps looking at him.

"Huh---uh yeah, I think so. Yeah." Jeongguk blinks and says.

"So---if---if I tell you that whenever you touch me---even just a little, my body feels like sparks running through it. It leaves a tingly feeling---". Taehyung says, his lower lip juts out in a pout and Jeongguk wants to bite it.

"Also---you smell so---so nice. Like I know wear a cologne but I can clearly differentiate between the artificial one and your other---more---more alluring scent." Taehyung admits and Jeongguk keeps caressing his nape, other hand tightens on his hip.

He's fascinated.

"And what's that?" Jeongguk whispers. Taehyung can't just know how Jeongguk makes simple talks so much endearing.

"Like---like the forest after rain. You know---the soil that just gets showered by rain and gives out that aroma. It can't be called---sweet. I mean---it is sweet but it's more---It's more--- _addicting._ The odor that leaves me breathless everytime." Taehyung whispers the last part and Jeongguk unconsciously pulls him close, their noses almost touching but eyes not even missing a single flicker of emotion that pass through them.

And that's what exactly Taehyung was saying that when Jeongguk touches him---his whole body automatically reacts to him. To every single touch of his.

Taehyung doesn't want to know about his scent right now. It's not about him right now.

"And I hope it's not weird to say that when you're around me, I forget every other thing because my mind is always clouded by you---your presence, your touch---the way you look at me, the way you smile at me and notice each and every thing I do---my entire self is under your control. All I can think about is you and only _you_ _."_

Jeongguk is left speechless at Taehyung's words. He always thought that Taehyung couldn't really feel the bond but he's proven very much wrong by Taehyung's words.

"And just a mere thought of you being away from me or---or in pain makes me go out of my mind." Taehyung whispers, nervous eyes staring into Jeongguk's deep ones.

Jeongguk's eyes are full of love for Taehyung and he's sure they'll always be.

"I---I might not be a person who expresses his feeling much and because of that---I don't want you to feel that I don't feel about you like you do. I just want you to know that---". Taehyung pauses and cups Jeongguk's face.

"I believe and accept out bond with all my heart. I never thought I'd ever find someone who'll love me like you do and let alone even fall in love. But I'm in love with you---in just moments---I fell for you and Jeongguk---I fell hard---". Taehyung chuckles and Jeongguk might have teared up a bit. He never had anyone to give him love like Taehyung's doing. He's not used to it at all and all of it just feels so damn amazing for him.

"I'm in love with you. I love you and I promise to always love you." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk feels his body shaking---he's overwhelmed by the feeling of being loved like this---so purely and so crazily. He's obliged to be loved by Taehyung---in Taehyung's ways.

He watches the warm tear that slides down Taehyung's cheek and then his own does---and their love is also warm, just like a fresh tear fallen from the eye.

"And here I thought I was the one who can't express my love to you." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Your touch and your eyes---they express it way more than words could ever do Jeongguk." Taehyung says and wipes the tear on Jeongguk's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you Kim Taehyung. I love you so damn much---and that's all I have to say right now. All of my feelings are in these three words. All of them. I love you." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung kisses him before any of them start crying. But that doesn't mean they weren't crying in the kiss. They were---only because they were so grateful to have eachother and that they were so happy and so in love.

The softness of their lips conveyed every emotion Taehyung has said and the three words of love Jeongguk said were equal to them and the kiss was the proof that they are meant for eachother.

They break apart and smile softly at eachother. Jeongguk then pulls Taehyung closer---chest to chest, eye to eye and then Taehyung slowly rests his head on Jeongguk's shoulder and Jeongguk secures his arms around him and they stay like this for a while.

Until Taehyung is curious.

"Gukkie?" Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk hums, smiling widely at the nickname.

"Would it hurt---when you'll mark me?" Jeongguk bites his lips to stop himself from smiling because the idea of marking Taehyung makes him giddy and the fact Taehyung brought it up himself makes it even better.

"It depends. It hurts alot of its forced. But it doesn't hurt much when done willingly. I was told that it's just a moment of pain when the skin breaks and then it's followed by pleasuring feeling and you may fall asleep." Jeongguk says and Taehyung giggles.

"Well I can't wait." Taehyung softly says and Jeongguk tenses a bit---in a good way.

"Really?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung lifts his head and looks at him.

"Of course." Taehyung shyly admits and they both smile after that. And Jeongguk needs to talk about something else or he might just---kiss Taehyung alot and it might lead to---Jeongguk stops his thoughts and his cheeks flush red.

They had only one date for fucks sake.

"Well Minho hyung said it hurt for a bit because he's a human---".

"Minho hyung has a mate?!" Taehyung exclaims, eyes wide in surprise and Jeongguk tenses---in a little bad way now.

"Yeah---he---". Jeongguk stutters and looks away from Taehyung.

"You don't have to tell me if you---".

"No---you deserve to know about my family." Jeongguk says and Taehyung wonders if Minho is Jeongguk's family member or not. Well he's about to find out.

Jeongguk takes Taehyung's hand and intertwines their fingers and pulls him closer. He needs to see every expression of Taehyung while he speaks about the tragic life---not his really.

"Our family is from Seoul from many generations. Prestigious legacy and all that shit." Jeongguk chuckles bitterly.

"My parents weren't mates. Jeon Yoona was an ordinary omega, though a daughter of a very strong pack leader." Taehyung remembers Jimin telling him about the minor details just after they got home from eating ice-cream. The packs and rogues was one of them and left him confused as usual.

"Their marriage was arranged and Wonho couldn't go against his father. He had to agree and also he didn't have a mate at that time so---". Jeongguk says.

"Wonho never accept my mother. And when his first born came out as an omega---a male omega---my older brother, Wonho hated both of them with a burning passion. I don't know how they both survived him. Hyung never told me the details." Jeongguk says and Taehyung was listening in surprise. Jeongguk's a pure blood and his brothers and omega.

"When I was born, after four and half years, then Wonho could fucking move in this society with respect because of me being a pure blood." Jeongguk's voice was bitter and furious.

"Hyung said I was treated like a royalty and I would always tell him he's the true royalty for me." Jeongguk smiles.

"Everything went down when mum died." Taehyung gasps slightly when Jeongguk says this---his eyes never leaving Taehyung's and Taehyung realises one thing that it all doesn't make Jeongguk cry---he's strong now.

"Well mostly for me and hyung. I was ten and hyung was fourteen. Mum---mum was pregnant with princess, that's what we would call her because mum said it's a girl---". Taehyung cries at that. He can feel Jeongguk and Jeongguk---he's sad right now and Taehyung is too.

"Something went wrong---we never knew what happened. But I still remember those words that were spoken to us--- _they're_ _gone_ _._ " Jeongguk's eyes were glistening and Taehyung could tell he was trying to hold back his tears.

"They're bodies were taken back to the pack and I never got to visit them. Wonho didn't allow and they didn't let us visit them." Jeongguk's voice never once lost the softness though. Taehyung keeps caressing his face.

"Hyung was sent to Busan for higher studies and he met Minho hyung in the university. Yeah---mates. You can hear thier story from Minho hyung though. It was a hassle---a funny one when Minho hyung found out about Jihoonie hyung's secret." Jeongguk chuckles---so sadly that it hurts Taehyung.

And Taehyung wants to ask why can't he hears the story from Jihoon.

Taehyung knows he'd really love Jeongguk's brother once he returns.

"Isn't it cruel?---". And Taehyung panics when Jeongguk's tears immediately fall---and he sucks a sharp breath but can't help and cries.

"Jeongguk?" Taehyung utters.

"It's so fucking cruel and brutal---that mum died when she was pregnant---". Jeongguk looks up at the ceiling---trying his best to not break down but he fails and so does Taehyung.

"I know Gukkie---It's---". But Taehyung feels like he can't breath when Jeongguk interrupts him with these agonising words.

"It hurts---that Jihoonie hyung died when he was pregnant too."

Taehyung really can't breathe. He feels like his throat is being squeezed and he's not being allowed to breathe. He trembles and Jeongguk holds him tighter. Taehyung looks at Jeongguk with wide eyes that have tears flowing down.

"They both were so happy. I was so happy to hear that. He was three months pregnant. They went to the pharmacy for hyung's medicine. And Minho hyung still wishes why wasn't he in the car. Why he left. Why he left and came to see the car being crushed by another. That why he didn't ran faster before the car blew into flames." Jeongguk says and Taehyung whimpers. He whimpers as he cries. It's so painful.

It's so painful to hear and Taehyung thinks what Minho would've felt to actually see it. Taehyung would definitely---atleast try to confront him if nothing else. Well---It's not like he can do anything.

"And for me. The world had stopped. I was dead for the past four years until---until you came in my life." Jeongguk smiles through his tears and Taehyung wants to shout at him that it isn't about him right now.

"The baby was inside him when the body was buried. Not even Minho hyung looked at it for more than a few seconds and I didn't even dare." Jeongguk was torn that day.

The pure blood wipes Taehyung's tears but they are followed by more. Taehyung can't even imagine the pain Jeongguk has been through. Just listening to it hurts so much and been through it would've been so---Taehyung doesn't even have words.

"Hyung would've been so happy to meet you." Jeongguk fights back a sob and Taehyung just brings him to his chest, arms curling around his head and hugs him tight and let's him cry all he wants to tonight.

_It was all so fucking brutal._

**\-----------------------------**

"Just how long would it take you to get undressed?" Taehyung utters, teeth cackling as he stands in the snowy forest, facing away from Jeongguk who was getting out of his clothes to shift.

"How can you just---want to go on a run in the middle of the night?" Taehyung huffs and hears Jeongguk chuckle. It was not the same night when they both had cried, it's two nights later.

"Won't you look at me?" Jeongguk muses and as much as Taehyung fucking wants to---he won't look at him. Nope.

"I want to but I'd rather keep that for a special night. I want to take my time to admire your body---not just take a glimpse of it." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smirks and Taehyung knows he's smirking even when he can't see.

"Okay baby." Jeongguk chuckles and then Taehyung hears the bone cracking and winces a little. It reminds him of that grocery store wolf but he doesn't want to think about that right now.

Taehyung turns around after a moment of silence. He's met with those hauntingly beautiful red eyes and Taehyung is now captive of them.

Taehyung walks towards Jeongguk who now has shifted into a black wolf that Taehyung can barely see in the darkness but only because of the faint illumination of the after phase of full moon.

Taehyung crouches down on the snow and softly rubs his hands over Jeongguk's soft fur and Jeongguk let's out a satisfied whine. Taehyung smiles at that.

"I wish I could hear your thoughts too. It's so amazing that you can hear me if I talk to you but I can't." Taehyung pouts and Jeongguk nudges him with his snout and Taehyung giggles.

"Your wolf is ugly by the way." Taehyung smirks and Jeongguk groans. When Taehyung laughs louder, Jeongguk tackles him on the ground and stars licking Taehyung's face.

"Jeongguk---stop." Taehyung squeals and tries to push Jeongguk off but he's heavy and Taehyung doesn't really want him to. He laughs and squeals as Jeongguk tickles him with his nose on the sides and neck.

Jeongguk gets off and nudges Taehyung to get up and follow him. He hides sometimes and sometimes scares the shit out of Taehyung by appearing out of nowhere. Though Taehyung can get his scent way more stronger now.

They now are at the cliff where they were on the end for their date. Taehyung sits next to the rock and Jeongguk rests his head in Taehyung's lap. Taehyung keeps caressing the soft fur and Jeongguk closes his eyes. Taehyung marvels at the beautiful creature because he's in no ways ugly.

It's so peaceful.

Though Jeongguk opens his eyes after a while and a growls leaves his throat. He stands infront of Taehyung who now sits on his knees.

"Jeongguk?" Taehyung whispers when Jeongguk gets in a defensive stance because he can smell wolves.

Five of them. Two alphas and three betas. One of them smells a little familiar.

**\--------------------------------**

Just a few moments are marked by silence---in which Taehyung kneels next to Jeongguk, looking at him and then all around in confusion, his hand on Jeongguk's back. Jeongguk stands in his defensive stance, teeth bare and a growling sound just close to a whisper.

"Jeongguk." Taehyung faintly whispers just to make sure he's not just physically with him. Taehyung doesn't ask what's wrong or what's going on---he thinks Jeongguk knows better but he knows this much that it's not good.

Then a sudden distant noise catches their attention and they both look at the side. Taehyung moves alot more closer to Jeongguk. And there are more noises then---coming from all around them. Jeongguk hides Taehyung behind him now, tilting his body as Taehyung's back meets the rock. Taehyung can still be seen of course but Jeongguk has to shield him.

The growling can be heard now and Taehyung can easily say it's not Jeongguk. Then all of the sudden the wolves jump out in the clearing of the cliff, infront of them and Taehyung may have let out a yelp.

They are four of them---Jeongguk senses two alphas and two betas but one is missing---still hiding. Jeongguk growls loudly and Taehyung shivers slightly, hand curling onto Jeongguk's fur.

The other four wolves move gradually, circling half around Jeongguk and Taehyung. Their eyes are furious just like Jeongguk's and there seems to be a conversation going between them that Taehyung can't seem to understand of course.

 _I really am barely an_ _Alpha_ _._ Taehyung mocks himself.

 _I must admit. It's_ _nice place_ _for_ _a_ _date_ _don't_ _you think?_ Jeongguk hears one of the Alpha in his link. He has no idea who he is. The four of the scents are new to him. Except the one beta who is hiding.

 _Wanna bring your bitch here huh?_ Jeongguk answers back and hears the other growl.

 _Worry about_ _your_ _own_ _bitch_ _here._ The Alpha spits and Jeongguk knew he'd say something like that---that's all their sick mentality can think of. And Jeongguk knows they're trying to rile him up.

 _Oh_ _yeah_ _? Why?_ Jeongguk links. Jeongguk can no longer sense the hidden wolf.

 _He's_ _gonna_ _have_ _to be strong to see_ _what's_ _about to happen._ The Alpha says and before anything else can happen, he charges towards Jeongguk. Though Jeongguk is quick to react and blocks the sudden attempt by charging towards him.

Taehyung's heart almost stops the moment his hand leaves Jeongguk's fur and he sees Jeongguk and the other wolf on eachother. He doesn't know what to do---he feels so useless right now. He almost screams when the other three wolf charge towards Jeongguk.

A painful noise escapes from Taehyung's lips as he sees Jeongguk in the middle of the four wolves---fighting and oh well---taking control. Taehyung sits there mesmerised---the way Jeongguk dodges and blocks all the attacks.

He feels his body heating up---his heart beat going crazy. He shudders even though he's hot and immediately discards the jacket he's wearing. Though he doesn't notice the fight had stopped and when he does---the five of the are looking at him.

Jeongguk and the four wolves feel the change in Taehyung's scent---It's his Alpha scent which is too strong. And when he looks at his mate---who sits kneeling on the ground, eyes glistening red---his canines sharp and he's breathing heavily.

Taehyung brings his hands up---his Red eyes widening as he sees the long nails. Though his attention is taken by a painful grunt of his mate and when he sees the claw mark on Jeongguk's leg---he loses it.

Taehyung's anger gets the best of him and he never thought he'll ever be so aggressive but as he said---seeing Jeongguk in pain---he'll go fucking crazy.

The fight has continued between Jeongguk and the Alpha who took advantage of the calm situation and attacked Jeongguk. One of the betas is laying on the side---wounded and bleeding---because of Jeongguk.

Taehyung wants to run towards the fucker who attacked Jeongguk but is blocked by the second Alpha. Oh how dare he block him.

Taehyung doesn't know how to fight but right now his body isn't in his control so without thinking---he charges towards the wolf. He grunts in pain the moment his back hits the ground and the wolf is on top him.

Taehyung kicks his leg---his nails digging into the wolf's flesh and he's a little satisfied when he hears the painful whimper but it's short lived the wolf steps on his arm. Taehyung screams and he knows his arm will break if he won't stop soon.

So he just does what his body let's him, he claws at the wolf's eye---then another and closes his mouth and eyes when the blood drips on his face and the exact moment, Jeongguk jumps on the wolf, tackling him away from Taehyung and Taehyung stays stunned in his position. He feels so gross right now.

A painful whimper is heard and then everything goes silent. Taehyung slowly wipes away the blood from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He doesn't feel hot like before. He feels cold now. He blinks open his eyes and watches his hands, nails not long anymore but hands bloodied.

He immediately gets up looks around---there are three wolves on his right side---fallen limp on the floor.

 _Jeongguk._ Taehyung whips his head in the cliff side and finds Jeongguk there---still in his wolf form and the Alpha limp under him. Taehyung immediately gets up, stumbles and walks towards Jeongguk.

Jeongguk takes a step towards him but yelps in pain and falls. Taehyung panics as he reaches him. Jeongguk tries to get up but fails. Taehyung now sees Jeongguk's fur completely drenched in blood. There are two open---deep claw marks. One on his leg and other on his shoulder area.

Jeongguk was losing blood.

Taehyung touches him and Jeongguk whimpers in relief---resting his head on Taehyung's lap. His breathing comes out uneven and Taehyung feels hot tears rising in his eyes.

"Jeongguk---come on---we have to go. You're---hurt. Jeongguk---". Taehyung sniffs when Jeongguk doesn't move and closes his eyes instead.

"Jeongguk---hey, look at me please---". Taehyung cries. He puts some pressure on the wound only to get his hands drenched in blood.

"Help me." Taehyung shouts. He takes out his phone and finds no signal because they are deep in the forest.

"Gukkie---". Taehyung whispers. He can feel Jeongguk's heart beat. He can feel his chest rising up and down---very slowly but he's not responding to Taehyung.

Though moments later---Taehyung feels a gush of wind---only to see Yoongi.

"Hyung." Taehyung sobs and Yoongi runs towards him.

"Hyung---he--he's not---". Taehyung voices out and Yoongi is immediately rubbing Jeongguk's fur.

"Shit." He hears another voice. It's Hoseok. Then followed by Jimin and----Bobby?

Though Taehyung doesn't care about that right now. He is pulled away from Jeongguk by Jimin and he tries to scurry away from his best friend's hold---he wants to be close to Jeongguk.

"He'll be okay Taehyung." He hears Jimin whisper. Yoongi, Hoseok and Bobby are already picking Jeongguk up---who whines in pain when his body is moved and Taehyung fucking feels the pain. Jimin keeps Taehyung close to him as they follow others to the car.

Taehyung is forced by Jimin to sit in his car even when he insists to be with Jeongguk but Jimin tells him he'll be hurt more---since Jimin can clearly see that Taehyung can easily lose his self. The blood all over him is the proof.

They reach the hospital and Taehyung immediately gets out of the car. Though he sees Jeongguk is no longer in his wolf form and Taehyung can only take a glimpse when he's being held back by Jimin and Bobby as Hoseok and Yoongi take him in the emergency ward. _Their_ emergency ward.

"What the fuck is wrong with you all. Let me go to him." Taehyung tries to get out of Bobby's grip who's been told by Jimin to not let go.

"Look at yourself. You're drenched on blood. How can I let you go inside?" Jimin says and Taehyung grunts.

"I don't give a fuck. I want to be with him." Taehyung utters.

"You're gonna get a shower first and then I'll bring you back here myself." Jimin says. Taehyung keeps arguing---tears of frustration in his eyes and he looks at Jimin in pure anger but let's himself be dragged by Bobby to Jimin's car.

**\------------------------------**

Taehyung kept crying next to Jeongguk while hugging him on the hospital bed and Jeongguk couldn't help but smile.

Jeongguk was conscious after being held in operating room for three hours. He was given the respective blood and was slowing regaining strength. Taehyung kept pacing outside the room after Jimin brought him back.

Minho got here immediately when called. Now when Roh allowed them to see Jeongguk, Taehyung dashed inside and doesn't know how he stopped himself from jumping on Jeongguk and hug him. Jeongguk kept telling him he's fine when Taehyung took his hand in his and kept kissing it and cry.

Jeongguk moves slightly so Taehyung could lay next to him and Minho smiles at that---putting the blanket over Taehyung too who secures an arm around Jeongguk's stomach and hides his face in Jeongguk's neck---sobbing softly.

"Stop crying now Taehyung. Jeongguk's fine. He's right next to you." Jimin chuckles. They were seated on the couches. The room given to Jeongguk was very spacious.

"I'm not crying." Taehyung mumbles and Jeongguk chuckles, placing his hand on Taehyung’s, resting on his stomach.

"Well I think we need to talk about what happened earlier but maybe after Jeongguk gets better." Namjoon says, hand resting on Seokjin's knee.

"I think it all depends on Bobby." Yoongi utters and everyone looks at him. Bobby gets nervous under all the eyes. He knows what he did was right but he still feels like he's done something wrong.

"Just tell me if Wonho has any part behind this attack?" Jeongguk speaks. Bobby is about to answer when the door opens.

"You have a visitor." The nurse announces and Taehyung frowns. Who could it be? And then Taehyung's eyes widen in surprise and then he seethes in anger.

 _Wonho._ And Taehyung is already getting before even Jeongguk could stop him. Taehyung jumps from the bed, hands curled in fists as he runs towards Wonho.

"The fucking audacity!" Taehyung snarls and punches Wonho square one his jaw. The action causes Wonho to hit the door. Taehyung charges towards him again but Wonho grabs his arms and then Taehyung's being dragged away by Minho---holding him up from his waist and Taehyung thrashes in his hold.

"Let me go. How fucking dare you show your face." Taehyung tries his best to reach Wonho but is held by Minho.

"We're in a hospital Taehyung. Calm down." Minho softly says.

"Tell this fucker to leave before I beat the shit out of him." Taehyung utters. Wonho stays by the door---appearing calm and collected even though his jaw hurts like hell.

The others watch in amusement. Jeongguk bites his lips to not laugh just like Hoseok because it's not the situation to laugh. Jimin does control his laugh and appears calm just like Yoongi and Namjoon.

Though Seokjin is hiding his face in Namjoon's neck, laughing. Bobby was surprised. He never thought he'd see Taehyung this angry. He wasn't the sweet Taehyung from university right now. Sassy---he was always that though.

"Taehyung." It's Jeongguk who says his name and Taehyung calms down in Minho's hold. Minho let's go of Taehyung and the moment he does---Taehyung lunges towards Wonho again and Minho barely catches him by grabbing his shirt.

"Okay fine. Fine. I'm calm." Taehyung utters---glaring at Wonho.

"Get the fuck out of here. We'll see you soon and don't pretend to be worried about Jeongguk." Minho spats and Wonho tries to control his temper. He glares at Bobby and leaves.

The room fills with Seokjin's and Hoseok's laughter. Minho and Jimin chuckle. Taehyung pouts and stomps towards Jeongguk's bed and gets under the sheets, hugging Jeongguk and hiding his face in his neck.

"His Alpha side is showing." Namjoon comments.

"That was bad ass Taehyung." Minho says and Taehyung whines---hiding more into Jeongguk.

"Remind me to not mess up with you ever Taehyung." Bobby says and Taehyung huffs.

"Stop it already. I just couldn't help it. I hate that man." Taehyung says and Jeongguk squeezes his hand.

"But why the fuck was he here?" Minho says as the room gets serious.

"Probably to make us believe he wasn't behind the attack". Jimin says.

"No. He is behind the attack." Taehyung says as he looks at Bobby.

"How so?" Yoongi asks.

"Tell me. How did he knew Jeongguk's in the hospital when no one fucking told him he's attacked." Taehyung says and the reality dawns upon them.

No one thought of that. They all felt stupid.

"Now Bobby just needs to confirm it." Minho says.

"They were Sihyuck's men who attacked you. Sihyuck's building---a kind of a pack. Werewolves and vampires included. I used to work under him but I don't anymore." Bobby says.

"The man we met in the grocery store works for him. They are after me because I quit and apparently Sihyuck can't stand that neither can risk me roaming free. He thinks I'll spill the secret." Bobby explains.

"I knew he'd kill me so joined again---but I'm not loyal. I can never be. That's why I went to Serene when I was supposed be attacking you." Bobby admits.

"We owe you for that Bobby bitch." Taehyung utters and Bobby smiles.

"I'll let you get away with that name this time." Bobby says and Taehyung chuckles.

"Thank you Bobby." Jeongguk says and Bobby nods.

"So that means Sihyuck is creating his gang for God knows what and Wonho is with him. That certainly means Taehyung and Jeongguk are not safe." Namjoon says and none speak.

"It's all my fault." Taehyung mumbles.

"Hey, no baby. It's not. You know it's not." Jeongguk whispers and kisses Taehyung's hair.

"You both are not safe here. Wonho can't stand Jeongguk being happy with Taehyung. I'm sure he will try to hurt them again." Jimin says.

"Why not leave the city for a while?" Hoseok suggests.

"No. They both need subtle security. Just making them leave the city will make it more dangerous." Yoongi reasons.

"Yoongi hyung is right. Right now their target are Jeongguk and Taehyung. I've heard them saying this myself. I don't know why Sihyuck is making a pack or a gang but Wonho has made Sihyuck agree to hurt you both." Bobby looks at the two mates cuddled on bed.

The room falls silent for a while.

"Jeongguk?" Namjoon utters and Jeongguk looks at him.

"Do you know anything about your mother's pack?" Namjoon asks.

"I haven't---I haven't seen them or heard about them ever since mum died." Jeongguk says and Taehyung holds his hand tightly.

"Can't we ask for their help?" Namjoon says. "I mean, they are a strong pack---one of the strongest in Korea. Their Alpha's daughter was your mother. I'm sure they'll keep you safe until something is done with Sihyuck and his little gang."

"I don't even know if they'll want to see me. I mean---what if they don't remember me or something. Or what if they hate me?" Jeongguk utters.

"It won't hurt to try."

**\------------------------------**


	12. Chapter 12

**Third Person POV**

Jeongguk was brought back to his apartment the next day since he wasn't serious to be kept in the hospital. Jeongguk didn't talk about the pack after Namjoon suggests it. Honestly, he didn't even want to. Why would he go to the pack who has forgotten him.

Jeongguk barely remembers any of his family from his mother's side. When Yoona was alive---they barely visited and after she died---Jeongguk never even heard about them.

And he finds it ridiculous to run and hide somewhere because Wonho and Sihyuck want him dead probably. He's never the one to run and hide. He'll fight them if he has to but the thought of Taehyung getting hurt makes him change his mind just slightly.

He still doesn't want to leave to the pack. He'll leave the country with Taehyung if he has to but he doesn't want to go to this pack---The Red Dawn pack. He finds the name hilarious rather than powerful.

And why the fuck does he have to hide or leave? He has business to handle---he lives here, has been living here for all his life and just because a stupid person is trying to---

And then his mind wanders back to what happened at the cliff. Surely it was a planned attack and it was on both Jeongguk and Taehyung. And he literally felt Taehyung shaking in fear. It doesn't matter that Taehyung was able to defend himself just a little---he still was in danger with the wolf on top of him and Jeongguk doesn't want to think what would've happened if he didn't pushed off that wolf.

And then he thinks of the main reason---why? Why his father is doing this to him?

"Don't move your arm too much---it'll cause pain in shoulder. Don't even think about walking unless you really have to. Call me if you need anything." Taehyung says---tucking Jeongguk under the comforter. Jeongguk's back rests on the headboard as Taehyung feeds him spoonful of soup.

"I'll heal, Taehyung. Don't worry." Jeongguk says and Taehyung glares at him. Jeongguk doesn't speak until the soup finishes.

"Now go to sleep. You need to rest." Taehyung says.

"Kiss me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung blushes---turning away to place the dish in the tray. Jeongguk grabs his arm and turns him around---pulling him closer. Taehyung feels butterflies going wild in his stomach.

"Seokjin hyung is here---". And the moment Taehyung says this---the door opens.

"I'm gonna make---Oh." Seokjin stops when he sees Taehyung almost flying away from Jeongguk when he hears him.

"I'm so sorry. I should've knocked." Seokjin flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh no hyung, it's okay." Taehyung smiles and Jeongguk does too.

Taehyung kind of wanted Seokjin to stay. He couldn't take his eyes off of him when Seokjin entered with Namjoon in the hospital room for Jeongguk. Though Seokjin equally found Taehyung beautiful.

Well Taehyung is a curious one. He wanted to know Seokjin more---also because he's never met a _guy_ who's pregnant.

"Hyung---why are you standing? Please come sit with me." Taehyung walks up to Seokjin and grabs his arm, bringing him in to sit on the couch and then sits next to him.

"I just came here to ask what would you like for dinner." Seokjin was flustered. Taehyung and Seokjin don't know eachother at all. Only a brief introduction was done in the hospital.

"Oh no no no. You don't have to make dinner. You know---you should also not be walking up and down the stairs---". Seokjin chuckles before Taehyung could complete.

"You talk just like Namjoon but it's okay. I want to." Seokjin says and Taehyung keeps looking at him with dreamy eyes---a smile wide on his lips and Seokjin beams red.

"Really hyung---It's so nice of you to stay and help Taehyung. Thank you." Seokjin turns to Jeongguk.

"It's not problem Jeongguk." Seokjin smiles and then feels a soft touch on his cheek. Taehyung was poking his cheek.

"You're so soft." Taehyung whispers and Seokjin laughs softly. Jeongguk gapes at him.

"Tae! You're making him uncomfortable." Jeongguk says and Seokjin shakes his head.

"It's okay Jeongguk." Seokjin says and Taehyung pulls away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry---I'm just---I really want to get to know you. I've heard about you from Jeongguk before---a male omega and I really wanted to meet you." Taehyung says and Seokjin smiles.

"Namjoon talked about you too. It's good to meet you." Seokjin says and Taehyung beams at him. Taehyung then looks at Seokjin's stomach area. Seokjin and Jeongguk share an amused look as they watch Taehyung literally fascinated about Seokjin.

"There really is a little baby in there." Taehyung whispers.

"Well the baby isn't fully developed. Just two months barely." Seokjin says and Taehyung squeals.

"This is so adorable. Can I touch?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk's laughter fills the room.

"You won't feel anything yet." Seokjin says.

"Oh. Okay. When will the baby come out?" Taehyung says, eyes wide with curiosity and adoration. And so were Jeongguk's eyes---full of adoration for Taehyung. Though Jeongguk and Seokjin laugh again at the silly question.

Seokjin gestures Taehyung to come closer and Taehyung does. Seokjin then whispers in Taehyung's ear;

"When he's ready." And they both giggle.

And Jeongguk was definitely not so jealous when Taehyung and Seokjin kept talking in the guest room and eventually fell asleep there. Jeongguk slept, pouting that Taehyung was not next to him though he could still hear the laughter from across the room.

**\-----------------------------**

Jeongguk was all good after two days. Taehyung was always with him and didn't let him go to work. Taehyung's kisses and touch made him heal way faster. Though the bruise was still there but the pain wasn't.

Jeongguk was taking shower and Taehyung was sitting on the couch, a chocolate bar in his hand, watching whatever k drama was on when the bell rang. Taehyung puts the bar down and runs towards the door.

They weren't really expecting anyone and Taehyung doesn't even bother to peek who was outside and opens the door, only to me met by a woman---in her late thirties. Though she appeared older. But Taehyung admits that there is softness on her face. She also has flowers in her hands.

"Hello. Is this Jeongguk's apartment?" She asks and Taehyung nods.

"I'm---I'm Hanee. Jeon Hanee. I heard about Jeongguk so---".

"Oh---Hello. I'm sorry you had to stand outside, please come in." Taehyung smiles and Hanee was actually surprised by his softness.

"I'm Taehyung by the way." Taehyung bows and so does Hanee.

"Jeongguk's Taehyung?" Hanee just confirms---a fond smile on her lips. Taehyung blushes.

"Uhmm yeah---his mate." Taehyung shyly says.

"That's so adorable." Hanee wanted to pinch Taehyung's cheeks but didn't want to over step the line.

And Jeongguk has also told Taehyung about Hanee. Wonho's actual mate. He also knows Wonho hit her. But Taehyung doesn't know why Jeongguk isn't civil with her. Step mother aside---she seems really sweet.

They sit on the couch and Taehyung offers her a drink---thanking her for the flowers. It's just a moment that they're engaged in a normal conversation and don't hear Jeongguk heading downstairs.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" They both flinch at Jeongguk's voice and immediately stand up. There stood Jeongguk at the base of the stairs---wearing a white half sleeve t-shirt and gray sweat pants. And he looks furious. Taehyung gulps.

"I asked you sosomething? Why are you here?" Jeongguk's voice was a little lower but hell---it was scary.

"I heard about you so I---".

"Well your precious husband was behind it and I'm sure he told you too. What do you want huh? Can't you both just let me---".

"Jeongguk." Taehyung's firm voice interrupts him.

"She was not behind it. She's here just to see if you're okay. It wouldn't hurt to be nice to her." Taehyung says and Jeongguk clenches his jaw. Hanee watches in surprise.

"I don't want her here." Jeongguk's voice was alot more lower. Hanee saddens.

"Tell her to l---".

"She brought flowers." Taehyung interrupts him again---this time with a soft smile. Jeongguk looks at him for a moment.

"Tae---".

"They're beautiful." Taehyung utters with such softness that Jeongguk forgets everything for a moment.

Jeongguk then looks at the vase where the new flowers were and they were simple white flowers yet thier simplicity made them beautiful.

Yoona loved white flowers. Jeongguk closes his eyes at the mere memory.

Taehyung walks towards Jeongguk and pecks his cheek and whispers to him;

"Talk to her. She cares." Taehyung smiles and leaves to kitchen.

 _Dammit_ _Taehyung._ _I'm_ _doing_ _it just_ _for_ _you._ Jeongguk groans inaudible and walks towards the single seat couch and plops on it. Hanee sits down too.

"How are you now?" Hanee starts the conversation.

"Right in front of you. Tell your husband I'm not in pain at all." Jeongguk says and he can imagine Taehyung glaring at him.

"He hasn't been home for two days." Hanee says and Jeongguk chuckles humourless.

"Probably making a better plan to kill me and more importantly---how to succeed." Jeongguk says and can imagine Taehyung ready to hit him for being rude.

"I don't know that but---he's not really behind the attack." Hanee says and Jeongguk wants to laugh.

"And you want me to believe that. Who knows why you're here. Probably he sent you to feed me bullshit about him being a nice person---maybe you're involved too." Jeongguk says and he thinks---no, he's sure Taehyung would be sharpening knives for him.

And how can he belive that. Wonho and Sihyuck both were behind the attack.

Hanee has so much to say. But she doesn't, only because she knows Jeongguk won't belive her. So she opts to talk indirectly.

"I once told Wonho to change his wallet because it was really worn out and old but he didn't. He still has it." Hanee says and Jeongguk doesn't know why the fuck they're talking talking about a wallet.

"He said he can't---because Yoona gifted him that wallet." Hanee says, smile soft and Jeongguk flinches just barely at his mother's name. Hanee's voice only holds softness.

"He opened it in front of me once---and I saw a picture. You remember the one in which Jihoon is giving you a piggy back and Yoona has one hand on your back so you won't fall. The three of you are smiling so brightly in the picture." Hanee says and Jeongguk has that picture. It was taken by a friend of Yoona's.

"Wonho has that picture in his wallet. I'm sure his eyes definitely fall on it whenever he opens the wallet." Jeongguk has no idea what to do with this information. It's so confusing and has caused a storm of emotions inside his mind but he stays put.

"Take care of yourself. And your Taehyung is adorable. He's beautiful. I pray you both go all the way till the end. Together." Hanee smiles and gets up but Jeongguk stays rooted on the couch. He wants that too. He wants to be Taehyung forever.

"I'll be leaving now. It's already late." Hanee walks towards the door and Taehyung comes out of the kitchen and bids her goodbye.

Taehyung feels bad still even when she declines the offer of food, saying next time she definitely will. Taehyung smiles at that.

Locking the door, Taehyung sighs and walks back to the couch, it's where Hanee was sitting. Jeongguk hasn't moved a muscle and kind of makes Taehyung worry.

_Did_ _I_ _do something wrong?_

Silence is heavy around them and it makes Taehyung's hair rise. He wants Jeongguk to react---in any way---be angry---shout at him---just anything. He doesn't want Jeongguk to keep looking away and say nothing.

"I'll just head to the room. I'm tired." And Jeongguk is about to get up before Taehyung could even register it. He panics.

"Gukkie." The mere whisper makes Jeongguk to sit back. He has no idea what he's doing. He's looking down when he hears Taehyung's footsteps nearing him and then he's kneeling infront of him.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung's voice is full of worry. Jeongguk leans back and looks at his side.

"Jeongguk---talk to me please." Taehyung gets up, sits half on the armrest of the couch and half on Jeongguk's lap.

"I'm sorry." Jeongguk whispers and looks at Taehyung who hates the broken look in his eyes.

"Why are you saying sorry Gukkie. You did nothing wrong." Taehyung takes Jeongguk's face in his hands and Jeongguk leans into the touch.

"I'm sorry for being rude and for acting like that---". Taehyung interrupts him with a soft kiss.

"It's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry. It's okay. You're okay." Taehyung whispers against his lips and Jeongguk breathes shakily.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I swear I'll go out of my mind without you. I---I love you. I love you so much." Jeongguk utters with such honesty, eyes shinning that Taehyung almost cries.

"And I love you." Taehyung smiles and captures Jeongguk's lips in a deep and luscious kiss. This time Jeongguk curls his arms around Taehyung's waist and pulls him in his lap. Taehyung's arm slowly circle around Jeongguk's neck and they kiss. They can keep kissing eachother forever.

"Tae". Jeongguk whispers---breathless after kissing his lover. His voice held a hesitant permission.

"Yes Jeongguk---I want to." And Taehyung's voice was a clear answer. Jeongguk feels his heart beat going crazy as Taehyung immediately answers.

Jeongguk pulls him closer for a deep kiss which turns heated after moments. Taehyung arches his back---chest to chest with Jeongguk as the pure blood bites and sucks his lips.

"Uhm bedroom?" Jeongguk utters and then kisses Taehyung again.

"Bedroom." Taehyung replies and Jeongguk kisses him again. It's Taehyung who breaks the kiss this time and hugs Jeongguk as the other gets up, holding Taehyung firmly by his thighs and walks upstairs. Taehyung feels excitement seep through his body as he presses small kisses on Jeongguk's neck.

They reach Jeongguk's bedroom and Jeongguk slams Taehyung body on the closed doors softly---now kissing him desperately.

Taehyung tugs at Jeongguk's hair as the other slips his tongue into Taehyung's mouth---tasting every corner and both of them moaning when their tongues meet and the kiss turn sloppy.

Jeongguk briefly rolls his hips, causing the surge of pleasure in their lower areas. Taehyung gasps and breaks the kiss. Jeongguk then walks towards the bed with Taehyung clinging to him, breathing heavily.

They fall on the bed, Taehyung opens his legs to let Jeongguk settle between them and they're kissing again. Mouths hot on eachother's---lips bruised but they have no intention of stopping tonight.

They part to look at each other in the eyes. The stars in their depths seem to shine way more brighter tonight. The galaxies glitter.

Jeongguk moves his hand under Taehyung's silk night shirt and Taehyung sighs contented at the warmth that it allows. With the other arm, Jeongguk pulls Taehyung up so he can sit and then places the second hand under the shirt, riding it up and Taehyung immediately raises his arms so Jeongguk can take the shirt off completely.

Jeongguk takes in the softness of Taehyung's body, feeling it sensually under his palms. Taehyung now moves his hands to the hem of Jeongguk's shirt---looking at Jeongguk with hopeful eyes and Jeongguk smiles---nodding.

Taehyung gets up properly---both of them standing on thier knees and Taehyung can finally see Jeongguk shirtless. He's been dying to see his body for so long. Taehyung slowly takes off Jeongguk's shirt and throws it on the floor. His eyes now watching Jeongguk's body in amazement.

His expressive eyes run over Jeongguk's collarbones down to his chest and linger their for a while and then to his abs and torso. Now Taehyung's touching him.

Jeongguk feels a sense of relief when Taehyung's palms run over his chest and then to his torso and stay there. And now Taehyung's leaning in and Jeongguk shudders lightly when Taehyung's lips touch his neck. It's a blissful feeling.

Taehyung kisses the skin and doesn't stop there---keeps kissing till Jeongguk's chest---sucks a mark and Jeongguk's hold tightens on Taehyung's hips. Taehyung kneels down, dragging his soft lips to Jeongguk's abs and Jeongguk moans when he licks over the skin.

Though Taehyung yelps when he's pushed back and his back meets the soft mattress---Jeongguk on top of him. Taehyung smirks because he was in control---so what if it was just for a while.

Jeongguk gets it and now a mischievous smile adorns his lips as straightens up. Taehyung anticipates his next move. Well Jeongguk's next move is obvious. He takes off Taehyung's silk pajama pants along with his boxers and melts at the sight.

Taehyung completely naked---soft tan skin ready to be marked---lips red from kissing. Jeongguk runs his hands over Taehyung's thighs and Taehyung closes his eyes.

It's the first time he's been naked infront of anyone. He feels a little shy but Jeongguk makes him more confident. The way he looks at his body---admiring him. It makes Taehyung flustered and proud too.

"You're so beautiful." Jeongguk whispers as he keeps caressing the skin. Taehyung lets out a flustered noise and Jeongguk smirks.

He moves his hands all over Taehyung's body. From his shoulders to his chest---teasing his nipples and then to his sides and Taehyung's eyes snap open at the ticklish feeling. Jeongguk leans in and places soft kisses on Taehyung's tummy---loving the pillowy softness.

Jeongguk moves up---leaving marks in its wake and then kisses Taehyung's neck---he always loves marking him and kissing him there. Taehyung's hands rest on the back of Jeongguk's head as he proceeds to kiss and suck---making Taehyung let out satisfied whimpers.

"Jeongguk---please." Taehyung voices out because he can't wait anymore. Jeongguk looks up at him holds his gaze and then kisses him assured.

He moves off of Taehyung and gets out of his sweat pants and he wasn't wearing boxers. Well don't blame him---he didn't know they'll have a visitor.

Taehyung watches him dark eyes as he strips and it turns on Jeongguk even more.

Jeongguk grabs the bottle of lube and then hesitantly looks at Taehyung.

"I don't have condoms." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles at him.

"Do we need them?" Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk proud---proud to have Taehyung as a mate. Taehyung just saved him from being ashamed even in his own eyes.

"We don't." Jeongguk says and Taehyung literally beams. Jeongguk knows it's Taehyung's first time and Taehyung doesn't care if Jeongguk's been with anyone else before---all he knows that he's the only one Jeongguk will go bare with. The only one forever.

It's like Taehyung can read Jeongguk's mind---knows what he's thinking but he doesn't want Jeongguk to feel bad at all. The past is in the past.

"Please Gukkie---love me." Taehyung utters and now Jeongguk promises that all he's gonna focus on is to pleasure Taehyung. And for him---being with Taehyung is a pleasure.

Jeongguk coats his fingers with lube and hovers over Taehyung to kiss him---to thank him.

They feel the love with every fibre of their being. Every little touch convey their love. Their eyes hold a distinct conversation of love and their lips dance in the melody of their heartbeats.

Taehyung gasps against Jeongguk's lips when he feels Jeongguk's finger teasing his rim and then whimpers when it slides inside. Taehyung's face contour in pain as Jeongguk tries to distract him by kissing him.

Taehyung eases on one finger so Jeongguk adds a second one---both breathing heavily against each other's lips. Jeongguk moves his fingers in in a rather faster pace and Taehyung feels the pleasure with pain. It's just amazing.

"Ooh--Gukk." Taehyung moans as Jeongguk finds the bundle of nerves.

"I want you now. Pl---please I want---you." Taehyung utters and then whines when Jeongguk takes out his fingers.

He pours a generous amount of lube in his hand and pumps his shaft. Taehyung's heart is beating so fast and his body already in a sheet of sweat.

Jeongguk now holds his eyes softly---covers Taehyung's body with his own and intertwines one of their hands. Taehyung keeps looking in Jeongguk's eyes---other arm on Jeongguk's shoulder as the pure blood lines himself to Taehyung's hole.

Taehyung's lips parts and eyes screw shut---nails dig in Jeongguk's shoulder as Jeongguk slowly enters him. It's painful---sure it is even when prepped. Jeongguk stills, gives Taehyung time to adjust.

"You can---you can move." Taehyung stutters and Jeongguk captures his lips---now moving slowly and keeps his thrusts slow. Taehyung's body hurts so damn good with every drag of Jeongguk's hips and he's already on cloud nine.

"More---Gukkie---f-faster." Taehyung utters as he breaks the kiss. Jeongguk hides his face in Taehyung's necks and picks up speed. Taehyung feels like he'll go crazy with the immense pleasure.

Jeongguk moans as he picks speed---Taehyung's warmth envelopes him so good and the contact with his body makes him almost come. And the way Taehyung moans and whimpers in pleasure---all because of him---Jeongguk feels his nerves easing as he pleasures his mate.

His Taehyung.

"Jeongguk---m-mark me." Taehyung utters and it makes Jeongguk halt. Taehyung whines.

"What?" Jeongguk asks---eyes wide in surprise. He wasn't expecting it at all.

"Mark me. Make me---make me your. I want to be---yours. Forever." Taehyung says and Jeongguk almost cries.

"Please." Taehyung was crying and Jeongguk couldn't even believe it. He thought Taehyung isn't ready but how wrong he was.

"Okay baby. I'll make you mine." Though Taehyung already belongs to Jeongguk.

Taehyung crashes their lips together as Jeongguk thrusts into him again---deep and intense and Taehyung's toe curl in pleasure.

Jeongguk now kisses the junction of Taehyung's neck and shoulder---licking it and grazing his teeth slowly---his hips never faltering the rhythm as Taehyung feels heat pool in his stomach.

"Oh--Jeongguk." Taehyung's nails dig into Jeongguk's shoulder as he bites his lips.

Jeongguk's sharp canines now graze Taehyung's soft skin and Taehyung shudders violently. Jeongguk's thrusts turn erratic and Taehyung's moans get louder and Jeongguk finally breaks open Taehyung's skin.

Taehyung feels pain for a second---tears falling from his eyes as he shuts them tight but the next moment is pure bliss---immense pleasure flows every fibre of his body as Jeongguk hits his prostate dead on and the pleasure of marking makes Taehyung come undone.

Jeongguk's eyes glow red as he finally marks his mate. He lets go of the skin and licks it---so it'll heal easily and won't be painful. Taehyung's own eyes glow red but Jeongguk's eyes are more bright.

And they both can feel the bond---every part of skin that touches burns in a good way. They can feel the power of their bond. Their senses heightened and they can feel every emotion of eachother.

Jeongguk has finally handed over his life---his heart already---his complete self to Taehyung. Taehyung belongs to him and he belongs to Taehyung.

Now without Taehyung---he'll die.

With a few more thrusts---Jeongguk fills Taehyung---who's falling into a deep slumber. Jeongguk pulls him closer and hugs him---the bite mark proud on Taehyung's neck.

Taehyung unconsciously hides himself into Jeongguk---sleep taken over him. Jeongguk smiles at that.

He stays like that for a while the pulls out of Taehyung who whines a little. Jeongguk is too tired to clean them and he really wants it to linger till morning. He covers them with a comforter and soon falls asleep with Taehyung in his arms.

_His mate. His love._

Jeongguk feels complete. With Taehyung---he's complete.

**\---------------------------**

Never in his wildest dream even, Jeongguk thought he'd wake up to this stunning and beautiful sight---of his mate sleeping soundly in his arms---looking soft and beautiful as always.

Jeongguk closes his eyes again---takes a deep breath and hopes that when he opens his eyes---Taehyung is still there---even when he he can feel him completely---he still doesn't want this to be a dream. And he's met with three same breathtaking sight when he opens his eyes.

Jeongguk brings his hand upto Taehyung's face and traces his eyebrows, his eyes, moving to his cheek and then lips. Everything about Taehyung is so damn soft and beautiful that it fucking hurts.

_I've_ _been so cold all this time---the warmth that_ _these_ _sheets_ _provide_ _me were_ _never_ _enough._ _I've_ _been_ _longing_ _for_ _a_ _person_ _to be in arms when_ _I_ _wake---the person who loves me, cares_ _for_ _me and protects me._

_You_ _do it all and more Taehyung._ _You_ _love me like_ _it's_ _made just_ _for_ _me. You_ _take_ _care of me_ _because_ _you_ _know_ _I'm_ _a mess. And you protect me from doing all the_ _things_ _that_ _I_ _might_ _regret_ _._

_You protected me from_ _those_ _wolves. You tried to. You_ _didn't_ _care_ _about_ _yourself while_ _doing_ _it---you_ _were_ _ready_ _to_ _take the hit_ _for_ _me even_ _when_ _you_ _don't_ _know_ _how to fight. This alone is enough_ _to_ _make_ _me fall deeper in love with you._

_You_ _save_ _me from my father._ Jeongguk chuckles at that.

_You_ _don't_ _give a shit about him and_ _just_ _defend me all the time._

_I will try my best to show_ _you_ _my love. Through words and through my actions---_ _I_ _will_ _show you how much_ _I_ _love you and how_ _lucky_ _I_ _am to have you._

_You_ _trust me so much. I_ _don't_ _think_ _I_ _even_ _deserve_ _it_ _but_ _you do_ _trust_ _me and_ _I_ _can see it in your eyes. I will make you believe that_ _I_ _trust_ _you_ _too and_ _that_ _I'll_ _never break your_ _faith_ _and_ _trust_ _in me. I_ _promise_ _to_ _try_ _my best._

_And one simplest yet most mesmerising thing_ _that_ _makes me want to love you and cherish_ _you_ _forever_ _is_ _that_ _you make me happy. You make me_ _truly_ _happy_ _._

_And_ _I_ _hope_ _I_ _make you happy too._

Jeongguk let's his lips linger on Taehyung's forehead as he kisses the skin softly. Taehyung stirs awake with the soft ticklish feeling. He blinks opens his eyes the same time Jeongguk looks at him.

And once again they are lost in eachother's eyes. Jeongguk always sees a flicker of shine in Taehyung's eyes. Then that flickers spreads and becomes tiny little stars that never lose their shine. That's why Taehyung's eyes are always glittering and always so expressive.

And Jeongguk's eyes are deep. Pitch black with no ending and Taehyung always finds himself falling in them when ever Jeongguk looks at him. It's like Jeongguk has captured him and Taehyung wants to stay captive. Forever.

Taehyung smiles widely at Jeongguk who returns it with a sweet one. Taehyung's hand reaches Jeongguk's face and then on his nape, pulling him for a sweet kiss and Jeongguk immediately does.

It's just a soft press of lips, not moving---just touching---just there. And it all makes up the fact and reality that they both are in eachother's arms---touching---together and in love.

"Good morning." Jeongguk whispers.

"Hmm, good morning." Taehyung sighs happily. Taehyung rolls away slightly---stretches his limbs and winces slightly when he feels pain in his lower area.

"Owwee." Taehyung whines and Jeongguk sits up to look at him properly.

"Does it hurt alot?" Jeongguk nervously asks. He tries to focus more on Taehyung's pain rather than being proud of the mark he sees on Taehyung's neck.

"A little." Taehyung admits. Jeongguk caresses Taehyung's thigh from under the comforter and Taehyung smiles at him.

"I was too rough." Jeongguk pouts and Taehyung chuckles.

"No---I asked for it. Totally worth it. Taehyung utters and Jeongguk pinches his thigh which makes him yelp.

Jeongguk now looks at the mark a and Taehyung tilts his head as if on his own. Jeongguk leans down and takes in Taehyung's scent, nose burying in Taehyung's neck and he bites his lips---the mere touch ignites the fire within him.

Taehyung moans softly when Jeongguk licks the mark and then kisses it afterwards. He stays like that for a while---basking in Taehyung's scent.

"You never told me about my scent. How do I smell like." Taehyung asks.

"Lavender and honey. You smell like lavender flowers. You make me calm. You keep me sane." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's heart soars.

He has smelled lavender before. He had a lavender perfume almost two years ago. Though it was not a natural scent obviously. He has heard that lavender provide a calming feeling. He never thought he'd be a natural source of someone's calmness. Jeongguk's calmness. It makes him really happy.

And honey---well there is no match of the sweetness of honey.

"Do you like it." Taehyung asks though he knows the answer.

"I'm addicted to it. Addicted to you." Jeongguk looks up at him as Taehyung sucks in a sharp breath. Jeongguk always has this effect on him.

Jeongguk leans in but Taehyung stops him by pressing his finger on his lips.

"We need to clean ourselves and shower. Before that---no kissing." Taehyung says and Jeongguk groans.

Once Jeongguk picks Taehyung up and they're in the bath tub---together of course---Taehyung plays with bubbles and sticks them to Jeongguk's face too---he can't help but finally ask something he's been trying to ask.

"Gukkie?" Taehyung utters while he makes the beard on Jeongguk's chin with bubbles---then wipes it away.

"Yeah?" Jeongguk replies---watching Taehyung struggle to speak---eyes hesitant.

"Let's imagine if---if we both were normal humans---and there was no mate bond or attraction---would you still---would you've even looked at me?" Taehyung was so nervous---he didn't want to hurt Jeongguk at all.

Though Jeongguk wasn't taken aback by the question at all. He moves forward and cups Taehyung's face.

"Honestly, I don't know what would've happened if I was a normal human and there was no mate bond but I can assure you one thing---". Jeongguk moves closer and Taehyung's heart beat accelerates.

"Once in had seen you---It would've been impossible to _not_ look at you and to not _keep_ looking at you. To not think about you. Because you certainly are the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life and I'm honoured to be loved by you---". Jeongguk whispers.

"It would've been impossible to not fall in love with you. Mate or not---I could never have not pay attention to you."

Jeongguk's words make Taehyung shiver---in a really good way. Every insecurity and doubt flies out of his mind as he circles his arms around Jeongguk's neck and kisses him with all the honesty and love he has.

**\--------------------------------**

They both drove to Jeon Inc. Taehyung now let's Jeongguk work in office as he also has a meeting to plan for tomorrow too. The un-introduced guy drops Taehyung to his apartment even when Jeongguk insisted to.

His exams start in two and a half weeks and he's utterly sure that he'll fail each and every one of them. Not is he studies but that's the problem---he hasn't been studying.

There aren't any regular classes since the semester has ended but the extra classes are held and Taehyung decides he should take them. Hanbin takes them too. Taehyung's happy that the weather is chill so it's an excuse to wear the scarf around his neck. He doesn't want Hanbin to pass out after seeing the marks (alot of marks) Jeongguk has painted on him.

He spends the whole day with Hanbin since they both couldn't get to see each other while Jeongguk was injured.

"I finally got laid." Taehyung utters and Hanbin literally chokes on his ice-cream.

They were in their regular ice cream parlour. Eating ice-cream at the end of the day as usual. It's like their unspoken rule---if they're together at the time of going home---they always eat ice-cream.

Taehyung laughs as he sees Hanbin coughing violently---trying to breathe.

"What---what the fuck Taehyung!" Hanbin coughs as he slowly calms down.

"Your best friend is no longer a virgin." Taehyung utters, almost squeals.

"Wow! Oh wow. Congratulations Taehyung!" Hanbin now regains his senses after almost dying and is excited just like Taehyung.

"Spill the details." Hanbin says. Taehyung has already told him about Jeongguk but they haven't met properly. Taehyung does tell him---except the too much intimate details and the marking of course.

Now he feels bad for keeping the secret from Hanbin. He really wants to tell him and Hanbin will definitely believe him.

"He picks me up so easily. Gosh, the way he manhandles me is just---wow." Taehyung feels like a typical teenage girl.

"You go tiger." Hanbin chuckles. "Oh God!" Hanbin's eyes widen.

"What?" Taehyung looks at him confused.

"We need to celebrate. Get your ass up. Come on." Hanbin says and Taehyung rolls his eyes playfully but lets Hanbin lead him.

"You're spending the night with me. We're gonna party!!" Hanbin excitedly says.

Earlier when he talked to Jeongguk on phone---he knew he'd be busy the whole night and Taehyung wanted to stay with him but Jeongguk said he won't be home.

_"_ _I'll_ _stay with you in_ _the_ _office." Taehyung had said._

_"You_ _don't_ _have to stay up with me baby._ _I'll_ _definitely see you tomorrow." Jeongguk says and Taehyung was hesitant at first but_ _then_ _gives in._

_"Okay. I love you." Taehyung smiles even though Jeongguk_ _can't_ _see._

_"_ _I love_ _you." Jeongguk can imagine_ _Taehyung's_ _smile._

"Where are we going though?" Taehyung asks. They were walking tonight. Hanbin didn't brought his car and they really preferred walking.

"Grocery store. We are celebrating so we need some stuff." Hanbin says and Taehyung stiffens. He hasn't been to the grocery store ever since the incident with Siwon.

"Is that really necessary?" Taehyung doesn't really feels good about this. "We can just order pizza or something."

Hanbin stops and gapes at him in mild horror.

"You forgot." Hanbin says and Taehyung now remembers.

"We said we'll celebrate when we'll lose our virginity. We did it at my time now we're gonna celebrate yours." Hanbin states as a matter of fact.

"But---". Taehyung whines.

"No buts and move your butt." Hanbin then drags him all the way to the grocery store. It was just a ten minute walk.

The night was still young but Taehyung really doesn't trust this grocery store. Hanbin isn't listening to him when he says they can go somewhere else. They both are already inside and Taehyung doesn't even dare to look at the cashier girl.

Taehyung was stiff all the time Hanbin was picking up things needed. Taehyung thinks it's really not a good idea to bake a cake at this hour but Hanbin will surely not listen to him.

"Oh come on." It's Hanbin's voice that snaps him out of his thoughts. He looks at him and then his eyes dart to Bobby who's sitting cross legged in the table and waving at them.

"Why did we have to run into you in such a special occasion. Ugh." Hanbin utters and Taehyung chuckles.

"Hi Taehyung." Bobby smiles widely---ignoring Hanbin on purpose.

"Hi Bobby." Taehyung smiles back and Hanbin almost screams.

"Why are you so nice with him? He just gave you a ride to my house." Hanbin says and Taehyung shakes his head.

"You're just jealous that we're on good terms now." Bobby says to Hanbin who shows him a middle finger.

"Tae! Explain." Hanbin says and hears Bobby laugh.

"I will but just get the things you need and let's head home." Taehyung says because he really wanted to leave.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Hanbin warns Bobby who makes a funny face at him.

"He won't. Now go. I'm waiting." Taehyung says and pushes Hanbin to the next aisle. Bobby waves at him mockingly. Once Hanbin disappears, Bobby walks upto Taehyung.

"You shouldn't be here at this hour. You know you're in danger." Bobby speaks in a low voice.

"I know. Hanbin insisted and I couldn't say no to him." Taehyung says.

"Well what's the special occasion?" Bobby asks.

"I lost my virginity and Hanbin---". Taehyung immediately shuts up when he realises what he said. He flushes red with embarrassment and Bobby laughs loudly.

"Very unnecessary information for me but congrats. Also the mark--- Congratulations." Bobby says and Taehyung glares at him playfully.

"Shut up. This is so embarrassing." Taehyung whines.

"I'm sure it's Hanbin's idea to celebrate." Bobby says and Taehyung nods.

"Stand a meter and a half away from Taehyung." Hanbin's voice resonates in the store.

"What if I won't." Bobby shouts back. Taehyung really can't understand these two idiots.

"I'll cut your dick." Hanbin says and Taehyung gapes. He just said that in a store.

"As if you can." Bobby utters. Hanbin then appears and shoves the ingredients basket in Bobby's hands.

"Bring to the counter." Hanbin says and grabs Taehyung's hand, walking to the counter.

"You both seriously need to stop."

Taehyung takes one glance at the cashier girl and then looks away. The three of them walk out of the store and Hanbin keeps a safe distance between them and Bobby.

"Why are you following us?" Hanbin gritts his teeth as he turns around to look at Bobby.

"I'm just---". Bobby immediately tenses and his expression turns into an alarmed one.

"Bobby?" Taehyung gets it. Something's wrong.

"Let's go. My car is right there." Bobby immediately says and grabs Taehyung's wrist.

"No. We're not going with---".

"Shut the fuck up and get in the car." Bobby snarls and Hanbin shuts his mouth and does exactly as told.

"Are we being followed?" Taehyung asks.

"We were about to get attacked." Bobby says and starts the car. Taehyung couldn't really understand him but Bobby definitely knows better.

"They wouldn't hurt you because I'm with you. They can't." Taehyung still couldn't understand.

Hanbin was spooked even though nothing happened.

**\---------------------------**

"Humans. They were humans this time and they had guns." Bobby explains.

Taehyung was in Jeongguk's arms---hugging him tightly as Jeongguk rubs his back.

They were all in Jeongguk's apartment. Jeongguk was a little angry at Taehyung because he wasn't picking up his phone. He was had a restless feeling and immediately knew Taehyung was too. He could feel it. Jeongguk was about to leave his office to find Taehyung when he called Jeongguk himself.

Taehyung's phone was dead by the way.

"I don't understand---why wouldn't they attack?" Yoongi utters.

"Probably because of a human." Jimin says and everyone look at Hanbin who was passed out. Well---Yoongi had to do it. He can't know.

"They don't care about that. This would've been a proper attack if Bobby hadn't notice." Namjoon says.

"There definitely is something wrong. Sihyuck would've killed me since I betrayed him but he hasn't yet. The attack today wasn't not stopped---otbwas delayed. They were waiting for someone." Bobby utters.

The room falls into silence.

"Jeongguk. We need to get to your mother's pack."

Nothing made sense at the moment.

**\------------------------------**

Jeongguk was still a little bitter about the whole pack thing. He hated the fact that he couldn't keep Taehyung safe by himself but then Taehyung told him it's not just about his safety but Jeongguk's safety as well.

Yoongi and Namjoon were with them as they drove to the outskirts of Gwangju. It was a long and tiring drive. They weren't headed for the main city area. They were headed to the forest---where the pack location is.

Jeongguk was in a not so good mood and Taehyung had no idea where they were. They just had to leave Seoul in a hurry---late at night so no one could know.

Yoongi and Namjoon were to come back after being successful in finding the pack and letting Jeongguk and Taehyung stay there. Jeongguk made an excuse for business but Yoongi said Namjoon can handle it.

They were finally in the packs territory. The sun was now up but none of them could sleep even when taking turns to drive. The barriers and barbed wired were visible and they had to get out of the vehicle.

The forest was full of different scents and the wolf scent was most prominent.

The moment they stepped out of the vehicle---Taehyung shrieks as an arrow lands right infront of his foot. Jeongguk is immediately by his side and this time Taehyung literally jumps as the other one flies right next to the other.

The four of them look around and in the next moment, they're surrounded by few wolves---all in human forms.

They're holding bows and arrows and would've laughed at the old school if he wasn't a little scared. He hides just a little behind Jeongguk.

"Who are you?" The most expected question comes. A boy with a rather built body and intimidating face asks.

There are almost six girls and seven boys---all young and almost same age as the four being surrounded. They all look at them as of they are prays.

"Why are they wearing masks?" Taehyung whispers but gets no answer. The only guy who isn't wearing a face mask is the one who asked the question.

"What's going on here?" Comes an elderly voice. The pack members separate a little to reveal a rather old man. Behind him were two more boys.

And when Jeongguk's eyes fall on his face---he can't seem to breathe. He feels like he's about to pass out.

"Jeongguk?" Taehyung shakes him a little when he feels him tense but Jeongguk's wide eyes are on---

Taehyung looks at the direction. Namjoon and Yoongi are equally shocked and the guy they all are looking at has his mask lowered and Taehyung can literally see tears in his wide, shocked eyes.

"Jihoon hyung?!" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung's eyes widen too.

**\------------------------------**


	13. Chapter 13

**Third Person POV**

"Jeonggukie." Jihoon's voice could barely be heard when it finally settled that it actually is him.

Though Jeongguk really couldn't believe his eyes---for him it was really an illusion or maybe he's just dreaming because how the fuck can his brother be alive? This makes no sense.

Jeongguk couldn't move---couldn't speak. He couldn't even blink and did felt Taehyung's hand intertwined with his but other than that---he felt his body numb.

Namjoon and Yoongi were in utter shock. They were there at the burial side---so it was a definite shock for both of them.

The people surrounding them made no noise---just kept looking between the four and Jihoon---who had tears in his eyes.

The elder---who was an old man in his seventies probably---knew---he knew who Jeongguk was. How can he not sense his own blood but right now---he also needs to prepare an explanation---just like Jihoon.

Jeongguk's surprise and shock was now slowly turning into anger. His brother was alive all the fucking time---in their mother's pack and he and Minho were mourning over his death. Jeongguk doesn't want to imagine how Minho will react to this.

A lot of thoughts ran into Jeongguk's mind. First, how was Jihoon alive and if he is alive---why did he faked his death? Why did he stay away from them? Did he found someone better than Minho---Jeongguk hopes that's not the case. Did Jihoon not love any of them?

And what happened to the baby? Jeongguk will definitely get all the answers.

Jihoon was waiting for Jeongguk to run towards him---all the fucked up things aside---he wanted Jeongguk to hug him but it didn't happen. The sad reunion which everyone except the four that arrived were expecting---it didn't happen.

Jihoon saw the furious expression on Jeongguk's face---his eyes trailed down to his hand linked with a blue haired boy---and that touch was the only thing keeping Jeongguk from lashing out on his own goddamn brother who he thought was dead.

Yoongi decides it's better to break the silence.

"We are really sorry for our unannounced arrival---we are here for a very important matter." Yoongi directs his words to the elder.

"Whatever that matter is---shall be definitely discussed in the pack house." The elder's voice was calming. His eyes linger on Jeongguk for a while who was now looking at Taehyung and Taehyung was giving him am assuring smile while rubbing his arm.

"Please follow us." The elder says and Jihoon moves alot more faster and turns around---almost running towards the pack area---a girl and a boy following him.

Two boys walk towards their car and Yoongi mildly glares at them.

"Don't worry---we're just going to bring your stuff so open the trunk." One of them says and Yoongi does.

All of them were walking now---Namjoon and Yoongi were ahead of Taehyung and Jeongguk---they exchanged few glances but couldn't say anything. They all seem a little shaken.

Taehyung tries not to wince because Jeongguk's hold on his hand was tightening but he didn't want to say anything---he didn't want Jeongguk to let go. Taehyung could feel the stress and anxiety from Jeongguk and he just wanted to to something to soothe Jeongguk off of them but there wasn't anything to be done right now.

Taehyung knows Jeongguk has a right to be angry---even though he hasn't talked to Jihoon. Maybe Jihoon has a very solid reason to do what he did. None of them know anything about the what's really the reality so they can't say anything.

Jeongguk was walking slowly on purpose---they were at the end---even the two boys with their bags have crossed them.

Jeongguk didn't know if he really was ready to talk to Jihoon properly. His brother who he thought had died for years ago---the brother for whom he has cried so much---is actually alive.

Jeongguk is dying to know the truth and at the same times he wants to turn around and runs far away from here with Taehyung. Speaking of his mate, Jeongguk looks at him---Taehyung looks tired, mainly because he didn't sleep the whole night.

Taehyung senses Jeongguk looking at him and faces him---smiles softly which Jeongguk couldn't return---even he wanted to.

"It's---It's going to be okay." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk really hopes so it does. Jeongguk feels a little content as Taehyung rests his head on Jeongguk's shoulder and they walk ever so closely to wherever they were going.

After walking for twenty minutes---the trees were no longer infront of them---it was a very large clearing. There was a small luxurious mansion house---it was on a higher ground and down from them were cottages---all looking almost the same and scattered all around---near and far. The middle area however was left clear---a large gap.

  
Some were far---hidden in the trees but all in all---it looked like a small village inside of the forest---hidden, surrounded by the thickness of trees.

There were more people in the pack area now. Some were sitting outside the on the wooden benches, laughing and drinking. Some guys were chasing eachother---there were few pups too and Taehyung would run to them and pet them if the situation wasn't so tense.

The pack members they met in the barriers must be the guards or atleast the protectors---Taehyung thinks.

All eyes turn to them when they reach the pack. The guarding party takes off their masks and Taehyung doesn't know why few of them had amused expressions. As if mocking.

Jihoon was no where to be seen though the new four entries in the pack were being seen from head to toe and it made Taehyung a little uncomfortable.

The elder stops and so does the four of them.

"Red Dawn---please welcome our guests---my grandson Jeon Jeongguk and his---".

"Mate." Taehyung says.

"Friends." Namjoon and Yoongi utter.

The elder smiles almost coyly at Taehyung as he watches and Taehyung hears a few snickers. He tries not to be rude.

"His mate and his friends." The elder says. And then they hear laughter---looking at the direction to find two girls and three boys---talking enthusiastically to eachother and looking exactly like those groups---the rebels or the trouble makers and are fairly Taehyung's age.

"Sehun---Maya---come here." The said girl and boy were already heading towards them.

"New people on the block huh grandpa?" The guy---Sehun says. He looks at all of them---eyes stopping at Taehyung for a while then looks back at his grandfather.

"This is Jeongguk, your aunt Yoona's son." He introduces and Sehun looks at him and then smiles, extending his hand.

"Hi cousin---never thought would see you other than an old picture but---welcome." Sehun says and Jeongguk looks at him blankly---doesn't shake his hand.

"Not a social person I guess." Sehun smirks.

"And this is---"

"Taehyung." Taehyung says.

"Well hello Taehyung." It's Maya who speaks. Taehyung fake smiles at her.

_Why the hell are they smirking?_

"And this is Maya. Sehun's sister. They are your uncle Sungjae's children." The elder says and Jeongguk is not interested. He didn't even know he has an uncle. Never knew his mother had a brother.

"It's nice to meet you all but we'll be very grateful if you'll give us your precious time to actually talk. Me and Namjoon have to head back." Yoongi utters and Taehyung and Namjoon try to not smile at all. Thankfully they succeed.

 _You_ _rock Yoongi hyung._ Taehyung wanted to cheer.

"Yeah---of course." The elder says. Sehun and his friends watch Yoongi in a little amazement---no one really talks to the elder like that. Rude yet respectful. It kind of made them to retort back.

"Aww young love." Maya says when he looks at Taehyung and Jeongguk's intertwines hands. "You can let go of his hand---he won't run away."

Taehyung turns around, looks at her dead in the eyes, moves their hand a little in front so she can fucking see that he ain't gonna let go.

"Didn't ask for your opinion little one. I'll do whatever I want with my _mate_ _._ So I suggest you keep your unwanted opinions to your single self. _"_ Taehyung utters and Maya looks at him bitterly as he hides his expression that falters for a bit. Taehyung hears whistles and mocking howling noise and smirks.

"Tae." Yoongi says, his voice also filled with a little humour. And Taehyung is happy because Jeongguk finally smiled.

"Whatever." Maya walks away, followed by a girl. The boys left look at Taehyung in amazement and so does Sehun.

"See you Taehyung." Sehun smirks and walks away with his friends.

Taehyung ignores the scowl on elder's face.

"Damn, baby." Jeongguk whispers in Taehyung's ear and Taehyung blushes.

**\---------------------------**

Jeongguk had greeted his grandmother---Yoona's mother who was the most sweetest person---according to Taehyung. She gets a little emotional when she mentions Yoona's death and how much she misses her daughter.

She greets Taehyung lovingly when told that he's Jeongguk's mate.

Jeongguk's uncle---Sungjae was more like Yoongi in his personality as far as they've met---this is what Taehyung concluded but he was nice.

Jeongguk was losing his patience as the time passed by. He wasn't here to listen to old stories---he wants to talk to Jihoon who's no where to be seen and he wants a very convincing explanation which should also be true.

It feels like his grandparents are making them wait on purpose---telling them stupid stories from Yoona's past---about this pack and whatnot just to pass time. Tell them that Yoona chose Jihoon's name because it matches her own.

Taehyung stays by Jeongguk side when offered dinner and Jeongguk barely eats. Taehyung success just a little to make him eat. Jeongguk says quiet all the time---trying his best to keep his anger at bay.

"I want to see Jihoon hyung." Jeongguk announces when Jiyoon---the grandmother was showing Taehyung old pictures.

"He'll be---".

"Right now." Jeongguk says.

"He deserves to know. Why can't you let Jeongguk see his brother?" Taehyung asks Jiyoon who sighs. She looks at her husband who looks equally conflicted. They seem to be having a linked conversation.

"Okay. But you'll have to listen to him completely." The elder---Doyoung says.

"Follow me." Doyoung walks out of the pack house and the four follow. Jeongguk was almost shaking. Now his hand rested on Taehyung's back. He'd lose his mind if Taehyung won't be with him.

They see Sehun and his friends on the pack ground again---their eyes following them as they go and Taehyung fight back an urge to curse at them---just because he wants to.

They finally stop at a cottage---a rather small one.

"Jihoon. Open the door please." Doyoung knocks and says. Jeongguk might not have seen Jihoon for four years but his scent is still fresh in his mind and he knows Jihoon is inside.

"Jihoonie---you knew this was bound to happen. Jeongguk deserves to know the truth. Don't hurt him anymore." Doyoung says and Taehyung smiles at the way his voice softens for the male omega.

There's a sound of footsteps---a faint noise of sniffling and Taehyung finds it cute. But he hates that the omega is crying. Taehyung might know Jihoon but he can't see him or anyone cry really.

Jihoon opens the door---he looks like he's definitely been crying. He's same height as Jeongguk and Taehyung but right now, he's in an oversized sweater which makes him look really small.

And seeing Jihoon in _Minho's_ sweater makes Jeongguk furious. The three of them bought the same sweater then they went to a fair together. Jihoon didn't buy one---he wanted to have Minho's.

And if Jihoon had so cruelly left them---left his mate---he should've left everything related to them too.

Jihoon couldn't look at Jeongguk as he steps aside and let's all of them in. It was silent in the little cottage hall but then Namjoon walks towards Jihoon and the male omega immediately melts in his embrace. Namjoon pats his back softly as he cries.

"I'm sorry." Jihoon whispers but Namjoon has nothing to say---he can't really accept his apology before hearing what he has to say.

Namjoon let's him go and stands aside. Jihoon ushers Jeongguk to sit but he doesn't. Jeongguk doesn't even look at him. Jihoon desperately looks at Taehyung---doesn't even know him but asks for help silently.

"Gukkie---let's just sit down yeah?" Taehyung places his hand on Jeongguk's shoulder and the pure blood can never say no to Taehyung.

Taehyung and Jeongguk sit on the couch---which suits the confined place. Jihoon sits across them on the smaller one.

"You've grown so much---".

"Don't." Jeongguk almost growls and Taehyung softly caresses his knee and hopes that Jihoon talks before Jeongguk loses control.

Defeated, Jihoon takes a deep breath---promises himself that he won't cry as he's about to go through the tragedy of his life.

"Do you remember when I visited Seoul when I got a job?" Jihoon starts and Jeongguk nods. It was three months before his 'death'.

"I visited our building---dad was in a meeting. I waited and when he finally came out of the meeting room---his business partner was with him. Lee Sihyuck." Jeongguk tenses at the word---just like the three others.

"I thought I'm just imagining it---that the way he'd look at me with those disgusting lust full eyes. Or the way his touch has lingered on my back when dad introduced him." Jihoon was shaking.

"You and I had dinner when I had to leave next morning." Jihoon smiles at that. Jeongguk remembers it as the last amazing dinner he had with his brother. Jeongguk had left earlier because Jihoon wanted to go on a night shopping spree.

"Remember---the next morning you said why I didn't leave and I cried because I had a bad fight with Minho on the phone last night." Jeongguk remembers.

"There was no fight. I---I was taken to---I was taken somewhere---forced in a car and I felt so helpless because I couldn't even scream. Couldn't link." Jihoon wipes his tears and Jeongguk feels his heart about to stop. He didn't want to hear more.

"I was---I was raped Jeonggukie." Jihoon's voice cuts deep through Taehyung's heart. Jeongguk closes his eyes---tries his utmost best---but fails to stop a tear. He couldn't feel anything. He was numb.

Taehyung looks down---doesn't let himself be weak but this was too much. He cries. Yoongi and Namjoon stood shocked.

"I tried to appear strong infront you when they threw me infront of our house. Had to lie to you because I didn't want anyone to know." Jihoon says.

"I told dad though. He was furious---was almost going to kill Sihyuck. And he might not show it to us Jeongguk but dad cares." Jeongguk didn't want to hear about Wonho right now.

"But I knew Sihyuck is way more powerful than dad so I had to stop him."

"When I went back to Busan---I couldn't even look at Minho. I felt so disgusted and humiliated. I wanted to kill myself." Jihoon utters---he still hates himself for hurting the people he loves.

"I got him drunk---had sex with him and made him believe that he didn't use protection when in reality it never happened." Jihoon's voice was a little firm but full of shame.

"Dad called almost two weeks later---said Sihyuck is paying alot if I'm sold to him. I told him to keep making excuses but not cancel it. I had the plan set then." Jihoon says. Jeongguk's nails were digging in his palm.

"I got the news then---I was pregnant. And---and watching the happiness on Minho's face made me want to die. It wasn't his child yet he was so happy. Those two months had been worse for me. I had to pretend infront of Minho and I hated it." Taehyung was now leaning on Jeongguk's shoulder.

"Dad said Sihyuck is getting mad about me now and then I told him the plan about my fake death. Saw dad cry for the first time though. He was in Busan." Jihoon says. Jeongguk wanted to laugh.

"Or you could've just told your mate that you were fucking raped---told me and we would've done something about Sihyuck---".

"Minho would've left if he knew this wasn't his child. I had no proof against Sihyuck---".

"Are you serious?" Jeongguk gets up. "Minho hyung walks around with your bite mark. He fucking cries for you. He never even looked at anyone ever since you---supposedly died." Jeongguk was angry.

"And you say he would've left you? Even i could say this easily that he was so madly in love with you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung grabs his hand---but doesn't make him sit.

"I was so scared. I thought he'd be disgusted by me---he'll hate me and reject me and I---I just couldn't think of anything else. He really deserves someone who isn't pathetic and weak as me." Jihoon utters and Jeongguk moves forward---is stopped by Taehyung.

"You are pathetic---because you didn't believe in the power of love between you and Minho hyung. His love should've been enough for you but it was you who didn't believe him enough or trust him to tell him. There was no fucking way he'd let you go." Jeongguk says and Jihoon cries harder.

"I just had to get out of the car when Minho went inside the drug store. The rest was easily done. It ended everything." Jihoon says instead---tells Jeongguk the plan who isn't interested in it.

"Yeah---you ended everything. Me---Minho hyung---our love and trust---everything." Jeongguk utters and Jihoon gets up, desperately tries to atleast get to touch his brother but Jeongguk doesn't let him.

"I'm so---".

"Your sorry won't fix anything. It's your fault that you lost us and let me guess---you aborted the child?" Jeongguk utters.

"When dad---brought me here---I did it. I had to. There was no way I could keep that child." Taehyung agrees on this one.

"Good for you." Jeongguk sounded so cold. "I thought you really loved Minho hyung---".

"I still love him. I can never not love him." Jihoon immediately says.

"But your love wasn't strong enough to make you stay. You never believed in his love. In mine. You left. That's what happened. You left us in pain and you one doesn't just hurt the person they love right?" Jeongguk says bitterly and Jihoon shakes his head.

"Makes me think if he was even your mate---if you ever even loved him. And me---you don't give a shit about your younger brother." Jeongguk says---curls his fingers around Taehyung's hand and walks out of the cottage---leaving an already broken Jihoon.

"Gukkie---slow down." Jeongguk kept walking---they were a little far from the pack ground and Jeongguk now stops.

"He never loved him right?" Jeongguk turns around---eyes furious yet sad.

"We don't know how much pain he went through---".

"How could they be mates? Hyung left Minho hyung. How can Wonho and Hanee be mates? Wonho beats her." Jeongguk was on verge of losing his mind.

"This mate bond---It's like a fucking joke to everyone no---". Jeongguk was breathing heavily and Taehyung tries to touch him but he steps back.

"Is this what happens to mates. They get hurt? Left alone?!" Jeongguk raises his voice and Taehyung wants to touch him---he wants to hold him.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IN IT ANY---!" Jeongguk shouts and immediately stops---eyes widening in realisation of his words when he sees the pain in Taehyung's eyes. Taehyung retreats his hand---It's Taehyung who steps back now.

And how could Jeongguk say this---that he doesn't believe in mate bond when the person he's mated to is right infront of him. Taehyung---his Taehyung who's trying to make him feel better.

"Tae---".

"No---It's okay. We can talk when you _really_ believe in our bond---in our love---and in me." Taehyung gives him a sad smile---tears threatening to fall as he turns around.

Jeongguk couldn't stop him. He doesn't stop him and he wonders if Jihoon felt this helpless---or maybe more.

**\----------------------------**

Taehyung knows what he said was a bit too much. He knows Jeongguk was just upset and angry when he said those words and Taehyung fucking knows Jeongguk didn't mean it. Taehyung didn't mean it either. Jeongguk does believe in their bond and love---believes in him and it's clear in his eyes.

But---

The those words really hurt a that moment---like literally. Taehyung felt a sting in his chest when Jeongguk said that. Now he feels bad that he said really big words which he never thought he'd ever say.

Jeongguk just found out about his brother being alive and heard his story---is upset and angry and of course Taehyung understands that---he'll still do anything to sooth Jeongguk from his worry but---can't he be selfish for just a moment?

Is it too bad to want Jeongguk to come to him and tells him how much he loves which he definitely will---Taehyung wants to hear it and Taehyung doesn't want Jeongguk to apologise---he didn't do anything wrong.

Right?

Taehyung walks back to Jihoon's cottage. Namjoon and Yoongi tells him that they'll be in pack house to talk to Doyoung about Sihyuck and what he's planning. Jeongguk walks back too but stays at the door.

He feels so bad right now---doesn't want to see the saddened expression on his face---knowing very well that everytime caused it. He feels like he'll go out of his mind. Past few hours have been so fucked up.

Taehyung and Jihoon were alone in the cottage now. Jihoon was softly crying and despite the situation---Taehyung thinks he looks cute---a twenty eight years old guy crying. He looks young.

Taehyung hesitantly sits next to Jihoon---the small two seater allows a little space between them but it's not an uncomfortable one. Jihoon keeps sobbing---looking down and Taehyung pouts sadly---wants to make Jihoon stop crying.

Taehyung hesitantly places his hand on Jihoon's hand---patting softly and he's glad that Jihoon didn't flinch---doesn't really react but a few moments later---his sobs die down but he still doesn't look at Taehyung.

"Did---did Jeonggukie---ever told you that---y-your scent is really calming." Jihoon softly says and Taehyung smiles.

"Yeah---yeah he told me." Taehyung says and Jihoon now looks at him---eyes sad and vulnerable.

"What's your name?" Jihoon asks.

"Kim Taehyung." Taehyung answers and Jihoon smiles a little. Jihoon's eyes fall on the Taehyung's neck---the mark visible a little and he smiles through his tears widely.

"For humans---it might be an ugly looking bite mark---but for us---seeing the mark on the skin of our mate---it looks like a beautiful carving, beautiful and sacred." Jihoon's voice was calming and Taehyung unconsciously touches the mark---smiles.

"I might be a lower of all wolf classes but I felt so proud when I gave Minho this mark---idiot started acting like he was drunk---a romantic drunk and them fell asleep on the couch." Jihoon chuckles at the memory.

"I never stopped loving him. I always waited for my mate and he's my mate---nothing can change that. I can never love anyone else." Jihoon says---eyes locked with Taehyung's and he was trying his best to not break down again.

"I know you all think that what is did was cruel. Try putting yourself in my place---I'm glad I didn't die of the embarrassment right to that moment---even when wanted to." Jihoon says and Taehyung squeezes his hand.

"The humiliation and the fear of rejection was too damn much and---and I knew I would lose everything the moment Minho will know about the truth---I couldn't think about anything past that. Didn't thought maybe Minho won't leave---I broke my own heart before I could see my love breaking but---". Jihoon exhales shakily.

"I broke him too. I broke Jeonggukie." And Taehyung knows Jeongguk was broken. He still is.

"Promise me---promise me you will never leave Jeongguk. You'll never hurt him and just---promise me you'll stay with him." Jihoon desperately says---now taking Taehyung's hand in his own. Taehyung looks at him a little baffled.

"I know the pain of being away from my mate---I hope none of you will ever have to go through that." Jihoon utters. Taehyung softens---smiles at him.

"I promise I'll always stay with him." Taehyung promises and means it.

"And I assure you this much that Jeongguk will love you with everything he has. You've trusted him---and he'll never break it. He'll cherish you forever. It's a guarantee from his older brother." Jihoon chuckles at the end and Taehyung does too---thinks about the words Minho said to him in the gathering---which were almost the same.

 _Must_ _be a_ _mate_ _thing._ Taehyung thinks.

"I know." And Jihoon smiles beautifully at that.

"You're so gorgeous and adorable." Jihoon pinches his cheeks and Taehyung feels nice because at least Jihoon smiled.

"So are you." Taehyung utters and Jihoon rolls his playfully.

"Oh please---I'm a grown up man. I'm handsome." Jihoon says and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Sorry but nope." Taehyung says and Jihoon narrows his eyes at him playfully.

They fall in an easy conversation---Jihoon himself starts telling him how he and Minho met in the university event. Taehyung was amazed---never knew Jihoon talks this much and all about Minho.

Taehyung believes---other may not---but Taehyung believes this much that Jihoon loves Minho so fucking much.

**\----------------------------**

Namjoon and Yoongi explained the situation to Doyoung and Sungjae. Tells them about the attack on Jeongguk and Taehyung and the threat Bobby saw.

Sungjae promises to help whenever needed and the three were surprised how easily he accepted. Doyoung tells them that Jeongguk and Taehyung can stay as long as they want---they're welcome here all the time.

Doyoung refuses to believe that Wonho us behind it too but Jeongguk makes him believe that he is. Doyoung wasn't sure still but believes Jeongguk for now---considering all the things he has done to Jeongguk---always hating him and even his mate.

They all head to Jihoon's houses again where Yoongi and Namjoon bid goodbye to Taehyung and Jihoon. Jihoon doesn't say it out loud but links Namjoon to not tell anything to Minho---Jihoon isn't ready to face him yet.

"You both should freshen up now---we'll head for lunch in the pack house then." Jihoon says---meaning Jeongguk and Taehyung will be staying in this cottage. Even their bags were there.

Jeongguk grabs his bag and asks for the bathroom---he does need a shower---a cold one. Taehyung pouts though---Jeongguk didn't even look at him.

"Everything okay between you two?" Jihoon asks and Taehyung nods.

"Talk to him. Tell him everything you told me---he's not furious now---jess calm and I'm sure he'll listen to you and understand this time." Taehyung says and Jihoon really wants to but he's afraid that Jeongguk will get angry again.

"Okay. Okay I will." Jihoon says and Taehyung gives him a thumbs up.

Jeongguk walks out of the shower and gets dressed in his casual clothes. He finds Taehyung and Jihoon talking rather animatedly---smiling and laughing in the small lounge.

Jihoon looks at him first and then Taehyung and Jeongguk feel a little awkward. He doesn't know what to do or say.

"I'll shower now and I might have to skip the lunch because I'm in desperate need of sleep." Taehyung says and it's true---he hasn't slept the whole night and he hopes Jeongguk would also stay. Also, he leaves to give Jihoon alone time with his brother.

Taehyung takes his time in the shower---cleans himself again and again---keeps the water running a little. He can hear Jeongguk's voice getting higher and Jihoon's desperate voice right after him.

Taehyung can't make up the words and he doesn't want to but his heart aches when he hears Jihoon say;

"Let me atleast touch you Jeonggukie---let me hug you and hold you close to me just once." Taehyung hopes his idiot stubborn mates let's his brother hold him---even he wants to hold Jeongguk too.

Taehyung doesn't hear anything for a while---just hears soft sobs and when he walks out---he finds Jihoon hugging Jeongguk---Jeongguk's face hidden in Jihoon's shoulder and Taehyung knows his mate is crying.

Jeongguk breaks the embrace when he senses Taehyung but doesn't look at him.

"You have no idea how much your death broke us. I was so alone and---and Wonho was just trying his best to make me lose my mind---Minho hyung was in pain and he still is." Jeongguk says and Jihoon cries---he can feel the pain.

"You have to see him. He deserves to know everything hyung." Jeongguk desperately says and Taehyung watches the tear slide down his cheek and he wants to wipe it but doesn't want to break the brotherly moment.

"I'm scared Jeonggukie. What if---".

"He'll be so fucking happy to hear that the love of his life hasn't left him. He'll forgive you right at the moment you'll tell him everything." Jeongguk says and Jihoon stays quiet.

"You both deserve to be with eachother---you both deserve to be happy. It's another chance, please don't lose it. Trust me hyung---Minho hyung still tells me sometimes that what if you're still alive---what if you're just angry at him because he didn't brought you ice-cream before the med store---that's why you're upset and left and is trying hard to get." Jeongguk says and Jihoon cries harder at that.

"He thinks you're hiding from him and want him to find you and apologise. He said he'll buy you all the ice-cream---he just want you to come back to him. Hyung please---". Jeongguk desperately says. Taehyung feels a warm tear on his own cheek.

"Go back to him." Jeongguk begs and Jihoon nods---keeps nodding because he couldn't speak.

"I will----I will---Oh Jeonggukie I've been dying to see him all this time. I want to---". Jihoon says and Jeongguk smiles---hugs his brother tightly.

Taehyung lets out a giggle at the heartwarming reunion of two brother. Jeongguk and Jihoon let out the longing through their tears. Jihoon voices it out and Jeongguk cries silently.

Taehyung wipes his own tears and the brothers break the hug. Jihoon wipes Jeongguk's tears and Jeongguk does the same for his brother. Taehyung has never seen such a beautiful bond between two siblings.

"You're mate is beautiful Jeonggukie." Jihoon says.

"He is." Jeongguk says immediately.

"Take care of him." Jihoon simply says but the words hold every meaning. To never hurt---never leave eachother.

"I will." And Jeongguk finally looks at Taehyung---Taehyung blushes red. Now he couldn't hold Jeongguk's gaze---they were too intense and filled with emotions that leave Taehyung breathless.

"Let's go for lunch. You must be hungry." Jihoon says.

"Actually---I'll also get some sleep." Jeongguk says and Jihoon nods.

"I'll wake you both up for dinner then. Rest well. I'm pretty sure there would be a little celebration for you after dinner." Jihoon chuckles.

"Why?" Jeongguk asks.

"Doyoung's pure blood grandson is here---with his barely Alpha mate---of course there'll be a celebration." Jihoon says and Taehyung pouts. Jihoon also teases him now since Taehyung told him about the mutation.

"Yeah---okay." Jeongguk says. Jihoon then leaves---leaving the two mates in silence.

Taehyung was waiting for Jeongguk to get up and walks to the room but he gapes at him when Jeongguk sets the cushions on the couch and lies down.

Taehyung was furious---how dare Jeongguk ignore him like this. He grabs the cushion on the smaller couch and throws it at Jeongguk who jumps awake. He opens his eyes and Taehyung throws another at him---Jeongguk catches it this time---looking at Taehyung in confusion.

"Wh---".

"Shut up! You deserve to sleep on the couch." Taehyung doesn't even let Jeongguk says anything and stomps inside the room. Jeongguk bites his lips in amusement. He did that on purpose. Atleast now he knows Taehyung wanted him to sleep next to him.

Jeongguk waits for a while and then walks towards the room, opens it slightly and hopes Taehyung is sleeping. He looks inside and finds Taehyung under the comforter---facing away from him. His breathing was even---the second pillow was missing and Jeongguk's sure Taehyung must be hugging it.

Jeongguk takes off his shoes and gets under the comforter---uses his arm as a pillow and curls the other other around Taehyung---resting over his arm. He places a soft kiss on his nape and realises Taehyung must be tired alot because he slept so fast.

He feels Taehyung relaxing in his embrace and then falls asleep in the calming scent of his mate.

**\----------------------------------**

Jihoon doesn't remember when was the last time he laughed this hard that his stomach hurts.

He came to wake Jeongguk and Taehyung---kept cooing when he saw both of them snuggled into eachother. He wakes them up and the moment Taehyung realises Jeongguk is next to him---he doesn't care if Jihoon is in the room---he pushes him away---even using his legs.

"Taehyung---look---I---". Taehyung grabs the pillow and attacks Jeongguk who almost falls while stumbling out of the sheets. Jihoon doesn't even help him---he was too busy laughing.

"Didn't you want to sleep on the goddamn couch? Why change your mind?" Taehyung asks---breathing heavily---glaring at Jeongguk. Jihoon puts his hand on his mind---tears in his eyes due to laughing.

Jeongguk stands glued to the wall while Taehyung sits on his knees on the bed---pillow ready to be thrown.

"I---". Jeongguk starts but then yawns which Taehyung doesn't know irritates him and he throws the pillow at Jeongguk which he easily catches.

"Oh dear God. You both are so funny and adorable." Jihoon says and Taehyung sits on the bed now---he forgot Jihoon was in the room.

"Sorry." Taehyung sheepishly says and Jeongguk wonders how is it possible to turn from a scary person to such a cute person. Only Taehyung knows.

"Okay come on you two---get dressed or whatever---the mega dinner waits for you both." Jihoon says and Jeongguk groans---Taehyung glares at him.

"What?" Jeongguk desperately asks.

"Out of the room---I need to change." Taehyung points at the door and Jihoon watches in amazement how his little brat brother is being handled.

"You look good in this---".

"Out." Taehyung utters---cursing the butterflies going wild in his stomach.

"You can change infront of me." Jeongguk says innocently and Taehyung's expression almost falters.

"Jeongguk!" Taehyung almost shrieks. Jihoon in the room for crying out loud!

"Okay---wow---I think I should wait outside." Jihoon utters---smirks at Jeongguk in amusement and walks out of the room.

"You too." Taehyung says and Jeongguk pouts.

"But---". Taehyung only raises his eyebrow and Jeongguk is out of the room. He wanted to see.

Taehyung purses his lips to not smile but fails and giggles---how adorable Jeongguk looked pouting but Taehyung won't go easy on him---he's enjoying this way too much.

Taehyung's shirt was wrinkled so he changes it. He choses a white oversized shirt with a lower design on its right side of chest and matches black tight pants with them and tucks one side of shirt in them.

He's walks out of the bathroom and Jeongguk comes in the room right at that moment. He only wore his black hoodie over the shirt and didn't change the rest of the outfit.

"Shoes." Jeongguk points at his shoes and Taehyung nods---walking out of the room---rather proudly.

Jeongguk couldn't even dare to ask why Taehyung is wearing tight pants.

Taehyung and Jihoon were walking ahead of Jeongguk and Jeongguk was thankful that atleast the shirt is covering Taehyung's ass if not his collarbones. But those should also be hidden.

But then again---Jeongguk wasn't complaining because the mark was proudly visible and so were a few faint hickies.

Jeongguk thinks when will he get to give Taehyung more of them.

The dinner tables were set out in the open. The bigger one for the elder's family and the rest were for the other pack members.

Jeongguk sits next to Taehyung and Jihoon on other side of Taehyung. Right infront of Taehyung, across the table was Maya and infront of Jeongguk was Sehun. Jeongguk was in his blank mood now---giving off a 'don't even dare talk to me' vibe where as Taehyung was happily chatting. A new person they were introduced to was Sungjae's wife---Yuri. She was just as sweet Jihoon and Jiyoon.

Though Sehun's friends were also on the same table. They introduced themselves; Baekhyun, Chen and Jackson. Maya's friend was Euna---and Taehyung didn't like the way she was looking at Jeongguk.

Nope---not at all.

Taehyung then does the most typical thing---he exposes his neck just a little more, for not just Euna but everyone else to see that he's marked---by Jeongguk and so no one should dare to look at Jeongguk like that and him either.

Baekhyun and Jackson were loud---talking enthusiastically about stupid things and make everyone laugh. Taehyung finds Sehun less talka and sensible one. Maya tries to stir a conversation with Taehyung and Taehyung tries his best to answer briefly because he really doesn't want to talk to her.

Jeongguk didn't talk at all---only said one thing that he's a CEO when asked by Jackson that what he does. And once again Jeongguk has impressed everyone without even trying. Taehyung's proud to be his mate.

The dinner ended and they were now in the pub house. There wasn't a full blown party per say but it was being enjoyed. Jeongguk was always next to Taehyung but wasn't touching him. Taehyung was unconsciously aware of Euna's eyes on Jeongguk and he fucking hates it.

He's not jealous.

Jihoon introduces them to many of his friends and they all are nice. Now they were in the lounge. Many were sitting in the circle---including Jihoon and truth and dare was starting. Jeongguk sat on a single seater couch and hopes Taehyung would sit with him even if it has to new on his lap. He tries not to pout when Taehyung sits across other couch---facing him.

They were not playing of course but Jeongguk doesn't think much about how Sehun and Taehyung are being friends and talking all too smiley. Taehyung hasn't looked at him but Jeongguk doesn't know that Taehyung's attention is on Jeongguk and a someone is trying to get Jeongguk's attention which Taehyung will never let happen.

The game starts and Taehyung tries not to think much about how Maya is sitting next to his leg---her arm casually touching him. He doesn't even dare to look at Jeongguk.

The dares and truths weren't much swere---though they were slowly turning little bold. Taehyung softy moves his leg away from Maya and hopes she will stay away. His eyes are on Euna though---she hasn't done anything yet so Taehyung isn't plans her murder.

Jihoon fails to do a dare and has to take a shot---he's now a giggling mess and Taehyung can't believe he's  
twenty eight. Sehun has to take off off his shirt and Baekhyun is dared to give him a hickey. Taehyung looks away from that.

"I dare you to kiss Taehyung." Taehyung has no idea who the fuck said that but how dare they. The dare was given to Maya.

"I'm not even playing. Don't drag me in this." Taehyung tries not to sound rude and just shrugs.

"It's just a dare Taehyung. It's not like it's your first kiss or something." It's Euna who says it and Taehyung raises his eyebrow at him.

"First kiss or not---I will not just kiss someone even if it's a dare or means nothing." Taehyung firmly says and Jeongguk hides his smirk behind his fingers that casually rest on his lips.

"I'm not going to lose a dare just because you're being a pussy." Maya utters casually, hand resting on Taehyung's knee and Taehyung glares at her---doesn't care if he's being rude and moves away from her hold.

"No. Don't make me repeat it." Taehyung says, looking away.

"Whatever." Maya drinks her shot. The game resumes.

"Come on Taehyung---just once." Now they were asking Taehyung of play just once.

"I don't think so---".

"Come on. We'll go easy on you." Baekhyun says and Jeongguk doesn't know from where did this Alpha-ness had to come. He wants to do it.

"Fine. Truth." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk tenses just a bit. He knows Taehyung can handle it but considering the questions given before---

"How many times you and Jeongguk fucked?" Jackson asks and Taehyung expected such type of question. Taehyung sighs.

"I lost count---never kept a record anyway." Taehyung utters and the lounge erupts in teasing voices. Jeongguk feels his cheeks hot. Maya has a sour expression just like Euna.

"And how long have you been together?" Comes another question.

"You got the answer for your desired question---you can't ask more." Taehyung says.

He really feels like an Alpha right now. 

A few dares later---the party turns to Jeongguk.

"Taehyung did it---you have to do it too." Someone says.

"No." Jeongguk's voice was firm.

"And he's the pure blood." Jackson mocks.

"Come on---if you don't like the dare or the question, you can change it or say no. Just play once." Baekhyun offers. Jeongguk looks at Taehyung who's hesitantly look him and then looks away.

"Okay." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gulps.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jeongguk says within a second. The dare will be for Jeongguk but it's Taehyung's heart that's threatening to beat out of his chest.

"Do a body shot with Euna." Taehyung hates Maya with the depth of his heart. Jeongguk seems unaffected---Taehyung's wide eyes are staring at Maya's side profile. Even Sehun is glaring his sister.

"I'll do it." Taehyung's sure it's Jeongguk's voice. Taehyung's eyes fall on Jeongguk's who's looking at him just like before---with intimidating eyes.

Jihoon gapes at his brother and wants to tell him to shut the fuck up but he stops. Taehyung tries not to tear up.

"I'll do it---but with him." And Taehyung sees Jeongguk's finger pointing at him. The fear that enveloped Taehyung was now gone and his breath hitches as Jeongguk gets up.

Taehyung fiddles with his fingers in his lap and looks away from the intensity that Jeongguk holds. The girl sitting next to him on the couch gets up to let Jeongguk sit next to Taehyung.

Jackson provides him the shot, salt and lime.

"Look at me." Jeongguk whispers and pretends he didn't hear it. He's just too fucking nervous and well---he's excited.

When Taehyung doesn't look at him---Jeongguk hooks one hand under his thigh and pulls him closer which causes Taehyung to tilt towards him. The confidence breaks from Taehyung and he's met with Jeongguk's dark eyes.

Jeongguk's hand now rests on Taehyung's side of waist and his eyes dart to the mark on Taehyung's neck and he feels the sense of pride in him.

Jeongguk slowly brings his other hand to Taehyung's lips and places the lime between his lips when the other parts them slowly. Grabbing the salt from the side table---Jeongguk leans down and his lips touch Taehyung's neck---the blue haired boy shivers and tilts his head.

Jeongguk licks Taehyung's collarbone and Taehyung's hand grip Jeongguk's hair now and his mate keeps abusing the skin with his lips. Jeongguk presses his tongue on the dip of Taehyung's collarbone and Taehyung almost moans but fortunately stops.

There are people here for crying out loud!

Jeongguk pulls away just a little---tilts his head and feels Taehyung's breath on his lips. He sprinkles the salt on Taehyung's dip and then leans again---pressing his tongue on the skin and licks the salt---taking his time.

Taehyung softly whines when Jeongguk pulls away and takes the shot. Taehyung almost forgot about the lime----that is until he feels Jeongguk's lips on his own---not touching completely but still there.

Jeongguk's tongue dips between Taehyung's lips---swipes sensually to take the lime in between his lips but doesn't forget to graze Taehyung's lips slightly---the action makes Taehyung shudder and grip on Jeongguk's hair tightens.

And then Jeongguk is off of him---the room erupts in cheers but Taehyung is buzzing. He's well aware of Jeongguk's hand on his thigh now---his own hand slides lower and rests on Jeongguk's chest.

He's breathing heavily, can't hear anything and wants to just curl into Jeongguk's touch. Jeongguk's smirking in triumph and Taehyung’s on verge of losing his mind.

"Excuse me." Jeongguk says and gets up---Taehyung has to let go even when he doesn't want to. Jeongguk walks out of the lounge.

Taehyung stays rooted on his spot and hesitantly looks around the lounge---he finds Sehun and Jihoon smirking at him. He wants to laugh at Euna's expression.

Jeongguk belongs to Taehyung and Taehyung has no problem proving it any chance he gets though what Jeongguk did right now---everyone knows he belongs to Jeongguk too.

"Uh-uhm---". Taehyung clears his throat. "Excuse me please." Taehyung says and gets up---he's glad he didn't fell because of the buzzing and excited feeling as he almost runs out of the pack house.

"Look like I'll have to spend the night in the pack house." Jihoon pouts.

**\---------------------------**


	14. Chapter 14

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung stops at the top stair---out of breath and body itching, itching to be close to Jeongguk. He watches Jeongguk walking slowly down the path and he knows that Jeongguk wants him to follow.

Just a little part of him wants to not follow---reminds him that he's supposed to be mad at Jeongguk right now but the very bigger part of him wants to just be in arms right now.

Taehyung bites back a smile and walks down the stairs slowly as well. There's a good distance between them. Jeongguk is leading the way and Taehyung is following him---both of theirs hearts crazy in rhythm.

Jeongguk makes it look like he's just walking casually---hands in his pockets, looking here and there and admiring the decorated lights. He then stops and bends down to pick a little flower from the ground field and then continues walking.

Taehyung just wants the distance to Jihoon's cottage to just end soon. Jeongguk opens the door---thankful and also surprised that it wasn't locked. He doesn't close it behind him---just shuts it slightly. He walks just a bit and comes in contact with the couch back---keeps tracing the fabric and waits.

Jeongguk feels an overwhelming feeling of anticipation and a buzzing excitement as he hears the door open slightly---and how can he not be---Taehyung's scent always leaves him shaking in his knees.

The door shuts behind him and he can even hear Taehyung's heart beat syncing with him. They stay like that for a while in the silence---surrounded by eachother's scents.

Taehyung leans back at the door---fingers fidgeting as he waits for Jeongguk to just turn around and let him look at his mate. If Jeongguk isn't going to do anything then all Taehyung wants is to just look at Jeongguk because he hasn't done it for a whole day and he yearns for Jeongguk.

And Jeongguk does turns around---deep black eyes locking with Taehyung's brown ones and the blue haired boy is immediately lost in them.

Jeongguk hates how nervous Taehyung is around him---how hesitant his body is and he can't help but blame himself. He wants to touch him---tell him to never be hesitant around him---wants to tell him to always be his real self around him and to never stay hidden.

And Jeongguk knows---for that, he'll have to prove it to Taehyung that he trusts him---he trusts their bond and that he loves him so fucking much. And he'll do anything to prove it to Taehyung.

But he says nothing---not with words and hopes that his action will speak a little if not everything.

So he extends his arm, his hand yearning for Taehyung's hand on it. Taehyung's eyes trail to his hand---warmth filling in his chest at the pureness this little gesture holds.

Taehyung takes in a soft breath---eyes locked with Jeongguk's hopeful eyes again as he reaches for Jeongguk hand---fingers slightly on Jeongguk's palm as Jeongguk's own fingers curl---holding his mates hand locked in his own---the touch makes them both shiver with the intensity it holds.

Slowly, Jeongguk retreats his arm back but pulling Taehyung towards him while doing so---Taehyung might be thinking to be in Jihoon's cottage sooner earlier but now---he doesn't want this moment to be rushed at all---he wants this moment and the beautiful feeling blooming in them to take all the time that's needed. They aren't going anywhere.

Taehyung's other hand now rests on Jeongguk's chest as he's brought closer---the proximity makes Taehyung shiver and the scent has already made him crazy.

Jeongguk himself guides Taehyung's clasped hand on his shoulder and let's go slowly and places his hand on Taehyung's lower back. Jeongguk's hesitant to do it---to touch Taehyung's face but he can't stop---not when he's dying to feel Taehyung.

Taehyung's eyes flutter close when Jeongguk's thumb traces his cheekbone---the feeling is so beautiful that Taehyung wants to cry in happiness.

Jeongguk now cups Taehyung's jaw and Taehyung immediately leans into the touch. Jeongguk leans forward---rests his forehead against Taehyung's and closes his eyes. Taehyung's heart skips a beat, hand curls around the fabric of Jeongguk's hoodie and once again---the smallest of gesture makes a heartwarming impact.

He's well aware that the tears fall from his closed eyes easily now---he moves forward---completely closer to Jeongguk and Jeongguk's arm also curls around him a lot more tightly.

They're lost in the feeling of being in eachother's arm---they don't really need words to be sure how beautiful their love and thier bond is.

Though Taehyung opens his eyes when he realises Jeongguk's crying too. He moves away a little---heart aches when Jeongguk looks down and not at him.

"Gukkie." Taehyung whispers, now his hand cups Jeongguk's face but the pure blood still doesn't look at him.

"Jeongguk---baby, please look at me." Taehyung utters, pleading to look at Jeongguk's eyes again---to tell him whatever he's crying for---doesn't matter anymore---he doesn't have to apologise.

"Please." Taehyung almost cries when he feels Jeongguk's tear with his touch. The desperation in Taehyung's voice makes Jeongguk look at him---tries to act strong but Taehyung knows the real him.

"Oh Gukk." Taehyung's bottom lips quiver when he finally sees Jeongguk's tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry." It's all Jeongguk softly whispers.

"I know---I know you are and I know you didn't mean anything---just please---please don't cry. I can't---I can't see you like this." Taehyung utters---wiping Jeongguk's tears. He knew Jeongguk's fragile beneath his tough demeanor.

"I want you to---I want you to know that I'm so ashamed of saying those words baby---I---I never once not loved you or mistrusted our love---our bond or you. I swear---".

"I know Gukkie---I know how true your love is and I'm sorry for---for just walking away and saying such big words even---". Taehyung says.

"You have nothing to apologise for Tae---you're right to act like that---just---just know that I love you and I'll always love you---". Jeongguk says, eyes shining with honesty.

" _My love is nothing if_ _it's_ _not_ _for you."_ Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung finally breaks---jumps forward and hugs Jeongguk tightly, hiding his face in Jeongguk's neck and Jeongguk holds him firmly---both arms secure around his lover as he cries with him.

They break apart---wipe eachother's tears and a soft smile adorn thier lips. They don't know who leaned first but the next moment is sending sparks throughout thier bodies as their lips touch and when their lips touch---their souls touch right at that moment.

 _I know I will have to be_ _ready_ _to be swept off of my feet everytime your lips touch mine._ _Everytime_ _you touch me or_ _everytime_ _you smile---_ _when_ _you_ _laugh_ _. Even when you cry---_ _you're_ _beauty knocks me off of my feet but_ _being_ _a little selfish when it_ _comes_ _to you---_ _I_ _\---_

 _I love it_ _when_ _you smile and laugh when_ _I'm_ _the reason_ _behind_ _it---_ _I_ _love it_ _when_ _you cry for me_ _because_ _it shows how much you care_ _for_ _me but_ _I_ _hate it_ _when_ _you_ _cry_ _because_ _of me._

 _I love it when you proudly announce that we're mates and never let anyone else even_ _think_ _about coming between us._

 _I'm_ _grateful_ _that_ _you're_ _proud to be my mate_ _because_ _so am_ _I_ _\---_ _I_ _am proud to have_ _you_ _as my mate---as my_ _boyfriend_ _\---as my lover and as the rightful owner_ _of_ _my heart._

 _I love you_ _Kim_ _Taehyung. I love you so much._

 _Even in the_ _little_ _of time---_ _I_ _just know that_ _I'll_ _perish without you._

Jeongguk's heart skips---he doesn't know how many beats when Taehyung suddenly giggles between the kiss---the sound that is Jeongguk ultimate favourite.

"What?" Jeongguk asks as he breaks the kiss. Taehyung bites his lips and plays with Jeongguk's hair on his nape.

"You say I'm barely an Alpha then I can easily say that you're barely a pure blood." Taehyung muses.

"Oh how so?" Jeongguk raises his eyebrow, hand moving just lower from Taehyung's back.

"You always cry like a baby." Taehyung chuckles and Jeongguk snorts.

"Oh please---you cry way more than me." Jeongguk utters.

"Well I'm younger than you and your older so it makes you a baby if you cry infront of someone who's younger---".

"What are you even saying---". Jeongguk chuckles and pecks Taehyung's lips.

"You're a baby." Taehyung pouts and then kisses Jeongguk's cheek---then his nose and then his forehead---letting his lips linger there for a while. Jeongguk sighs contented.

"My baby." Taehyung giggles and Jeongguk smirks.

"Not a baby." Jeongguk says and Taehyung yelps when he's being picked up and thrown softly to the couch. Jeongguk hovers over him---Taehyung parts his legs and keep giggling until Jeongguk's lips are on his lips again.

They kiss with passion and vigour---slowly and gradually, they're clothes are off and they're kissing eachother completely naked.

Jeongguk's fingers trail every curve of Taehyung's body---presses on the right places and leaves Taehyung a shuddering mess.

"Hurry up please." Taehyung rasps as Jeongguk kisses his inner thighs.

"Lube?" Jeongguk asks.

"In the room." Taehyung replies. Jeongguk doesn't want to lose contact with Taehyung at all so he picks Taehyung up and walks inside the room---kissing him again.

It's Taehyung who takes out the bottle of lube as Jeongguk kisses his neck and leaves dark red marks. Now they're on the bed---Jeongguk's three lubed up fingers prepping Taehyung---who's moaning shamelessly.

"Oh Gukkie---right there." Taehyung cries in pleasure as Jeongguk's fingers find his prostate. The blue haired boy whines as Jeongguk pull out his fingers.

Jeongguk pumps his shaft with lube as he bends down to kiss Taehyung---parting his legs as he lines himself to Taehyung's hole. Taehyung's nails dig into Jeongguk's shoulder as the pure blood enters him.

"Ah---fuck baby---you take me so well." Jeongguk whispers in Taehyung's ear---nibbling as Taehyung urges him to speed up.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good---right now and more to really make you lose count of how many times I've fucked you." Jeongguk says---hands bruising on Taehyung's hips as he pounds into him.

Taehyung moans and cries shamelessly at Jeongguk's words---every drag of Jeongguk's hips makes him see stars.

"I'll---I'll really love that." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk groans as he clenches around him. Jeongguk puts Taehyung's leg over his shoulder and changes the angle---Taehyung's sure Jeongguk's back would start bleeding due to the nail marks.

Taehyung nearly passes out as he comes hard---the pleasure still seeping through his body.

"I love you." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung chuckles drowsy.

"I love you." Taehyung replies. There is no doubt---there never was.

\--------------------------

Jihoon knew he'd walk into his house with clothes scattered around. He doesn't even dare to walk in the room---just knocks so loudly that does wake up the two lovebirds.

"Wild night." Jihoon smirks. They were on breakfast table and Jihoon made it. Taehyung beams red at Jihoon's words.

"Shut up." Jeongguk groans and Jihoon gapes at him.

"I'm older than you---you piece of shit, respect me." Jihoon slaps Jeongguk's arm.

"Stop being so dramatic. Let me eat." Jeongguk utters---tilting towards Taehyung.

"Like you ate Taehyung last---". Jihoon yelps when Jeongguk grabs his leg---squeals when he tries to run. Taehyung almost chokes on his pancakes.

It's a happy morning and Taehyung's happy to see smiles around him.

**\------------------------------**

"Where's Jeongguk?" These are the first words that come out of Wonho's mouth when he enters Jeongguk's office and finds Namjoon there.

"I don't know." Namjoon replies. Wonho might have kept his omega son safe and helped him but Namjoon can't trust him with Jeongguk completely.

And he knows of course---he's leaving for Red Dawn in just an hour or two.

"Stop lying to me. You're in my company and I demand to be informed about Jeongguk." Wonho gritts his teeth.

"I work for Jeongguk---in _his_ company and I don't know where he is." Namjoon says and continues reading the file.

"It's been two days, he and his---his mate are not in the city. Where are they?" Wonho demands. Namjoon gives him a subtle look and then continues his work.

"You really think you should be asking for him when you want him dead?" Namjoon then asks. Wonho keeps glaring at him.

"It's true right? Bobby has told us everything. You're with getting help from Sihyuck to kill your own son." Namjoon says---hopes it's not true. After Jihoon's thoughts about Wonho---Namjoon doesn't know what to think of him.

Jihoon said there is no way Wonho wants Jeongguk dead---Jihoon believes his father. Then there's Bobby who said Wonho is definitely behind the attack.

Namjoon doesn't know that people can keep even the little of secrets.

"Well tell your Jeonggukie to stay safe if he wants to live." Wonho spats and gets up. Namjoon slightly smirks at him and Wonho leaves.

Namjoon doesn't take the statement at a warning from Wonho---but as an advice, a plea.

Wonho sits in his car---furious as to why Jeongguk had to leave. Now Sihyuck would do anything until he finds out where he is.

He dials Bobby's number.

"Wonho-ssi?"

"Where's Jeongguk? I know you are well aware of where he is." Wonho asks and hears Bobby sigh.

"I would've told you where he is but I really don't know." Bobby lies. He has to, he promised Jeongguk that he'll never say a word.

He also doesn't want to lie to Wonho but he has no choice.

"Stop lying dammit. Tell me!" Wonho growls.

"I really don't know." Bobby softly says. Wonho takes a deep breath and calms himself.

"Just---just tell him that where ever he is---he better be safe. Tell him to make sure he's protected from danger." Wonho says, voice turning soft.

Bobby doesn't reply but he'll tell this to Namjoon or Yoongi.

**\----------------------------**

The two days in the pack house were really good. Sehun and Jihoon took Jeongguk and Taehyung all round the pack area. Taehyung loved the breeding place---the little pups that were so adorable that Taehyung almost bit Jeongguk's shoulder to stop himself from squealing loud.

"They're so adorable." Taehyung caresses the fur of little pups which surround him. Jeongguk has one in his hand too---smiling at the little ones---more at Taehyung who looks so happy with them.

Sehun and Taehyung were really good friends in just two days. Maya and Euna thankfully didn't bother them. Jeongguk and Jihoon were catching up some old memories.

Taehyung misses Jimin and Hanbin, he won't lie. Taehyung's sure they would've enjoyed alot if they were here.

They had lunch in pack house today. Sehun tells him about his university which makes Taehyung think about his exams which which are in almost three weeks---which he knows he'll be failing.

Jeongguk's restless. He's not able to concentrate on whatever Jihoon's telling him. He needs to tell Taehyung. Jeongguk walks upto Taehyung and Sehun---smiles a little and softly grabs Taehyung's hand.

"I need to talk to you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gets up---watches the nervousness.

"I'm sorry to disturb but it's important." Jeongguk looks apologetic to Sehun.

"Oh it's okay. No problem." Sehun smiles. Taehyung takes Jeongguk back to Jihoon's cottage---walking faster and Taehyung hopes everything is okay.

Taehyung stands by the couch---arms folded on his chest with---with an irritated expression, he watches Jeongguk pace back and forth for almost fifteen minutes, chewing on his thumb nail.

"I did something." Jeongguk finally speaks.

"Thank God, I thought you've gone mute." Taehyung utters.

"Tae---". Jeongguk whines.

"Okay what did you do?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk nibbles on his bottom lip.

"Jeon Jeongguk? What did you do?" Taehyung was a little worried now.

"I---I kinda called Namjoon hyung and told him to bring Minho hyung here but not tell him about Jihoon hyung---just tell him that I miss him or whatever." Jeongguk nervously says.

"Your phone service works? I thought were in woods and it doesn't. Haven't checked my phone." Taehyung utters.

"Jihoon hyung said there are network poles all around the pack boundary." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hums.

Then it hits him---the main thing Jeongguk said---he freezes.

"You did what!?" Taehyung almost yells and Jeongguk watches him sheepishly.

"Minho hyung is coming here?" Taehyung asks---eyes wide and Jeongguk nods.

"Jihoon hyung knows?"

"Of course he doesn't know. You and I only." Jeongguk says. Taehyung runs a hand in his hair.

"When will they be here?" Taehyung was now in similar condition as Jeongguk---nervous.

"By night I guess." Jeongguk says.

"You guess? You don't know? Don't you think Jihoon needs a few hours to---to prepare himself for the bomb you're about to explode on him?" Taehyung's exclaims.

"But he said he's ready to meet Minho hyung. He'll be fine." Jeongguk pouts.

"It'll be a miracle if he won't pass out when you tell him." Taehyung mutters.

"I tell him? You're going with me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Don't even think about it." Taehyung rests his hand in his hip and other points at Jeongguk.

"You're not gonna leave me alone with all this. You're coming with me." Jeongguk grabs Taehyung's extended hand and tries to drag him out.

"Let go you idiot---I'm not going with----ugghhh Jeongguk!!" Taehyung hits Jeongguk's arm but the pure blood keeps walking towards the door.

"You're coming with me baby---". Jeongguk utters but stops abruptly when Jihoon opens the door---looking at them worried.

"Jihoon hyung!" Both Jeongguk and Taehyung say---eyes wide as if caught.

"Jeonggukie? Why are you holding Taehyung like that?" Jihoon says when he sees Jeongguk's hold around Taehyung's wrist.

"Tae, is he hurting you?" Jihoon then glares at Jeongguk who shakes his head.

"No hyung---he isn't---". Taehyung smiles and jerks away his hand---making sure to hit Jeongguk too.

"What's going on?" Jihoon raises his eyebrow and both mates look at eachother awkwardly.

"We kind of wanted---to uhh, tell you something." Jeongguk says.

"Not us---only Jeongguk. Only Jeongguk wants to tell you something." Taehyung runs towards Jihoon and stands behind him. Jeongguk looks at him in betrayal.

"What is it? What did you do?" Jihoon asks and Jeongguk pokes his inner cheek with his tongue.

"There's going to be a new member in this pack for---".

"What!? Is Taehyung pregnant!!---but wait, he can't get pregnant." Jihoon looks at Taehyung who has a horrified expression.

"What the fuck hyung??" Jeongguk groans and Jihoon makes a funny face. Taehyung then blushes furiously.

Jeongguk has had enough---first Taehyung leaves his side and sides Jihoon and now Jihoon isn't taking him seriously.

"Minho hyung is coming here." Jeongguk announces and everything stills. More like Jihoon stills.

Taehyung bites his lips and looks at Jeongguk from behind Jihoon. Jeongguk waits for Jihoon to lash out.

Jihoon thinks he misheard him---his heart beat accelerates at the mention of his mate.

"Minho? As in---as in---my-my Minho?" Jihoon stutters, hands shaking---his whole body is trembling.

"Yes, your Minho." Jeongguk says. Taehyung's heart melts at the way Jihoon calls Minho his.

"Oh my God---Oh no no no." Panic now hits Jihoon and he stumbles, Taehyung holds him.

"It's going to be okay---". Taehyung whispers as tears fall from Jihoon's eyes.

"You called him?" Jihoon asks Jeongguk.

"I didn't call Minho hyung---just told Namjoon hyung to bring him here." Jeongguk says and he's well aware of the look in Jihoon's eyes. He's about to get murdered.

"And didn't bother asking me first?" Jihoon asks, mildly glaring at Jeongguk.

"I wanted to surprise you---I guess?" Jeongguk sheepishly says and the next moment, Jihoon is after him.

"You fucking idiot---couldn't you've warned me---". Jihoon couldn't even walk now and sits on the couch---wiping his sweat.

"But you said you're ready to see him. What's wrong then?" Jeongguk softly asks but stands away.

"I want to prepare myself you idiot. It's been---It's been four years and it's---". Jihoon now cries and Taehyung is on his side.

"How long do you need to prepare yourself huh?" Jeongguk asks---almost whining.

"A few days." Jihoon almost shouts.

"Well sorry but he'll be here by night." Jeongguk utters and Jihoon is about to pass out.

"Taehyung please do me quite favour and slap this idiot." Jihoon says---leaning back to the couch almost done fanning himself by his hand.

"Can I kiss him instead?" Taehyung innocently says and Jihoon glares at him. Jeongguk opens his arms for Taehyung but receives a cushion from Jihoon.

"I need to get to pack house. Grandpa will definitely bring him here and I can't be alone with him. Oh my God, I'll lose my mind if I'm alone with him." Jihoon was breathing bravely and speaking very fast.

"But don't you want to talk to him alone---".

"PACK HOUSE!" Jihoon yells and both the mates are startled.

"I'll be less of a mess when there will be people around me." Jihoon says.

"Okay---okay let's go." Taehyung softly says.

**\-------------------------------**

"Did Jeongguk really miss me that much to have me here?" Minho chuckles. They were now close to the Red Dawn's boundaries.

"Yeah---he and Taehyung both miss you. He also wanted to show you the spectacular pack of his mother." Namjoon says and Minho keeps laughing softly.

 _And_ _there is definitely someone who misses you so fucking much._ Namjoon wanted to say but keeps it to himself. Minho's world is about to change.

They get out of the car---the night had fallen over them. One of the keeper leads them to the main pack area.

Back in the pack house---everyone was excited and happy about Minho visiting them---happy for Jihoon to finally meet his mate after hiding from him.

The path infront of the pack house was decorated with lights---the pole lights making it look like day.

Jeongguk had Taehyung on his lap, chuckling as he watches Jihoon lose his mind.

"What if---what if he won't accept me again---what if---".

"Hyung---didn't I told you he's dying without you. He'll be so fucking happy to see you. To see that his love isn't dead." Jeongguk says and Jihoon can't stop crying.

"I miss him too." Jihoon sobs.

"Well then relax---It's going to be okay." Jeongguk says as he leans back and Taehyung hugs his side.

Jihoon was about to say something but stops---hands curl into fists and breathing heavily---he got Minho's scent---still the same---addicting and sweet.

"He's here." Jihoon whispers---mind dizzy due to the intoxicating scent of his mate.

Just then, someone comes in to announce Namjoon's and Minho's arrival. Jihoon closes his eyes, tears fall down.

All the pack house dashes outside to meet the man of the night. Jeongguk smiles at his brother and walks outside with Taehyung.

"Hurry up brother." Jeongguk whispers while leaving.

Minho was surprised to see the decorated pathway---a sad smile then appears on his lips.

"You good?" Namjoon asks.

"Yeah---this reminds me of my first kiss with Jihoon---in the university festival, under the beautiful lights." Minho says---doesn't know why his heart beats erratically. Namjoon just smiles at him.

Minho was greeted by everyone, he smiles when he watches Jeongguk and Taehyung running through the pathway.

"Miss me huh?" Minho utters and Jeongguk hugs him.

"I did." Jeongguk replies.

"Hi there Tae." Minho hugs Taehyung who gladly returns it back.

"This place is amazing." Minho smiles. Everyone is waiting in anticipation.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Minho asks and Jeongguk just shakes his head, smiling softly.

Minho is already feeling a bit weird---in a good way. Jeongguk and others are looking at him like he is a hero who saved a village. And he doesn't now why a very familiar but very faint scent hits him.

Then the crowd clears from infront of him---the pathway is visible and someone is walking towards him.

Minho can't seem to breathe when he sees the person---the person being none other than his mate---who he saw dying---the person is without any doubt the love of his life.

The coat from Minho's arm falls on the ground---his eyes are wide in surprise and shock and he doesn't know how he's even standing.

Jihoon wanted to scream in happiness when he finally saw Minho---after four years of pain and longing for him---his mate was infront of him and Jihoon felt that feeling after all these years---the feeling of being complete.

"Jihoon!" Minho whispers. He couldn't belive he was infront of him---alive and well, beautiful always.

Jihoon cries---he can't stop now, now that he has heard his name from his mate. He can't seem to walk---knows that he'll fall if he walks now. So he stands there---crying for his mate and Minho steps forward. Slowly he walks upto his mate and Jihoon wants to be in his arms.

Minho doesn't want this to be a dream---he wants to feel the softness of Jihoon's skin---only them he'll believe that his Jihoon is alive.

Jihoon can't explain the feeling when Minho touches his face---proceeds to gently cup his face and Jihoon breaks. He throws his arms around Minho's neck and sobs his heart out. Minho cries with him---pulling him closer and rejoice the feeling of having his delicate lover in his arm.

Jihoon's knees buckle as Minho's lips touch his neck---both of them falling on the floor as they keep crying---tears of happiness, longing adoration and looks love---no place for sorrow or hate.

There is so much to talk about but this moment of reunion of love---between one heart and another needs no words for now---it just needs the feeling of being in eachother's arms and hearts as one.

Jeongguk circles his arms around Taehyung's stomach and rests his chin on Taehyung's shoulder, then slightly hides his face in his neck and Taehyung tilts his head so his forehead rests with Jeongguk's temple. Taehyung's hand reaches back and rests on Jeongguk's jaw---tilts it to press his lips on Jeongguk's cheek---feels the tears and so what---he's crying too.

And holding Taehyung in his arms while the love reunites---he believes with all his heart how beautiful their mate bond is---how beautiful his own mate his and that he loves Taehyung so much.

**\----------------------------**

Taehyung was looking at the two mates who were now kissing ever so softly. Taehyung could practically feel the overwhelming love and affection those two have for eachother. It was never gone. Jihoon and Minho stayed like that in eachother's arms. They didn't left but everyone else did---letting the two lovers get completely familiar to the heartwarming feeling again.

Taehyung didn't know why he was feeling like that---it was the feeling that he has once felt before too---when he realised he really loves Jeongguk---the night they both cried along with the memories. This feeling was much more intense though---he was witnessing the purity of love that was away for four years.

For sure Taehyung has witnessed love before---seen it in Jimin's eyes for Yoongi---seen it in his parents eyes for eachother and has _felt_ it even with a little of Jeongguk's touch---yet there's something in the love he's seeing right now---makes him feel that the longing of wanting to be together after years makes love stronger than ever.

But Taehyung doesn't want to be away from Jeongguk. He won't be able to handle it if Jeongguk would be away from him. He knows Jeongguk would never leave him---he believes his love and even the thought of it makes Taehyung want to scream.

He can't see it anymore---not because he hates it but because it just raised a felling Taehyung hates---of fear. It confuses Taehyung because he has no idea why he's scared. Not much---but even a little wave of fear while watching something so ravishing makes want to really scream.

Jeongguk notices Taehyung's stress, lifts up his head to see Taehyung properly who wasn't looking at the lovebirds now---but at the ground.

"You okay baby?" Jeongguk whispers but Taehyung doesn't react. He stays still---Jeongguk nudges him with a slight touch of nose to his neck but Taehyung does react this time---he unclasp Jeongguk's arms from around his stomach and Jeongguk looks at him confusion.

Taehyung still stays quiet, eyes on the floor and he turns around---doesn't head towards the cottage or pack house---he just runs, not too fast but he does---the crowd that was around them has slowly disappeared.

The huts of new born pups isn't far---two circular huts, in one the birth takes place and other is the safe holding place of the new borns. Taehyung loved the place when he visited yesterday and he's heading there now---probably.

His heart thumps with every footstep he takes---fists clench softly and breath shudders lightly. The fallen leaves crunch under his shoes as he finally reaches the place.

And the footsteps _behind_ him also stop but the petichor surrounds his as always.

The omega mother can't shift. The female wolves currently residing are pure wolves---not shape shifters. It's a necessity in an pack---these creatures have their own importance and place in the pack.

They must be asleep, Taehyung thinks or maybe they don't count Taehyung as a threat since they are now familiar with his scent. Taehyung's eyes linger on the light right next to the hut---the almost yellow glow makes his eyes shine.

It's silent, he can hear Jeongguk's heart beat it maybe it's his own---maybe it's both of theirs---beating as one---erratic and crazy.

Taehyung isn't crying---why should he cry? but he does have tears in his eyes---he's not scared anymore, Jeongguk us with him but he wants to figure out why he had that feeling---the immense fear and he thinks no one has the answer to that yet.

"I am not alone anymore Tae." Taehyung hears these words in mere whisper and feels goosebumps. Jeongguk always makes him feel different everytime.

"I told you I was alone when you asked me---after our date." Taehyung knows Jeongguk smiled a little at the end.

Taehyung gulps when he hears footsteps nearing but Jeongguk still keeps distance. Taehyung wants him closer.

"I hope you don't feel like you're alone---." Jeongguk whispers again and Taehyung thinks his heart might because Jeongguk now steps closer---his chest almost touching Taehyung's back---breath hot on Taehyung's nape and the blue haired boy shivers.

"I want you to know I'm here for you---you're mine. It's not like I own you as a possession but you're mine and I don't fucking care if I sound like an obsessed creep but I'm not letting you go---you're stuck with me---". Jeongguk's palm spreads Taehyung's stomach and he pulls Taehyung back---completely to his chest.

"You belong to me. I love you and nothing can ever change that." Jeongguk whispers in Taehyung's ear and the blue haired boy melts in his embrace. Taehyung now let's the tear fall.

And Taehyung wouldn't mind if Jeongguk is an obsessed creep---if Jeongguk is obsessed with him---Taehyung has no problem with that.

Jeongguk's lips barely touch the mark on Taehyung's neck yet Taehyung feels like his knees will give up. Taehyung's hand flies over Jeongguk's hand on his stomach and tightens there while Jeongguk slides his other hand up and down Taehyung's arm slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're worried about." Jeongguk own voice holds vulnerability and takes his time to respond---shakes his head slightly then.

"I want you to trust me this much atleast that I won't leave---I won't let you leave, will try my best to give you enough reasons to stay---I will try my best to cherish you and love you the way you deserve. Because I just know---". Jeongguk pauses and Taehyung is dying for him to complete.

"I just know that I'll die without you." Jeongguk says in a soft whisper and every thread of holding back breaks inside Taehyung and turns around, cups Jeongguk's face and claims his lips.

Taehyung tries his best to not cry---he doesn't want to mess up the kiss but he also knows that Jeongguk wouldn't mind as the Alpha blood circles his arms around Taehyung's waist and pulls him closer---upwards to lift him up and kisses him deep yet gentle.

Taehyung circles his legs around Jeongguk's waist---loves how easily Jeongguk can lift him without anymore support.

Jeongguk's lips take Taehyung's lower lip between them---he sucks on the softness and Taehyung moans softly. Taehyung tugs at Jeongguk's hair as the kiss gets desperate and demanding.

They pull apart---lips red and shiny from kissing. Their eyes hold onto eachother then---speak the rest of feelings that that they already know. Taehyung caresses Jeongguk's face as the pure blood rubs circles on Taehyung's back with his thumb.

"We promised to go till the very end, together---so we're gonna do that." Jeongguk says---they don't need to talk loudly---their whispers makes the word way more powerful.

Jeongguk's heart swells in happiness---he thanks the heavens again for blessing him with Taehyung as a mate---as a partner and as a lover because Taehyung sure knows how to make him feel loved and worthy---something he's been missing his whole life.

"Okay." Jeongguk smiles and so does Taehyung and connects their foreheads together.

"I love you." Jeongguk whispers, eyes closed and holding onto the love of his life.

"I love you." Taehyung whispers, contended.

He knows Jeongguk isn't going anywhere. He knows Jeongguk belongs to him just as he belongs to Jeongguk.

And with Jeongguk, Taehyung feels no fear.

**\---------------------------**

Minho never knew he had this much patience in him. He was itching to just rip Sihyuck piece by piece when his mate told him what he did. Jihoon kept crying in his arms even when they went into the cottage.

Jeongguk and Taehyung joined them soon in the cottage---re-listening to the tragic story of the male omega. Minho made Jeongguk promise him that he'll be the one to end Sihyuck---even if he can't fight like them but he wants to be the one who takes away the light of life from Sihyuck.

Jihoon kept apologising---Minho kept saying it's not his fault and that it's okay. Jeongguk makes joke---tries to lighten up his brother's mood, gets smacked by Taehyung who tells him to them have their moment.

"I thought you'll hate me when I'll told you---". Jihoon says but Minho stops him---pecks his lips.

"I can never hate you baby." Minho whispers.

"Okay enough!! Stop it. It's making us uncomfortable." Jeongguk says in a raised voice and Taehyung doesn't stop him this time.

"Shut up you shit. He's going back tomorrow---let me live this moment." Jihoon narrows his eyes at his brother and Jeongguk swears he was crying a moment ago.

"Do we have to leave the house?" Jeongguk asks and Jihoon beams red.

"Uh---well---". Minho watches in amusement as Jihoon stutters and shifts on his lap.

"We don't have condoms by the way." Jeongguk utters and gets a smack from Taehyung on his arm and a cushion from Jihoon at the same time.

"I never asked for them." Jihoon snarls.

"Whatever---where will we go though?" Jeongguk says---gestures towards himself and Taehyung.

"You go to hell and I'll have Sehun take Taehyung to the pack house and show him the guest room." Jihoon says---Taehyung's and Minho's laughter echoes and Jeongguk glares at his brother.

He never thought of Sehun as and threat regarding Taehyung and he'd like to keep it that way.

"We're staying now." Jeongguk says.

"You can stay. We just got together again---can't hurry into things." Minho says and Jihoon nods.

"Thank God." Jeongguk says.

"Well fuck off you piece of shit---you act like you didn't fuck Taehyung last night just because you got turned on by doing a body shot with him." Jihoon says Jeongguk mocks him. Taehyung blushes.

"Your mate is right here---do whatever you want but don't drag us." Jeongguk says and Jihoon makes a funny face.

"Let him be babe---we don't wanna see Jeongguk angry now do we?" Minho utters and Jihoon hums---looks at Taehyung. Jeongguk tenses a little and Taehyung choses to ignore it.

"I'm not angry." Jeongguk snaps, relaxes when Taehyung holds his hand.

"Gukkie." Taehyung smiles at him softly and Jeongguk relaxes---forgets why was he even worked up.

Jeongguk is scared to lose control---and losing control in front of Taehyung might make him scared. Jeongguk doesn't want Taehyung to be scared of him.

Taehyung only knows Jeongguk as Jeongguk---not as a pure blood.

**\------------------------------**

"I lost your omega son Wonho---now your other son is gone too? Why?" Sihyuck asks---a half empty wine glass on his hand.

"I have no idea where he is but I assure you---he'll come back." Wonho says---posture tense and tries to appear furious.

"I was really sad when my precious Jihoon died. Now I want to kill Jeongguk and he disappears." Sihyuck snorts. Wonho stays put.

"Though his mate is pretty---would look good on bed." Sihyuck then says---lips curve in a dirty smirk.

"Though I prefer omegas. Say---isn't Jeongguk's right hand guy have an omega mate?" Sihyuck asks. Wonho shrugs---says he has no idea. Sihyuck hums.

"Why don't we ask Jeongguk's friends about him huh? Surely they would know. Why not treat them nicely and ask?" Sihyuck smugly suggests.

"Bobby stays with them---I'm sure he'll provide us some news." Wonho utters. Sihyuck doesn't know Wonho and Bobby at all.

"Make sure it's soon then. I'm running think on my patience." Sihyuck looks Wonho dead in the eye.

"So am I." Wonho replies.

**\----------------------------**

"How did you really felt the bond---I mean the attraction and all that stuff." Sehun asks---sits cross-legged and makes himself comfortable on the ground. Infront of him is Taehyung, sitting same and they are surrounded by little pups. Sehun took Taehyung to the pups hut again.

"I never was interested in any other guy but Jeongguk---well---I kinda felt an urge to see him again and trust me---it never happened with anyone before." Taehyung says as he pets the little wolf.

It's a lovely afternoon---Jeongguk is with Minho and Jihoon since Minho decided to stay another night. Jeongguk wanted to go with Taehyung but Namjoon stops him---tells him he wants to talk.

"You didn't know you're an Alpha that time so how would you explain the---I mean, what you felt---as a human I mean." Taehyung can feel nervousness in Sehun's voice.

"Is everything okay?" Taehyung asks and Sehun sighs.

"Do human feel the attraction too?" Sehun mumbles.

"I'm sure they do---why?" Taehyung hopes he'll hear what he wants to.

"I found my mate." Sehun says and Taehyung's face lits up.

"Congratulations Sehun. That's amazing." Taehyung excitedly says but notices the expression on Sehun's face---he's sad.

"It's been a month since I found out and I haven't told anyone." Sehun says.

"But why?" Taehyung softly asks, shifts forward. "You can trust me."

"Well---It's been a month since she visits the cafe near my university. We're good friends though---saw her alone and tried to be friends first which worked out." Sehun says.

"What's her name?" Taehyung softly asks.

"Kang Ahin." Sehun says---Taehyung feels the affection that rolls with the name from Sehun's lips.

"But something's wrong---right?" Taehyung asks and Sehun nods.

"She's rich---daughter of a CEO---and she's engaged." Taehyung now feels the sadness in Sehun's voice.

"Is she happy?" Taehyung hesitantly asks.

"No, it's an arrange marriage---a business deal. She doesn't want to marry a man who's seventeen years older than her." Sehun says. Taehyung feels really bad for him. He doesn't know what to do---what to say.

"And she also---". Sehun stops---his eyebrows furrow and Taehyung now looks at him confusion.

"Sehun?" Taehyung utters as he watches Sehun's expression turn serious.

"We have to go. Right now." Sehun gets up.

"What?" Taehyung was confused. Sehun offers him a hand and Taehyung takes it before setting the pup down.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung asks as Sehun takes longer steps and Taehyung keeps up.

Sehun doesn't say anything.

When they reach the pack grounds---he sees a few pack members---sees Jiyoon and Jihoon, Minho is there too. He runs towards them.

"Where's Jeongguk?" Taehyung asks as he sees a horrified expression on Jihoon's face, Minho keeps him close.

"Where's Jeongguk?" Taehyung panics.

"I asked you something!!" Taehyung yells. Jihoon hides his face in Minho's neck and Minho only looks on his right---Taehyung follows his gaze---It's from where they entered when they first came to Red Dawn.

"He left?" Taehyung asks---he's so fucking scared right now.

"No he---". Jiyoon speaks but Taehyung's already running towards the entrance, Sehun tries to stop him.

"Don't fucking touch me." Taehyung snarls when Sehun grabs his wrist---he jerks away his hand and turns around again but stops.

He sees Jeongguk---angry and furious as he approaches them. He's followed by a worried Namjoon---then Doyoung. By the time Jeongguk reaches Taehyung, Sehun is already stepping back.

Taehyung is sure he saw Wonho behind Doyoung as now his attention and senses are only on a tight grip on his wrist---by Jeongguk. 

"Jeongguk?!" Taehyung whispers but Jeongguk turns around, tugs Taehyung rather harshly and Jeongguk sucks in a sharp breath when he sees a flicker of red in Jeongguk's eyes before turning around.

Jeongguk pulls Taehyung---drags him behind him. Taehyung doesn't know what happened in just an hour he was gone with Sehun but if it's Wonho then something is definitely not good and Jeongguk is really mad right now.

Taehyung hopes he'll be able to calm Jeongguk once they're alone---ask him what's wrong but Taehyung himself was wrong---thinking he'll succeed.

Jeongguk almost breaks the cottage door as they enter---Jeongguk let's go of Taehyung with a slight push and slams the door so loud that even Taehyung's heart thuds with it.

Jeongguk locks it---turns around and Taehyung gulps---Jeongguk looks so furious.

"Gukkie?" Taehyung whispers---hopes Jeongguk would atleast change the scary expression that Taehyung has never seen.

Jeongguk's moving towards him---Taehyung winces slightly when Jeongguk grabs his jaw and crashes thier lips together. It's bruising and it's harsh.

Taehyung wants to make Jeongguk forget whatever is bothering him but he doesn't know how to. He doesn't know what to do when Jeongguk doesn't even let him touch.

Jeongguk breaks the kiss---grabs the collars of Taehyung's shirt---(his own shirt) and rips it apart. Taehyung yelps at the action. Jeongguk's breathing heavily---eyes darkening at the sight.

Taehyung tries to grab Jeongguk's jacket but Jeongguk growls---grabs his hands and pushes them away. Taehyung ignores the pang of hurt in his chest as Jeongguk unbuckles his belt---strips him completely naked.

Taehyung gets bold again---tries to touch Jeongguk again but this he's being turned around---his hands tightly held by Jeongguk behind his back as he bends him on the back support of the couch.

Taehyung closes his eyes---knows exactly what's going to happen but he assures himself---thinks he's helping Jeongguk release his stress on him---after all, Jeongguk has all the right to fuck him whenever he wants.

Jeongguk unbuckles his own belt and pants hastily with one hand---his mind blank with any thought---doesn't now he's not using lube or hasn't prepped Taehyung.

Taehyung closes his eyes---bites his lips to not make any noise of pain as Jeongguk enters him in one go---doesn't wait and thrusts into him.

Every drag of his hips in painful but Taehyung endures it---just for the sake of his mate. He doesn't want to make Jeongguk mad than he already is.

Jeongguk let's go of his hands---grabs his hips and pounds into him. Tears fall from Taehyung's eyes---his nails dig into the fabric on couch---lower lip bleeds as he bites into it.

"Slow---slow down Gukkie." Taehyung utters---hopes Jeongguk will listen but in vain.

Jeongguk's fingers dig into his skin---his waist and his sides---Taehyung still knows he's helping Jeongguk---it doesn't hurt much---pain and pleasure makes him moan. Atleast he feels pleasure seep through him.

Taehyung ignores his heart for now.

Taehyung comes way before Jeongguk---body gives up---It's Jeongguk who holds him up now as he chases his orgasm and comes inside Taehyung.

They stay connected for just a while and Jeongguk is pulling out. He keeps on hand on Taehyung's back as he pulls up his boxers and pants.

Taehyung feels a grip on his sides---next thing he feels is the couch fabric under him---then he hears the door shut.

He stays like that for a while---thoughtless and stares into void. Jeongguk didn't clean him up---didn't carry him to bed. He doesn't pay attention to that.

He makes an effort to get up---drags his naked body inside the room despite the pain he now feels. He drops himself on the bed---doesn't know how much the sheets cover his naked body but he's glad that he's tired. It'll help him sleep.

 _Though I hope you never have to see the pure blood in me._ Taehyung remembers Jeongguk's words clearly. Jeongguk did said he doesn't want him to see his other side.

But Taehyung got the glimpse of it right now---felt it.

It truly was the pure blood---not his Jeongguk.

**\-------------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love.


	15. Chapter 15

**Third Person POV**

"My mind kept wandering to the thought that Jeongguk might be here. He's not a child---he knows he's in danger and I'm glad he came here." Wonho says.

They're in the pack house---Jeongguk and Taehyung aren't. Jihoon sits next to his father, looking worried.

When Namjoon said wanted to talk---he told him about Wonho's visit---said that even though Wonho's tone was harsh, his eyes were worried. Jeongguk of course didn't want to believe. For him, his father will always be a monster.

Then they were informed that Wonho actually is here, in Red Dawn and Jeongguk didn't even wait from him to come to pack house, he went to the pack boundaries, followed by Doyoung and Namjoon.

He lost it when he saw Wonho but before he could do anything---be was held back by Namjoon and his grandfather. Jeongguk was furious.

Furious at Wonho because he knew Jihoon was alive and never told him. Furious because Jeongguk believes Wonho's working for Sihyuck in his plans. He just doesn't know what to do so he got angry. It just happened.

Jeongguk said Wonho's a threat---a trap and danger. He's not supposed to here. He was angry at Doyoung that why he's not telling Wonho to leave. He's angry at Namjoon for holding him back. Angry at himself for not doing anything at all.

And Jeongguk did yell---that why hadn't Wonho told him and then his angry assault went on to how much he hates him. To why was always a bad father and all the old stuff. Wonho kept listening. There was nothing else he could do.

And Jeongguk did took out all his anger---on Taehyung, he could've yelled at him but the pure blood didn't knew what he was doing.

"Why don't you tell Jeongguk the truth dad. I'm sure he'll understand. It will take time but he will." Jihoon says.

"He doesn't even like to hear my name, how do you expect he'll listen to me and actually believe it." Wonho utters.

"All of us will support the truth. He might not believe you but he'll believe us. Me, Minho and Taehyung definitely." Jihoon says, his mind still on the thought that how Taehyung would've handled the pure blood.

"Are you sure Sihyuck wouldn't know that you're here." Doyoung asks.

"He won't. He trusts me." Wonho says.

"How long will it take him to strike?" Doyoung then asks.

"He's ready and he's decided to take over small packs in Seoul first. Red Dawn is in his mind and we'll have to stop him before he gets here. If he gets here, he'll find out that Jihoon is alive and I can't let that happen." Wonho says.

"Red Dawn is an old pack and way more powerful than Sihyuck's new pack." Doyoung proudly says.

"Jeongguk needs to stay here. Sihyuck is after him and his mate just because of the stunt he pulled at Serene. I'll stay by his side until I love sure that it's the time to play my part." Wonho says.

"I've been quiet for four years---always trying to find out the perfect chance to make him pay for what he did to you---". Wonho looks at Jihoon. "I can't stop now that I'm so close. I'll make sure he suffers for touching my son." Jihoon smiles at his father and rests his head on his shoulder.

"And I'm not gonna let him do anything to Jeongguk. He might be a pure blood but he'll always be a child to me. I know I've treated him bad but I had my reasons and I'll tell him soon, I don't care if he doesn't forgive me." Wonho softly says, hand stroking his omega son's hair.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Jihoon says.

"And if---". He was interrupted by Sehun walking in.

"I saw Jeongguk---he---".

**\-------------------------------**

Taehyung woke up in darkness. His eyes then slowly adjust to the illumination provided by the lamp light. He doesn't get up---stays there, staring at the wall until his sleepiness goes away a little.

When Taehyung tries to get up---he almost groans in pain. His lower half was hurting and his wrists were almost burning, just like his sides. The mark on his neck was no better. The memories of the afternoon invade his mind and all he wants is to see Jeongguk.

But then Taehyung's eyes fall on his bag---and he's sure Jeongguk's bag was supposed to be here too but it wasn't there. Taehyung panics. Jeongguk's stuff wasn't here.

He ignores the fact that he was supposed to be completely naked but he was dressed in his pj's. He endures the pain and gets up---runs outside the room and then halts.

Jihoon, Minho and Namjoon were there, sitting on the couch. They were waiting for Taehyung.

"Where's Jeongguk?" Taehyung asks--'-this is exactly what he asked that afternoon.

"Tae---".

"Please, just tell me where's Jeongguk." Taehyung almost begs, on verge of crying. He does look around, hopes to find Jeongguk's bag somewhere. No luck.

"He left." Jihoon softly says and Taehyung's blood runs cold. Taehyung would've expected anything else but not this---not when just yesterday Jeongguk told him that he'll never leave.

"Sehun said that he saw him leave. He tried to stop him but couldn't. We couldn't find him but I'm sure he went back to Seoul." Jihoon says.

Taehyung makes sure his mind doesn't wander to any other possibility rather than this one; Jeongguk left because he was too ashamed and guilty to face Taehyung.

Taehyung knows it wasn't his Jeongguk who did this. It was the pure blood in him. Taehyung knew Jeongguk would blame himself and won't be able to face him but he never knew that Jeongguk would just leave him here---without informing him and go back to Seoul---if that is where he's gone.

"I want to go back to Seoul. I want to see him." Taehyung utters after moments of silence, watches the time---1.38 am. Taehyung doesn't let Jeongguk's absence effect him, not infront of everyone.

"It's dangerous---we'll bring Jeongguk back as well because he needs to be here---you can't leave---".

"I'll shower and change. If none of you will go with me then I'll ask Sehun." Taehyung says, doesn't pay attention to anything else. He keeps a blank expression.

"Minho and I are also leaving---we'll take you back, don't worry." Namjoon says. Taehyung nods, turns around and walks inside the room.

"He shouldn't leave." Jihoon says, pleads too.

"Jeongguk shouldn't have left. There's no way Taehyung will stay here if Jeongguk won't." Namjoon says.

Jihoon has been dying to ask Taehyung what happened between him and Jeongguk. Wants to ask if Jeongguk hurt him because he knows Jeongguk can over step boundaries when angry.

He hopes Taehyung knows this about Jeongguk but he thinks he doesn't.

"When will I see you again?" Jihoon looks at Minho, doesn't want him to leave.

"Soon. You have no idea how much I want to take you back with me but---you're safe here---until Sihyuck is alive, you shouldn't leave." Minho says and Jihoon makes it's true but he can't be apart from his mate anymore.

"Don't go." Jihoon tears up, leans in and hugs Minho.

"I'll take you with me one day and we'll be together again. I promise." Minho says, kissing Jihoon's temple.

"I love you." Jihoon whispers.

"I love you too." Minho utters and they kiss.

"I have to talk to Taehyung for a minute." Jihoon says and Minho nods.

"If Jeongguk left like this, he must've done something---something he would never do if he was sane." Minho says and Jihoon agrees.

The shower goes off and Jihoon waits a bit to let Taehyung change. After a while he goes inside the room, finds Taehyung packing his stuff.

"TaeTae?" Jihoon whispers, it's the nickname Taehyung lets only those people use who he trusts.

"I'm sorry Minho hyung also has to leave because of me." Taehyung says, doesn't look at Jihoon as he folds the clothes.

"No, no Taehyung why apologise for that---Minho wasn't here to stay anyways." Jihoon says---walks towards Taehyung and softly puts his hand on Taehyung's shoulder. The blue haired boy stops what he's doing.

"What did he do?" Jihoon asks and Taehyung tenses. He then starts packing again, doesn't look at the omega.

"Tae? I asked you something." Jihoon presses, his hand moves down to Taehyung's arm and to his wrists just so he can make him sit on the bed and talk but he's horrified when Taehyung pulls away just as his fingers curl around even slightly over the wrist.

Taehyung steps back, hides his hands behind his back and tries his best to not look weak and glare at Jihoon---he fails. His eyes tell the truth.

"Let me see, Taehyung. Let me see what that monster did to you." Jihoon almost yells and Taehyung's eyes widen in shock---hearing his mate's brother call his mate a monster.

"How dare you call him that. He's not a monster." Taehyung snarls because it's true.

"He is---that wolf in him---is a monster and I don't know why you're not admitting it." Jihun says.

"His wolf might be---Jeongguk isn't, my Jeongguk is not a monster." Taehyung firmly states.

Jihoon is on his feet, walks towards him and jerks Taehyung's hand towards him---exposes the skin hidden beneath the fabric, watches the bruise on his wrist and then looks at Taehyung---with alot of emotions, anger, sadness, pity, desperation.

"But that monster does live inside _your_ Jeongguk. Stop defending him and admit that he did it---couldn't control it even with his mate---". Jihoon growls---Taehyung feels like Jihoon is the Alpha right now and he himself is an omega.

"Admit that he's a coward because he ran away---he's at fault so he ran away. You being his mate doesn't mean you can ignore this---this can't be taken for granted. He should've told you." Jihoon continues.

"I know you'll forgive him---even if he keeps running away from you for a while, he'll come back to you---and when he finally does break down infront you---when he completely hands over himself to you---just---". Jihoon takes in a shaky breath.

"Help him. Only you can." Jihoon softly says, smiles a little and lets go of Taehyung's hand who stands frozen on his spot.

"He might be the strongest of wolf class but he's also a scared one---deep inside he's fragile, he needs someone and we all know it's you. He has hurt many because of this rage---I hope you will help him---kill that monster inside him. It's a desperate plea from a brother Taetae---help him." Jihoon tears up and so does Taehyung.

Taehyung's just finding out that Jeongguk can't control his wolf in anger. He never thought something like this would be a problem with Jeongguk maybe because he's never seen Jeongguk angry and also because he can't think of his sweet and kind Jeongguk actually being a monster.

Taehyung says nothing to Jihoon---doesn't know what to say to him or reply to give. He just hopes Jeongguk talks to him. He hopes Jeongguk wouldn't shut him out.

Doyoung wasn't in favour of letting Taehyung leave. Jeongguk left too and now Taehyung too. Wonho had given him a responsibility to take care of them---Jeongguk is his grandchild too but he couldn't stop him. He couldn't have even if he tried.

Only Doyoung and Jiyoon come to bid them goodbye. Jihoon doesn't cry when Minho kisses him---because he's sure that he'll be seeing him soon again.

Namjoon doesn't drive fast---none of them are in a hurry. Taehyung is surprisingly not in any rush. He doesn't want anything not normal. He wants to feel like he's going to meet his boyfriend who's waiting for him.

The sunrise is just on brink when they are in Seoul. Taehyung doesn't even have to tell Namjoon to go to the Jeon Incorporation, Namjoon called the office and found out Jeongguk wasn't hiding anywhere else but his own office.

"I'm sorry but you can't enter." It's the security guard who says this and Taehyung looks at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"We've been ordered to not let you in." The guard says and Taehyung doesn't know how much patience he has left until he finally breaks.

"Look, I need to talk to Jeongguk---It's really important. Let me go." Taehyung takes a deep breath and says.

"I'm sorry but I can't." The guard nonchalantly says.

"Let him go." Taehyung hears Namjoon's voice---he forgot that he and Minho are here too.

"But sir---".

"I didn't told you to speak, I told you to let him in." Namjoon firmly says and the guard steps aside. Taehyung mumbles a thanks to Namjoon and runs inside---the rest of the security doesn't stop him.

By the time elevator reaches Jeongguk's office floor---Taehyung is shaking. He wants to pat himself for not passing out because he feels like it---literally. He's shaking, he's in pain---his head hurts like a bitch.

Taehyung doesn't usually acknowledge the un-introduced guy before but today he wants to curse him and beat him because he's not letting him in. Taehyung knows that by now, Jeongguk is well aware that he's here.

"Please sir, he's busy right now---I'm sorry but you'll have to---".

"JEONGGUK!" Taehyung yells, knows Jeongguk won't really come out but he'll try.

"We have workers here please don't---".

"JEON JEONGGUK!!" Taehyung yells again. "Let me in." Taehyung's voice lowers. Even this little yelling makes him weak.

He's thankful that Minho and Namjoon reach the floor now.

"San, let him go." And Taehyung finally gets to know his name but he has other important thing to do. San doesn't argue now that Namjoon has told him to.

With a raging heart, Taehyung pushes open the door---finds his lover facing away from him, standing by the window and looking outside.

Taehyung couldn't hold back anymore, runs towards him and hugs him from back. Taehyung's arms circle around Jeongguk's middle, head rests on his back and he bites his lips to not cry.

"Oh Gukkie---I was so worried. You just---you just left and I was so scared." Taehyung stutters.

"Didn't you promise that you won't leave?" Taehyung whispers. Jeongguk stays quiet. Taehyung's hand now rests on Jeongguk's chest---over his heart and he can feel the erratic heartbeat. Jeongguk stays quiet.

"Talk to me Jeongguk, please. I want to prove everyone wrong---everyone who think you ran away from me because you did something wrong."

"You did nothing wrong." Taehyung whispers.

"You saying that literally confirms that I did. I know I did." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung shakes his head, removes his hands and steps away---walks infront of Jeongguk and finally faces him.

Jeongguk has dark circles---his eyes are red, probably because of crying. Taehyung feels so bad.

"No Gukkie, you were, you were upset and you needed me and it's not like I didn't want it---I did and you made me feel good---".

"Stop lying to me." Jeongguk interrupts him. Taehyung cups Jeongguk's face, makes him face him.

"I'm not lying Gukkie---I'm---".

"I have hurt you. You can pretend all you want but I know I did." Jeongguk utters, still doesn't look at him.

"I'm not hurt--". Taehyung doesn't get to complete when Jeongguk pushes away his hands from his face, slams Taehyung's body softly on the window glass and grabs his wrists.

"What's this then? I know they hurt." Jeongguk almost growls, holding up Taehyung's wrist for him to see. He then slides his hand under Taehyung's shirt---pulls it up and sees the bruises.

His own hands are shaking against Taehyung's skin, breathing heavily, slowly let's go of Taehyung who immediately puts his hand on Jeongguk's shoulder because Taehyung doesn't want to lose contact.

"Jeongguk---it happens, I give you marks too---".

"STOP IT!!" Jeongguk yells, slams his hand on the glass close to Taehyung's head and the blue haired boy flinches slightly, hands curl around Jeongguk's shirt.

"You---you were not supposed to be here. There is a reason I can't see you. I don't want to lose myself again when all in my mind is the fact that I've hurt you---".

"You haven't---".

"TAEHYUNG!" Jeongguk shuts Taehyung up again.

"You haven't hurt me Jeongguk. I'll keep---".

"Goddamn it Tae---". Jeongguk growls, grabs Taehyung's arms but Taehyung kisses him which Jeongguk breaks right away. Taehyung ignores the pang of hurt again.

"Don't do this to me Jeongguk---don't do this to us. Please." Taehyung doesn't care if he's crying.

"Open you eyes and see the fucking monster in me Taehyung---you are supposed to stay away from me before I lose my self." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung shakes his head.

"I don't want to stay away. Jeongguk it wasn't you---you didn't do it. It was your wolf---". Taehyung hates it when Jeongguk interrupts him.

"It's _my_ wolf---it lives inside _me._ It's _my_ body that does that. That monster is _me._ " Jeongguk snarls, voice louder that makes Taehyung flinch with every intensity it shapes.

"No, you're not a monster. You're Jeongguk, my Jeongguk, my mate, my love but not a monster." Taehyung whispers---fingers now playing with Jeongguk's earing.

"Doesn't change the fact that I've hurt you. I've hurt you in a worst way possible." Jeongguk says, firm voice and hidden desperation.

"I've hurt many---I hit my mother when I was young, did the same to Jihoon hyung---almost killed Minho hyung if Namjoon hadn't stop me. Fought with Yoongi hyung too---he was the only one who overpowered." Jeongguk says.

"But you didn't hit me or hurt me Jeongguk."

"I said stop saying that bullshit Tae, you can't change---".

"Let me help you then. We'll figure this out together just---just please don't push me away. We both need eachother." Taehyung desperately says.

"You don't need someone like me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung panics just because he feels like Jeongguk is giving up.

"You said you won't leave me. You said I'm stuck with you forever---you can't do this Jeongguk---you can't decide if I need you or not." Taehyung sobs---holds onto Jeongguk tightly.

"You can't help me Tae, I'm gonna keep hurting you." Jeongguk whispers now---he's tired now.

"I don't care Jeongguk---but I want to be with you no matter what. We can do this together Jeongguk, you're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. Together." Taehyung says, now softly caresses Jeongguk's face.

"You don't understand Tae, you don't know what I feel about all this." Jeongguk says, eyes shining with tears.

"Talk to me then. Tell me everything you feel---let it all out. I'm right here for you, I'll listen Gukkie---I promise I will." Taehyung pleads.

"Looking at you will only remind me of what I did. I'm sorry. I regret it---I really do but I---".

"You're not gonna look at me anymore?" Taehyung asks in a small and hurt voice. Jeongguk couldn't even imagine he'd hurt Taehyung like that.

"I'd rather die than not look at you." Jeongguk whispers.

"Then don't do this. Let me stay. Please Jeongguk---please." Taehyung pleads, watches as Jeongguk blinks away tears.

"I need time to atleast---to atleast face my own self from what I've done." Jeongguk says. Taehyung wants to yell at him that why does he need space when they can talk it out and let the matter go.

"You need a break from me? Like you need space---don't wanna see me?" Taehyung's tone is so heavy emotion that Jeongguk shivers.

"Yes." Jeongguk simply answers.

And Taehyung's hand disappears from his shoulder and his face. Jeongguk misses the warmth but can't ask more of it.

Taehyung steps aside, moves out of Jeongguk's proximity but his back stays contact with the glass---he stares at the door.

"This---this whole situation wasn't this serious but---if---if this is what makes you happy then I'll let you do whatever you want. I don't matter anyways." Taehyung chuckles humourless. Jeongguk can write millions of reason on Taehyung's worth. For Jeongguk, only Taehyung and his happiness matters. Right now, he has no idea what he's doing.

"Tae---".

"I think I should leave now. I'm tired." Taehyung utters---steps forward and Jeongguk watches him---hands itching to hold Taehyung but he's a coward, he doesn't.

Taehyung leaves his office---the tears fall the moment Taehyung steps out of the door---from both of theirs eyes.

 _I'm_ _sorry Taehyung._ _I'm_ _really sorry. I_ _can't_ _even tell you_ _how_ _I_ _feel_ _._

 _I_ _know_ _you're_ _hurt,_ _you're_ _just saying you_ _aren't_ _because_ _you_ _don't_ _want to make me feel_ _bad_ _but you_ _don't_ _know_ _the pure blood in me yet---what_ _if_ _did to you was---I_ _don't_ _even want to think about it._

 _Though_ _my respect and love for you has_ _increased_ _more and more---how you tried to hide all the pain and came here to tell me_ _you're_ _okay just so_ _I_ _won't_ _feel bad---but_ _I_ _can see it in your eyes---the hurt is_ _there_ _._

 _The_ _bruises on your skin scream---the way you flinch_ _shows_ _you're_ _hurt and_ _you're_ _scared._

 _You have no_ _I cade a_ _how_ _much_ _I want_ _you to_ _stay_ _but_ _I'm_ _scared---scared that_ _you'll_ _run away_ _when_ _you'll_ _know_ _what the_ _monster_ _in me is capable of._

**\-----------------------------**

Jimin was woken up by his phone ringing. He groans when he realises it won't stop. Yoongi next to him doesn't even move, he can't function properly this early.

Jimin immediately gets up when he sees Taehyung's name on the screen. Ever since Taehyung went to Red Dawn, they couldn't talk.

"Tae?"

"Open the goddamn door. I've been knocking for eternity." Taehyung growls and Jimin's already on his feet, grabs his sweater on the way. He forgets about the fact that Taehyung was supposed to be with the pack and not here and what the fuck is he doing here so early and alone.

"Shit---sorry, I was sleeping and---".

"Just hurry up." Taehyung's voice now turns small and tired.

Jimin throws his phone on the couch and runs towards the door---as soon as he opens the door, Taehyung throws himself at him. Jimin was expecting it though, his best friend's voice was enough to tell him that something's wrong.

Taehyung might be taller than Jimin but Jimin easily carries him when Taehyung circles his legs around the Alpha's torso. Both of them sigh deeply in eachother's arms. There are some emotions only best friends can feel and understand.

"I missed you." It's Jimin who says when Taehyung hides his face in Jimin's neck.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for not being in contact with you." Taehyung mumbles.

"It's okay Taetae." Jimin squeezes his best friend in his arms for assurance and walks towards the couch. He lets go of Taehyung then and sits him there.

"I'll bring you something to drink." Jimin says and Taehyung nods. Though Jimin goes to the room first, puts his pants on since he was in boxers only but doesn't change the sweater. Jimin wakes Yoongi up.

"Taehyung's here." It's all Jimin says to him and walks out. Yoongi wakes up.

Jimin gives Taehyung water and also a some snacks but Taehyung drinks water in one go. Just as Jimin sits next to Taehyung, the blue haired boy immediately leans into him, rests his head on Jimin's shoulder.

They stay like that in silence, don't say a word. Jimin comforts Taehyung in silence, words don't need to be spoken for now. The silence is then broken when Yoongi enters he lounge.

"Tae?" Yoongi's voice holds worry as he sits on the small couch---facing Taehyung. Taehyung slowly lifts his head from Jimin's shoulder, eyes boring into the glass on the table.

Jimin looks at Yoongi, worried and waits for Taehyung to speak.

"Taehyung? Why are you not in Gwangju?" Yoongi doesn't wait anymore.

"Jeongguk came back. I had to too." Taehyung says---keeps looking at the glass.

"Jeongguk came back? You both were supposed to stay there until---".

"He ran away from me." Taehyung bitterly says.

"Ran away? Taehyung what are you saying?" Jimin cups Taehyung's face and makes him face him.

"What happened?" Jimin softly asks.

"He thinks he has hurt me and now he needs time. Says he can't face me." Taehyung's eyes are lowered as he says.

"What did he do."

"Nothing. Nothing that should make him stay away from me." Taehyung utters---eyes stinging from tears.

"Tae, tell me. Please tell me what's going on." Jimin desperately asks.

"He was just---he was angry---".

"Did he hurt you Taehyung? Did he?!" Jimin panics and even Yoongi tenses.

"Tae? Tell me did he---".

"Stop it!! Stop saying that when I just told you that he didn't." Taehyung almost yells. He hates it how everyone think Jeongguk will only hurt someone if he's angry.

"I know he fucking did something and now he's hiding because of that." Jimin growls.

"All of you knew that Jeongguk can't control himself in anger and no one told me. Not even him." Taehyung lets his tears fall.

"He should've told you. I know but---".

"He said he didn't want to scare me. He thought I'd run away and leave him." Taehyung bites back a sob.

"I just want you to tell me if he hurt you or not." Jimin pleads. Taehyung is thankful his wrists are covered.

"He did---by pushing me away, he did." Taehyung's tone was heavy and sad.

"Well talk to him--".

"No. No one will talk to him. If that's what he wants then that's what he'll get. I want him to realise what he did is only _hurting_ both of us---nothing else." Taehyung looks at Jimin and Jimin's heart aches for his best friend.

"He'll come back to you. He'll regret what he did and he'll come back to you." Jimin says and pulls Taehyung closer to hug him.

"I miss him." Taehyung misses Jeongguk alot.

Jimin keeps Taehyung with him for the rest of the day. They talk about Jihoon, Wonho and Jimin asks how everything in the pack was. He doesn't mention Jeongguk because Taehyung was actually cheery and smiling.

Yoongi was in Jeon Incorporation.

**\-----------------------------**

"I thought he'd tell you that I forced him to---". Jeongguk stops himself---looks away from Yoongi.

He's already been scolded by Namjoon and Minho but he can't change his mind now. He wants them all to understand how ashamed he is---he can't even say sorry because it won't be enough.

"He kept saying you did nothing." Yoongi utters---raises his eyebrow.

"He's lying." Jeongguk says, keeps his on the screen.

"Don't you think all this attitude you're showing doesn't really suit you considering you are on fault?" Yoongi asks nonchalantly.

"Why can't you understand that I really can't face him. You don't know what I'm going through---knowing I did that to my own mate." Jeongguk raises his voice.

"Then apologise to him. Tell him you're sorry. Let him fucking help you because no matter how much you say you don't need it---you do and only Taehyung can save you from the monster you yourself created." Yoongi voice was dangerous and Jeongguk knows he shouldn't argue with him.

"He can't help me." Jeongguk utters and then flinches when Yoongi slams his hand on the desk.

"I might not fucking show it but I do care about Taehyung and you should be thankful that he didn't actually ran away when he should've, considering the way you treated him after being on fault." Yoongi snarls. It's rare that Yoongi gets furious---he's usually calm and un bothered.

Jeongguk watches him with wide eyes---doesn't really meant to upset Yoongi but he's definitely in deep shit if it's Yoongi is so furious.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want but you will not hurt Taehyung." Yoongi announces, doesn't wait for Jeongguk's reply and leaves.

Jeongguk never wanted to hurt Taehyung but he did it. It makes him so furious that why Taehyung is acting like nothing happened. Taehyung is supposed to be mad at him but why is he not?

Jeongguk wants Taehyung to be mad at him so Jeongguk will know how wrong he did to the person he was never supposed to hurt.

And not having Taehyung around him even if it's been few hours is miserable. The thought that he himself pushed him away makes Jeongguk want to cry but he can't even apologise---he thinks he doesn't deserve Taehyung's apology.

Taehyung came back to Seoul just for him---even when he knew they are in danger. He hugged him, kept saying Jeongguk did nothing---wanted to forget everything and just hold and kiss Jeongguk---but the pure blood had to mess up.

He can't forget the hurt in Taehyung's eyes when he didn't kiss him---when he finally said that he needs space or when Taehyung asked if he never wants to look at him. Jeongguk can never forget those eyes but Jeongguk can also not forget those painful cries---however hard Taehyung tried to stop him back in the cottage---how can he forget the bruises he gave Taehyung.

It's enough to prove that he's not worthy for Taehyung. Why would Taehyung want to stay with him when he'll be hurting him.

Help? Jeongguk is dying to kill that monster inside him. He knows he needs help and only Taehyung can help him but he's scared that he'll hurt Taehyung way more worse.

He doesn't know how long he'll survive---having Taehyung so close yet so far.

**\----------------------------**

It's been two days since they are back. Wonho is loving his mind as to why they returned. So far, Sihyuck doesn't know but he'll soon know and he's scared because he knows what will happen.

They have a party to attend---Jeongguk is going too since he has resumed his work and Wonho doesn't know how to stop him since Sihyuck might be there too.

"I heard your son is back." And that's what he was dreading. He just found out that Sihyuck is not going but he has been told somehow that Jeongguk is back.

"I just found out too. Saw him in the office." Wonho says.

"Hmm. Let him enjoy the party tonight, who knows---it might be his last." Wonho hears Sihyuck's laugh and wants to smash the phone.

"Give him my regards---tell him well meet soon."

"Sure." Wonho says and waits for Sihyuck to end the call.

Wonho will try his best to make Jeongguk understand that he's not safe here and that Sihyuck has only given him a few days.

**\---------------------------**

"Minho hyung?" Taehyung was confused when he saw Minho on his doorstep.

"Hi Tae. You have fifteen minutes to get ready. We're going on a business party." Minho utters.

"What?"

"Come on please. Be my date for tonight." Minho innocently says.

"But---".

"Jeongguk will be there too. You need to make him regret pushing you away right? You can start now." Minho says---his plan is definitely to make Jeongguk realise his mistake.

"I'll be ready in ten." Taehyung hurries to his room.

"Get drunk---be flirty with a hot guy or a girl and watch Jeongguk lose his mind." It's what Minho says when they reach the club. It's not Serene.

"I don't drink."

But Taehyung definitely has a drink in his hand right now. Jeongguk hasn't arrived yet and Minho is introducing him to some of those he knows.

Jeongguk arrives then---Taehyung can't look away. He looks just as good looking as always. Jeongguk's tense, probably because he got Taehyung's scent---definitely because he got Taehyung's scent.

Taehyung's furious because Jeongguk hasn't even looked at him. The urge to drink now gets the best of him. Taehyung watches for a second---sees Wonho and Jeongguk talking in a corner rather animatedly. He ignores.

Minho brings a guy then---winks at him and Taehyung smiles. He drinks---it burns his throat and it tastes like hell but he drinks. Once, twice, thrice---loses count because he feels light---ears buzzing but he actually feels good. Like he's the most happiest person in the world.

Minho leaves him with the guy who does looks interested in Taehyung but he knows Minho told him to do so. They talk---giggling and laughing at nothing important.

Taehyung doesn't dare to look at Jeongguk but he knows Jeongguk is looking at him---he can feel it now as he dances, let the guy touch him and be close.

Taehyung then looks at Jeongguk, finds his eyes boring into him---furious. Taehyung smirks---rests his head on the others shoulder and closes his eyes. He wants Jeongguk to come to them and rip Taehyung away from that guy but Jeongguk doesn't and it angers Taehyung.

Taehyung gets bolder, grabs the guy's arm and tugs him in between the crowd to the rooms area.

"Look---". The guy utters.

"I won't do anything---just get in the room." Taehyung whispers and they find an empty room. Taehyung shoves him inside, steps inside too, smirks and when he's about to close the door---someone stops him.

Taehyung bites his lips---watches Jeongguk who pushes open the door, furious eyes directed towards the guy.

"Get the fuck out of here." Jeongguk growls.

"He's---".

"OUT!" Jeongguk yells and the guy immediately leaves. Jeongguk slams the door shut and now looks at Taehyung who has amusement in his eyes.

"What the fuck were you going to do?" Jeongguk asks.

"I don't think it's any of your business." Taehyung smirks, walks towards Jeongguk and points a finger at him.

"You were gonna fuck---".

"I do wanna fuck. I want someone to fuck me and since you can't---someone else should, no?" Taehyung giggles, finger tracing his chest.

"You're gonna let a stranger fuck you?" Jeongguk asks---scared.

"Hmm---I don't know. Maybe." Taehyung whispers---keeps walking towards Jeongguk and the pure blood takes a step back.

"Tell me Jeongguk---do you think I'll ever let anyone touch me other than you hmm?" Taehyung asks---both hands on Jeongguk's collars and playing with them.

"No". Jeongguk immediately says and Taehyung laughs, throws his head back and reveals the smooth skin of his neck.

"Good because it's true---and the guy wasn't gonna fuck me, I just wanted you here." Taehyung whispers against Jeongguk's lips and chuckles.

"Why?" Jeongguk gulps.

"Fuck me Jeongguk. I wasn't lying when I said that---fuck me." Taehyung utters---moves his lips to Jeongguk's neck and kisses there---sucks the skin.

"You're drunk." Jeongguk says, tries to stop Taehyung.

"So what? I will probably forget so you won't have to be guilty---which you tend to be alot." Taehyung chuckles---closes the gap between their lips and kisses Jeongguk hard---steps forward until Jeongguk falls on the couch and Taehyung straddles him.

"Come on Gukkie---you're getting hard." Taehyung rasps and licks Jeongguk's lips---his hand on Jeongguk's crotch and Jeongguk bites back a noise.

"You're gonna regret it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smirks---curls his finger around Jeongguk's tie. He grinds his hips on Jeongguk's crotch---bites Jeongguk's lips and sucks on the bottom lip---Jeongguk isn't participating in the kiss completely but he still is letting Taehyung kiss him.

"I'm not like you Jeongguk and I don't want you to fuck me---didn't brought you here for that." Taehyung's tone was heavy and eyes hold a fire.

Taehyung pulls Jeongguk closer by his tie---moves back a bit.

"I just want to tell you that I'm gonna make sure you regret pushing me away---". Taehyung snarls, tightens his hold on Jeongguk's tie.

"I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want and I'll see how longer you'll be able to stay away when you realise your mistake. If you can be a stubborn asshole then I'll be double for you---you should know that I'm not easy to mess with." Taehyung announces firmly.

"And baby---I'll make sure you come crawling back to me." Taehyung whispers in Jeongguk's ear, bites the earlobe softly and now pushes Jeongguk away with force---Jeongguk's sure if there was a wall behind his head---it would be bleeding.

Jeongguk shouldn't forget Taehyung has Alpha genes.

"Enjoy the fucking party." Taehyung makes a disgusting face and gets off of Jeongguk's lap, smirks at him and leaves the room.

Leaves Jeongguk stunned.

**\-----------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really love to hear your thoughts about my work. It means alot to me that you guys are reading this. Thank you ❤❤


	16. Chapter 16

**Third Person POV**

Minho dropped Taehyung home after he left Jeongguk in the room. The blue haired boy felt powerful and smug. He loved how he could dominate the pure blood and he could do nothing. Now Taehyung knows Jeongguk would not take time---he's just going through the phase where he actually forgets he has a brain---that's all.

Taehyung felt asleep with a wide grin on his face. He can't wait to see what Jeongguk would do when Taehyung will go full crazy.

Back in the room---Jeongguk sat with a half hard dick and a dizzy mind. Taehyung is the only person who can control him like that. He's his mate of course but even other than that---Jeongguk let's Taehyung do this to him---he has no problem with whatever Taehyung does too him.

He was scared when Taehyung took that guy to the room---he couldn't stop himself then---Taehyung was drunk and that guy could've done anything to him but it was just a a trap Taehyung set to lure him.

Taehyung wants Jeongguk to regret pushing him away but he doesn't know that Jeongguk regrets it the moment he did it. Why the hell would Jeongguk want to stay away from his beautiful mate---the love of his life but he feels so bad for losing control and forcing himself on Taehyung---even if Taehyung let him---Jeongguk knows it hurt.

Jeongguk can't fucking face him. Everytime he closes his eyes, Taehyung's all he sees. He hasn't slept in these two nights. Taehyung's smile, his eyes, his touches---he can literally feel them when he closes his eyes.

And yet again he can't help but be guilty---regretful of what he did. Jeongguk never thought he'd be so weak that he won't even be able to apologise. This weakness shouldn't be in him because he needs to apologise even if Taehyung says he hasn't done anything.

He has to apologise---he can't stay away from Taehyung anymore.

**\------------------------------**

Jeongguk was outside Taehyung's university, to pick him up and _talk._ Jeongguk can see the farewell banner---indicating it must be the last day celebrations of Taehyung's semester before the exams start. Taehyung must be having fun then, Jeongguk thinks.

And now Taehyung's scent get stronger and Jeongguk can literally hear him laughing---then he appears and Jeongguk tries his best to ignore the ugly feeling that settles in his stomach when he sees him---with his _friends._

Hanbin is with him and Taehyung is cheerfully laughing---someone's giving him a piggy back---hands under Taehyung's thighs and Jeongguk doesn't really like it---which he thinks is absurd since Taehyung can have anyone give him a piggy back.

There's a group of them, props and funny looking caps, poppers in their hands. Taehyung is drowned in glitter and confetti in his hair. He's literally shinning.

Jeongguk literally has an urge to get back in his car and hide because he doesn't want to ruin Taehyung's mood when/if he'll see him bit it's too late---Taehyung senses him, turns his head from over his friend's shoulder and looks at him---eyes locking with his mate.

Jeongguk's heart feel like it might explode---Taehyung hides his face behind his arm and only his eyes can be seen and his eyes---Jeongguk feels like drowning in them.

The next moment, Taehyung's climbing down from his friend, ruffles his hair and laughs at something he said and now---Taehyung's walking towards him.

Jeongguk unconsciously steps back, is stopped when his back meets the car. Jeongguk doesn't blink, can't blink as Taehyung walks towards him, confident---with a cocky smirk on his lips and a sultry look in his eyes. Jeongguk feels tingles.

"Hi". Taehyung says in a low voice as he reaches him---stands close to him and Jeongguk gulps, doesn't know what's happening to him but it's Kim Taehyung so---him being this much affected in his presence is normal.

"Hey." Jeongguk clears his throat as he greets back. Taehyung notices the expression on Jeongguk's face---the nervousness and he bites his lips in amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Taehyung softly asks, just delicately, he touches Jeongguk's collar of his jacket, pad of just a finger tracing it---Jeongguk feels like his knees will give up.

 _Get a grip on yourself Jeongguk!_ But Jeongguk can't.

"I---I thought m-maybe I could pick you up today and---and---". Taehyung was definitely enjoying, watching Jeongguk stutters. 

"But I go home by bus or with Hanbin---It's not your duty you know---". Taehyung says---his hand now completely rests on Jeongguk's chest and the pure blood marvels at the warmth he's been missing.

"And why do you want to?" Taehyung asks, leans in a bit more, hand goes under Jeongguk's jacket and now over his shirt---feels his heart beat.

"So we could uhh---talk." Jeongguk gulps slightly, waits for a harsh reaction from Taehyung but it never comes. Instead, Taehyung presses his palm slightly hard on Jeongguk's chest---says nothing and trails his fingers on Jeongguk's nipple which causes the pure blood to gasp slightly and Taehyung giggles---

 _Fucking_ _giggles_ _._ Jeongguk doesn't know if he can handle it anymore.

"I'm sorry babe, but I'm spending the day with my friends and we have a party at night to attend so---won't be possible." Taehyung utters in amusement and Jeongguk's face saddens a little.

"Unless of course---". Jeongguk's hand almost reaches Taehyung's waist when the blue haired boy completely presses himself with Jeongguk's body. Jeongguk fucking missed that feeling but right now he might pass out.

Taehyung's hand now rests on Jeongguk's side of neck and he presses his lips to Jeongguk's ear---

"---you want to come to the party and we'd---we'd definitely _talk_ hmm? And maybe enjoy alot too?" Taehyung whispers sensually and Jeongguk knows what he's implying. It's the second time Taehyung's had him frustrated in his pants.

Jeongguk gulps, the proximity, the touch and most importantly---Taehyung's scent is messing him up---It's driving him crazy.

"What do you say?" Jeongguk feels the ghost of Taehyung's lips lower to his neck and he does have this in his mind that they're in public. He might not give a fuck about that.

Now Taehyung faces him---and innocent smile on his face. Jeongguk's sure he also have glitter on him now.

"So---what do you say?" Taehyung asks, hand trailing down to his torso.

"Yeah---yeah, sure. Okay. Okay." Jeongguk stutters and Taehyung grins widely.

"I'll text you the address." Taehyung jumps excitedly, jumps while pressed to Jeongguk and it's not---and putting Jeongguk on a very very critical situation.

"Now close your eyes." Taehyung says and Jeongguk's eyes widen slightly.

"What?" Jeongguk utters and Taehyung almost rolls his eyes.

"Close your eyes---please?" Taehyung pouts and Jeongguk can't just not obey. Also having Taehyung's hand so close to---well Jeongguk closes his eyes.

Then Taehyung's hand disappears from his body, Jeongguk tries not to whine. He hears some shuffling noise and the next moment---he feels a blank of air on his face.

"See you babe!" Taehyung's cheerful voice is heard.

He opens his eyes---blinks a little, watches Taehyung walking towards his friends---making his walk as sultry as possible. Jeongguk was about to look away but Taehyung turns around and winks at him then turns back around.

Jeongguk never knew Taehyung would be this daring---they literally were in public but Jeongguk doesn't seem to care. And he's been under Taehyung's control again. He needs to take care of his little problem too---just like after the party.

Jeongguk looks at his jacket---he's covered with golden glitter. He messes his hair and his hand is now full of glitter.

 _Kim Taehyung._ Jeongguk smiles.

**\--------------------------**

Taehyung doesn't drink. He doesn't want to drink today because he wants to talk to Jeongguk sober. He texted Jeongguk the address of the house where the party is held. Hanbin drags him to dance floor, they dance but Taehyung's eyes are searching for Jeongguk but he knows he's not here because he can't pick his scent.

Barely Alpha or not---Taehyung can sense Jeongguk perfectly.

Taehyung tries not let his anger and frustration show when after an hour and a half---Jeongguk still isn't here. Taehyung's not gonna text him--- he's not gonna 'care' if Jeongguk comes or not.

Taehyung tells Hanbin that he wants to go home. Hanbin offers to drop him but Taehyung says he doesn't want to bother him and Hanbin really was having fun and Taehyung would feel bad if he disturbs him.

It's Bobby who offers him then since he himself wasn't really enjoying. On the way back, Bobby tells him that nothing out of ordinary happened while he was gone. Bobby says that Hanbin kept asking where he was but Bobby couldn't tell him. This explains why Hanbin bombarded him with questions when he got back. It was difficult to make him believe that nothing is wrong.

Taehyung thanks Bobby as gets out of the car. He's not tired really, considering he just danced a bit and did nothing else at the party. He really thought Jeongguk would be there---believed that Jeongguk is finally ready to talk to him but he was wrong. It's not like something bad happened to Jeongguk---if that was the case, Taehyung would've felt it greatly.

 _Stupid_ _._ Taehyung scoffs as he strips him clothes to shower.

Taehyung thought pure blood still are supposed to be confident and strong---not just by body but Jeongguk is what a pure blood shouldn't be---coward.

Taehyung wants to laugh--- _powerful_ _of all the classes, my ass._ But Taehyung thinks that his mate might be an exceptional case.

Now Taehyung's under the soft comforter, doesn't want to think about Jeongguk and what possibly would be the reason that he didn't came. Taehyung assures himself that Jeongguk is a CEO and even late at night, he can have work.

Taehyung falls asleep with Jeongguk on his mind.

**\----------------------------**

Jeongguk curses when the lock makes makes a rather loud noise. He stands still for a while---hopes he didn't woke Taehyung up.

Yes, he's 'breaking in' to Taehyung's apartment. Taehyung have him extra key and Jeongguk gave Taehyung his apartment code. And Jeongguk also thinking to ask Taehyung of he'd move in with him.

Jeongguk waited for the right time. He knew Taehyung wouldn't stay at party for long---he feels bad for not going. The reason was that he wanted to talk to Taehyung alone---not among so many people where he'd be nervous and won't be able to day anything. Well he is still nervous but atleast he'll be alone with Taehyung.

He knows Taehyung's sleeping. He can hear the soft rhythm of his heart and breathing. Taehyung's calm emotions assures him that he's sleep.

Jeongguk enters the apartment, closes it very slowly so it won't make any noise. He actually had loads of work to do---the work when he was in the pack house was also piled up. Namjoon did handled everything he had to handle his own department as well.

But Jeongguk wanted to talk and apologise to Taehyung and he wants to do it right now---he can't stay away from him any more.

Jeongguk's takes a deep breath, he's not that nervous now that he's surrounded by Taehyung's scent which always calms him. Jeongguk walks towards Taehyung's room.

He slowly opens the door, thankfully wasn't any noise made. Jeongguk unconsciously smiles when he sees his mate sleeping. Jeongguk walks towards him and sits on the edge of the bed, keeps looking at the softness on Taehyung's face.

For Jeongguk, Taehyung's is getting prettier everyday. And Jeongguk thinks how's this possible---for a guy to be this soft and pretty. So beautiful. Guys are supposed to be charming and handsome---which Taehyung definitely is but he's also so damn pretty and ethereal that Jeongguk sometimes can't even look away no matter how hard be tries.

Taehyung sleeps with a pout adorning his lips and Jeongguk has never seen him sleep with an eye mask but it's looks cute---not even covering his eyes.

Jeongguk extends his hand towards ye eye mask, slides it up so it's completely off and then kisses Taehyung's forehead, feels the softness of his hair on his lips. Jeongguk feels warmth flood through him. A mere contact with Taehyung makes him feel giddy.

Taehyung squirms just as Jeongguk pulls away. Jeongguk's arm is over Taehyung's body, palm rests next to Taehyung's arm---he's caging Taehyung squirms a little to Jeongguk's side.

Jeongguk smiles at little, and caresses Taehyung's cheekbone softly. Taehyung's eyes flutter open slightly and Jeongguk expected Taehyung to be scared---surprised or push him away but he doesn't. Taehyung just looks at him eyes still blinking and then he smiles.

"Hi." Taehyung softly whispers and Jeongguk feels his heart beat going crazy. Jeongguk bites his lips, feels his eyes sting but he definitely won't cry. Taehyung brings his hands up to cup Jeongguk's face and he keeps his smile, the smile Jeongguk loves so much.

"I'm so happy you're here." Taehyung says and Jeongguk tilts his head to kiss Taehyung's palm and then closes his eyes, leans into the touch.

"I didn't come to the party because I wanted to talk to you alone." Jeongguk says when he opens his eyes and Taehyung nods weakly.

"It's okay. You're here, that's all that matters." Taehyung says and brings Jeongguk closer---he's hesitant but when Jeongguk doesn't protest, Taehyung kisses him. It's a soft press of lips---barely touching but it's there and it assures them both that everything is alright.

Jeongguk closed eyes flutter when he blinks away the tears. Taehyung lets go and opens his eyes. Jeongguk lens back a little so Taehyung can sit.

Jeongguk looks at the nightstand, doesn't look at Taehyung because he knows he won't be able to. Taehyung rests his hand on Jeongguk's arm, rubs circles with his thumb when he slides down his hand to cover Jeongguk's hand.

Jeongguk takes a deep breath---he's going to tell Taehyung everything.

"I don't remember much but Jihoon hyung told me what I did. I was ten when me and Jihoon hyung were playing. We heard dad yelling at mum. It was just a week that we found out mum's pregnant with princess---". Jeongguk pauses and Taehyung squeezes his hand.

"I got angry---I hated it when he'd do that. I couldn't take it anymore and ran to their room. I don't remember what I did but Jihoon hyung said he saw me hitting Wonho and he pushed me back. Mum was trying to stop me and the vase I had in my hand broke---it all just happened so fast and---and I saw blood, on my hands on mum's hand---". Jeongguk breathes shakily and Taehyung gets closer to him.

"But I wasn't hurt. She was. It was her blood on my hands too. She kept telling me that she'll be fine after having her cuts bandaged up but Jihoon hyung said I locked myself in a room for a week." Jeongguk was so disappointed at himself, he still is.

Taehyung wants to tell him that it was just an accident and that he knows Jeongguk never meant to hurt her but he lets Jeongguk speak.

"I did knew that I can't control my wolf when I'm in anger---I had fights---in school and college, at work too. I then hurt Jihoon hyung. We were celebrating my 18th birthday. We were home because Wonho wasn't. But he came back when he was supposed to be out of city---". Jeongguk closes his eyes, shudders at the memory.

"I just didn't like watching Jihoon hyung hug Wonho as if he's the fucking best dad in the world." Jeongguk utters.

"I---I ran towards him, pushed him away and I--I grabbed hyung by his throat---I can't forget the fear in his eyes while he tried to get me away. Minho hyung and Wonho stopped me or I would've fucking killed my own brother." Jeongguk almost growls.

"Had a meaningless fight with Minho hyung too and Namjoon hyung was there to stop me. It's just---I'm a completely different person when my wolf takes control in my anger." Jeongguk says the last sentence with sadness and then looks at Taehyung---eyes shining with tears.

"And what I did to you---". Taehyung stops him, now it's his turn to speak.

"Gukkie---It's wasn't you who did it. _You_ are not like that. You are an amazing person. You care about the people you love and you can never hurt them. I know you can't." Taehyung says, cups Jeongguk's face with one hand.

"We all have our monsters in us Jeongguk. Some never show them and some do. Some can control them and some can't but that doesn't mean everyone is a saint. I might have my monster hidden inside me." Taehyung utters, plays with Jeongguk's hair on his nape now.

"I just want you to know that you didn't hurt me. I know it wasn't you. You would never have done that. Just know that it doesn't make me love you any less. It makes me love you more that you regret it even when it was your wolf that was controlling you." Taehyung smiles softly but Jeongguk still feels bad. That ugly feeling isn't gone.

"I'm so sorry Taehyung---I swear---".

"I know you're sorry Gukkie. I know you regret it and it's clear in your eyes but you don't have to be---".

"I have to Taehyung---why can't you understand how bad I fucking feel for doing that to you and worse---worse for pushing you away when all I need is you". Jeongguk's voice rises a bit but the softness remains. Taehyung gulps at the intensity that Jeongguk's eyes hold.

"If it's makes you better than I forgive you Jeongguk. I already did but I want you to know that I forgive you but please come back to me---please don't stay away anymore. I miss you." Taehyung's voice trembles a little, throat tightens but he doesn't want to cry---not when Jeongguk is weak.

"I miss you too and I don't want to stay away from you anymore. Pushing you away was a fucked up decision and I can't stay away from you anymore." Jeongguk weakly says. He feels like he'll break down any moment.

"I can't stay away from you either Jeongguk. Just know that I'm always there for you and you can always count on me---don't---just don't push me away ever again. Please. I don't think---".

"I won't---I won't, I promise I won't." Jeongguk utters hurriedly, cups Taehyung's face, breathing heavily.

"I'd rather die than do that." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung looks at him with wide, tearful eyes and then hits Jeongguk rather hardly on his chest.

"Don't fucking talk about dying infront of me you hot headed idiot." Taehyung utters, let's his tears fall and Jeongguk chuckles softly.

"Atleast you called me hot." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts. A single tear falls from Jeongguk's eye and Taehyung doesn't wipe it away, lets it run cold.

"Shut up." Taehyung pushes Jeongguk but the pure blood grabs his arm, pulls him back, closer this time.

"Make me." Jeongguk tries not to laugh at the most pick up line he just said but doesn't complain as Taehyung's lips are in his own, hot and desperate.

Jeongguk tilts his body towards Taehyung, letting him circle his arms around Jeongguk's shoulder as Jeongguk practically picks Taehyung by his waist and sits him on his lap, discarding the blanket.

Their lips are moving the moment they touch, passionate as they dance over eachother. Neither Jeongguk nor Taehyung gives away control. Jeongguk presses Taehyung closer into him, hand resting firmly on his hip and other on his back.

Jeongguk gasps a little when Taehyung rolls his hips over his clothed member and Taehyung slips his tongue into Jeongguk's mouth but Jeongguk immediately sucks on it, elicts a moan from the blue haired boy.

They part slightly to catch a breath, eyes holding fire and they're kissing again and again and again until thier lips hurt---so good.

"I love you." Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips, both breathing heavily.

"I love you." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk smiles, kisses the mark on Taehyung's neck---feels proud to see it.

Jeongguk's hand move under Taehyung's shirt but Taehyung stops him, chuckles at Jeongguk's desperate state.

"Slow down babe. Don't you have work to go back to?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk groans.

"No I don't." Jeongguk pouts.

"Don't lie to me now." Taehyung chuckles, plays with Jeongguk's tie. Jeongguk wearing suit late at night shows he's been working. Taehyung knows he has work piled up.

"I'll get it done tomorrow." Jeongguk whines and Taehyung shakes his head.

"I don't wanna be a bad boyfriend who won't let you work." Taehyung says and Jeongguk keeps whining.

"But I don't wanna go. I wanna fuck you---wanna let it all out---when you left me with a hard on---twice." Jeongguk states and Taehyung gasps at how straightforward Jeongguk is with his words. 

"Well---In that case, why don't you go wind up your work until I get myself _ready_ for you. Hmm?" Taehyung whispers in Jeongguk's ear and the pure blood growls.

"You're really making me go back to work? Seriously?" Jeongguk utters, hold tightens on Taehyung's hips.

"You're gonna get a reward for that babe." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk fucking loves the nickname.

"Fine." Jeongguk says, captures Taehyung's lips again.

Jeongguk grabs Taehyung again for for a kiss when they're by the door. He'll be back soon and he can't wait to see what Taehyung has for him.

Taehyung was so excited. He calls Jimin first.

"Why the fuck are you calling so late?" Jimin's sleepy voice greets him and he laughs.

"Jeongguk apologised and everything is fineeee." Taehyung jumps as he squeals.

"Thank God I heard your cheery voice. I was dying to hear it." Jimin says, smiles for his best friend.

"I'm so happy right now. He's so adorable." Taehyung giggles and heats Jimin chuckle too.

"I'm so happy for you." Jimin says. Taehyung hears someone groan and of course it's Yoongi.

"Why are you up?" Taehyung chuckles as Yoongi says.

"Taehyung and Jeongguk are a cute and adorable couple again." Jimin tells Yoongi. 

"Fucking finally." Yoongi utters and Taehyung laughs.

"Now go back to sleep."

"Rude vampire." Taehyung shouts and Jimin chuckles.

"Shut up kid." Yoongi says.

"Okay Jiminie---I'll---I---". Taehyung immediately stops when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He groans in pain.

"Tae?" Jimin calls.

Taehyung's phone falls from his grip and he grunts in pain when it hits him with rather full force. His chest hurts bad and the mate mark burns.

"Tae!? Oh God! Taehyung?!" Jimin was shouting in panic, almost falls while getting out of the bed.

Taehyung whimpers---clutches his chest but the pain intensifies.

 _Jeongguk! Jeongguk!_ Something's wrong.

"Jeongguk!" Taehyung shouts. His mate is hurt.

**\------------------------**

Jeongguk would've been fine if his car hadn't toppled over but he was not fine. His car was upside down and he was stuck---his back was hurting. He was glad that the car that hit him wasn't on his driving side, that would've been much worse.

Jeongguk takes off his seatbelt with much difficulty and also watches a car stop from his peripheral vision. Jeongguk feels a painful pulsing feeling from above his temple, realises it's a wound and the warmth of a liquid indicates it's bleeding.

He has to get out before he's dragged outside because he might not be able to see completely but he can see the footsteps approaching and the scents that are disgusting to him.

Jeongguk curls his legs towards his chest, groans a little in pain, with the help of seat shoulder, tries to unlock the door but fails. His shoulder feels heavy and he feels like his backbone might snap. 

But it's too late to do anything. The door to his car is literally broken from hinges and thrown somewhere. Jeongguk lets himself be dragged outside by whoever the person or the animal is. Jeongguk is thrown rather harshly in the road.

He's scared just because this place is only fifteen minutes away from Taehyung's and he doesn't want him to be in danger. He doesn't care about himself.

It's quiet as Jeongguk lies still---few distant noises but Jeongguk doesn't know what. He gets up then, faces the others which include five of the guy. All alphas.

"Sihyuck does wants to succeed this time huh?" Jeongguk chuckles bitterly.

"He will but right now, you come with us." The bigger one of them says.

"Make me." Jeongguk utters and the next moment, the big guy charges towards him. Jeongguk bends, grabs the guy from his waste and throws him back from over his shoulder, hears a crack too.

Jeongguk knows that with little difficulty, he can take them all down.

But he's gradually proven wrong. The five of them charge at him all at once---this time they are determined to take him to Sihyuck. Jeongguk just knows Sihyuck has a sick mind, he has something up his sleeve.

Jeongguk should've listened to Wonho when he said he should go back to Red Dawn.

Jeongguk doesn't let himself lose conscious, he can't do that. He needs to be strong. He has Taehyung to go back to. He doesn't want Taehyung to be upset and crying because of him--- _for_ him, either.

Jeongguk growls loudly when he feels his skin on the shoulder being cut open. He knows it's not any ordinary piercer.

"That'll do for now." Jeongguk hears someone say.

It's silver. He's cut by silver and immediately feels his body losing energy. He might have way more immunity to silver than other classes of wolves but it doesn't mean it won't effect him at all.

It's Taehyung's beautiful smiling face that he sees, hears his laugh ring faintly in his ears as he gradually loses conscious and closes his eyes.

**\-----------------------------**

Jimin and Yoongi didn't live far from Taehyung's apartment but unfortunately their route was opposite to the route where Jeongguk was. They could've done anything if that was not the case.

Fifteen minutes later, Jimin and Yoongi were in Taehyung's apartment, Jimin kept hearing Taehyung's painful grunts on the fun all the way, kept calling his name but no luck. Taehyung was in immense pain and Jimin was hurting too. Both of them run towards Taehyung who was lying on the floor, body shaking and sweaty, eyes tearful.

He was sobbing through the pain. He felt like his heart will explode and every pump send pain throughout his body along with blood. His mark was burning and he could feel Jeongguk's pain.

"Tae! Tae! Look at me." Jimin cups Taehyung's face as he pulls him in his lap.

"Taehyung? Taehyung!? Deep breaths, come on." Jimin rubs Taehyung's hand as Yoongi hands him water.

"Gukkie---". Taehyung utters, closes and eyes and doesn't drink water.

"You're going to see him soon okay---he'll be fine." Jimin tries his best to calm his best friend.

And all of the sudden Taehyung's body stops shaking. He draws in a deep breath as the pain his chest reduces but the mark still hurts and Taehyung refuses to believe anything that could be happening to his mate.

"He would not be far. We need to go to him. He needs help. He's in pain---we---". Taehyung frantically says as he gets up. A wave of dizziness hits him but he stays put.

"Tae wait---".

"NO!" Taehyung yells, looks at his best friend furiously.

"We need to go to him. Right now." Taehyung firmly says and Jimin nods.

"Okay. Okay we'll go." Jimin says and Taehyung only puts on his shoes in a hurry, doesn't bother taking a jacket even when he's in pj's.

"Call everyone okay." Jimin tells Yoongi and he nods. He pecks his lips and runs after Taehyung.

Taehyung impatiently runs towards Jimin's car as Jimin unlocks it from then reaches him.

"He must not be far. I know. I can feel him. He---he's near." Taehyung utters and Jimin puts a reassuring hand on his thigh.

They are the same route as Jeongguk did.

"Stop. Stop the car." Taehyung says after they're a little far. It's the crash site but completely void of any proof of the crash but Taehyung tells Jimin to stop nonetheless and Jimin does.

Taehyung gets out, shivers in the cold but doesn't care about that. He looks around hastily, feels Jeongguk stronger but can't see him. Can't even see any of his possession either.

Taehyung grabs his hair, screams in frustration as Jimin watches him sadly. Taehyung keeps looking all around but all in vain.

Taehyung's eyes fall on the floor, the faint illumination from around makes him see something. He tries to focus but can't see it properly.

"Chim---phone." Taehyung utters, extends his hand towards him. Jimin takes out his phone and runs towards him, hands him his phone. Taehyung turns on the flashlight and illuminates the ground.

The concrete is dark but the spots are visible and Taehyung lets out a painful sob.

"It's blood." Jimin utters, horrified. Taehyung walks towards where the bigger stain is and he falls on his knees as he cries.

"Gukkie---". Taehyung utters, hand traces the patch of blood which is almost dry. It's no doubt Jeongguk's blood because that's why Taehyung can feel his scent more here.

"Tae---come on, we need to go. Everyone's here for you---for Jeongguk and we'll find him. All of us, together." Jimin sits next to him and embraces him.

"I shouldn't have let him go. He wanted to stay but I---I told him to---". Taehyung feels so bad for letting him go.

"Hey, no Taebear, it's not your fault okay. Don't blame yourself." Jimin says as he rocks him in his embrace.

"I'll never forgive myself if something happened to him." Taehyung says.

"We're gonna find him before something like that happens." Jimin says and Taehyung only cries. It hurts so damn much.

**\--------------------------**

"He's not in the office or his apartment and what Taehyung said he saw---the blood, it's clear that he's---".

"He's in danger. My mate's in danger and we are having a goddamn meeting here---and for what?? We should be finding him." Taehyung snarls and Jimin rubs in back confronting him but it's no use.

"We don't know where he is Tae---we can't just go and start looking without a clue." Yoongi answers him.

Hoseok, Namjoon, Minho and Seokjin were in Taehyung's apartment too. Namjoon didn't want to leave Seokjin alone and the omega was also firm for leaving with Namjoon.

"I can follow his scent. I know I can do that. We should be leaving right now---".

"You should fucking know that it's Sihyuck who's done it and he has a whole gang prepared to butcher us. We all are not enough." Yoongi says and Jimin shoots him a worried yet firm glance to be just calm while talking to Taehyung.

"Then who are our waiting for huh? What if it's too late? What if they---what if---". Taehyung stops---doesn't want to say what would happen if it's too late.

Before anyone could say anything---Namjoon's phone rings with an unknown number.

"On speaker." Taehyung utters. Namjoon slides the answer.

"Listen Namjoon---It's Wonho. Sihyuck has Jeongguk---". There was a pause and Wonho was talking in hushed voice as if in a hurry or fear of being caught.

"He has Bobby too. It's full moon tomorrow night---we're going to Jangtaesan forest---the ritual site is hidden there." Wonho says.

"Ritual? They going to use Jeongguk for a ritual?" Seokjin's worried voice says and Taehyung gets up and snatches the phone from Namjoon.

"Hey---listen. Take care of Jeongguk---just take care of him---". But Namjoon takes it back.

"I called Red Dawn---they'll be with you. Don't come without them and make sure to reach the forest before sunset." Wonho says as his voice gets messier due to the signal.

"I'll try my best to not let Sihyuck hurt him before he starts the madness he has in his mind. Be careful. Don't call me on this line now." And with that---the call ends.

Taehyung keeps his gaze on the screen, follows it as Namjoon lowers his hand to his side.

"Fuck. This is so fucked up." Hoseok utters and no one could disagree.

Taehyung stands still for a moment and then starts crying and Namjoon embraces him this time, followed by the omega who couldn't help but tear up as well.

"He's going to be okay." Namjoon whispers.

Taehyung would do anything to make sure Jeongguk's okay.

**\------------------------------**

Wonho watches helplessly as Jeongguk was being chained to the poles inside an empty truck. Wonho couldn't do anything because Sihyuck was there.

Jeongguk was given a heavy dose of wolfsbane but he was gaining conscious. Sihyuck watches in amusement as Jeongguk growls lightly in pain when the metal around his wrists and ankles so tightened.

His upper body is naked---he's just in jeans because that's how Sihyuck wants. Even Wonho doesn't know what's going on in Sihyuck's mind.

"It's so good to see him pain." It's Wonho who says this but doesn't mean it, it's just for Sihyuck.

"I know Wonho-ssi. Your son will be of so much help to me. Or truth be told---the only way for me to be powerful." Sihyuck says.

"I'm glad he can be of your help. He was always useless for me anyways." Wonho says, hates the way it leaves a bitter taste.

"I'm thankful of you. Well, let him rest for now. Keep him company for a while if you want since its the last time you'll get to." Sihyuck says and Wonho smirks.

"I'd love to say goodbye." Wonho utters and Sihyuck laughs.

"Take your time." Sihyuck pats Wonho's back and leaves the truck.

Wonho sighs, watches as Jeongguk's body lightly shakes.

Wonho says nothing but just grabs the plier and loosens the screws from the clutches around Jeongguk's wrists an angels just so they would be less painful, he hopes.

And he hopes it's not the last time he'll be alone and close to Jeongguk.

**\---------------------------**

Minho and everyone else were surprised to see Jihoon with the pack when they arrived at almost dawn. Jihoon cries in Minho's arms for Jeongguk and then embraces Taehyung who cries with him as well.

"We'll save him okay. We will." Jihoon says as he kisses Taehyung's forehead.

"I just want to see him alright." Taehyung utters.

"He'll be fine." Jihoon hugs him again.

Jimin and Seokjin were seeing Jihoon after four years and were happy to see him. The rest of the pack---the fighters and the powerful ones were there too---they were in Jeon Incorporation's parking basement---the cars were ready and so were they.

"We are leaving early because we need to see the place and the security that will be there. We're good in numbers and we'll take them down. Don't worry." Doyoung utters.

Seokjin and Jihoon were left with Minho in his apartment because they definitely cannot risk to take two omegas and a human to a soon to be blood bath.

Seokjin smiles against Namjoon's lips---reminds him to take him to ice-cream date when he returns and Namjoon promises that he will. Seokjin blinks away his tears as he watches Namjoon get in the car.

Jihoon hugs Taehyung tightly and tells him to return with his brother alive and Taehyung just smiles at him. Minho assures him again---everything will be okay and Taehyung doesn't know how much time he'll hear that.

Taehyung is definitely ready. He can feel Jeongguk's pain and he swears to his love for Jeongguk---that he'll rip that person to pieces who has hurt his mate.

\----------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Third Person POV**

"Tae?" Yoongi's voice snaps Taehyung out of his thoughts---his thoughts of what he'll be witnessing.

"Yes hyung?" Jimin was next to Taehyung and Yoongi next to Jimin. The vampire tilts his body to face Taehyung.

"I want to give you something." Yoongi says and Taehyung faces him, looks at him in confusion. Yoongi takes out a rectangular wooden box and opens it to reveal what he wants to give Taehyung.

"That's a beautiful one." Taehyung utters as he watches it.

_A dagger._

"It is. It was given to by my clan. A gift it was---a welcome gift when I was newly turned. You see---back then and now too, werewolves and vampires didn't get along. If they were not sworn enemies then they weren't friends either." Yoongi says and Taehyung listens to him attentively.

"Everyone had it---in case of emergency or a dispute with werewolves and it might be an ordinary silver for you till now but you need to know that silver is like a poison to wolves." Yoongi says and Taehyung nods.

"Mee too?" Taehyung utters.

"Yeah. Now I want you to take it and when you're using it---you'll definitely hurt others but you also have to save yourself from it." Yoongi says and extends his hand from over Jimin's lap to Taehyung.

Taehyung watches the dagger mesmerised and traces his finger over the metal embroidery. He then slowly slides it up, reveals the silver as if never used.

"Use it wisely. Your enemy will have bigger and sharper ones but sometimes---little things matter too." Yoongi says. Taehyung looks up to see him smiling and he returns the smile. Jimin smiles at his best friend as he leans to Yoongi's side.

"Thank you hyung. Thank you so much." Taehyung says, utterly grateful how much the older cares for him.

Taehyung closes his eyes once again and leans to the window---keeps the dagger close to him and his mind wanders to the memories of him and Jeongguk.

_"I told you to be careful_ _Tae_ _!" Jeongguk_ _grabs_ _Taehyung's hand, finger_ _having_ _a deep cut from knife._

_"_ _It's_ _nothing serious Jeongguk---". Taehyung utters but Jeongguk doesn't listen, face_ _formed_ _in a worried expression._

_"Come here." Jeongguk takes Taehyung to the_ _couch_ _and grabs the first_ _aid_ _kit._

_"Stop being so dramatic, you_ _don't_ _need a first aid kit." Taehyung says and Jeongguk mildly glares at him and the_ _blue_ _haired boy chuckles. Jeongguk presses the cotton on the wound._

_"Seriously_ _Gukkie_ _\---_ _It's_ _not---"._ _Taehyung's_ _interrupted by Jeongguk's low growl. Jeongguk puts away the kit and throws the cotton._

_Taehyung gapes at Jeongguk when he brings the wounded finger to his lips and then licks it. Taehyung squeals at_ _the_ _ticklish feeling and tries to pull_ _away_ _but Jeongguk_ _holds_ _his hand firmly and smirks._

_Taehyung gulps when Jeongguk's eyes look at him rather_ _intensely_ _and Taehyung yelps when Jeongguk sucks his finger. Jeongguk then presses soft kisses on Taehyung's hand then to his wrist and Taehyung is no longer able to take it anymore._

_"Dirty, dirty, eww." Taehyung hits Jeongguk's arm, every hit_ _punctuating_ _the_ _three words. Taehyung pushes Jeongguk away and the_ _pure_ _blood chuckles._

_Taehyung's_ _cut no longer hurts but the wound is still there since_ _he_ _heals slowly._

_"Let me kiss you baby,_ _it'll_ _heal."_ _Jeongguk's_ _eyes are mischievous and Taehyung raises his eyebrow._

_"_ _I'm_ _healed enough." Taehyung utters, is about to get up when Jeongguk grabs his_ _waist_ _and pushes him back on_ _the_ _couch, tickling him._

_"Gukk---_ _Oh_ _God---Jeongguk---stop." Taehyung shouts as Jeongguk keeps tickling him. Taehyung's eyes_ _water_ _due to laughing hard and his stomach hurts._

_Jeongguk now hovers over him, stops tickling him and watches in adoration as_ _Taehyung's_ _laugh_ _still_ _resonates_ _. Taehyung bites his lips as he giggles now, looks_ _into_ _Jeongguk's eyes that_ _only_ _hold_ _love_ _for_ _him._

_Jeongguk leans in and Taehyung cups his face as they both kiss sweetly._ _Their_ _lips move slowly but surely and each and_ _every_ _kiss_ _they_ _share always has a pure softness in it._

_"You heal me." Taehyung whispers against Jeongguk's lips._

_"_ _But_ _you heal me_ _more_ _. Everywhere_ _I'm_ _wounded or damaged---you heal me. Your touch, your smile---your scent, heals me." Jeongguk whispers and_ _Taehyung's_ _heart skips a beat. Taehyung smiles and captures Jeongguk's lips in a passionate kiss._

A tear rolls down Taehyung's cheek from his closed eye and all he wants is to see Jeongguk, smiling at him like he always does---beautifully---only that will _heal_ his heart which hurts right now because his Jeongguk is hurt.

**\----------------------------**

There was still time to sunset and they were nearing Jangtaesan and Taehyung's heart was beating out of his chest. Now the wilderness starts and Taehyung can get Jeongguk's scent very faintly.

They have to leave the cars and now they all stand as one pack---hearing what Doyoung has to say.

"We will go in only two groups. Now you should know that the ritual site must be guarded---whoever finds the area must link the others and you have to fight the guarding wolves. There might be vampires and humans too---do what you have to do to get rid of them." Doyoung says and Taehyung isn't looking at him.

"All we have to do is make sure the ritual of whatever it is---doesn't start." Doyoung says.

Taehyung feels the dagger against his torso with his fingers and takes a deep breath. He knows he's not powerful at all but he'll do whatever it takes to make sure Jeongguk's okay. It's his time to prove how much he loves Jeongguk.

Jimin parts with Taehyung and Yoongi and goes with Namjoon. Taehyung has Yoongi, Doyoung and Sehun and the half of Red Dawn's fighters.

"Stay close to me." Yoongi utters and Taehyung nods. However Taehyung might be wanting to help Jeongguk, he doesn't know how to fight and the creatures he'd be facing just in moments are way more skilled the him and he needs someone by his side.

And this moment had to come sooner or later---now the half group was faced with Sihyuck's guards.

Taehyung braces himself, hand moving to his dagger.

**\---------------------------**

Jeongguk was conscious, tugging at the chains harshly that had his tied to a metal square. His arms were extended at corners and his feet tied with weights that were buried in the grounds.

Jeongguk could see fire lit infront of him. He saw a woman, old and in a black cloak. Witch. Jeongguk isn't a stranger to the world's supernatural creatures. Next to her is Sihyuck and Wonho too. The clearing is surrounded by Sihyuck's pack members.

"Finally Jeon Jeongguk, I can get to see you awake." Sihyuck utters in amusement. Jeongguk growls at him, keeps struggling with the clutches around his hands.

"You're not getting out of them. Keep trying if you want." Sihyuck says as he walks towards him. Jeongguk keeps his furious eyes at Sihyuck. He doesn't even look at Wonho.

"What do you want?" Jeongguk asks---has nothing else to ask.

Sihyuck laughs at Jeongguk's obvious question. "Just your power, dear pure blood and maybe your life too."

Jeongguk's wrists were bloodied. When he was tied to the metal square---there was no one to loosen the clutches.

"Why?"

"You see---power is a very dangerous thing---it can easily convince you to kill someone. Now I want power---I was want to be powerful to take over the packs with my own and you---". Sihyuck points at Jeongguk. "---can make me powerful."

"This world is full of magnificent creatures and she will be helping me." Sihyuck looks at the witch behind him.

"All she's gonna do is cut open your chest and feed me your heart." Sihyuck laughs. "With the touch of few spells of course."

Wonho can't link anyone, the witch will know, she's connected to thier minds somehow and Wonho has to stay thoughtless.

_Curse this old hag._

Wonho just hopes everyone gets here soon.

The old woman starts drawing a circle around the fire, mummers some words that no one can understand.

Jeongguk feels like he's in some cliché witch movie where he's been used as a source of power of someone. His pure blood power will be drained out of him and then he'll be killed. He wonders how hurt Taehyung would be right now.

While struggling to let himself free from the strong metal clutches, Jeongguk's mind drifts to the possibilities what will happen if he does die.

_Will Taehyung forget me?_

_What if he finds someone else and really forget me?_

_No! No._

_He'll_ _never_ _forget me. He loves me._ _He'll_ _remember me always._

 _But_ _he_ _will have to move on_ _sometime_ _and_ _he'll_ _find someone else---_

Jeongguk stops himself to think about such things---all in his mind is that he doesn't want to die because he doesn't want to leave Taehyung alone.

He'll have to dodge death this time just because he wants to feel Taehyung's touch again, wants to see Taehyung smiling beautifully at him again, wants to kiss Taehyung again and again and he wants to _be_ with Taehyung because he's scared to be alone.

A feeling of a metal tip on his chest brings him back to reality. Jeongguk sees Wonho infront of him---holding a silver dagger.

"Let's just hurry up Wonho-ssi. You should be honoured to do the very first step." Sihyuck says behind him.

Wonho doesn't look at Jeongguk, takes a shaky breath, hands shaking violently. He doesn't want to do it.

"Do it. You've been waiting for this. Fucking do it." It's Jeongguk who says in a low voice and Wonho shakes his head.

"All those big and brave talks---for what? Nothing. You can't even do it?" Jeongguk says and Wonho clenches his jaw.

"Listen to your son Wonho-ssi. Don't be disloyal to me." Sihyuck's amused voice holds a threat.

Jeongguk didn't believe Jihoon when he told him that he saw Wonho cry for him and Jeongguk still doesn't want to believe it even when he sees a tear roll down Wonho's cheek. 

The tip of dagger disappears from Jeongguk's chest as Wonho turns around and faces Sihyuck, who stands with a mild surprise expression which now turns furious.

"It's the last time I'll be telling you to do it Wonho---or you'll know I won't hesitate to do it myself---to both of you." Sihyuck spats.

"No." Wonho utters and the next moment, throws the dagger at Sihyuck but it stops close to his eye, hanging in the air.

Wonho looks at the old hag and curses, forgets she has fucking magical powers. Before the move is turned to Wonho, someone disturbs them.

"We have intruders. Alot of them." Someone who came running them announces. Sihyuck growls in anger.

"All of you! Go and take care of who ever the fuck is here and you---". Sihyuck points at the witch. "Don't stop the ritual, no matter what."

"I'll take care of you myself." Sihyuck faces Wonho, eyes red, teeth and nails long, ready to charge, same as Wonho.

**\-----------------------------**

Taehyung was proud to atleast knock out two of the guys which were both alphas. He was successful in staying distant from every attack---all thanks to Yoongi who was killing everyone in speed of light, really.

They were close to them---Taehyung could feel Jeongguk stronger. He grabs Yoongi's arm when a sharp pain courses through him---pulses in his chest and he groans in pain. Yoongi steadies him as they keep going.

The darkness has started to fall around them, the full moon is yet to show itself properly---they now see the fire admits a few trees. Taehyung hears Jeongguk's agonising growl.

But they have obstacles too---Sihyuck's pack now stands infront of them, holding them back from going to the clearing.

Though nothing can stop Taehyung as he growls on anger when he hears Jeongguk in pain. His eyes glow red and he loses his mind.

Taehyung runs towards whoever he finds first, ignores Yoongi's call for his name---he just wants to get to Jeongguk and whoever will stop him from doing so, he'll perish them.

Taehyung uses his clawed nails as they dig in the flesh of his opponent and doesn't wait as he lifts his dagger and digs it deep in the other's neck.

Taehyung's senses are heightened, he feels every breath and every footstep around him. He dodges the next attack easily but is grabbed from his foot and thrown on the ground. Taehyung hears Jimin's voice, indicating the other group is here too.

Taehyung rolls to his side and has barely a second to straighten his hand when the wolf hover over him and Taehyung wastes no time to extends his hand, the blade passes from under the wolves chin and out through his head. Taehyung doesn't care how much he kills tonight---he kills to see Jeongguk and he won't stop.

"Go with Namjoon and Jimin, they're going in." Yoongi says when he gets near to him.

Taehyung runs towards Jimin then as Yoongi clears the area for him. Taehyung's hand grabs on Jimin's jacket as the other run towards the clearing, being stopped by two wolves.

"Ugghhh." Taehyung groans, let's go of Jimin's jacket and runs towards the wolf who jumps but Taehyung gets down and takes the opportunity to jump on the wolf's back and circles his arms around it's neck, then opens them, slicing the neck with blade while doing so.

Jimin has taken down the other wolf and Taehyung wonders why he or Namjoon aren't shifting.

Taehyung's not far now, he runs towards the clearing and when he finally does---his hurt surges in pain again when he watches his lover like that;

There's blood dripping from Jeongguk's chest---a vertical cut is visible on the skin and Jeongguk's eyes are bright red, he's recklessly trying to get out of the holds.

"Gukkie." Taehyung bites back a sob and now infinite rage fills him as the urge to rip the person to pieces who did this grows.

Wonho lies unconscious not far from Jeongguk. The circle I side which the old woman and Sihyuck sit across the fire surrounded by more of his followers and Taehyung wants to get rid of them as soon as possible.

Hoseok runs first, uses his vampire speed and werewolf strength and then Sehun too. Taehyung joins them but Jimin stays and fights with him this time.

Hoseok grabs the unconscious body of a human he fought and throws it at the fire, interrupting the ritual. Others distract Sihyuck who looks furious as Taehyung runs towards Jeongguk.

"Gukkie---Oh Gukk---". Taehyung stutters as he tries now to scream too, seeing Jeongguk like this was too much. Jeongguk doesn't look at Taehyung.

Taehyung's takes off his jacket and puts it on the deep cut but the moment Taehyung's hand touches Jeongguk's skin, he growls louder, gets out of control as he tries to break the chains.

Taehyung watches him mortified---Jeongguk couldn't recognise him and his touch has hurt Jeongguk. Taehyung doesn't know what Sihyuck did to his mate that he can't recognise him.

"Jeongguk---It's me, it's Taehyung." Taehyung softly says but Jeongguk is only busy in getting rid of the metal that now hurts him alot.

"Please Jeongguk." Taehyung pleads but it's like he doesn't even exist. He can't risk to touch Jeongguk even though he's dying to. Jeongguk is grunting in pain and his body is weak due to blood loss and it's not healing.

"Tae!" Taehyung hears Jimin shout his name and he turns around, watches the wolf running towards him and before he could do something, Yoongi's infront of him and he takes down the wolf. Taehyung doesn't have it in him to fight anymore.

Yoongi now goes to the witch and when Taehyung sees Sihyuck, he sees red. It's all because of him. Taehyung takes out the dagger again, watches Jimin fight Sihyuck at his best and when Jimin falls down, Taehyung runs towards Sihyuck, screams on top of his lungs as he lunges towards him.

Sihyuck turns around but Taehyung's already on him. With a strong push, he wobbles back as Taehyung now scratches his chest with his nails. Taehyung didn't know from where the spear came in Sihyuck's hand and Taehyung thinks he'll be the victim of it.

He's proven wrong when Taehyung aims the dagger at his heart but Sihyuck aims the spear at Jeongguk and when the dagger digs in his heart, Taehyung watches the spear leave Sihyuck's hand.

For Taehyung, his whole world stops when he looks at Jeongguk, the thin spear cuts the skin and digs in Jeongguk's stomach who has a hand around it since he broke one chain.

Taehyung watches everyone run towards Jeongguk---sees the witch become stone as Yoongi breaks his staff and sees Sihyuck on the ground. Taehyung doesn't run towards Jeongguk instead he screams, takes out the dagger from Sihyuck's body and cuts again and again and again until he's dripping in his blood.

Taehyung feels himself being dragged away from Sihyuck's body and he struggles, wants to complete the promise he made to himself that he'll rip him to pieces.

"Taehyung! Tae!". His name is distant to him, his vision blurts with tears and he breathes heavily.

"We need you Taehyung---Jeongguk needs you." His lover's name snaps him out of his dizzy state and when his vision clears, he sees Yoongi and Jimin infront of him---looking distraught and worried. Taehyung hastily gets up and Yoongi grabs him when his knees buckle---the vampire leads him to his mate.

Everyone else get away as Taehyung walks towards him and immediately falls on his knees when he sees Jeongguk bleeding. The spear no longer there bit the nasty wound can't be looked at.

"Gukkie." Taehyung cries desperately, watches Jeongguk breathes with difficulty. Doyoung rests Jeongguk's head on Taehyung's lap and Taehyung immediately puts a hand on the wound and balances Jeongguk's head with the help other.

Jeongguk's body jerks with Taehyung's touch and his breathing turns erratic.

"I'm sorry Gukkie. Please just---please don't go." Taehyung doesn't pay attention to others who look so fucking sad as if they have already realised it's all in vain.

But Taehyung knows his love---It's not going to end like this---it has to go all the way till the end. Jeongguk keeps his eyes on Taehyung as if waiting and Taehyung panics.

"Look---you said I heal you right---so so tell me how to do it Jeongguk please I want to---I want you to fucking stay with me." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk's eyes don't blink---he looks lost---lost in Taehyung.

"Jeongguk---please." Taehyung cries when Jeongguk's breathing slows. He doesn't know who's gasp he heard, probably Hoseok but he knows Jeongguk is staying.

Taehyung's hand now rests on Jeongguk's heart---It's faintly beating as he leans down presses his lips to Jeongguk's soft ones. Taehyung no longer feels the rhythm of Jeongguk's heart but he doesn't scream or cry. Doesn't pay attention to the agonising pain of the mark.

Taehyung kisses Jeongguk's cheek, ignores Hoseok's sob as he tilts Jeongguk's head presses a soft kiss on the junction of Jeongguk's neck and shoulder. Taehyung takes a deep breath and bares his canines, the soft skin breaks as Taehyung bites and marks Jeongguk.

Taehyung licks and kisses the mark---the pain on his neck lowers a little. He stays like that, face hidden in Jeongguk's neck and then Taehyung falls asleep---hiding his face in Jeongguk's neck as he feels the pain reducing and he sighs a little contented;

Because he feels the faint rhythm of Jeongguk's heart under his palm.

**\------------------------------**

Taehyung wasn't in pain when he woke up. He did felt tired but not in pain. His eyes squeeze shut immediately when he opens them due the intensity of light. Taehyung blinks them open again, slowly and adjusts to the light.

He recognises the room, it's Jimin and Yoongi's room. Well Taehyung has more than once made Yoongi sleep in the guest room because he wanted to sleep in his best friend's embrace. Jimin sides with him and would love to see Yoongi pissed because Taehyung would literally throw him out of his own room in his own house.

Taehyung feels warm, the sunlight peeking little through the window basks him in warmth. Taehyung sits up, rests his head on the headboard and lifts his limbs one by one---feels no pain whatsoever.

Everything plays in his mind as he remembers and panic settles inside him. He remembers in what condition he last saw Jeongguk and now he's on his feet, wobbles a little but stays put and all he wants is to see Jeongguk.

Taehyung opens the door and runs towards the stairs but stops when he sees Jimin running up.

"Tae! Why are you out of the bed? Are you---how for feel?" Jimin asks as he runs towards him and grabs his arm gently. Taehyung's words are stuck in his throat and he can say is sat his lover's name.

"Gukkie." Taehyung utters.

"You need to---". Taehyung doesn't let Jimin complete as he jerks away from his hold.

"No!---no, you---you tell me---". Taehyung wants to cry for not being able to speak properly where he has alot to say---and ask.

"I'll tell you everything okay, let's just go in the room okay." Jimin says and Taehyung still looks at him with unsure eyes.

"I can't---w-why can't---I speak---". Taehyung was cut short by Jimin's words.

"You've been---sleeping for almost two days Tae, it's the third one today. You'll feel tired even after that and don't worry, you'll be fine." Jimin says and Taehyung's eyes widen.

Almost three days! What about Jeongguk?

Taehyung lets Jimin take him inside the room and tucks him under the comforter, his back rests with the headboard as he nervously looks at Jimin who sits on the edge of the bed and faces him.

"You passed out after you marked Jeongguk and even though Jeongguk's heart was beating again, his body was pale and he had lost alot of blood---". Jimin pauses and takes a deep breath. Taehyung's shaking really bad---he doesn't know what he'll hear.

"Oh Tae---I'm sorry." Jimin puts his hand on Taehyung's shaking one and feels bad to tell him the important thing.

"He's alive." Jimin says and Taehyung immediately release a breath of relief.

"He was in hospital the first day---looks like your mark just started healing process---but he---he's---". Jimin pauses and Taehyung would've slapped him if he was in his right mind.

"He's out of his mind Taehyung. He trashed the whole hospital room when he woke up." Jimin says and Taehyung's eyes water.

"It was so difficult to tackle him. He doesn't fucking recognise any of us and when I gave him your jacket---it was worse." Taehyung was so scared now---he didn't want to think if his scent drives Jeongguk crazy in a bad way.

"We just don't know if he wants to stay away from your scent or actually is crazy to see you." Jimin says and then saddens when he sees Taehyung crying and embraces him tightly.

"I know you want to see him and I am sorry for what you'll be seeing." Jimin says as Taehyung hides his face in his neck.

"Let's get you ready okay---we'll go see him." Jimin breaks the hug and smiles, wipes Taehyung's tears who nods.

Jimin had brought Taehyung's clothes since he cleaned him thoroughly and Taehyung doesn't care in which outfit he is in right now, he freshens up and doesn't even look in the mirror---he just wants to see Jeongguk.

"He's in Jooheon's guest house---in the cellar." Jimin says as they're in the car now.

"Cellar?" Taehyung immediately asks---is fucking glad he can speak.

"Jooheon is a cop---he has a cellar and there is no other place Jeongguk could be held---that's how much out of his mind he is". Jimin says and Taehyung's heart aches.

"We were sure he'll break the chains but his wrists are already bruised from the ritual---though the idiot is still trying." Jimin utters and if Jimin wasn't Taehyung's best friend and someone else---Taehyung would curse at him for calling his mate an idiot while he's in pain.

Jooheon's guest house or like a very beautiful guest house is in the outskirts of Seoul and Taehyung feels like it's him who'll lose his mind as the place comes nearer and Jimin finally stops the car as they reach.

"Jihoon and Minho are staying there too---they have been for two days." Jimin says and Taehyung isn't really listening to him---he can feel his mate and he feels dizzy.

"TaeTae!". Jihoon comes running towards him as he enters the house and immediately hugs him. The blue haired boy sadly smiles and hugs back.

"Oh dear, how---how are you feeling? We all missed you." Jihoon says and Taehyung just smiles, has nothing to say to him.

"I---I want to---see him." Taehyung utters and Jihoon nods, looks at Jimin who gestures Taehyung to follow him.

Taehyung feels his step get heavy, a dreadful feeling invades him and he does feel like he'll pass out before he gets to his mate.

Taehyung stops in his tracks---on the steps when he hears Jeongguk's growl---Taehyung can hear it like he's hearing a maniac.

Jimin grabs Taehyung's hand when he doesn't move and then they walk till they are infront for the cellar door. Taehyung hears literal screams---growls and he doesn't want to believe it's his Jeongguk.

"He got your scent." Jimin says the obvious. "Don't cross the line drawn and you'll be fine---I guess." Jimin utters then.

Taehyung feels numb, he doesn't cry and only thinks that now he'll be having lines that will separate him from his mate.

Jimin unlocks the door and Taehyung enters---the blue haired boy sucks in a sharp breath when he sees Jeongguk---shirt a little ripped, hair messy, eyes red and canines long---an animal he looks like but Taehyung wants his Jeongguk.

The moment Jeongguk sees Taehyung, his behaviour turns more animalistic, his wrists are bleeding as he tries to get out of the chains that are on either walls and clutches on his hand.

Taehyung wants to open them since it's been so many days since Jeongguk is literally been _held_ like he's some vicious animal.

Taehyung takes a step forward but Jeongguk turns vicious and Jimin has to grab Taehyung and tug him out before Taehyung get to say even his lover's name.

"You have to go." Jimin says, it's better for now. Taehyung keeps hearing Jeongguk's agonising growl while Jimin takes him away and he follows---doesn't know what to feel when his mate just screamed while seeing him.

"What happened?" Jihoon asks as he and Minho stand worried. Jimin just shakes his head in no.

"He doesn't even recognise me." Taehyung utters and Jihoon immediately hugs him.

"No Taetae, how can he not---he just has to get used to again---we don't know what the half done ritual did but you saved his life---you both marked eachother and your bond is stronger than ever---he'll definitely recognise you---all we have to do is wait and let him come to his senses." Jihoon says as Taehyung silently cries beaches it fucking hurts.

"I miss him so much." Taehyung cries as Jihoon pats his back. How much Taehyung wishes he hadn't let Jeongguk go that night.

"I think Taehyung should stay here---Jeongguk needs to get used to his scent and I don't fucking care how restless he becomes---I've had enough." Jihoon's voice is soft but frustrated too at the end.

"Jihoon's right, we know Taehyung can make him sane again so he'll have to be close." Minho says.

"Gukkie's not insane." Taehyung says in a tiny mumbled voice. Jimin agrees to leave Taehyung here and tells him he'll bring his clothes.

**\--------------------------**

The next three days were almost the same. Whenever Taehyung would enter the cellar, Jeongguk would lash out. The only progress was that Jeongguk was only like his when Taehyung would enter the cellar.

Everyone visited, even Wonho---who no one had any problem with now and Jihoon always believed him. They were glad that Bobby was fine too.

Taehyung was devastated, he didn't eat properly and couldn't even sleep---would always cry his heart out after being unsuccessful in talking to Jeongguk. It was so difficult to see Jeongguk act like that. Like he didn't even know him.

Like they don't share the most purest and beautiful bond---the bonfire of love.

Taehyung had tried calling his name---he was strong infront infront of Jeongguk, tried to touch him but it was all in vain.

Taehyung ate on the third day only because it was Seokjin who brought the food in his room and Taehyung ate a little just because he has a soft spot for the omega in his heart.

It was night now---the moon was five days gone to being full. Taehyung gets out of the bed barefoot, in his silk pj's as he passes Jihoon and Minho's room. He waits in the kitchen even though the couple is sleeping.

Taehyung drinks a glass of water and takes a deep breath and promises himself that he'll be successful this time, may it be just a little bit.

Taehyung doesn't turn on the lights of the stairs as he tries his best to get the steps right---surprised to not hear Jeongguk losing his mind since he was near to him. Taehyung grabs the key to the door and also the key to the chain locks.

The moment Taehyung unlocks the door, it happens again and Taehyung wonders how stubborn Jeongguk can be.

Though Jeongguk immediately stops growling when Taehyung shows him the key. Jeongguk looks at him with wide, hopeful eyes. When Taehyung hides the key behind his back, Jeongguk's expression turns furious again but Taehyung shows him the key again and Jeongguk's eyes widen again.

Despite everything, Taehyung finds it adorable.

Taehyung keeps the key in Jeongguk's sight as he walks towards him and sits cross-legged just a little far where the line is drawn. Jeongguk watches his every move and then looks into Taehyung's eyes which are locked to his.

Taehyung then throws the key away which disappears under the table and Jeongguk watches the move, hears the noise and then lunges towards Taehyung in fury but is held back by the chains. He hovers over Taehyung since he's kneeling and Taehyung is sitting. His face is close to Taehyung's but Taehyung isn't scared---he just looks at his sadly and his eyes water and soon, he's crying softly.

Jeongguk's expression completely changes, face and red eyes show surprise as if never seen someone cry before. Jeongguk does tug at the chains but softly as of he wants to hold Taehyung.

Jeongguk's face tilts, looks at Taehyung who takes out a knife from God knows where and Jeongguk backs away, eyebrows furrow in anger but Taehyung immediately changes the angle of the knife, holds the blade in his hand and curls his finger around it.

"Heal me." Taehyung whispers and then puts pressure as he squeezes his palm, the plade cuts his skin and blood drips but Taehyung only cries---not in the pain of the cut.

The moment Jeongguk sees blood dripping from Taehyung's hand, he crawls towards him but is again stopped by the chains. Jeongguk now growls as if he's whining.

Taehyung looks at Jeongguk's eyes which are still red but are dull and his canines are no longer printed. Jeongguk keeps tugging at the chains while he watches Taehyung cry and it makes him want to cry too.

"Come back to be Gukkie---please. I miss you so much." Taehyung says and Jeongguk's fight with the chains grows rather harsh but he's not vicious like before.

"I miss my Gukkie. I miss spending time with you, I miss your smile, your touch, your kiss and everything you do for me just because you love me so much and I'm so lucky to have you as my mate and---and I don't want to lose you so---". Taehyung pauses and Jeongguk's expression turns into a panicked one.

"Just come back to me. I'm hurting because you're not with me like before and I---I want you to heal me---please Gukkie---I need you." Taehyung whispers.

"I love you." The moment these words are whispered, Jeongguk halts his movements, wide eyes look everywhere on Taehyung's face and then settle on Taehyung's teary eyes.

One strong pull and one chain breaks. Jeongguk is quick to circle is arm around Taehyung's waist and pulls him closer to himself, the blue haired boy couldn't even register what happened.

Though Jeongguk's expression is furious but his eyes are soft no matter how much Jeongguk can mask them. The pure blood is breathing heavily, standing on his knees, one arm still chained but other holding his mate.

Taehyung's wounded hand rests on Jeongguk's chest as he feels the warmth course through his body the moment Jeongguk holds him. Taehyung can feel the wild rhythm of Jeongguk's heart and he knows Jeongguk can feel his too.

Jeongguk slowly slides off his arm and Taehyung stays like that. Jeongguk grabs Taehyung's wrist a little harshly and Taehyung lets him do whatever he wants since Jeongguk is still trying to figure out himself.

Jeongguk looks at the wound, the blood is dry around it but more blood is drawn slowly still. Jeongguk then puts Taehyung's hand back in his chest and rests his arm around Taehyung's waist again.

Taehyung's breath hitches when Jeongguk leans in and buries his in Taehyung's neck. The blue haired boy tilts his head back and almost moans when he feels Jeongguk's lips on his neck.

Now Taehyung does moan when Jeongguk presses his tongue against the mark and licks it. Taehyung almost fists Jeongguk's hair but stops. Jeongguk then sniffs Taehyung, hold tightens around Taehyung's waist.

Jeongguk pulls on the other chain, curls his palm around it and tugs with all his might, the chain breaks from one loop and now Jeongguk holds his mate with both arms and Taehyung bites back a sob---happy that it's his Jeongguk who's holding him ever so closely.

Jeongguk feels Taehyung completely---his emotions and feeling and his touch---all because of love---pure love for him.

Jeongguk then looks at Taehyung who is definitely surprised when the wound on his palm is left only a little but he doesn't care because right now, he closes his eyes---loves the way Jeongguk softly grabs his nape and kisses him---hard.

Taehyung kisses back, lips moving the moment they touch and fireworks explode---sparks fly, tingles spark and love ratifies again---stronger and striking than ever before.

Taehyung yelps in the kiss when Jeongguk let's their bodies fall but stops just as his back is about to hit the ground---lowers him slowly then.

Jeongguk's eyes are his natural black colour and Taehyung has always and always will find them beautiful. It's the depth he's fallen in and he wants to keep falling.

Jeongguk's eyes hold an endless kind of love for Taehyung and the eyes speak more intimately than words could ever.

And when Taehyung looks in Jeongguk's eyes, he sees his heart---pure and kind and full of love for Taehyung.

"I love you." Jeongguk utters, eyes clear with honesty and Taehyung was dying to hear those words---hear Jeongguk speak. All the worries vanish from Taehyung's heart as he happily cries, cups Jeongguk's face who's already leaning in to kiss him.

_Whenever you_ _kiss_ _me---_ _without even uttering a single word; y_ _ou speak to me---sensually to my soul---make my heart flip---and_ _it's_ _the_ _type_ _of magic_ _I_ _believe in._

_"Mine---_ _you're_ _mine."_ Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips and then kisses his cheeks, his eyes and then his forehead.

 _"Only yours."_ Taehyung whispers---assures Jeongguk that he only belongs to him and no one else.

**\---------------------------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eid Mubarak ❤❤❤


	18. Chapter 18

**Third Person POV**

"Careful." Taehyung utters when Jeongguk stumbles a little. Jeongguk was having trouble walking properly since he hadn't done that for many days and his knees are bruised and body aches for not being in any comfortable position for long.

Taehyung had unlocked Jeongguk's clutches around his wrists and kept giggling because Jeongguk wasn't letting go of him and kept sniffing him.

Jeongguk didn't talk at all after those heart melting words, only small gestures and touching and Taehyung wasn't complaining at all.

The stairs were a bit difficult part and they both were almost going to fall when Jeongguk's knees buckled. The moment Taehyung and Jeongguk walks in the hall, Jihoon opens the door.

"Oh thank God. I thought you both would fuck right there and then." Jihoon says and Jeongguk gapes at him, so does Minho.

"You were spying on us?" Taehyung asks and Jihoon shakes his head.

"We heard the door opening and it was obvious that you---". Jihoon points at Taehyung. "Curious one, will not be able to hold for long." Taehyung smiles sheepishly at that.

"We're glad it worked out." Minho says Taehyung is so fucking glad too.

"Hi Jeonggukie." Jihoon smiles as he walks towards his brother but stops when Jeongguk growls.

"Hey! That's not how you greet your older brother." Jihoon furrows his eyebrows.

"Give him time baby, he'll come around." Minho says and Jihoon sighs.

"Okay---now get him cleaned up Taetae, he fucking smells so bad." Jihoon wrinkles his nose and Jeongguk keeps glaring at him.

"Goodnight." Jihoon pats Taehyung's shoulder and yelps when Jeongguk grabs his wrist and pushes it away from Taehyung's shoulder.

"You possessive brat. You'll pay for disrespecting your hyung." Jihoon exclaims, points his finger and Jeongguk and then stomps towards Minho and circles his arms around him.

"Asshole." Jihoon mumbles and Minho chuckles, kisses his head.

"Let's go inside. Goodnight both of you." Taehyung nods at Minho's words.

"Why can't you let them touch---I could use some help because you're heavy." Taehyung says and Jeongguk whines and little, hides his face in Taehyung's neck as the blue haired boy walks towards the larger bathroom.

Taehyung lets the bath fill with warm water. Jeongguk stands there and lets Taehyung take off his clothes. Taehyung feels bad when he sees the wound dressing was messed up when he takes off Jeongguk's shirt.

"This needs to be done first." Taehyung says and runs to the kitchen where he has seen the first aid kit. Jeongguk was still standing there when he comes back.

"Sit down." Taehyung utters but Jeongguk shakes his head and raises his arms, making Taehyung smile a little. Taehyung winces when he takes off the bandage, revealing a long cut on Jeongguk's chest and a deep wound a little up on his stomach.

Taehyung swallows the lump in his throat as he changes the dressing and cleans the wound---glad that the bandages are waterproof. Taehyung smiles when he's done and so does Taehyung. Jeongguk points at the bathtub and Taehyung turns around, watches it overflowing.

"Seriously?" Taehyung mildly glares at Jeongguk. "You need to speak." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

"Take off your trousers and get in there. I can't believe I have to clean and give you a shower---you bunny faced baby." Taehyung says as he puts away the the first aid kit and rushes to turn off the water, almost slips when he reaches close.

"Jeongguk!" Taehyung almost yells when Jeongguk keeps standing there. "Get in."

Jeongguk pouts and folds his arms on his chest and Taehyung knows what he wants him to do.

"Take them off yourself." Taehyung points at the trousers and Jeongguk shakes his head.

"Oh my dear God---". Taehyung groans and walks towards Jeongguk, yanks his trousers and boxers down and kneels and thankfully Jeongguk cooperates. Finally Taehyung drags him to the bathtub and Jeongguk lies back in the water.

"Don't bend much and keep laying back." Taehyung instructs and Jeongguk keeps looking at him, a faint smile on his face and Taehyung fails to not blush.

"I'll just---uhh go and get the shampoo and---" Taehyung gets up but Jeongguk grabs his wrist. Jeongguk gestures Taehyung to get in the tub but Taehyung shakes his head.

"I already took a shower---". Taehyung was interrupted by Jeongguk's hand on his waist and him being pulled into the bathtub. Taehyung shrieks, a shrill scream leaves his lips as the water splashes around him and he's now over Jeongguk's body.

Taehyung coughs and wipes his face, opens his eyes to look at Jeongguk who watches him smugly and Taehyung might not hesitate to hit him now---now that he's being a mischievous asshole.

Taehyung immediately sits on the opposite side of the tub, hugs his knees close to his chest and glares at Jeongguk.

"Happy now?" Taehyung snaps and Jeongguk shakes his head. Taehyung groans.

A moment later, Taehyung feels Jeongguk's toes poking his ass and Taehyung forgets there is water between as he tries to slap Jeongguk's calf but instead it causes water to splash and Taehyung doesn't mind because he gets to hear Jeongguk's laugh.

"Yeah yeah, keep laughing. I'm holding myself because you're injured." Taehyung says and it's true. Taehyung can also be mischievous and have fun but Jeongguk's hurt.

"Jeon Jeongguk!!" Taehyung now shouts as Jeongguk splashes water at him and now Taehyung doesn't hold back---he splashes back too. The bathroom fills with their laughter and giggles.

**\----------------------------**

Taehyung has thoroughly cleaned Jeongguk, made him brush his teeth. Now they were both in boxers only, Jeongguk was sitting on the edge of bed and Taehyung was drying his hair with the towel, sitting on his knees behind Jeongguk.

Jeongguk's eyes were closed, enjoying the massage his head was getting. Jeongguk whines when Taehyung puts away the towel but smiles again when Taehyung rubs his hands on his shoulder and massages.

Taehyung leans in, places a soft kiss on Jeongguk's nape---the pure blood sighs contented. Taehyung then kisses the side of his neck---sucks just a little and Jeongguk breathes shakily. Taehyung process to kiss from his neck to his shoulder, hand grabbing Jeongguk's nape and tilts his head to capture his lips.

Jeongguk has always believed that it's Taehyung's scent that keeps him sane---but right now all he can say is its Taehyung---all of him, his touches, his kiss, his smile, even just by looking at his eyes or my imagining him, Jeongguk feels calm---it keeps him sane.

It's Jeongguk who breaks the kiss when he realises Taehyung is crying.

"Tae?" Jeongguk whispers when Taehyung hides his face in Jeongguk's neck.

"Oh---so you speak." Taehyung utters, laughs a little and Jeongguk would've too but right now, his lover is crying and he can't take that.

"Tae baby, look at me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hugs him tighter, hands move down to his chest.

Jeongguk grabs Taehyung's hands and unlocks them from around him and turns around, sits properly to face Taehyung who's still hiding.

"Come here." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung slowly straddles his lap, an hides his face again.

"What's wrong?" Jeongguk asks, rubs circles on Taehyung's thigh with his thumb.

"I was so scared when I---I felt that you're---you're hurt. I didn't need to look anywhere because I just knew you were---gone." Taehyung says and Jeongguk kisses his shoulder.

"I was dying to see you. I was in pain and I was dying to see you because you were in pain too and I wanted---I wanted to stop you from getting hurt." Taehyung hiccups as he cries.

"You did---you saved me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head, faces Jeongguk---wide, teary eyes lock with Jeongguk's.

"I didn't---Jeongguk how can you say that? You---your heart stopped---you were fucking dead!" Taehyung exclaims, breathing heavily and Jeongguk cups his face.

"You saved my life Kim Taehyung---healed my wounds---my heart and saved me from becoming a monster---forever." Jeongguk says, tilts his neck to show Taehyung the mark he gave him but Taehyung just looks at Jeongguk.

"I know you were scared and trust me, I was too. I was scared when i was tied there that I won't be able to see you again if something happened to me. I was scared because I'd no longer be able to see your beautiful smile---your deep eyes, won't be able to kiss your lips---". Jeongguk says and Taehyung doesn't stop the tears that fall.

"I know you were scared that I'll be hurt because I know you love me and I was scared because I didn't want you to be alone---losing a mate hurts and I---wanted to try my best to not---to not die because---because I'd be all alone in the darkness and---". Jeongguk pauses, takes a deep breath and smiles---he knows Taehyung understands.

"I saw you---I _remember_ you---fighting like a true lover fights for love. I remember how you cried while you felt the rhythm of my heart and I remember myself being in peace the moment you marked me yours." Jeongguk says and Taehyung cups his face too.

"I don't know what happened to me but I know you thought that I want to hurt you when I see you---no. Even being a monster---".

"You're not a monster--". Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles at him but doesn't comment on it.

"All I wanted was you---to see you. My wolf would go lash out because I couldn't touch you due to being chained and---and you all thought I want to hurt you and honestly---". Jeongguk pauses.

"I'm glad that I was chained because even in the want if having you---I would've hurt you and I'f done that before and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if I did that again." Jeongguk's voice was vulnerable.

" _You_ didn't do it. I wasn't _you_ and _you_ can never hurt me---intentionally, never." Taehyung says and caresses Jeongguk's face.

"You have a kind heart---made of gold and that's why you're so good to me." Jeongguk whispers.

"You're good to me and you're good for me---and I love you so much." Taehyung says and Jeongguk tears up.

"I love you." Jeongguk whispers back---assures his lover that he has only loved him and will only love him---always.

And _love_ \---a mere whisper of this word from Taehyung's lips saved Jeongguk from being a monster.

**\-----------------------**

Jeongguk was brought back to his apartment the next day. Everyone visited, a gathering where everyone celebrated and Jeongguk wasn't really surprised that Taehyung was glued to Seokjin's side.

Jeongguk was sitting on the couch, watching TV, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and legs parted, Taehyung between them because he was changing Jeongguk's bandage.

"Up a bit." Taehyung mumbles and Jeongguk arches his back so Taehyung can roll the bandage from his to the front again.

"All done." Taehyung says after he's done. Jeongguk looks at him then, the blue haired boy cleans his hand with wipes. Jeongguk looks back at the TV when Taehyung looks at him.

"Anything else?" Taehyung's voice is low and Jeongguk smirks, looks at Taehyung again who looks so beautiful between Jeongguk's legs.

"You know, you look really pretty kneeling between my legs." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung gulps, bites his lips.

"Yeah?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk hums, brings his thumb to Taehyung's lips and traces he lower lip.

"And these lips---will look way more pretty wrapped around my cock." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung almost moans at that.

In the next few moments, Taehyung has Jeongguk's cock in his mouth, Jeongguk's hand in his hair as he moans while Taehyung pleasures him.

"That's right baby---so good." Jeongguk utters, feels pleasure with every drag of Taehyung's lips up and down his cock.

"You're gonna make me come baby, I have to fuck you yet." Jeongguk says and Taehyung moans around him---the feeling makes Jeongguk curse in pleasure.

"Let go baby and take off your clothes." Taehyung does as told. Now he stands naked infront of Jeongguk who grabs his hips and pulls him closer, kissing his stomach and then lower.

"Suck." Jeongguk puts three fingers inside Taehyung's mouth who immediately sucks as Jeongguk pulls him to his lap.

Three fingers prep Taehyung as he becomes a moaning mess on top of Jeongguk.

"Wanna ride you Gukkie---please. I'm ready." Taehyung utters and whines when Jeongguk pulls out his fingers.

"Ride me then baby." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung will always not be flustered by this nickname.

Taehyung aligns himself to Jeongguk's cock---both of them suck in a shaky breath when Taehyung slides down on his cock and takes him in---raw.

When Jeongguk's cock is completely inside of Taehyung, Taehyung takes a few moments to adjust and then starts moving his hips, winces at the pain first but then both pain and pleasure makes him go crazy.

"Oh fuck baby, so good for me. So good." Jeongguk encourages Taehyung, moans at the warmth that surrounds him.

"Fuck me Gukkie---please." Taehyung stutters out and Jeongguk complies. Taehyung grabs a fistful of Jeongguk's hair and kisses him---moans loudly when Jeongguk finds his prostate and abuses it dead on. The desperate and sloppy kiss us broken when Taehyung throws his head back---immense pleasure seeps through him.

"I'm close---". Taehyung announces and Jeongguk grunts, circles his arms around Taehyung's waist and softly throws him on the couch, grabs his wrists above his head and hovers over him, pounds into him hard---Taehyung's back arches, meeting Jeongguk's as he cries in pleasure.

Taehyung comes first, moans Jeongguk's name and Jeongguk fastens his pace, feels like exploding due the pleasure as he slams into Taehyung and chases his orgasm soon after.

They kiss lazily then, sloppy and messy.

"I'll have to shower again." Taehyung mumbles, breathing heavil and Jeongguk laughs lightly, pecks his lips.

"Me too."

\---------------------------

Jeongguk started work after two days when he was completely healed. Taehyung called Jeongguk to know if he has a meeting and Jeongguk tells him he doesn't. Taehyung wants to meet Jeongguk when he isn't really busy.

Taehyung's heart thumps with every step he takes towards Jeongguk's office. No one is outside Jeongguk's office and Taehyung is glad. Taehyung's even sweating slightly.

Taehyung doesn't knock and opens the door then closes it behind him. He smiles a little at Jeongguk because he's nervous. Jeongguk of course sensed that something's bothering him the moment he ended the call.

"Tae---are you okay?" Jeongguk was about to get up but Taehyung stops him.

"No! Keep sitting please." Taehyung says as he sits infront of Jeongguk who's confused and worried. Taehyung takes a deep breath and covers himself in a confident demeanor.

"I have a deal for you Mr. Jeon." Taehyung says and Jeongguk raises his eyebrow.

"I'll definitely show you the file---the rest depends on your of cours." Taehyung says and now Jeongguk watches him in amusement.

"And what deal would that be Mr. Kim?" Jeongguk asks.

The amusement vanishes---Jeongguk's eyes widen, heart threatens to beat out of his chest when Taehyung presents the deal.

**\---------------------------**

"It's up to you of course---to accept the deal right now, think about it or reject it." Taehyung explains, voice turns nervous but expression stays confident.

And Jeongguk stares at the deal that Taehyung has presented him, right infront of him and Jeongguk feels his hands shaking.

"Tae---this---I-". Jeongguk couldn't speak and the hesitation makes Taehyung almost faint.

And how can Jeongguk speak when there's a maroon velvet box infront of him and he's not an idiot to not know what's inside of it.

Jeongguk's shaky hands grab the box but doesn't pick it up, runs his fingers over the smooth texture and then opens it---let's out a shaky breath when he sees the beautiful ring.

_The deal---Taehyung's proposing him._

"Uhm it's not a big deal you know, I'm not asking you to marry me right now---I'm just uhm---proposing you to be my fiancé---". Taehyung says, knows that it's way too soon to marry but if they are mates and destined to love and live with eachother forever than why not take a first step.

Jeongguk thinks he's dreaming---there's no way his lover is proposing him while he himself was scared to do it because he thought Taehyung will say it's too soon. He was thinking about the marriage proposal but Taehyung has definitely surprised him by doing it first---and it's better to be fiancé first.

Jeongguk is about to cry.

"You can take your time to think of course and I'll understand if you'll tell me that we have to wait and if it's too soon---". Taehyung stops speaking when Jeongguk slides the box back towards Taehyung.

Taehyung takes a deep breath, realises how stupid it was of him to take a big step when it's only been almost two months that they've met. Taehyung puts up a smile and was about to take the box when Jeongguk speaks.

"I accept the deal Mr. Kim---I'd like to proceed with it right away---so---". Jeongguk extends his arm, offers his hand and Taehyung is frozen at his spot.

"Mr. Kim?" Jeongguk calls but Taehyung's wide eyes are on Jeongguk's who'll go out of his mind of Taehyung won't hurry up because it's really difficult to keep up the confidence.

"Mr. Kim?" Jeongguk utters again and Taehyung snaps out of his frozen state and looks at the ring, then at Jeongguk and his hand.

"Oh---okay. Okay." Taehyung utters and with shaky hands, takes out the ring. Taehyung holds Jeongguk's hand, feels the tingles just like every touch.

Taehyung successfully puts the ring on Jeongguk's ring finger, marvels at how beautiful his hand looks. Taehyung feels so happy that be doesn't now how to show it.

Jeongguk smiles, tears up when he looks at the ring adorning his

"It was a nice meeting Mr. Jeon, uhh---thank you." Taehyung says and gets up, bows and then runs out of the office.

Taehyung has no idea how to react, he doesn't know how to show his happiness. Taehyung watches San from afar and runs towards him.

"He agreed." Taehyung almost yells and San stops, looks at him in confusion.

"Oh my God, he agreed to be my fiance. Oh my God---". Taehyung shakes San from his shoulders when he finally realises it did happen---that Jeongguk did agreed to be his fiance.

"Uh congratulations?" San utters and Taehyung immediately hugs him tightly.

"Oh I'm so happy but---but why did I ran away?!" Taehyung exclaims and San now watches in amusement.

"He's in there and it's not really far so---go." San points at the door and Taehyung beams at him. Taehyung turns around and runs towards Jeongguk's office---who knew Taehyung will come back.

Taehyung opens the door in a rush, heart beating crazily, breathing heavy and tears in his eyes and he wasn't surprised when Jeongguk---who was facing the window, turns around---eyes red and tears in them---Taehyung wastes no time to and runs towards Jeongguk.

The pure blood welcomes him wholeheartedly, arms open and then closes securely around his lover as he hugs him tightly.

And then suddenly, the words are not needed to convey their love, the big vocabulary runs out of words when it comes to explain _this._ So it's the warmth of eachother's arms that speaks---the sparkle of the eyes that glitters and the dance of lips when they touch. The _love_ that is felt in every fibre of thier bodies.

Jeongguk never ceased to believe that Taehyung is full of surprises, always and how he surprised him today. For Jeongguk, Taehyung will always be a beautiful wonder, a light in the darkness, his companion, lover, best friend and a shoulder to cry on---above all, his mate and Jeongguk is ready to spend the rest of his life with Taehyung.

When Taehyung thought he doesn't need love in his life because his life is better without the thing that he thought only is a fantasy---and now, Taehyung's living in that fantasy---being loved by Jeongguk is a beautiful fantasy and it's real and it's gonna be like this forever.

And loves the sound of this--- _forever._

"That was an emotional deal huh?" Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips and the blue haired boy chuckles softly.

"You look adorable when you cry but I hate seeing you cry." Taehyung smiles through his tears, playing with Jeongguk's collar.

"As I always say, you cry way more than me." Jeongguk utters, keeps his hands secured around Taehyung's waist.

"You're never gonna admit it even though I'm right---you're a cry baby." Taehyung says, giggles after that when Jeongguk makes a funny face.

Now the smiles that stay on their lips are little but happy ones, warm and beautiful.

"Thank you Tae, thank you for everything." Jeongguk says, voice honest just like his eyes.

"No Gukkie, thank _you._ Thank you for loving me." Taehyung whispers, slides his hand to Jeongguk's neck and fingers curl to the side.

"Yeah, but no one can love me like you do Tae, you love me selfless---you didn't even care about your life when you came to save me." Jeongguk says, tilts his had to the side to kiss Taehyung's palm.

"I'd do it for you anytime and I knew you'd do it for me too." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles.

"Anytime. I'd do anything for you baby---I promise. You proved your love to me and I'm gonna prove my love to you, every moment that I get to have with you---till the very end." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung pouts, tears fall and now he's the one who cries like a baby.

"I know it's too soon to get married and I also want to propose you since you have but I want you to know that it's gonna be me who'll ask you to marry me when it's the right time and I know you'll be mine then---you still are but then---you'll be mine in all the aspects." Jeongguk whispers, wipes Taehyung's tears who immediately hugs him tightly, presses his lips against Jeongguk's mark on his neck.

"I love you Kim Taehyung. Thank you for being in my life and staying---lighting it up because it was just darkness before you." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung feels so special the way Jeongguk talks about him.

"I love you Gukkie." Taehyung utters, cries because he's so damn happy. Taehyung looks at Jeongguk who smiles ever so beautifully at him---he intertwines their hands and presses a kiss just above the ring on Jeongguk's ring.

"Now, pretty boy---you're gonna be ready at 8 because I'm taking you to dinner." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts at the nickname---always hated when he was called pretty boy in Serene but loves it because Jeongguk call him.

"Okay babe." Taehyung winks at Jeongguk smirks, grabs Taehyung's hips and pulls him closer to himself, captures his lips in a passionate kiss.

And at the dinner, Taehyung almost screams when Jeongguk puts the navy blue velvet box infront of him, the ring inside of it being exactly like Jeongguk's wearing and Taehyung falls in love with Jeongguk a little more.

**\-----------------------------**

It had to be done sooner or later, Jeongguk knows and Taehyung’s been telling him to do it too, as soon as possible. Do what? Talk to Wonho.

Wonho was ready to talk to Jeongguk and tell him everything but Jeongguk didn't want to yet. He doesn't want to hear things change that he knows.

He doesn't know how will Wonho explain himself---why he and mum kept fighting---why he hated Jeongguk so much and then suddenly stood up to save him---

Jeongguk fucking remembers how Wonho threw the dagger at Sihyuck while trembling he couldn't cut him---remembers the way he fought but was overpowered by Sihyuck but atleast he fought for him.

Jeongguk doesn't know if he's ready to _not_ hate Wonho just yet.

"I'll be waiting with Hanee-ssi." Taehyung says and Jeongguk feels nervous because Taehyung's not going in the room with him.

"Don't go." Jeongguk whines and Taehyung giggles, pecks his lips and pushes him towards the door.

"Just go you idiot." Taehyung says and Jeongguk pouts, glares at Taehyung who blows a kiss at him and turns around to walk downstairs.

Jeongguk takes a deep breath and walks inside Wonho's room---his father sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

"Don't waste my time and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you." Jeongguk says when he leans to the desk---voice not harsh as it used to be when he'd talk to Wonho before.

Wonho was expecting this.

"I know you won't believe me but I loved your mother. We were just unlucky because the few fights we had---you and Jihoon got to see them but couples fight, you got a bad image of me back then and it never changed---and I know why."

"I never treated you like my son at all---that's fucking why." Wonho's voice was sad.

"I was happy when Jihoon was born---loved him more because he was an omega but the society fucked it up and I know---it was my mistake to get into their talks that messed up my mind and started to stay away from Jihoon and eventually---Yoona." Jeongguk doesn't care even if he can feel the sadness.

"I could walk proudly in the society when you were born. A pure blood. Yoona said we should leave this fucked up estate where I won't have to be under society pressure but I couldn't leave the business that I was so proud of---that fucked me up." Wonho bitterly says.

"I was devastated when Yoona died. Jihoon never hated me though, he'd always come to me even when I'd push him away. You said I killed Yoona and after that---I was no longer your father. You distanced yourself and hated me forever."

"I can't give you a reason or make an excuse to why I treated you like that after she died. It's just---it made me like this---her death made me cruel. Death is cruel---it made me too and I'm deeply sorry for that---I know you won't believe me but I am sorry---for everything and there is not a solid reason to why I did it but I am sorry." Wonho's voice quivers.

"I guess I only realised how much I love both of my children when their life was in danger." Wonho says.

 _Love._ Jeongguk never believed Wonho could love.

"I have realised that without you both---I'd be all alone in this world. No matter how fucked up of a father I am---you both are still my blood and I may have hurt you both by my actions but seeing you both hurt---I can never let that happen."

"I didn't let Sihyuck have Jihoon and I couldn't let Sihyuck fucking kill you right infront of my eyes. Sorry I couldn't fight though---getting old." And Jeongguk doesn't find it funny.

Jeongguk doesn't know what to feel regarding his father now.

"Did you sent Bobby when me and Taehyung were in the woods." Jeongguk asks and Wonho nods.

"Bobby was with me even though he was in Sihyuck's gang---I just told him to stay with you or your mate incase you get in danger---mostly your mate." Wonho answers.

"Taehyung---his name is Taehyung." Jeongguk says.

"Taehyung---well I apologised to him and he forgave me. A sassy one he is though." Wonho smiles and Jeongguk hides his surprise.

"When did you met him?" Jeongguk asks.

"Yesterday---but the rest, he'll tell you himself." Wonho says and Jeongguk nods.

"What about your wife?" Jeongguk asks.

"Well I apologised to her too and she's way too nice for me---she forgave me and I don't think I deserve it. I'll never hurt her though---that's what I promised myself." Wonho says.

"I hope you keep your promise." Jeongguk utters.

"I will. I won't hurt anyone though---believe it or not and now that your Taehyung has threatened me ever so sweetly---I can't even think about it." Wonho says and Jeongguk smiles at the thought of Taehyung threatening Wonho while smiling innocently.

"Congratulations on the engagement." Wonho says with a smile---doesn't expect Jeongguk to forgive him at all since he hasn't even said a word regarding to it.

"Thanks." Jeongguk does smile at that.

"Thanks for letting me know everything---see you in the engagement ceremony." Jeongguk utters and Wonho watches him in surprise.

"You---you want me to be there?" Wonho was really shocked.

"I think I did meant that." Jeongguk rolls his eyes and leaves the room. Wonho breaks into a smile.

Jeongguk smiles when he watches Taehyung laughing with Hanee in the hall. Taehyung notices him and gets up---runs towards him excited.

"Jeongguk---guess what?" Taehyung was jumping on his feet.

"What?" Jeongguk asks confused. Taehyung rolls his eyes---forgot how boring his mate is.

"Well---HANEE IS PREGNANT!" Taehyung yells excitedly. Hanee walks upto them and softly smiles, a little shy.

"Congratulations." Jeongguk smiles warmly at her who thanks him.

"You're gonna have a litte brother---wowww!". Taehyung was always excited when it came to kids---first Seokjin and now Hanee---Taehyung couldn't wait.

"Yeah---". Jeongguk smiles---he's happy for Hanee and Wonho.

"Taehyung told me you both are engaged---congratulations." Hanee says.

"Thank you but we have yet to hold a ceremony." Hanee nods at that and then fidgets with her fingers.

"Jeongguk---uhh I was thinking if---if---".

"You don't have to be this nervous---I will listen this time." Jeongguk says and Hanee relaxes immediately.

"I wanted to invite you both on a dinner---any day you both are free---you just have to let me know---I'd really---it'll be---uh for your engagement and the baby news---allow _me_ to do something for you both---".

"We'll let you know." Jeongguk smiles and Taehyung was so proud of him.

"Thank you." Hanee smiles and Taehyung hugs her.

Wonho watches with a smile from the stairs---promises himself that he'll do anything to earn Jeongguk's forgiveness.

"Everything okay---it went well?" Taehyung asks Jeongguk when they're in the car.

"Everything is okay." Jeongguk says---smiles at Taehyung---eyes, smile and words sincere and honest. Taehyung smiles widely at that---knows that Jeongguk is honest.

"You met him yesterday?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung raises his eyebrow.

"Do I need your permission to see my father in law?" Taehyung smirks and Jeongguk laughs at that.

"No you don't baby." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pecks his cheek.

"Eyes on the road now." And the car fills with their soft laughter.

**\----------------------------**

"Me and Minho decided that we should get married now." Jihoon excitedly announces. They're all in Serene and Taehyung is with Jeongguk---not a server.

The group cheers at that---congratulate them and also Jeongguk and Taehyung again.

"Why don't we hold the engagement ceremony and wedding at the same day?" Jimin says.

"It should only be Jihoon and Minho's day---". Taehyung says but is cut short.

"No, I'd be happy if your engagement is on the same day." Jihoon interrupts Taehyung and smiles.

"Engagement first and then marriage ceremony---that'll be great." Jihoon says.

Taehyung was between Seokjin and Jeongguk---was leaning towards Seokjin but them turns to Jeongguk---both of them smile at eachother and Taehyung snuggles into Jeongguk's embrace.

"That'll be perfect." Jeongguk whispers.

**\----------------------------**

Kim Taehyung curses because the ceremony was just three days before his exam.

**\----------------------------**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short.

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung has seen many beautiful things in his life---sceneries, landscapes---puppies, drawings and what not but the hand he holds right now---Jeongguk's hand---standing on the aisle as he had just put the ring on Jeongguk's ring finger again---infront of the world---eyes watching them but they are lost on eachother---Taehyung thinks there nothing more beautiful than this.

And the feeling that comes with it is beautiful too---so warm and fluttering that Taehyung can't help but smile so brightly---and Jeongguk returns the smile.

And the way Jeongguk holds his hand so securely yet delicately when he puts the ring on his finger---slowly and eyes locked to him---Taehyung blushes red and bites his lips and Jeongguk's eyes---Taehyung will never get tired looking in them and calling them beautiful forever.

Jeongguk pecks Taehyung's hand right over the ring and Taehyung giggles---unable to hold the bliss that runs through his body as Jeongguk closes the gap and kisses him---hand warm and secure on Taehyung's waist and the blue haired smiles in the kiss---knows that he'll never be able to get enough of Jeongguk's kisses.

If this blissful and beautiful feeling is only beaches of engagement---Taehyung wonders what will happen when they will get married.

Taehyung tries not to laugh when it's Hanbin who cheers the loudest for them.

Taehyung wanted to keep the engagement ceremony short because it's Jihoon and Minho's day today. The male omega looks beautiful and Taehyung is sure he saw Minho tear up while Jihoon was walking towards the aisle---Wonho next to him.

Wonho kisses Jihoon's forehead as they reach Minho and then the groom takes Jihoon's hand in his, already crying---looking soft adorable while he tries not to cry while saying his vows.

Just like the time when Minho and Jihoon saw eachother after four years---at Red Dawn---Jeongguk hugs Taehyung from the back, hides his face in Taehyung's neck and the blue haired boy smiles, leans to his side.

Doyoung was the one to wed Jihoon and Minho---makes them say their vows and Taehyung smiles as he watches two souls become when---Taehyung can feel thier love---the way they kiss so sweetly---Taehyung knows the feeling---because he feels the same for Jeongguk---love. It's beautiful.

The little of the things that Taehyung enjoys with Jeongguk---dancing with him is also one of them. The whole group danced like idiots first---Taehyung never thought he'll see Yoongi---Wonho---Sehun and Namjoon dance like they don't give a fuck about anything---the rest of them were already crack heads.

Though the music slows and all the couples get close---swaying slowly to the music.

Taehyung softly fidgets with the back of Jeongguk's collar as he circles his arms around his neck and Jeongguk holds him close by his waist---a soft smile adorn thier lips as they stare into the warmth that their eyes hold.

"I love you." Jeongguk whispers as he rests his forehead against Taehyung's and the other chuckles at that---he'll also not get enough of how much beautiful Jeongguk's voice is when ever says these beautiful words---Taehyung loves him so much.

"I love you so much baby." Jeongguk says again---more firm yet still softly.

"I know Gukkie and I love you---so so much." Taehyung whispers, closes his eyes just as Jeongguk closes his eyes and leans in to capture Taehyung's lips and get him addicted and high again and again and again.

**\---------------------------**

The only thing that made Taehyung _forced_ to study was Jeongguk's kisses---more like no kisses. Jeongguk said he won't get to kiss him unless he's done preparing for the certain exam he has and that did made Taehyung study more than he ever did. It also gave Taehyung enough time to sleep too because he studied on time.

After Jeongguk made sure Taehyung has revised---he'd let him kiss and he loved it because Taehyung would be so desperate.

"It's been half an hour baby, my body is definitely numb." Jeongguk says because Taehyung has been laying on top of him ever since he came back from uni---happy that his exams are over.

"Today was my last exam and you've been so cruel to not let me touch you so don't fucking complain because I'm not letting go." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles, has no problem with Taehyung clinging to him. Jeongguk just wants Taehyung to atleast take off his bag and shoes.

"Come on---get up and freshen up, I'll make lunch and I have something to tell you too." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hums, feeling sleepy on the couch with Jeongguk.

"Okay. Five more minutes." Taehyung utters but makes no effort to get up. The blue haired boy yelps when Jeongguk gets up and holds him tightly by circling his arms around his waist. Taehyung immediately locks his legs around Jeongguk's waist.

"Hmm---what a good boyfriend you are Gukkie---". Taehyung mummers as he hides his face in Jeongguk's neck.

"Wrong---I'm a good _fiancé_ \---aren't I?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung giggles.

"Of course you are, my dear _fiancé---"._ Taehyung utters and kisses Jeongguk's neck who takes him to the bedroom.

"Freshen up---I'll see you downstairs---we have a deal to discuss." Jeongguk winks at Taehyung and pecks his lips and Taehyung throws away his bag and takes off his shoes, running off to the bathroom as Jeongguk laughs behind him.

Taehyung can't wait for the deal---knowing it's gonna be something exciting.

Taehyung gets out of the shower and dries himself---hastily puts on Jeongguk's bath robe since he was too excited for the deal. Knowing Jeongguk's gonna propose something very very good.

Taehyung smiles watching Jeongguk cook and loves it when Jeongguk walks shirtless in the apartment and Taehyung gets to enjoy the view.

"What are you making?" Taehyung asks as he sits on the counter.

"Sweet chicken noodles." Jeongguk answers and puts a hand on Taehyung's thigh that's exposed from the cut off the robe and squeezes it softly.

"Hmm and when are we gonna talk about the deal?" Taehyung asks, grinning smugly.

"After we eat." Jeongguk says and continues cooking. Taehyung pouts and grabs the strawberry syrup that's not far from him. He watches Jeongguk's back as he cooks and might have a little bit of a idea to get his attention for a while.

"Oops---I'm such a messy eater." Jeongguk hears Taehyung say and turns around---eyes darkening at the sight and he smirks, knowing just exactly what Taehyung's trying to do.

The syrup drips from Taehyung's lips as little and is on his fingers and a little of it on one of Taehyung's thigh. Jeongguk turns around, lowers the temperature of the stove and then slowly walks towards Taehyung who's smirking.

"You indeed are." Jeongguk utters, bold hands on Taehyung's knees as he spreads his legs and stands between them.

Before Taehyung could kiss him, Jeongguk grabs Taehyung's hand and brings it close to his lips, eyes locked with Taehyung's as he licks the sauce off Taehyung's fingers and Taehyung is reminded of the time when Jeongguk licked his cum off of his fingers. Taehyung gulps, the confidence leaves and he almost moans at only Jeongguk licking his fingers.

Jeongguk then steps back, leans down and Taehyung knows exactly what he's going to do---Jeongguk only breaks the eye contact when his lips are close to Taehyung's thigh and Taehyung lets out a shaky breath when Jeongguk licks the syrup off his thigh---Taehyung's hard and he brought it upon himself.

Jeongguk sucks the skin, leaves a red love bite there---with Taehyung's hand gripping Jeongguk's hair, the pure blood reaches up and captures Taehyung's lips rather harshly---lips bruising and dominant---all tongue and teeth---Jeongguk runs his tongue from Taehyung's chin to his lips, collecting the strawberry taste and then kisses Taehyung again.

Taehyung's lips are about to bleed, swollen from Jeongguk's assault on them and he whines when Jeongguk pulls away.

"Sweet." Jeongguk says---for him, Taehyung's taste is sweeter than any sweetness in the world.

"I gotta cook now." Jeongguk says, pecks his lips and grins smugly, turns around and resumes cooking, leaving Taehyung frustrated down there.

Taehyung sets the plates and they eat while discussing little of things. Taehyung was setting the plates in the sink when Jeongguk stands behind him and grabs his hips.

"Gukkie?" Taehyung utters but Jeongguk turns him around, pushes him against the other counter, nosing his neck and holding his tighter.

"I think you need help with this, no?" Jeongguk's hand is now on Taehyung's crotch---feels his hard on. Taehyung gasps at the little of friction, the only thing separating him from Jeongguk's touch is the robe.

Taehyung whines loudly when Jeongguk sucks on his neck and also palms his hard on. Taehyung pushes his ass back to Jeongguk's crotch, back arches and meets Jeongguk's chest.

"Gukkie---please---please---". Taehyung couldn't complete as Jeongguk's touch turns bold.

"Please what baby?" Jeongguk utters and Taehyung doesn't want him to tease him.

"Do something---touch me, fuck me---right---right here." Taehyung utters.

"Fuck baby---you're so fucking hot." Jeongguk groans and hastily undone Taehyung's ribbon and takes off the robe, letting it fall on the floor and reveals the smooth skin of his lover.

"Suck." Jeongguk puts two fingers inside Taehyung's mouth who immediately sucks and at the same time takes Taehyung's cock in his hand and the sudden warmth makes Taehyung moan around Jeongguk's finger.

Taehyung feels his head is about to explode as Jeongguk works two fingers in and out of him and also strokes his cock.

"Stop---or I'm gonna---I'm---".

"You're not coming unless I say so." Jeongguk says and his hands disappear from Taehyung's body---the blue haired boy whines loudly at the loss. Jeongguk takes off his sweats and pumps his shaft with a salivated palm.

Taehyung lets out a loud groan when Jeongguk slams inside him in one go---grabs him from his throat and pulls him flush to his chest---Taehyung's back meeting Jeongguk's chest as they fit and Jeongguk starts thrusting into him.

"So fucking tight baby---so good for me." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung moans at the praise---lips parted and whines and moans leaving them as Jeongguk slams into him.

"Oh fuck---Gukkie---right there---". Taehyung moans when Jeongguk finds his prostate---thrusts a the angle perfectly from behind and abuses Taehyung's prostate.

And Jeongguk thinks it's right time for the deal.

"Move in with me." Jeongguk says between grunts and Taehyung thinks he's imagining it.

"That's---not how you---propose a fucking deal." Taehyung replies and let's out a shrill sound when Jeongguk slams rather harshly.

"That's the deal baby, you move in with me or else I won't let you cum." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gasps---his orgasm is nearing as Jeongguk slams into him harder---his legs are turning wobbly.

"No---Oh Gukk---". Taehyung utters when Jeongguk presses his thumb on his slit, stops him from coming.

"Say yes---I don't care about anything else---I won't know you would want to share and give your expanses too---just say yes and live with me---It's all I want." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels tears in his eyes---he wants to cum so bad.

"Gukk---I just--". Taehyung's voice morphs into a pleasured cry as Jeongguk interrupts him with another hard thrust.

"You have to agree baby---come on." Jeongguk says and Taehyung has no other choice and he thinks it's not a bad idea---he'll definitely not live for free and provide a share but right now he wants to cum and he has to agree.

"Yes---yes okay---I agree. I fucking---agree." Taehyung immediately says and Jeongguk chuckles.

"Are you sure---no turning back now." Jeongguk whispers.

"Okay---fuck okay---just let me---". Taehyung utters and Jeongguk let's go, slams into him harder and Taehyung comes at the spot, crying out Jeongguk's name.

Jeongguk lowers him bend on the counter as he chases his on orgasm and comes shortly after, moaning Taehyung's name.

"Fuck you Jeon." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk laughs.

"I just did." Jeongguk utters and pulls out of Taehyung, picks him up and takes him to bedroom and cleans him up.

"That's not how you deal." Taehyung says as Jeongguk cleans him.

"With you---I'd fucking love to do it like this. It was fun, no?" Jeongguk muses and Taehyung hits him with a pillow.

"I hate you." _I love you._ Taehyung chuckles and so does Jeongguk.

"I love you more."

**\---------------------------**

It's been months now---Taehyung and Jeongguk live together in Jeongguk's apartment. Taehyung aced his exams and gets his degree and is now planning to open his own art studio and Jeongguk wants to help.

Taehyung made a bet with Bobby that Hanbin will not pass out when they till him the truth and Bobby won because Hanbin passed out but he wasn't scared of them at all---he was amazed.

Seokjin gave bith to an omega baby girl---she's three months old now and Taehyung couldn't let anyone pick her since he was the one around her always and Jeongguk smiles as he watches him play.

Jeon Hanee gave birth to a boy and Jeongguk can tell he's an Alpha---three days old only and Taehyung would visit him twice a week and Seokjin's baby too.

Everyone were happy when they got the news that Jihoon is pregnant and Taehyung has to wait eight months to see thier baby---he was so excited---everyone was happy in their own happy worlds.

Jeongguk brought up marriage again and Taehyung said they don't have to hurry and Jeongguk does agree---Jeongguk wants to give Taehyung more happiness but Taehyung is already happy with him.

"Oh my God---Oh my God---". Taehyung was jumping in excitement and immediately hugs Jimin tightly and Yoongi too who hugs him back.

In Taehyung's hand was Jimin and Yoongi's wedding card and he couldn't be more happy for his best friend.

"Congratulations---I'm so happy---I'm gonna be your best man." Taehyung immediately turns serious and the couple laughs.

"Sure." Jimin says and Taehyung hugs him again. Jeongguk congratulates them too.

Jeongguk thinks it's better---to not hurry---since Jimin and Yoongi have been in relationship for five years---two years before Taehyung met Jimin and _now_ they are getting married.

Seokjin and Namjoon may have a child but they aren't married and Jeongguk will take time too---even though he doesn't need it---Taehyung does---he finally has a goal and Jeongguk will let him reach it.

Jeongguk just wants to give all the happiness in the world to Taehyung.

**\--------------------------**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chap yippee hehe. Taekook being loving husbands and there's LOVE and uwu everywhere hehe

**3 years later...**

Taehyung was going to Jeon Inc. after dealing with the selling of his art work to a client---turns out, Taehyung has been hiding his talent to be able to draw and sketch so damn well and when Jeongguk saw his drawings and decided he should start a business and now---Taehyung goes by a famous name, Vante as an artist in the world of arts all across the world.

Taehyung park his own car and before he could open the door---someone else opens it for.

"Mingi-ssi, hello." Taehyung smiles at the guard who replies with a bright smile.

"Who's that for?" Taehyung says when he notices the bouquet in Mingi's hand.

"You of course." Mingi hands over the bouquet to Taehyung would takes it but is confused as to why it's given to him.

"Is there something special today?" Taehyung asks and Mingi nods but says nothing.

"Okay. Uh thanks." Taehyung says and walks towards the building. At the entrance, he's met with Namjoon and San, smiling at him and now it creeps Taehyung out.

"Taehyung---Jeongguk is waiting for you." Namjoon says and Taehyung nods. When Taehyung enters the main hall of the office, he sees no employe tables---they're all set aside but what takes Taehyung's breath away is something else---something so fucking cheesy romantic and beautiful---like in fantasy or movies.

Taehyung forgets about the staff that's scattered away to the sides and are smiling at him---he's just about to cry because no matter how much extra this is---It's breathtaking and beautiful---makes Taehyung want to cry in happiness because there is nothing much more perfect than being proposed to be married to the person you love.

  
Taehyung holds the bouquet rather tightly but careful not to ruin its delicacy and his eyes water but he doesn't want to cry infront of everyone though everyone know it's a normal reaction to this.

And Taehyung does let his tears fall---no longer able to have a control when Jeongguk appears, the smile that Taehyung loves so much adorns his lips and he stands infront of the balloons.

"Do I have to say it too or---". And Taehyung doesn't want Jeongguk to say anything, doesn't let him says anything and runs towards him and jumps in his arms, the pure blood gladly welcomes him in his warm embrace.

"You're so fucking cheesy." Taehyung whispers as he hides his face in Jeongguk's neck and the pure blood chuckles---their conversation is audible only to them because the whole staff is cheering for them.

"And you love me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.

"That I do." Taehyung giggles and faces him. Jeongguk wipes away the tears from Taehyung's cheeks as they stare longingly in eachother's eyes.

"So? Will you?" Jeongguk asks, hopefully even though he knows the answer.

"Will I what?" Taehyung asks, amusement clear in his teary eyes. Jeongguk raises his eyebrow and decides to make his mate more flustered.

Jeongguk kneels infront of Taehyung and the blue haired boy gapes at him.

"Get up!" Taehyung exclaims and Jeongguk just smirks.

"Will you marry me Kim Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung looks around, watches all the eyes on him but doesn't seem to care because this moment won't come again ever and he wants to enjoy it completely.

"Oh God---". Taehyung chuckles and Jeongguk pecks his hand.

"Will you, baby?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung bursts into soft laughter.

"Yes---yes---I will marry you." Taehyung utters and the moment he says these words, he feels wild dance of butterflies in his stomach intensified. He falls in love with Jeongguk a little more than he already is.

Jeongguk gets up with a wide smile and dreamy look in his eyes that are shining with love for his Taehyung.

"How can I not?" Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk is quick to capture his lips in a deep and sweet kiss and Taehyung as usual melts at at the feeling of Jeongguk's lips on his.

Never---never in his life, Taehyung had thought he'd fall in love---and definitely not with such an amazing person and there is nothing that Taehyung would trade _this_ with. Ever.

**\----------------------------**

"Do you really think I look okay?" Taehyung asks Jimin who tells him for the hundredth time that he looks so damn gorgeous and beautiful.

"I think going to pass out---get me some water." Taehyung utters and Hanbin gets him water as Jimin stays by his side.

"You need to calm down idiot, it's going to be okay. I was in the same situation as you---It's just the nerves of the moment---you'll be fine when you'll see Jeongguk." Jimin assures him and Taehyung was actually shaking.

"I can't believe I'm getting married---what if I'm dreaming?" Taehyung utters and touches his hair but Jimin slaps his hand.

"You're not dreaming and don't ruin your hair." Jimin says and Taehyung huffs, takes a shaky breath in and looks at himself in the mirror one last time and then turns around to face Jimin and Hanbin.

"Remember your vows?" Jimin asks and Taehyung nods. Just then, there is a knock on the door and opens, revealing Taehyung's mother, followed by his father.

Taehyung smiles at them as they both walk towards him with warm smiles and Taehyung's mother's eyes glistening with tears as he cups Taehyung's face and kisses his forehead.

"My pretty Taetae." Jia's voice quivers but she smiles and Taehyung kisses her cheek.

"Look at you huh---getting married." Taehyung's father says and Taehyung hugs him, letting himself be in his father's embrace.

"Your son is grown up." Taehyung utters and his father chuckles.

"Of course he is." His father replies and Taehyung smiles warmly at him.

"Let's go, it's time." Jia says and Taehyung takes a deep breath, he's definitely ready.

And now it's all slow motion for Taehyung, his parents are either side for him, behind him are Jimin and Hanbin, both holding bouquets.

Taehyung sees Yoongi, Bobby Namjoon and Seokjin---their child next to them, playing with the flowers---all standing at the entrance when he reaches the door from where the aisle begins.

Taehyung smiles, and the males return it, then walk inside the hall. Taehyung closes his eyes, grabs the small bouquet lilies in his hand a little tighter and he immediately feels all the eyes on him but more specifically, he can feel _his_ eyes on him.

Hoseok and Sehun were standing next to Jeongguk but down the stage and on the other side were Hanee, Wonho, Jihoon and Minho and thier two and a half years old pure blood son.

And when Taehyung steps on the aisle and opens his eyes, his breath hitches when he sees Jeongguk---his Jeongguk, his soon to be husband and he can't help but tear up and that's something Taehyung can't control because he's so damn happy.

And Jeongguk had never ceased to believe that Taehyung is the most beautiful person in the world and now---he looks so ethereal in white and the blue hair stand out in the most stunning way.

The moment their eyes meet, it's like they've become teenagers again---the butterflies running wild inside of them and hands itching to touch. Jeongguk can't believe Taehyung will be completely his---in every aspect.

The tingles shoot when they touch, hand in hand as Jeongguk guides Taehyung up the stairs and infront of him, their eyes never leaving eachother's. It's their home.

Even Jeongguk's had shake and eyes tear up because it was time for their vows to each other

_"I, Jeon Jeongguk---promise, with the depth_ _for_ _my_ _heart_ _that_ _I_ _will_ _forever_ _love and cherish_ _you_ _\---to_ _give_ _you happiness_ _that_ _you deserve, to be loyal and faithful to you, I vow to be_ _with_ _you no_ _matter_ _what_ _happens and_ _I_ _vow to keep you_ _safe_ _\---to_ _give_ _you and let_ _you have_ _your_ _rights_ _over me and_ _I_ _vow to love_ _you_ _\---in sickness and on_ _health_ _\---I vow to protect_ _our_ _bond and respect it---respect you and love you---till the very last breath_ _I_ _have left in me---and forever."_

Jeongguk says his vows without stuttering and hesitation and Taehyung lets the happy tears adorn his cheeks as Jeongguk smiles warmly at him

_"I,_ _Kim_ _Taehyung---promise to stand by your side_ _anytime_ _you need me and to be your strength as much as_ _I_ _can. I promise to love with all_ _that_ _is_ _have in me and to be_ _loyal_ _to you and respect you and support you as much as_ _I_ _can._ _I'll_ _always_ _love you and_ _I_ _promise to stay like_ _this_ _\---to be yours---till the very end._ _Forever_ _."_

Taehyung says his vows, renders Jeongguk speechless and tearful. 

"Do you---Jeon Jeongguk, take Kim Taehyung as your lawfully wedded partner and husband?" It's Doyoung who weds them too.

 _"I do."_ Jeongguk utters immediately, no hesitation or doubt---just honesty.

"Do you---Kim Taehyung, take Jeon Jeongguk as your lawfully wedded husband?" Doyoung asks Taehyung.

 _"I do."_ Taehyung also says immediately, softly but confidently. The honesty is in their eyes as well as words and touches.

And Taehyung feels like saying these words are exactly like how he felt when Jeongguk marked him. Pleasurable and toe curling with just the words.

According to the agreement, I now announce Jeon Jeongguk and Jeon Taehyung as lawfully wedded couple---you may kiss now." 

And they're already leaning in, capture eachother's lips in a sweet kiss that speaks ever so gently that they belong to eachother.

"I love you." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung follows.

"I love you." Taehyung whispers against Jeongguk's lips and they both smile---now they're connected, physically, socially and emotionally---till their last breaths.

Jeongguk wipes away the tears from Taehyung's cheeks and so does Taehyung from Jeongguk's face as they rest their foreheads together and close their eyes---let the cheers of the people be a distant noise as they are just lost in eachother.

And else matters for now---they are congratulated by everyone---Taehyung been spun around by Sehun and Hanbin and they were so happy but they were waiting for the _little_ moments---they both love to dance slowly with eachother.

And so they do---forget about the rest of the world, Taehyung's arms around Jeongguk's shoulders and playing with the back of collar while Jeongguk holds him closer by his waist---as usual, lost in eachother's eyes.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright...._

This love indeed leaves your head spinning and sometimes you don't know what to do or think---it makes you weak and helpless but at the same time it's your strength and even if it goes down worse---it gets back stronger and their love for eachother is so strong that they know they'll come back to eachother no matter what.

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_...

Love is not easy---it hurts but without love---any of it, we become stone cold and love makes you crazy---when doesn't it? But that's the craziness you feel like sanity and Jeongguk and Taehyung are in love with eachother---if this means they're crazy then they are.

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you..._

Both of theirs vows are enough to prove that they've given eachother completely---the mark and the bond can't let them stay away from eachother. 

Jeongguk has carved each and every curve of Taehyung's body and the way he arches his back or shudders when he touches just in the right places.

They're love might not be perfect but it's true and that's true love and they love eachother while knowing eachother's weaknesses and together they'll create the perfect admist all the imperfections.

_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all, all of me_  
_And you give me all, all of you..._

If they both are to explain what love is then they'll only say this---that thier love start and end on eachother. Jeongguk's love starts and end at Taehyung and Taehyung's love starts and ends at Jeongguk. Together---only together---their love is incomparable.

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move...._

Taehyung smiles because there are so many times that he has told Jeongguk how adorable he looks while crying but he hates seeing him cry. And Taehyung admits wholeheartedly that whenever he was feeling down, Jeongguk was with him.

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you..._

They are eachother's downfall in the most beautiful and stunning ways---if they go down, they go down together.

Taehyung is Jeongguk's best distraction---Taehyung always distracts him from any stress or whenever be feels down and--- _muse---_

Taehyung is Jeongguk's muse, his kryptonite---his anchor and his strength.

Because they've handed over thier hearts to each other.

They kiss in the middle of the dance floor created---lips conveying every feeling and emotion of love the words cease to---and as said before---the feeling is so beautiful.

**\----------------------------**

It's been only a year Jeongguk and Taehyung bought a new house---they deemed it wise to not stay in apartment types anymore and Taehyung was in love with their new house of course---bur kept telling Jeongguk that's it's too big for only two of them and Jeongguk would only say that he bought it because it's close to the Jeon Inc and has no other houses around it in a distance.

Jeongguk and Taehyung drove to their house in a fancy car that was decorated by Hanbin---just married, was written behind and all the fancy stuff. Both of them had a contended smile on their lips.

Entering the house now feels so much different---It's homey of course but Taehyung feels like he's connected to this home in not just a way that he lives here with his mate---now because he's here with his husband and now he's Jeon Taehyung and that's something he's proud of---being Jeongguk's mate makes him full of pride.

"Are you alone Jeongguk?" Taehyung asks his husband, they are in thier room, opening the gifts they got and Taehyung asks this. Jeongguk stops unwrapping Seokjin's gift and looks at his husband.

"No. I'm not alone, Jeon Taehyung because you're with me---because you're mine and with you---I can never be alone." Jeongguk whispers---voice soft but confident for his lover to know---once and for all that it's just because of him that he's no longer alone.

"And so grateful of you for being with me so I won't be alone and thank you for deciding to keep me company forever." Jeongguk says, smiles widely when Taehyung chuckles.

"Well thank you and welcome dear husband." Taehyung utters and winks at Jeongguk who rolls his eyes playfully.

"But really though, thank you for loving me and being with me---I'd forever be---".

"Stop being cheesy and open the presents." Taehyung utters, nudges Jeongguk a little. "I know you are proud of me because I am just so awesome." Taehyung flicks his hair and Jeongguk just smiles because he can't disagree.

They open the rest of the gifts, laughing and giggling whole doing. Now Taehyung watches Jeongguk in anticipation and excitement as the pure blood takes out a small box.

"I swear if it's a ring---I'll beat the shit out of you." Taehyung says and Jeongguk rolls his eyes.

"Does it look like it's a ring box?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung, once, twice, thrice.

"Yes it does." Taehyung utters then and Jeongguk sighs.

"The box is flat and it's not a ring in it." Jeongguk explains and Taehyung claps excitedly.

"Close your eyes." Jeongguk says and Taehyung groans.

"I wanna see--". Taehyung whines and Jeongguk grabs his arm softly, brings him closer and tilts his head.

"Stop talking and do as told, baby." Jeongguk utters, keeps a bold touch on Taehyung's thigh and the blue haired boy tries his best to stay confident even when he knows he'll surrender to Jeongguk's touch.

"O-okay fine." Taehyung huffs and closes his eyes, doesn't miss the smirk on Jeongguk's face before closing his eyes.

Taehyung shivers a little when be feels Jeongguk leaning in and feels hot breath on his jaw and his own hand squeezes a little on Jeongguk's knee.

"I didn't know what to buy so I thought I should give you something that would atleast be a part of you whenever you'll wear it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods a little.

Taehyung giggles a little when Jeongguk tickles behind his ear because a little of Jeongguk's touch makes him giddy and ticklish. Taehyung wants to open his eyes so bad but he wants to Jeongguk to take his time.

Taehyung frowns, eyes closed, doesn't know why Jeongguk's taking off his earing and then the next moment he realises---the thing that will be a part for him when he wears it---is actually an earing and Taehyung chuckles---Jeongguk smiles as he knows Taehyung understood of course.

What Taehyung expected was the gift to be a necklace---he never thought it would be an earing and now he's so damn excited to see how it is and how it'll look on him. Taehyung feels the small clutch on the middle of his ear shell and then a soft kiss followed on the area.

Jeongguk softly kisses under Taehyung's ear and then nibbles on his earlobe, makes Taehyung squirm closer to him and sucks in a sharp breath.

"Come with me." Jeongguk whispers and gets up, takes Taehyung's hand who doesn't dare to open his eyes as Jeongguk guides him towards the mirror.

Taehyung has a soft smile on his lips as Jeongguk makes him stand infront of the mirror and stands behind him, hands on Taehyung's shoulders.

"Open your eyes baby." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung does as told. Taehyung has wore many earrings but they were never this long to be touching his neck. Taehyung admires himself in the mirror, admits he looks beautiful in Jeongguk's gift.

"Do you like it?" Jeongguk asks, nervousness in his voice. "I know it's not a great wedding present but I had no idea what to buy for you---".

"Gukkie, it's---It's beautiful." Taehyung says, touches the thin chain and traces his finger in the loop and to the shell of his ear. It's white gold and Taehyung thinks he looks beautiful on it just because Jeongguk gave it to him.

"Are you---are you sure? Jeongguk asks and Taehyung chuckles, turns around and circles his arms around Jeongguk's neck, smiles widely.

"Of course I'm sure---anything you'd give me and has given me, is beautiful for me." Taehyung says, leans in and pecks Jeongguk's nose, the pure blood smiles warmly at Taehyung.

"The love you've given me---all the promises you made and didn't broke---the vows you spoke---your kisses, your touch---your smile, your heart--- _you---you_ are beautiful--- _so beautiful._ " Taehyung whispers, traces Jeongguk's lips with a barely there touch---enough to make Jeongguk go crazy---both with his words and his touch.

And Jeongguk will always be amazed by the power Taehyung has with his words, the way he conveys everything with his eyes and Jeongguk feels so lucky to be able to understand---feels lucky to have Taehyung as his lover, mate and husband.

"And you blame me that I'm a cry baby, what do you expect? Won't I get emotional if you'll use such words huh?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung throws his head back, laughs wholeheartedly.

"Do you not like it when say such words to you?" Taehyung asks, raises his eyebrow.

"I fucking love it when you make me go crazy with your words--- _you_ make me crazy." Jeongguk says, pulls Taehyung closer and Taehyung bites his lips---immediately remembers the first time Jeongguk said those words to him--- _you make_ _me crazy---_ and Taehyung's heart skips a beat---then beats wildly---emotions peak a hundred times harder than the first time.

"And I love you---I always have and I always will." Jeongguk says---makes Taehyung want to cry in happiness but Taehyung pushes him away before Jeongguk could kiss him and Jeongguk looks at him in confusion.

"No kissing and no making me emotional before we open my present." Taehyung utters, blinks his eyes to get rid of the tears and Jeongguk pouts.

"Come on---". Taehyung grabs Jeongguk's hand and leads back to the bed. Jeongguk sits while Taehyung grabs the present.

"And what if that's a ring?" Jeongguk asks because the box is similar but bigger.

"Shut up and close your eyes." Taehyung says and Jeongguk laughs.

"Seriously?"

"Yes---now do it." Taehyung says and Jeongguk wrinkles his nose but closes his eyes.

Taehyung decides to play like Jeongguk---grabs his hand and places a soft kiss on Jeongguk's wrist---the pure blood snickers playfully and Taehyung pinches him.

"I know what it is." Jeongguk says and Taehyung groans.

"Of course you do---now shut up and don't dare open your eyes." Taehyung firmly says.

Taehyung then puts the bracelet on Jeongguk's wrist but doesn't tell him to open his eyes because he's putting on a bracelet on hisown wrist and hides his arm behind his back.

"Okay---open your eyes." Taehyung says, smiling widely but in nervousness as Jeongguk finally opens his eyes.

Jeongguk looks at his wrists---looks at the gold design---a key---simple and beautiful but it doesn't feel right---even when Taehyung shows him his own wrist---a lock on his bracelet but Jeongguk keeps staring back and forth to both the bracelets.

"Gukkie? Did you not like it?" Taehyung asks---doesn't know why he feels like crying. It's just a present and so what Jeongguk didn't like it.

"Gukkie?" Taehyung's voice trembles.

"Can you please take off both of them?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung swallows the lump in his throat and nods. Taehyung's takes off Jeongguk's bracelet first and then takes off his own.

Taehyung keeps looking down and Jeongguk smiles a little, knows why Taehyung's doing that.

"Now---". Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him, on verge of crying. He feels so ashamed.

"Put this one on me." Jeongguk points at the bracelet Taehyung was wearing, the one with the lock.

"Please." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung feels a hidden plea on his voice and puts the bracelet on Jeongguk's wrist.

"You take the key and I'll tell you why I did that." Jeongguk and Taehyung, with shaky hands---puts it on. Now the blue haired boy finally looks at Jeongguk who's holding a soft expression on his face---adoration in his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"I had locked myself away from the world---I hated being open to others---to anyone. I have spent years hating my father---four years, missing my brother and the thought that no one is here for me---it made me think that I can't trust anyone---". Jeongguk pauses, takes Taehyung's hand in his and brings it closer, now looks at the bracelets.

"Until I found you. The moment I met you---in the forest, when you didn't run away, I knew---mate or not--- _you_ are the person who can see the beauty in me and take away my loneliness and you did---you said my eyes are beautiful and you keep telling me till now---just moments ago you did and that's enough for me to---". Jeongguk brings Taehyung's hand close to his lips and presses a soft kiss.

"Enough for me to say that you are that key---the one that unlocked the real me and brought me to the real world---you've shown me how beautiful love is and how amazing it is to be in love. If I was the lock---only you were the key that could open me up---none else." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's already crying.

"Without you---I'd be locked in the darkness." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung immediately hugs him---he only wants to cry in his lover's warmth and comfort because he knows Jeongguk will never make fun of him.

And Taehyung loves Jeongguk to infinity and he will keep falling in love with Jeongguk more and more because infinity never ends---just like their love will never end.

"By the way---my present is nothing infront of yours." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him, wipes his tears and glares at him, a pout adorning his lips.

"Your gift made me look good and you think it's meaningless---Jeon Jeongguk---I. Am. Hurt." Taehyung pokes Jeongguk's chest with his finger.

"But yours is way more meaningful than me." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung shakes his head.

"You added meaning to it with your words. The way it looks so good on you is meaningful and you added meaning to mine too." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles---nods and leans in, Taehyung meeting him halfway into sweet and tender kiss.

Their love might not be perfect but it's true and that makes it beautiful.

**\--------------------------**

Taehyung was on his way back to home from his art event when his car stopped. Taehyung furrows his eyebrows and watches in horror when he realises it's out of fuel. He was not a car person---It's been just a year and a half that he got a car and it's not the first time it happened.

"Seriously Jeon Taehyung---grow up." Taehyung groans and gets out of the car. It's not even sunset yet and Taehyung curses that he took the root to the outskirts---all he can see are dumpsters and a few greenery.

And Taehyung thinks he misheard it---the crying because no matter what---he's not going to repeat the mistakes of going to the alley when he heard crying four years ago.

But Taehyung hears it again and what tugs Taehyung's heart that's it's not a lot adult cry. Taehyung follows the voice---doesn't know why his heart aches when he hears it louder.

Taehyung stops---stops because he's scared---stops because the crying voice is leading him towards the dumpsters and he doesn't think he's ready to see whatever is. The cries are heartbreaking and painful and Taehyung can't seem to stop himself.

Taehyung looks around hastily and confused, worried when the crying stops. He opens the big lids but only sees garbage and then he hears it again, it's coming from a smaller one and Taehyung hurries towards it but stops when he's about to open it. He's so scared.

But he opens it and places a hand on his mouth at the heartbreaking sight. It's a baby---wrapped in just a thin white cloth---there's blood on the white cloth and the baby looks like it's just few days old.

Taehyung immediately picks the baby up---and it stops crying the moment Taehyung brings him closer. Taehyung now believes completely that Jeongguk doesn't exaggerate whe he says his scent is calming.

Taehyung's hands are shaking and his cheeks are wet due to crying, it hurts him to see such innocent boy left in the dumpsters. The baby's eyes are closed---isn't crying but is squirming and Taehyung thinks he must be hungry.

Taehyung runs towards his car, keeps the baby secured in his arms who's crying just a little bit now. Taehyung puts the baby in the passenger seat, wipes his tears that don't seem to stop and grabs the water bottle first---pours water in the small cap of the bottle and feeds the baby who gladly drinks it and Taehyung can't help but smile at the way it drinks.

Then Taehyung's phone rings and he hastily takes it out---sees is husband's name on the screen.

"Tae? Are you okay? You're not hurt right?" Jeongguk asks as soon as Taehyung picks the call. Jeongguk always knows---he can feel it whenever Taehyung needs him---these little things show how strong their bond is.

"Tae, baby are you crying?" Jeongguk's worried voice asks and Taehyung takes a deep breath.

"My---my car broke down---come and get me please. I'm in outskirts phase area." That's all Taehyung says and ends the call, one hand rests softly on the baby.

"Oh---you're a boy." Taehyung utters when puts away the cloth and grabs his sweater from the trunk and wraps it around the baby.

Taehyung has nothing to feed the baby and he can't give the baby chips. Taehyung plays with the baby, smiles when the baby smiles when he tickles him---he's so small and cute and Taehyung swears he'll kill those who did this to a baby.

Taehyung looks at the road---gets Jeongguk's scent and sees his car from afar. Taehyung stays with the baby as Jeongguk gets out of the car and runs towards him.

"Hey, what's---". Jeongguk halts---didn't realise he's actually getting two scents. When Jeongguk looks at the passenger seat, his eyes remain worried but there's a softness in them now.

"Tae?" Jeongguk looks at Taehyung who bites his lips---tries not to break down.

"I---I found him in the---in the dumpster." Taehyung says, voice quivers and Jeongguk looks at him in shock.

"He's just a baby and---he's---". Taehyung wants to say he's too---way too young to be suffering.

"Come here." Jeongguk whispers---rests his hand in Taehyung's nape and brings him closer and Taehyung hides his face in Jeongguk's neck but keeps his hand in the baby.

"He's an omega." Jeongguk says and Taehyung immediately looks at him, eyes wide in surprise and shock.

"Maybe there are still people who think male omegas are a curse." Jeongguk says, voice sad. Taehyung looks at the baby---he only thinks that male omegas are a blessing.

"Can we take him?" Taehyung asks, eyes hopeful and Jeongguk smiles.

"Of course."

**\--------------------------**

Taehyung was chewing on his nails, a habit he got when he's nervous. He very carefully bathed the baby---using a wet towel to clean him afterwards and now he lies in the middle of the bed, wrapped in Taehyung's new sweater and sleeping soundly but Taehyung's restless.

The truth is, Taehyung didn't know what to feed him so he brought all the baby feeds that are now scattered in his room.

"Gukkie!". Taehyung yells and then curses himself because he just yelled in a presence of a baby sleeping. Jeongguk was on a call with Jooheon, discussing if there was a missing case of a baby omega but there was none.

"I'll call you if I get something." Jooheon says and Jeongguk thanks him, walks towards the room.

"Tae---". Jeongguk pauses when he enters and sees the different boxes of baby food and milk.

"When did you buy all that?" Jeongguk asks.

"Ordered and now I don't know what to feed him." Taehyung whines and Jeongguk stands behind him, rubs his arm soothingly.

"You can ask Jin hyung or Jihoon hyung or Hanee-ssi." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts.

"But what will we say to them? Won't they ask from where did this baby came from?" Taehyung says.

"We tell them the truth. We didn't do anything bad by taking home a baby who was in a dumpster." Jeongguk says, kisses Taehyung's temple, assuring him.

"Do to think his family would be looking for him?" Taehyung faintly says and hears Jeongguk sigh.

"I called Jooheon---up until now, there's no report of a missing baby admitted to him." Jeongguk answers and Taehyung pouts, looks at the baby with sad eyes.

"It's so cruel of them to do it to a fucking baby. How can a parent even think of---think of leaving a baby in a dumpster?" Taehyung utters, voice breaks.

"Cruel is just one word Tae, this is what makes me believe that humanity is left in just ounce of people." Jeongguk says and Taehyung definitely agrees.

"Call Jihoon hyung, he'll tell you what to feed him okay---I have a meeting to get to." Jeongguk says, pecks Taehyung's lips and Taehyung doesn't know how Jeongguk is so cool that they just found a baby and it's in the their house, in their bed and Taehyung honestly has gotten used to it in just few hours.

Still, there's a turmoil inside of him that is going to be unleashed sooner and Taehyung doesn't know in which form it will be.

And Taehyung smiles when Jeongguk walks upto the baby, looks at him with a soft expression and then covers his foot that isn't in the sweater. Jeongguk smiles at Taehyung who doesn't know why his eyes were tearing up at the sight but he stays put and Jeongguk kisses him once again and leaves the room.

Jeongguk definitely saw the tender look in Taehyung's eyes and all he could think of an adorable scene he saw when Taehyung was rocking the baby in his arms to make him sleep. Jeongguk wouldn't mind seeing it everyday.

The fact that it's been just a year since they got married and did had a talk about kids which Taehyung and Jeongguk both want but the blue haired boy suggested to wait for a few years and now---they _found_ the baby, it's like it had to be done right at this moment in their lives---not sooner and not later.

And Jeongguk wants to keep the baby---It's like that innocent little baby has magic that has Jeongguk under his spell.

_Innocence----_ is magical---may it be in a good or bad way, it holds power. It can be used in both ways.

Jeongguk will definitely talk to Taehyung.

**\-------------------------**

"I knew you can get pregnant!---you've been hiding it from us!!". Jihoon exclaims the moment he sees the baby.

"Hyung, please." Taehyung looks at him as of he's done with all this.

"Then where did he came from? Did you and Jeongguk adopted and not tell _me!?_ " Jihoon was being dramatic and usual and Taehyung sighs, grabs his hand makes him sit on the chair.

"I found him---in---in a dumpster." Taehyung utters and Jihoon's expression turns into a horrified one and he gasps.

"What?!" Jihoon breathes, looks at the baby who was still sleeping soundly.

"Yeah---he was crying and I know he was in pain---all I could do was give him water and just---hold him close." Taehyung's voice trembles and Jihoon holds him hand.

"Not leaving him alone and bringing him with you is the best thing you've done and he doesn't cry because you calm him---the baby feels safe with you." Jihoon says and Taehyung bites his lips, keeps his eyes on the baby.

"I don't know what to give him so I called you---Jin hyung needs to rest." Taehyung says and Jihoon nods.

"I'll prepare the feed and tell you what else needs to be done." Jihoon says and Taehyung smiles warmly at him.

"How's Ilhoon?" Taehyung asks and Jihoon groans, makes Taehyung laugh as they walk towards the kitchen and Jihoon's reaction is always the same whenever Taehyung asks him about his son.

"That spawn of satan went to school just for a week and I'm already called by the principle. He's so damn active." Jihoon says and Taehyung chuckles.

"That be is. I bet jeo was the same in his age since he's also a pure blood." Taehyung says and Jihoon shakes his head.

"Dad says Jeongguk was a quiet one and Ilhoon---oh no, no, no---he's the devil." Jihoon says, makes Taehyung laugh again.

"But he behaves and isn't rude---".

"That's exactly why I'm lenient but if he'd be behaving---I would've not been called to his school." Jihoon utters.

"He's a sweet boy." Taehyung says.

"With you---definitely he is. Wants to keep his reputation good with his most loving uncle." Jihoon says and it's true, Ilhoon loves Taehyung alot.

"Aww, tell him I haven't forgotten about our 'date'". Taehyung says.

"I swear to God, this boy talks way too ahead of age." Jihoon groans again.

Before Taehyung can answer him, he hears the baby crying and runs upstairs.

Jihoon smiles at the parent instinct since he still is the same. Jihoon wants to laugh because he can see so many feeding packs and milk tins---feeding bottles and knows Taehyung must be nervous and worried.

Jihoon smiles at the sight when Taehyung walks downstairs with the baby in his arms and takes the feed he prepared to him.

"Here, give him this and if you have any problem, call me." Jihoon says and Taehyung thanks him.

And the Taehyung gets lost in the way the baby drinks the milk, lips pouting around the bottle, hands in small fists and eyes closing and opening. Taehyung wants to squeal loudly but controls himself.

The sight is so beautiful.

**\----------------------------**

Jooheon have Jeongguk a week to see if they get any report filed for the missing baby but none came.

"The baby should go to the orphanage and if you want to adopt, then you'll go through proper procedure." Jooheon explains, the three of them sitting in the lounge.

Jeongguk and Taehyung haven't talked about the adoption because both of them were so engrossed in the happy week they spent with the baby omega that it felt like he's always been a part of them.

"Why orphanage?" Taehyung asks.

"The boy needs to have a name and a proper registration. You both need to explain how you found him so if in the future, you'd have evidence that he's not kidnapped or something like that and you know how it works---It's necessary." Jooheon explains and the two mates exchange eye contact---both not willing.

"By doing that---even when you adopt him, no one will point fingers at you for having him illegally and no one will be able to claim the baby as theirs." Jooheon says and both nod.

"Okay." Taehyung's voice trembles. He gets up and leaves. Jeongguk stays with Jooheon as he explains him how it'll be done and Jeongguk realises that it needs to be done.

After Jooheon leaves, Jeongguk walks upto their room, the baby omega sleeps with them---Jeongguk smiles when he finds him sleeping, protected by Taehyung's arm who's in a deep a slumber as well.

Jeongguk knows Taehyung is sad but he promises to bring the baby back an he's sure that's what Taehyung wants.

"Goodnight." Jeongguk whispers and pecks Taehyung's cheek and the baby omega's forehead, puts them under comforter and sleeps next to them.

**\--------------------------**

Taehyung was on verge of breaking down. He called others too, Jihoon, Seokjin and Jimin were with him and Jeongguk got the call that the orphanage agency is on their way.

"It's Sunday, they shouldn't be working." Taehyung utters---whines and holds the baby tight.

"Sooner the better. And you can bring him back tomorrow." Jimin says but Taehyung is shaking.

"I don't want him to go." Taehyung says, looks at Jeongguk who's eyes are holding same expression as him. Taehyung hates that he kept quiet and didn't talk to Jeongguk about the adoption.

"I---". Taehyung was interrupted by the doorbell and his blood runs cold. Even when he knows he can bring the baby back, the thought of not having him for even a might makes him go crazy.

Jeongguk guides them in. Two males and two females. Jeongguk stands next to Taehyung, keeps an assuring hold on small of Taehyung's back.

"It's okay baby, we'll get him back tomorrow." Jeongguk says softly and Taehyung's teary eyes keep looking at him. Jeongguk nods, smiles and gestures Taehyung to give them the baby.

Taehyung looks at the omega in his arm, he's sucking on the side of his forefinger, squirming a little. Taehyung doesn't want to let go.

"The rest of the procedure can be taken care of tomorrow and the registration will be mailed to you---one will be kept with us." Taehyung hears someone say but he's only focused on the baby.

"Mr. Jeon?" Taehyung hears but pretends he didn't hear.

"Mr. Jeon---".

"Tae? Come on." But he can't deny what Jeongguk tells him. Taehyung looks up and sees the lady smiling at him, her arms extended and Taehyung is about to step back but Jeongguk's hold doesn't let him.

Taehyung closes his eyes, takes a shaky breath in and with trembling hands, gives the baby to the lady and the the baby squirms, a faint cry leaves his lips.

"He spits out milk after feeding so make sure you clean it and also only feed him the ones I packed." Taehyung says, keeps his hand on the baby.

"Yes Mr. Jeon, we'll make sure of that." She says and Taehyung smiles, hesitantly takes away his hands and the lady turns around, walks towards the door and Taehyung hears the omega crying. Without thinking, he runs towards him but his stopped by a firm hold on his wrist.

"Gukk---". Taehyung wants to scream at him but Jeongguk spins him around and embraces him---let's Taehyung cry after trying to get out of his hold---he gives up and cry.

"We'll bring our baby back---we'll bring our son back. Don't worry." Jeongguk's words make Taehyung cry in happiness.

There's nothing they need to talk about now, they both are ready to be parents of baby omega.

**\-----------------------------**

Taehyung has been saying that these are tears of happiness because he's been crying ever since they brought the baby omega---Jeon Taegguk, home.

The name was given by Jeongguk when they were in the orphanage and the name was left so the registration would be forwarded. Taehyung had no problem with it---told Jeongguk that it's a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

Taehyung was on Jeongguk's lap, head resting on Jeongguk's shoulder as he watches Hanbin play with Taegguk and Jihoon looks at him adoringly.

"Hey Tae, just look at Ilhoon." Jimin nudges Taehyung and he looks at Ilhoon---who's quiet the whole time---hasn't annoyed the shit out of Jihoon and is 'behaving'.

"I think Jihoon hyung scolded him or something." Jeongguk says, can't believe the little pure blood is sitting quietly on the couch.

"Jihoon said nothing." Minho says and they are amazed that Ilhoon hasn't gone crazy yet.

"Ilhoonie---come here, look at the baby." Jihoon softly calls his son and Ilhoon hesitates a bit and then walks towards him.

"Look---he's so cute right?" Jihoon says as he sits Ilhoon on his lap and the little pure blood nods.

"Handshake?" Ilhoon softly says and pouts and Jihoon nods, permits him the handshake.

Jihoon's excited eyes stare at the baby and Hanbin leans back to let Ilhoon see Taegguk.

Ilhoon extends his hand and touches Taegguk's hand and then immediately retreats, leans towards Jihoon and chuckles. Taegguk let's out a smallest of giggle.

"What happened?" Jihoon asks and everyone present there look at him.

"Tickleshh." Ilhoon giggles and Jihoon's eyes widen a little, a surprised smile makes way to his lips and he looks back and forth between Taehyung and Jeongguk who hold the same expression.

"You do it mommy." Ilhoon says, looks at Taegguk from behind Jihoon and then hides again. Jihoon touches Taegguk's hand and smiles, hears his son giggle again and puts his small hand over Jihoon's, doesn't touch Taegguk.

"Is that possible? Finding your mate incase such a young age?" Taehyung asks and looks at Namjoon.

"I think it is. It might not be proper attraction---children obviously do not know what this is and if Ilhoon feels the tingles then it can indicate it a little bit." Namjoon says and a smile makes way to Taehyung and Jeongguk's lips.

"Ilhoonie---". Jihoon utters. "Do you like the new baby?"

And little pure blood nods while smiling widely. Taehyung sighs contented---his son has already found his mate---atleast that's what it looks like.

Everyone was at the dinner table except for Ilhoon. He was watching Taegguk sleep in his cart, sitting cross-legged on the floor, ready to tell Taehyung even when Taegguk would squirm just a little.

"Ilhoonie---come on, let's go home." Minho says, eyes warm at the scene before him.

"Goodbye kissh?" Ilhoon points at the omega and Taehyung laughs softly behind Minho.

"Okay." Minho says, walks towards his son and picks him up, lowers him in the cart, hovering just above the baby omega, Ilhoon pecks Taegguk's cheek and the omega squirms a little but then sleeps again.

"Bye bye baby. See you." Ilhoon giggles, says excitedly and Minho kisses his forehead, lets his son hug him afterwards.

Taehyung and Jeongguk say goodbye to everyone, doesn't miss the way Ilhoon never looked away from the window until they house was out for sight.

And Taehyung would definitely include this---this purity of young pond---the innocence of blooming love as one of the most beautiful thing ever.

It's Jeongguk who grabs Taehyung's hand and pulls him closer to himself as they close the door, he circles his arms around Taehyung's waist and hugs him tightly and Taehyung lets out a contended sigh when he finally melts in his lover's warmth.

Jeongguk hides his face in Taehyung's neck, lips touch the skin and Taehyung's own arms circle around Jeongguk's neck, pulls him closer, bodies fitting eachother's as they stay in the warmth that their arms and touch provide.

And this time Taehyung doesn't laugh teasingly when he realises Jeongguk's crying, he cries with him---both of them, softly, silently and in happiness.

Taehyung breaks the hug, pushes Jeongguk away just a little so he can see his face---there might be tears in his eyes but his eyes hold happiness and Taehyung can't explain how this emotion---happiness can fit into Jeongguk's beautiful eyes and make them sparkle way more---brighter than the galaxies---Taehyung just loves him so much.

"I'm not alone Tae---I know you'll keep asking me this when you might feel like you don't make me happy but I'm telling you this myself---so you won't have to ask that ever again---". Jeongguk pauses, cups Taehyung's face and the blue haired boy wants to tell him that this question means nothing but he lets Jeongguk speak.

"With you---I can never be alone---I am not alone and I'll keep thanking you for the rest of my life because you've been there with me---in the time when I was alone---you took my loneliness away and filled it with light---your light---". Jeongguk softly says and caresses Taehyung's cheekbone softly.

"I'll fucking die without you---my life is you---my heart beats because you are the reason and It'll stop if you're not with me. You and our son are what I live for now and I'll do anything to save you both from any pain this world has to offer." Jeongguk says, eyes soft and voice assuring---I swear I will."

And all Taehyung wants to tell him---once and for all that he knows and he believes that every promise he made and every vow he took---he's been honest on them and that Taehyung believes every word is true.

"I know---and I believe you. I believe in your love for me, I believe in us." Taehyung says, doesn't want Jeongguk to belittle himself and brings Jeongguk closer, presses his lips to Jeongguk's soft ones and both of their eyes close in a euphoric feeling.

Thier love is true and pure---and that makes their love--- _perfect_ _._

**\----------------------------**

_I can easily say_ _that_ _I've_ _been_ _living_ _my life like a normal person of my class would._ _Staying_ _in a small apartment_ _and_ _having_ _a job_ _that_ _pays you enough to live without being dependent_ _to_ _others_ _._

_Though_ _I_ _do_ _believe that if you_ _haven't_ _been_ _in my life---it_ _wouldn't_ _have taken the 360 degree turn it took in_ _terms_ _of my knowledge of the fantasy of the world._

_Though_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _should've_ _been scared when I found out about you being a werewolf or_ _even_ _seeing_ _you_ _as a werewolf_ _for_ _the_ _first_ _time. Sure_ _I_ _was hurt_ _because_ _no none_ _told me_ _but_ _other_ _than that---_ _the_ _bond_ _I_ _felt with you---_ _I_ _can't_ _explain_ _that in words._

_And_ _I'm_ _happy_ _to be a part_ _of_ _your_ _world_ _because_ _I_ _get_ _to_ _feel you a little_ _more_ _\---or_ _more_ _more than a normal person can._ _When_ _I_ _touch you---_ _I_ _feel tingles shoot in my body---_ _I_ _can feel you by your addicting scent and_ _I_ _can feel your emotions._

_I can tell_ _when_ _you're_ _happy_ _and_ _when_ _you're_ _sad---though you being in pain_ _hurts_ _me but_ _I_ _can feel it when_ _you're_ _hurt_ _and_ _I_ _feel so grateful to be created like this---_ _I_ _feel obliged to love_ _you_ _in_ _such_ _and extraordinary way._

_And_ _I_ _know_ _you do too_ _because_ _I_ _can see it in your eyes---feel in_ _your_ _touch_ _and kiss and when_ _you_ _make love to me---_ _It's_ _all enough to make me believe_ _that_ _you feel the same way for me as_ _I_ _do._

_I'm_ _sorry of_ _I've_ _ever_ _hurt_ _you---I'd_ _never_ _want to hurt you intentionally and_ _I_ _apologise and will apologise if_ _I_ _do it_ _again_ _but_ _all_ _I_ _want to say is that_ _I_ _love you_ _and_ _I_ _can't_ _live without you._

_I call you the beat to my_ _heart_ _for_ _a reason and_ _it's_ _obvious that without you---my heart_ _will_ _stop---_ _it'll_ _lose_ _its_ _meaning---my eyes will lose_ _their_ _shine and_ _my_ _world will stop_ _spinning_ _\---_ _not_ _being with you will be_ _the_ _end of me._

_Today, tomorrow and breaking past infinity, always and forever---_ _I_ _want you beside me---to love me and to be mine---as my best friend---my_ _lover_ _\---my husband_ _and_ _my_ _soul mate_ _\---just mine---till the very end and_ _beyond_ _it._

_So_ _Jeon_ _Jeongguk,_

_This_ _is_ _from my_ _heart_ _\---_ _I_ _lay my words infront of you and_ _still_ _they are_ _not_ _enough to describe how much_ _I_ _love you and how important_ _you_ _are to me---just_ _know_ _what_ _I'm_ _so_ _thankful_ _that_ _you are in my life and thank you for staying_ _and_ _loving me_ _more_ _than yourself._

_You and_ _our_ _son---our_ _perfect_ _little_ _family_ _and_ _I'm_ _ready to do anything to keep it safe. My love_ _for_ _you is endless---with no_ _limits_ _to_ _stop_ _it._

_I_ _never_ _went_ _out_ _and_ _tried_ _to find love---_ _I_ _learned though that true love_ _comes_ _to_ _you_ _itself---you_ _don't_ _have_ _have to_ _look_ _for it and_ _for_ _me---_ _that's_ _what happened---my_ _true_ _love came to me---you came to me---_

_My true love found me---you found me---_

_And_ **_this love_ ** _\---_ _the_ _love which_ _can't_ _even be_ _explained_ _\---_ _which_ _is far from the reach_ _of_ _ever_ _being_ _close to fading away---which is meant_ _to_ _stay and be a part_ _of_ _every fibre of beauty love can hold---because---_

_This love---happens only_ **_once_ ** **_in a lifetime._ **

**_Y'all can follow me on twitter as well.[Twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/TaeKook09)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> Thank you all for reading this one. I hope you liked it and hopefully it was worth your time.


End file.
